


2161: A Space Oddity

by ShallowGenePool



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Bar Room Brawls, Big Mouth Bucky, Boys Being Boys, Bucky Didnt Sign Up For This Crap, F/M, Fake Science, Fantastic Racism, First Kiss, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Gratuitous Misuse of MCU Quotes, Howard Stark's Dodgy Parenting, Implied and Actual Sexual Content, Language!, M/M, Minor Flangst, Mutual Pining, Odin's Dodgy Parenting, One of them Has to do All the Stupid, Overbearing Parents, Possessive Logan, Sarcasm Roulette, Science Bros, Shoehorning Marvel and Norse Myth into Space, Slow Build, Socially Awkward Scott, Thor's a bit of a Slut, Underage Drinking, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 90,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallowGenePool/pseuds/ShallowGenePool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"JARVIS, please begin recording." Captain Steve Rogers states to the ships AI personality, and once he has gained an affirmative response, he begins. "Captain's Log, SS Avenger. We have entered the edge of the Hellcat star system. Our objective, to pick up the last of our new crew members from the Space Station in orbit and then proceed to the Svartalf Border Zone to begin our patrol."</p><p>"Eh.. You do realise that no-one will ever listen to, or actually care about all that crap, right Punk?" Commander Barnes comments from his lounging position in the XO's chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve - First Contact

**Author's Note:**

> As suggested by a friend that actually the Avengers can all slide very well into role aboard the Enterprise. This is the result.
> 
> This fic will be from multiple POVs, changing each chapter.
> 
> Ta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "JARVIS, please begin recording." Captain Steve Rogers states to the ships AI personality, and once he has gained an affirmative response, he begins. "Captain's Log, SS Avenger. We have entered the edge of the Hellcat star system. Our objective, to pick up the last of our new crew members from the Space Station in orbit and then proceed to the Svartalf Border Zone to begin our patrol."
> 
> "Eh.. You do realise that no-one will ever listen to, or actually care about all that crap, right Punk?" Commander Barnes comments from his lounging position in the XO's chair.

**2161: A Space Oddity**

 

_2161 - Tigra Sector, Hellcat System, SS Avenger - Bridge_.

 

"JARVIS, please begin recording." Captain Steve Rogers states to the ships AI personality, and once he has gained an affirmative response, he begins. "Captain's Log, SS Avenger. We have entered the edge of the Hellcat star system. Our objective, to pick up the last of our new crew members from the Space Station in orbit and then proceed to the Svartalf Border Zone to begin our patrol."

"Eh.. You do realise that no-one will ever listen to, or actually care about all that crap, right Punk?" Commander Barnes comments from his lounging position in the XO's chair.

"Would it kill you to actually address me as per protocol, Buck? I _am_ your commanding officer." Steve shoots his second in command a rather irritated look. "And get your feet off the darn console!"

_Jerk!_

"Yeah, yeah.. Right-o Cap!" And Bucky gives a half-assed salute before dropping his feet loudly on to the deck and resuming a lazy slouch in his chair.

_Give me strength._

"Captain, we are within hailing distance of the Hellcat Space Station." Lt. Commander Thor Odinson comments from the Tactical console.

Steve nods. At least _one_ of his crew is showing some professionalism. "Helm, put us right along side her, quarter speed should do it." Lt. Barton gives a small nod from the Helm, but otherwise says nothing.

_He sure is a quiet one.._

"Open hailing frequencies, patch us through to Control." Steve looks over to Odinson as he says this.

"Aye Captain." Odinson states blandly, sounding anything but enthused.

 _Well, at least he does his job._  

And it's but a moment before a bored looking woman appears on-screen, caught in the middle of giving herself a manicure by the looks of things. Steve clears his throat. Pointedly.

"Oh!" The woman looks up a little wide-eyed, dropping the nail-file on to the desk, then trying and failing to look remotely interested. "Welcome to Hellcat Station, Lt. Darcy Lewis at your service." She flutters her eyelashes at the screen and gives the most sloppy salute Steve's seen in the last five minutes, and a part of him wonders who the _heck_ she thinks she's kidding.

"Captain Steve Rogers, SS Avenger." Steve can just sense that Bucky is again rolling his eyes.

_It's protocol, you ass._

"We're here to pick up three new crew members."  He ends with a polite smile.

She gives a somewhat vacant look, before nodding a moment later.  "Ah yes, I have the details up here now."

_How she can tell that without actually breaking eye contact is a mystery, but still.._

"If you'd care to send over one of your shuttles, I am sure I can fit you in.. Somewhere." Lewis states in a somewhat seductive tone, giving her chest a little wiggle for good measure. Steve's face flushes a little, more through habit than anything else.

_Seriously? This is who we have manning.. err.. person-ing the CnC desk for a major space station?_

"Commander Barnes, if you would?" Steve glances over at Bucky, noting the slightly glazed look in his eyes and the fact that said eyes are locked onto Lewis' cleavage.

_It's a good thing he's not a member of the Canid family or his tail would be wagging._

Steve clicks his fingers in front of Bucky's face three times. "Mmm?" Bucky states somewhat vacantly.

Steve reaches over and punches Bucky on his right, non-cybernetic arm. "Focus, Jerk." And Steve signals Odinson with a slash across the throat to terminate the comm-link to the station.

"Wa?" He glances over at Steve, giving a slightly betrayed look at having the apparent eye-candy removed.

"Go. Get. People."  Steve huffs.  _For Heaven's sake!_ "Simple enough for you?"

"Yes.. Sir." Bucky grinds out the last word with as much disrespect as he can muster. "Who are the lucky souls we are picking up?"

 _Oh! There's a shocker._ Bucky leaving it to Steve to sort everything out.  _Thought a Captain was able to delegate._

Steve resists the urge to roll his eyes as passes over the PADD containing the new crew manifest, counting down in his head as he sees Bucky scan the list.

_Three, two, one.._

"Oh hell no!" Bucky looks Steve straight in the eye, tossing the PADD carelessly to one side. "Are you a glutton for fricken punishment or _what_?"

Steve sighs. "Not my call, he requested a transfer from his last vessel. We have an opening here, I can hardly deny a person chance to serve aboard the ship because of my personal reasons."

"Oh God.. Not _again_! It was bad enough for four years at Command, Steve.." Steve locks eyes with Bucky again.

_Not up for discussion._

His look must say it all, as Bucky's scowl deepens.

" _Fine_ , I will be back a-sap with them." And with that Bucky rises out of his chair with a lot more faked enthusiasm than Steve thought he could muster.

Steve looks down at the abandoned PADD, shaking his head a little, Bucky really should have taken it with him, but this _is_ Bucky, and when has he ever done _anything_ by the rule book. He lifts the PADD and gazes at the screen showing the face of the person in question, a small smile creeping on to his lips regardless.

_Loki._

 

**********

 

_Seven years earlier._

_2154 - Sol System, Earth, North American Sub-Continent, New York City - Fleet Academy Command HQ._

 

Steve grins as he looks up at the impressive façade that makes up the main complex of Fleet Command. After applying numerous times over the last two _years_ and not getting through the rigorous testing, he has _finally_ managed to make it to these hallowed halls.

What makes it even better is that his best friend has also managed to get in, though this was only his first try!

_Lucky dog!_

He bumps Bucky's shoulder and they share a grin, Steve's planning on putting his all into being here, and with a lot of hard graft and even more luck, he may even get his own commission out of it.

_Just call me Captain Rogers!_

Steve breaks into a grin, and as they stride up the steps, Steve knows _this_ is it, he's going to make a difference. After the humiliating smack-down the Confederation suffered from the Svartalf invasion ten years ago, Steve's determined that will never happen again.

_Bullies should never win._

He turns to say something of the sort to Bucky when he catches the shoulder of a person going the other way and nearly knocks them over.  It's only his enhanced motor skills that allow him to catch the other person around the waist and set them right.

_Gosh darn it!_

He looks up, ready to offer all number of apologies for his clumsiness. The enhancement treatments his parents performed on him should have solved this issue, though to be fair he's _still_ getting used to having a larger body a year after the fact. It's then, as he locks eyes with his unfortunate victim, that his mouth goes dry, his hands start to sweat and his highly enhanced brain turns to absolute _goo_.

"Steve." He hears remotely. Not wanting to take his eyes away from this green-eyed vision of perfection in front of him. " **Steve!** "

"Wuh?" Steve says distractedly. Seriously is Bucky seeing what Steve's seeing?

_Holy moley!_

"You might want to remove your grabby hands there, Punk." It's then that Steve notes that _yes_ , his hands are indeed still holding the waist of the beautiful person in front of him, and he removes them swiftly. This only causes the dark-haired fella to chuckle lightly and favour Steve with a small smile.

_Wow. What a smile._

And it makes Steve's hands _itch_ to get pencil and paper.

_No! Oil pastels.. Maybe.. So many decisions. Oh those eyes.._

"So yeah, sorry about bumping into you, kid. But we really should be going, right Steve? Orientation and all.." Bucky tugs on Steve's arm as Steve seems unable to break eye contact, too lost in the moment "Steve!?"

"Err.. Yeah. I'm Steve by the way." He mumbles.

"I had rather gathered that." Again another of those smiles, directly solely at Steve.

_Gah!_

"I shall see you around, I am sure." He replies, topping it off with an eye crinkle as well.

Steve's cheekbones flush a little. "Yeah.." And he gives a sheepish smile. "Um.." Steve starts, but feels unsure what to say.

"I am Loki of Vanaheim, and I am burdened with glorious purpose." He states with a quirk of the lips and a small bow he turns away from Steve and Bucky, before near enough gliding down the steps.

Steve's not ashamed to admit that his eyes track Loki every step of the way.

"You sure are.." Steve mumbles under his breath.

"Well, that explains why none of my match-making efforts ever worked, huh?" Bucky states quietly in Steve's ear. With that, the healthy flush on his cheeks and ears that had just started to dim flares up with a vengeance.  Steve wonders if Loki must have some sixth or seventh sense, as he turns at that moment and glances back at Steve, looking him straight in the eye and gives a small wink.

_Holy moley._

 

**********

 

_Two years later._

_2156 - Sol System, Earth, Afro-Eurasian Super-Continent, Moscow - The Red Room Bar._

 

The bar they are in is certainly not the best Moscow has to offer, but at least it's warm, dry and they haven't been asked for their Identi-Cards this time.

_Darn these youthful looks!_

For the past hour, Loki has been the one going to the bar, even though he is the youngest.  As it just so happens that he's also the only one capable of casting an illusion or glamour to make the bar staff think he's much older.

_How freaking awesome is that?_

"So.. You can do actual magic?" Steve asks as Loki sets down their drinks. A plain club soda for Steve (as his parents complex enhancement treatments mean he metabolises alcohol too quickly to be able to get drunk), what looks to be a glass of something suitably exotic for Loki, as it even has an _umbrella_ in it, and what is most likely a triple shot of pure ethanol for Bucky.

_He's a guy of simple pleasures._

"Heh.. You can like pull a five cred coin from behind Steve's ear?" Bucky asks as he takes a slug of his drink before snickering to himself and slouching even lower in the booth.

Loki favours Bucky with a bored glance. "Barnes, you are.. What was it you said was the most appropriate term for him, Steve?"

"Ass-hat." Steve chimes in helpfully.

To which Bucky calmly tips back another slug of his drink and flips Steve the bird.

"Ah yes. Thank you, Steve."  Loki says in a light tone that makes Steve grin and he gives Loki a small salute in recognition. "As I was saying, yes I can do what you would term magic. To the Vanir, magic is taking a thought.. And making it real."

"But how.." Steve wrinkles his nose and crinkles his brows whilst trying to get his head around the concept.

_To do actual magic!_

"If you must kill any and all romance out of it. It is a combination of extremely advanced science, individual bio-chemistry and innate skill. Simply, _I think therefore I can_." Loki says, giving them both a self-satisfied look and Steve grins back in return causing Loki's face to take on a light flush.

"You know, Dad and Pops would love to meet you." To which Steve blushes as his brain catches up with his words.

"Hah.. Not even gone on a first date an' you already want him to meet the 'rents.." Bucky states, slurring a little, and Steve punches Bucky's left arm. Hard. "Oww. You ass." And Bucky downs a little more of whatever that clear liquid is in front of him.

_I really don't want to know whats in that glass._

"So the techni- umm, thing.. Term for you is?" Bucky asks, before knocking back the last of what Steve is now one hundred percent sure is pure ethanol if the face being pulled is of any indication.

"A quantum thaumologist, specialising in bio-ethnic curative research."

"A who-what-now?" Perhaps that shot went straight to Bucky's brain.

"A physician." Bucky still looks a bit confused. "A _hea-ler_ " Loki pronounces slowly.

"Oh." Bucky nods. "That's good. A solid pro-fession, should keep the pair of you in Creds when Steve's staying home with the kids." He gives another nod, hiccups and then slumps backwards in the seat, out like a darn light.

_Ass-hat!_

"Um.." Steve fills in. Mortification thy name is _Steve_.

"That man cannot handle hard liquor. He knows this from experience, yet he keeps trying. Remind me why he is your best friend." Loki gives a small smirk.

"'Cause if he wasn't around, i'd have to do all the stupid." Steve grins.

"I am sure, on some world, at some time, that makes perfect sense." Loki even gives a nod to confirm that thought.

 

**********

 

_Eleven Months Later._

_2157 - Sol System, Earth, South American Sub-Continent, Sao Paolo - Bio-Mech Annexe._

 

Steve strides up to the doors of the Bio-Mech Annexe. Today he is going to do it. Today he is finally going to _man_ up and ask Loki on a date. Sure it's a bit of a shock learning that the beautiful guy you're _base over apex_ crushing on for the last three years turns out to be non-binary, but after a few moments to process the idea, Steve can't say it's deterring him at all.

_'I do not make a habit of sharing this, but we are good friends Steve. I.. am essentially male, however.. I do however have some.. extra parts as it were. I may look Vanir, but my Sire was of Jotunheim.'_

And that's when it hits him, because Jotnar are essentially a single gender, _meaning they can, but that means.. Loki's capable of.. Wow.._

Bucky has given him nothing but crap for the past week since Steve had figured out, joking that Steve wouldn't have to adopt like he had been thinking.

_Not that I would, I'd just ask Dad and Pops to help._

That being said.. _If_ , if Loki agrees to go out with him, Steve can't ever see him wanting to let Loki go and it would then be a non-issue.

He pushes open the door, making his way to the far end of the building where Loki will be finishing up his class with his Professor, Howard Stark, a leading light in the field of Bionics and Robotics. He knows Loki's schedule off by heart and more often than not races from his own lessons just to meet him at the door.

It's there that Steve jolts to a halt, the sight in front of him near breaking his heart. For there is Loki, backed up against the wall in what looks to be an embrace with his Professor. _No!_ Unable to look any more, he turns tail and runs out of the building, racing down the steps as fast as his enhanced legs will carry him and gets on the first high-speed shuttle-link he can back to the accommodation wing.

A few hours later, as he lays curled up in a ball on his bed, he hears a knock on his door, a low voice calling his name and he's sure it's Loki. Everything in him wants to run to the door, fling it open and ask Loki.. _Why?_ But his heart just can't take what he knows will be rejection.

Because, how can he, _Steve Rogers_ , compete with a distinguished if quite some years older academician that Loki has so much respect for. There's just no hope, and he curls up a little tighter.

For the next few months Steve manages and succeeds in avoiding Loki, though each time he sees him from afar it breaks Steve's heart a little, wondering what could have been. It helps a little that he never again sees Loki in the company of the Professor, as they are more than likely keeping it quiet until after Loki graduates.

_But darn it, if only I had asked sooner, maybe.._

But those thoughts just lead to Bucky punching him on the arm and telling him he needs to _get over it_.

_As if that could ever happen._

No other person has ever caught his eye, or sparked any interest what-so-ever, so Steve doesn't think he ever will get over it. Because it's just Steve's luck, as he doesn't seem to be hetero-, or homo-, or bi- or even pan-, but apparently _Loki_ -sexual.

At least his right hand is getting a bit of a workout.

 

**********

 

_Graduation Ceremony._

_2158 - Sol System, Earth, North American Sub-Continent, New York City - Fleet Academy Command HQ._

 

As he accepts his diploma stating he has graduated with the highest distinction, Steve feels a lot of pride, wishing his parents or his brother and sister could have been here to see this happen. Unfortunately, the SS Erskine is stuck out in the back end of nowhere ( _Asgardian space_ ) and they can't manage without their esteemed expert in mechanical engineering, Commander Joseph Rogers. _Not sure why.. It's **just** a Dyson Sphere, Stevie.._ Because of this, Steve can't but help but feel a little hollow.

That, coupled with the fact that he has had no real social life lately since cutting himself off from those around him has meant that his coursework and test scores have been phenomenal, however, he has never felt lonelier. Other than Bucky, the only people he has bothered to associate with are the teaching aides and that has only been to try and pick up more credits.

He even neglects his favoured hobby of drawing, as this has done nothing but being back memories of the hours Steve has spent sketching Loki from memory. And speaking of, he sees the still stunning man ascend the podium before him, looking every inch a prince in his traditional Vanir robe. With that wistful smile of his, Loki accepts his diploma, is given a firm looking handshake from the Dean and for a moment he looks into the crowd. Steve's eyes manage to lock with Loki's and he manages to not feel not so hollow for those precious few seconds, but then it has passed and Loki has left the stage.

_So darn beautiful._

It's then that Steve sees Professor Stark crowding Loki to the side of the raised platform, his whole body swaying as he leans in, and Steve begins to turn away, unable to watch. But it's the look on Loki's face, and it is anything but welcoming, and then with a forceful shove, the Professor is sent sprawling to the ground and Loki disappears off in the direction of the city heliport at speed.

_What was.. Maybe they aren't?_

Steve does not want to think any further, because in that direction lies heartache.

The following few months are busy and he throws himself into his future with all of his might. Although he does not get his own commission just yet, those test scores do mean he does get the prized Executive Officer slot aboard the _SS Avenger_. She may not be the most advanced or largest ship in the fleet, but she's sturdy enough, with a triple reinforced hull and equipped with the latest ablative armour, all with just a crew of forty-five to man her.

He settles aboard well, as Bucky manages to also get a commission aboard the Avenger as the Chief Tactical Officer, and _both_ of them are shocked by that, because it's not as if Bucky was actually trying _that_ hard at the Academy.

Being a glutton for punishment, he keeps track of Loki's career as well, the Vanir-Jotnar going first home to Vanaheim before heading out on the _SS Xavier_ , the flagship of the fleet, as one of it's medical officers.  Steve can't but hope that where-ever Loki is, he is happy.

It's over the next year that the Svartalf decide to launch another devastating attack upon the Confederation and their Asgardian allies. Together they push back the assault and this time it is hoped for good. The war does however deprive the Avenger of her Captain, Henry Pym, and poor Bucky of an arm. The only recently promoted Commander Steve Rogers asked to take her on in the short-term which he accepts.

Within a few short months, Steve fully earns the respect and loyalty of his crew.  Command decides to assign Steve as the Captain permanently, his probationary period completed in short order and the Avenger now truly _his_.  Exceptionally busy but exciting times may lay ahead and Steve has little time to pause for breath, but he knows, just _knows_ he can prove his worth.

 

**TBC.**


	2. Bucky - Encounter at Hellcat Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commander James 'Bucky' Barnes is _not_ happy. He knows he's not happy by the fact that his _ass-hat of a best friend_ (and incidentally, Commanding Officer) has sent him off to pick up the new crew members for the ship. That in itself wouldn't be an issue, it's more the fact that the guy that Steve has been pining after for the last seven years, _like a damn thirteen year old schoolboy_ is coming back into their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And on we go. Thanks for the comments and kudos so far, most appreciated.

_Present time - Hellcat System - Shuttle-craft 'Yellowjacket'._

 

Commander James 'Bucky' Barnes is _not_ happy. He knows he's not happy by the fact that his _ass-hat of a best friend_ (and incidentally, Commanding Officer) has sent him off to pick up the new crew members for the ship. That in itself wouldn't be an issue, it's more the fact that the guy that Steve has been pining after for the last seven years, _like a damn thirteen year old schoolboy_ is coming back into their lives.

And Bucky really doesn't want to deal with that shit.

_Not again!_

It was bad enough watching Steve mope around for _three fricken years_ , lacking the actual balls to ask the black-haired pretty boy out, then to find out that old drunken old lecher Stark was apparently banging his curly-haired brains out. Then _another_ fricken year of heart-break before their graduation, complete with an angst-ridden soundtrack filled with heartache.

_Please give me the damn strength to endure this fricken bull-shit!_

Bucky is pretty sure in a previous life he must have been a cold-blooded assassin to deserve such treatment. Still this is his best friend, and if he thinks he can handle being stuck on their little ship with Laufeyson, far be it for _Bucky_ to argue.

_I give it a week at most before he's got that internal playlist on repeat._

He looks over at Red, otherwise known as Pilot First Class Natalia Romanova. She is, in Bucky's most humble opinion a real choice piece of ass, and able to kick Bucky's ass should he try stepping out of line. It's one of the many things he really likes about her.

"Thank _whatever-is-up-there_ it's you, Red!" Bucky states as he slumps in the co-pilot seat. "Thought I was gonna to get stuck with _Scooter_. Fricken nerd."

Red favours him with a smirk. "Don't you dare call him that to his face. For all you know, Summers most likely knows the exact angle to hit you at to snap your spinal cord, Barnes."

"Eh.. What he doesn't know.." He says, favouring her with a grin.

"мудак.. I should never have told you.." Red states in a disapproving tone, giving Bucky what can only be called the stink-eye.

"Hah! What, that he lets Howlett of all people call him Scooter when those two are playing kiss-face?" His grin if anything gets wider. "That'll teach them to get caught.  Seriously, I've no idea how those two happened."

"They think they are in love." Red shrugs at him. "Love is for children, they know no better." Her face takes on a blank look, and for his part Bucky has to repress the urge to put his arms around her as he likes them exactly where they are. That is, still attached to his body, cybernetic or not.

"Besides, it's only a matter of time before Logan gets what he wants.. Though I think Summers will make him put a ring on it before he allows things to go too far." Red gives a slight smirk at that.

"Ah crap.. I can see it now, Steve officiating a wedding.. He'll probably bawl like a bitch while doing it too." He sighs deeply. Born romantic his best buddy.

_And he deserves to be happy._

It's that thought that brings him back to when he first met Red.

 

**********

 

_Five years earlier._

_2156 - Sol System, Earth, Afro-Eurasian Super-Continent, Moscow - The Red Room Bar. _

 

Bucky's mind swims back into reality. Somewhat sluggishly he'll happily admit, as whatever that last triple shot of moonshine that Loki came back from the bar with had a real kicker to it.

_Steve's boy has some uses after all._

It's then that he looks about him for Steve and said _boy_ , and they aren't exactly where he left them.

_Fuck!_

He vaguely remembers them chatting about the finer point of magic or some-such. Loki as usual doing a lot of smirking, Steve _as usual_ doing a shit-ton of blushing. Same shit, different _year_ with those two.

_Seriously, it's getting painful to watch, Steve needs to find his fricken balls soon!_

He looks about him, very slowly. Because, _yep_ , that drink is still kicking his ass and it would be a real shame for it to end up being puked up all over the floor.

_Probably strip what's left of the varnish from it too.._

As his eyes sweep the room in a somewhat hazy manner, he manages to spot Steve and Loki behind his booth, over at a pool table. What looks to be Loki attempting to make a shot, Steve all but draped behind him trying to show him how it's done.

_With enough of a blush to cause a heatwave in this fricken ice-box of a place. Fuck my life. Well, if two are managing to keep out of trouble, with any luck I can see if I can find myself some._

He smirks internally, and looks about him. The place is still quite full for what appears to be (according to the rather out-dated wall clock) two am local time. He blinks a few times to clear his vision again and it's then he happens to gaze upon a long leg encased in what appears to be skintight black leather. His mouth goes little dry, and his eyes slowly trace up that lithe body, passing well formed thighs, the smallest of waists, before pausing at an _oh so_ nicely sized rack, filling out yet more of that tight leather, and.. _hello Red!_

_Oh brother, she's quite a looker. Curves in all the right places and a face that you wouldn't mind looking at when you nail her. Goddam fuckin' romantic, that's me!_

His eyes dart back down, no ring on her finger. _That's promising._ As his eyes wander appreciatively back up, he notes she is now looking straight back at him and he arches a brow. Only for Red to arch one right back at him.

_Mmm.. You got some attitude too? It just gets better._

He gestures to the empty spot in the booth next to him, and she quirks her lips at him.

 _Is that a yes or a no?_  

Bucky feels himself frown. Sure he's a little wasted and maybe a little slow on the uptake at this moment in time, but it can't be said that he's not a catch, the sheer amount of tail he's gotten recently only confirms that fact.

He watches her lazily twirl a lock of that _oh so red_ hair for a moment, a playful look flitting across her face. That little sparkle in her eyes making Bucky think that maybe, just maybe he has a shot with this dame after all.

Of course his chances go from very slim to _frick all_ , when a commotion behind him seems to distract the pair of them. Because on turning, in typical Rogers fashion _doing all of the stupid_ , there's his best buddy getting into an argument and trying to take on a guy that looks at least twice his size.

_And why.. Ah!_

Someone's tried hitting on Loki, who looks like he's having none of it and has ended up with some guy trying to grab his junk.

_Ouch! Classy place this.._

..and Steve's decided..

_Yep.._

There goes The Rogers Right Hook.

_Timber!_

For all his size, Grabby is on the floor.

_The bigger they are.._

From his vantage point, Bucky can see that this only seems to spur the rest of the bar into joining in on the free entertainment and with a small sigh, he sways to his feet, gives his neck a quick crick, balls his fists and stomps on into the fray.

_Always having to bail his punk ass out of trouble._

"Well, come on. I can do this all day." He hears Steve quip, just as another ass-hat hits the deck. Bucky turns, only to see that Loki appears to have recovered from the attempted groping and seems to have put the guy in question through the _wall_ behind the bar.

_We are so getting banned from here._

Bucky hauls back his arm and takes a swing, a blur out of the corner of his eye catches this attention and he sees the most perfect vision of the evening. There's Red diving into the fight from his left, all tight black leather and curly red hair, managing to make it look effortless as she does some serious martial arts shit and at some point Bucky's pretty sure he heard a bone snap.

_Is it wrong to get hard over that?_

Shaking his head, he doesn't allow himself to think any further and throws himself one hundred percent into the growing brawl.

_Some nights don't get any fuckin' better!_

 

**********

 

_A year later._

_2157 - Sol System, Earth, South American Sub-Continent, Sao Paolo - Bio-Mech Annexe._

 

Steve had looked so excited when he left that morning. A real spring in his step and a grin on his face, even when faced with double Applied Mechanics straight off the bat.

 _Like a dog with two dicks._ Bucky thinks with a smirk, thankful his best buddy had only made it a flying visit. _No one should be capable of being that fricken perky first thing in the morning. Thank some mythological deity that Professor Richards never really does a head count._

Skipping classes is never the wisest move, but that man has a gift of turning an entirely dull subject into something excruciatingly mind-numbing. Bucky had, _of course_ , turned up for Bionics with the pretty new Genoshan instructor, Doc Wayword.

_A rack to die for and legs that go on for miles. And just think what that doll could do with those extra arms of hers._

He dozes on his bunk, thinking fondly of the the woman. If she wasn't his tutor, he'd be tempted to put the moves on her. He's soon distracted by the sound of the Steve crashing about next door. Usually the guy is as quiet as a mouse when he gets back so Bucky decides to do his duty as a best friend and gets up to see what's got Steve is such a snit.

_Fuckin' racket. Probably struck out again with his boy._

He gives a small sigh as the poor sap can't seem to catch a break. He walks up and puts an ear to the door, only to hear dead silence. He only gives it a moment before ringing the chimes.

"Steve." Bucky asks quietly when he gets no response. "Steve, open up buddy."

"I'm fine, Buck." Steve says quietly, sounding anything but fine.

"Don't bullshit me, Rogers. Open up." Bucky growls at the door, hitting the chimes repeatedly and thumping on the door with his other hand.

It takes less time that he thinks for the little punk to cave and the door opens and he comes face to face with his best friend. His eyes are red-rimmed and look swollen, his usual cheery disposition nowhere to be seen.

"Ah, shit. What happened?" Bucky asks as he enters the room, pulling his best friend into a hug that swiftly returned.

"I waited too long." Steve murmurs so quietly that Bucky barely catches it. "He-" Steve pulls back and looks at Bucky as if completely lost.

His friend slumps down on his bunk and Bucky takes a seat next to him, patting his friend's shoulder a little awkwardly.

_Ah, fuck._

"So, which young stud pipped you to the post? Not that Kree kid?" Bucky asks in his usual tactful manner. "That boy has been sniffing around Loki for weeks."

"No." Steve states shortly, resting his head on Bucky's shoulder. "Wasn't Noh Varr."

"Okay, so?" Bucky presses when he feels Steve shake his head. "Steve."

"Stark." Is all he says causing Bucky to blink.

"Stark?" Bucky asks, before his eyes widen a little in realisation. "Wait. _Professor_ Stark?"

Steve only nods his head on Bucky's shoulder.

"But- Shit. Fuck, that's messed up." Bucky rants, dislodging Steve's head and his friend slumps so his elbows rest on his knees. "Lecherous bastard. Didn't think Loki was the type. You don't think he's letting himself get screwed to improve his grade?"

"What? No!" Steve says loudly, looking up at Bucky, a little green in the face. "His grades were already fantastic."

"Maybe he was already-" Bucky states and then makes a crude motion, miming a blow job.

"Don't be a shit about him, he wouldn't do that."  Steve says with finality.  "Not my fault I don't compare."  Steve states with a sniffle and looking down at his hands again.

"Well, obviously I'm taking your side in this." Bucky says with a grin.

"Thank you Buck, but I can get by on my own." Steve mumbles.

"The thing is, you don't have to. I'm with you 'til the end of the line, pal." Bucky says, pulling Steve into a one armed hug, feeling his best friend relax beside him.

 

**********

 

_Present time._

 

He blinks for a moment, Red doesn't appear to have minded the quiet trip over, if anything she's probably glad of a break from Bucky trying _and failing_ to try and get her into his bunk. Still she's a good sport about it, given the fact Bucky still has a pulse and all of his major organs.

There's an audible clunk as the shuttle-craft docks with the station, and as the panels all signal green, Bucky unbuckles himself from the co-pilot's chair and after giving Red a nod, he leaves her to perform any checks while he makes his way out of the small rear port-hole and onto the Station itself. It feels weird to be on a Station after a year in the fleet. There's just something different about the gravity, everything feels a little heavier to him, especially his cybernetic arm.

_Hmm.. Maybe I should chrome it? Might get me more attention with the ladies._

It's a thought, though Steve would probably just point and laugh, _and laugh_. Steve poked enough fun of Bucky requesting his red star tattoo be etched onto the shoulder.

He gives a sigh and makes his way in no great hurry to the central plaza of the Station. These days, if you've been to one Station you have been to them all, as it's one big cookie-cutter format. The turbo-tube takes him down the levels swiftly to the central hub, thankfully the on-board entertainment musak appears to be on the fritz so he doesn't have to run the risk of trying to jab holes in his ear-drums any time soon.

As the doors swish apart and Bucky steps out into the plaza, ahead of him he can see the rotunda at the hub's centre where _Lt. Big-Jugs_ is making doe-eyes at some schmuck on the large view-screen in front of her.

_Mmm, tasty._

Unfortunately for her, Bucky doesn't have time to spare for any _down-time_ as he has to find these crew members. Fortunately, he knows Laufeyson, but the other two..

_Ah shit! Forgot the damn PADD! That little punk is gonna heckle me for days over this._

Just as he is about to pull out his comm-block to get the information from the Avenger, there just ahead, if he isn't mistaken..

_Yes! There's Pretty Boy. And would you look at that, looks like he's picked up the other two little waifs as well. Result!_

He resists the urge to pump his fist.  Now with a slight spring in his step, Bucky makes his way over to them, making sure to keep out of the line-of-sight of Laufeyson.

_This oughta be good._

Once he is near enough on top of them, he clears his throat loudly, expecting at least one of them to jump a little.  He isn't disappointed.

Well, _two out of three isn't bad._ Not even a twitch out of Laufeyson, but the other two.. _Ha!_ The other two are both male, one slightly shorter than Laufeyson, skin the colour of rich coffee, a slightly befuddled look on his face.

_Neat tat of some wings on his arm though._

The other guy, a few inches shorter still, looking wide-eyed with a well-trimmed goatee upon his somewhat familiar face, but for the life of him, Bucky has no idea where it could be from.

"Laufeyson." He states, trying his best to sound professional. The little twink can't take the blame for Steve lacking the _testicular fortitude_ to ask him out and deciding to move on.

_Was so sure they were into each other as much.._

Even so, Bucky still has his loyalty to his friend and won't let it go that easily. Instead, he internally sighs, holding out a hand, wondering if Pretty Boy will actually take it.

Which he does.

"Commander Barnes, as always a pleasure to see you." Laufeyson states with a small smile, and Bucky can't actually tell if the little shit is trying to be funny or not.

It's then that he looks at the other two guys stood there, and his mind a total fricken blank as to who they are.

_Great. Going to look a total douche._

Laufeyson appears to take pity on him. Maybe he remembers Bucky pulling him out of that bar fight at the beginning of their third year?

_Damn near got his ass whooped.. Sorta._

"Commander Barnes, may I introduce Lt. Wilson and Lt. Commander Stark." He gestures to each in turn.

_Wait.. Stark? The hell? Yeah, I guess he looks a bit like his old man. I wonder if Steve.. Yeah of course Steve knows. Punk. Shit.. Best shake hands.._

"Stark eh? Daddy managed to get himself back teaching at Sao Paolo?" Bucky asks, his tone cold.

Baby-Stark's face falls visibly in front of him, akin to a puppy being rapped on the nose with a newspaper. "I don't like to talk about my father. Sir." The guy grinds out.

"Hmm?" Because that _so_ means Bucky is not going to leave it there.

Stark-Junior gives an audible sigh and a soft look is shared with Laufeyson.

_Oh great, is he with the son now? That's just what the ship needs, more drama.._

"My father.. Hmm.. He was let go from the Bio-Mech Annexe for unprofessional behaviour.. Sir.  He isn't even allowed within fifty kilometres of the Campus." At this revelation the guy looks most uncomfortable.

"It's not your fault Anthony." Laufeyson squeezes the guys shoulder briefly in support. "You weren't to know what he was doing with his students." And the look of distaste on Pretty Boy's face makes the guy's feelings plain.

_Just gets curiouser and curiouser._

The kid's face is downcast, and the four of them stand there in silence for a few moments.

_Well this is shaping up to be at least seven shades of awkward._

"Well, as fascinating as this has been, shall we go gentlemen? If we waste any more time, Captain Rogers will no doubt send a search party for us." Wilson gives a bright toothy smile at that and wanders towards the back along with Laufeyson, quickly striking up conversation. That however means that Bucky gets stuck with _daddy-issues_ as they make their way back to the shuttle-craft.

_Crud!_

"So I hear the Avenger recently got it's AI upgraded to JARVIS?" The guy looks over to Bucky with a hopeful look on his face.

_Ah shit, he wants to do small-talk? Why me? Just my fricken luck!_

Of course professionalism wins out, at least for the moment. "Mhmm, so far so good. Though after the issue on the SS Ultron, well.."

That said, it's well known that the Cyber-tweaker that hacked into JARVIS aboard the Ultron managed to corrupt the whole damn thing, causing the ship the enter self-destruct mode, and it was only sheer fricken _luck_ they managed to beam the crew down to the planet Sokovia below.

"I am sure everything will be fine, Sir. I do however have some recommendations for system upgrades if the Captain is interested."

_Not even aboard and he's trying to change things. Steve will not be impressed._

"I'd give it a few days, kid. Get yourself settled first." At this the guy nods.

"Yes Sir. Err, you do know I am about the same age as you, Sir?" The guy even has a little scratch of his goatee.

_Yeah yeah, you can grow facial hair, big whoop._

"Uh huh. Come on you two." Bucky calls over his shoulder at Wilson and Laufeyson who have fallen behind, deep in conversation.

Once they are aboard, Bucky keeps his own company, only giving a cursory look at his fellow travellers. The trip back doesn't take long at all, and before he knows it, _'Yellowjacket'_ is parked up in the main Hanger next to _'Wasp'_.

_Pym musta been trippin' when he named these shuttles._

So now, back on the Avenger, Bucky is stuck leading these three little ducks to the Bridge. Laufeyson now looks a little less comfortable, more than likely wondering why Steve's let him come aboard. Thankfully it's not Bucky's issue, deep down he's just praying there's going to be no more of this painful pining _shit_ to deal with.

_Hah! Fat chance.._

The main doors swish apart and Bucky leads his little troupe on to the Bridge, part of him wonders if Steve would appreciate a little song and dance number.

"Here we go boss. As requested." Bucky says as he does a slight bow and a sweeping arm gesture in the direction of the newbies.

All Steve does is look at him and sigh. Disapprovingly.

_Well, if you don't like it Punk, you can always hire some other idiot to put up with your stupid all day long._

It's then that Steve looks up and over to the three new people on the Bridge and once he locks eyes with Pretty Boy's again.

 _Yep. It's like there's no other fucker on the ship!_ _Fuck my life!_

Thankfully Stark Junior doesn't appear to have noticed the _love-hearts and violins playing_ and decides to bring it to a screeching halt by introducing himself.

"Err.. Hello. Sir."

_If I happened to bend that way, I would kiss you, you strange little furry-faced man!_

 

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> мудак = Asshole


	3. Tony - Bread and Circuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since he's stepped onto Hellcat Station, Tony knows he's had the look of a wide-eyed child. Being the son of a respected and renowned professor at the Academy had meant that Tony's life up until eighteen months ago had been relatively sheltered and protected. However now, since the humiliating scandal of his father being dismissed for _conduct unbecoming of an instructor_ , Tony jumped at the chance to break free and see the stars for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per head-canon, #5 - Tony and/or Thor will be accused of being a man-whore.
> 
> This is slow build in case anyone was in doubt. Mature rating is currently for language only, as this bunch swear so much.

_Earlier that day._

_Tigra Sector, Hellcat System, Hellcat Station._

 

Ever since he's stepped onto Hellcat Station, Tony knows he's had the look of a wide-eyed child. Being the son of a respected and renowned professor at the Academy had meant that Tony's life up until eighteen months ago had been relatively sheltered and protected. However now, since the humiliating scandal of his father being dismissed for _conduct unbecoming of an instructor_ , Tony jumped at the chance to break free and see the stars for himself.

The Station itself looks much as any other, his keen mind noting what improvements could be made here and there and how the ideas could be applied to other fields. It's understandable then, in his distracted state that Tony all but falls over a person walking in his path.

"Hey there, watch where you are going." Comes a deep and warm admonishment, and Tony has to look upwards a little and into the most _gorgeous_ of chocolate brown eyes.

_Sweet mother of mercy._

"You okay there kid?" The man asks and that rankles, a little as Tony may be a _little_ short, but he's twenty four for _fucks sake!_ _And_ he has facial hair! This really cute guy can't be that much older, surely, and Tony gives a long slow grin.

"Sorry about that. Tony Stark, _very_ pleased to meet you." Tony states in a low tone that he knows has got him just the right kind of attention in the past, looks at the guy through his eyelashes in what he hopes is an appealing way and he sticks out a hand to be shaken.

Understandably, the guys eyes widen a little and Tony can't be sure if it's because of the name or because of the flirty attitude he is throwing out there. Either way, it's just a moment before a warm and soft hand the colour of rich coffee is in his and Tony feels little _zing_ down his spine at the contact.

"Sam Wilson." Sam replies with a toothy grin.

_Oh brother._

Tony beams. "So are you here for a visit, or?"

_Why not just ask him if you come here often.._

Sam gives a small smirk, hopefully he's reading Tony's mind. "Just been newly assigned to the Avenger. Just waiting for pick up."

"Holy shit." Tony says and breaks out into a beaming smile. "Me too!"

_Fucking fantastic. Getting to ogle this long cool drink of a man all day._

"Hey, that's cool, I think there's another fella due to join us as well." Sam replies and takes on a calm relaxed pose that really suits him.

"Yes. That would be me." Comes a cultured voice from behind Tony and he has to resist the urge to jump. This time when he turns and looks at the person, it's a two-fold shock. Not only is the guy admittedly one of the most attractive men (present company included) Tony has ever seen, with those beautiful green eyes and a bone structure that artists would _kill_ to be able to draw, he's also the one person Tony remembers from his father's hearing that actually treating Tony with anything other than contempt.

"Hello Loki." Tony states quietly. "It's been a while." He gives the man a shy smile as well, all that brash bravado disappearing for the moment.

"Anthony."

Tony is treated to the small quirk of those cupid's bow lips and he feels _another_ zing when their hands meet. Tony knows he zones out for a moment there as he hears a throat being cleared behind him, and this time he does jump a little.

"Oh, so sorry. Loki, this is Sam. Sam, Loki."  Tony says.  He's stood right there between the pair of them, and this could be the sweetest form of slow simmering torment. He steps back for a moment so they can properly introduce themselves and Tony just watches them interact.

_Mmm._

Within moments of arrival, he has met not one, but _two_ delicious specimens of man.

_Oh goddess, those eyes! Mmm, that beautiful skin._

If only Loki, _Loki.._ Knew what dirty thoughts were going through Tony's head right now. And that _Sam_ , just looking at him makes Tony's Command issued uniform tighten in the nether regions.  They both seem so friendly and open right now, that quirk of a smile from Loki should be illegal, and the toothy grin Sam gives so freely makes Tony's heart stutter a little, like someone is messing with it's power supply.

_Gah!_

He tries his best to re-focus and think of other things to get his mind out of the gutter, such as the latest adjustments to the Neo-Pan-Galactic Periodic Table. But that open and sincere look upon Loki's face makes Tony remember how he got here.

 

**********

 

 _Two years earlier._  

_ 2159 - Sol System, Earth, South American Sub-Continent, Sao Paolo - Supreme Court Building. _

 

"It's all _lies_ of course. These allegations are all fabrications of obviously disgruntled students that did not apply themselves to their classes. I can assure you that.."

Tony tunes it all out. It's not the first time that Tony has heard those words coming out of his father's mouth. It's _certainly_ not the first time he's heard them in relation to the shit-storm of a scandal that is surrounding his father right now. It is however the first time he has seen his father stating this as supposed fact in front of a large group of journalists.

Especially as he knows the man in question is a lying bastard and everything being said about him is in fact true. His current feeling of disbelief is the fact that this is what people are crying out for information on.

_We are in the middle of a fucking war for our lives and they are focusing on this kind of bull-shit?_

"Panem et circenses." A soft spoken voice states to his right, and Tony's head whips around to the sound.

"Sorry, what?" Tony asks, his eyes widening as he takes in the other man's deep green eyes, flawless complexion and dark curly hair.

_Wow._

"Latin I am told. _Bread and circuses_ , I believe is the translation, a practice that the Romans commonly used to distract the masses in times of crisis. This whole trial, if we weren't at war, would most likely have been over and done with by now." The man continues and Tony takes a moment, to really look at the man, and then it clicks.

"You were on the stand yesterday, weren't you?" Tony states, resisting the urge to point. His tone holds no accusation towards the other man, just stating fact, it would take repeated blows to the head to forget _this_ guy. "You were one of those _he_ couldn't help but have straying hands with." Tony finishes, gesturing with a nod of his head in his father's direction.

"Indeed I was." The man states with a small nod, a small sincere smile playing on the man's lips before they narrow again. "Loki Laufeyson. I graduated last year, got summoned back to testify as they only had the word of _eleven_ other students he made advances to. Full honours with distinction, in case you were wondering."

"Hmm? Tony Stark, unfortunately for me. I take it you mean the bull-shit coming out of my father's mouth right now?" Tony scoffs,  his lips quirking at that. "Could never keep his hands to himself unfortunately, three step-mothers and two step-fathers can attest to that."

"Ah, let us hope the lines he fed them were better than what he tried with me." Loki comments and Tony arches a brow, hoping for more. "He asked me if I would like to stop off after class and take in a late night _fondue_."

The surprised bark of laughter that comes from Tony's mouth is loud enough to attract the attention of a few of the vultures currently circling his father up on the podium, and on seeing Tony, who unfortunately bears a very striking resemblance to his father stood next to one of his father's accusers, has a few of them moving post-haste in their direction.

"Oh, bother." Loki states in a rather bored fashion. "This is worse than when I visit my excuse of a father back on Asgard."

Loki offers no more information, he does however touch his hand to his temple for a moment, an intense but clouded look upon his face. When Tony looks back at the people coming towards them, they have a confused look on their faces, and start wandering back towards the podium.

"What _was_ that?" Tony asks wide-eyed. Because _seriously_ , that look upon Loki's face was something else, and Tony feels the need to go somewhere private to adjust himself.

_Or something more._

"Magic." Loki states simply and it's the only explanation Loki seems to offer up. "Unfortunately I must go, now that my part in this farce is over. Farewell, Anthony, I hope when next we meet it will be under better circumstances." With the smallest nod of his head, the air takes on a different charge and Loki appears to just melt into the background as he walks away.

_Wow._

 

**********

 

_Present time._

 

He only has a few moments to catch up with the conversation he's missed when reminiscing before he's again made to jump by another person joining their little group. At least Sam jumps as well, which makes Tony feel a _little_ bit better.

"Laufeyson." Tony turns and stands next to Sam to observe the new arrival, who's posture is standoffish as he interacts with Loki.

_Wonder why? Oh Goddess, look at the intense look in his eyes._

"Commander Barnes, as always a pleasure to see you." As they shake hands, Tony realises this.. _this_ is his Executive Officer. He reigns in the urge to moan.

_Oh dear sweet Lady, thank you. I am heading aboard the SS Chock-full-o-man-candy._

The Commander gives the pair of them a flat look, and Tony feels some apprehension. He can't of made a bad impression already, _surely?_ Loki thankfully breaks whatever tension and gestures to both Tony and Sam with another of those small and quick smiles. "Commander Barnes, may I introduce Lt. Wilson and Lt. Commander Stark."

For a moment, the Commander's eyes widen, before he gives a grin that wouldn't be out of place on a predator. "Stark eh? Daddy managed to get himself back teaching at Sao Paolo?"

"I don't like to talk about my father. Sir." Tony states a little sullenly. The guy may be good looking, but apparently he's a fucking _douche_ as well.

"Hmm?"

Tony shares a quick look with Loki that doesn't go unnoticed by the Commander. "My father.. Hmm.. He was let go from the Bio-Mech Annexe for unprofessional behaviour.. Sir.  He isn't even allowed within fifty kilometres of the Campus."  My lady, but he hates being associated with the man. And Tony looks down at his feet.

"It's not your fault Anthony. You weren't to know what he was doing with his students."  The arm squeeze in support sends a tingle to his belly, but he tamps down on the feeling swiftly.

"Shall we go gentlemen?" The moment broken, Tony follows the Commander, only to fall into step with him again as Sam and Loki resume their conversation from earlier.

_Maybe I can turn this around. Talk about the new systems? Yeah that could work._

"So I hear the Avenger recently got it's AI upgraded to JARVIS?" Tony states brightly.

"Mhmm, so far so good. Though after the issue on the SS Ultron, well.."

Which is total _bullshit_ , as it was some idiot with only a couple of degrees in bio-computing and applied mechanics messing with something way out of his league that caused it, not JARVIS himself.

"I am sure everything will be fine, Sir. I do however have some recommendations for system upgrades if the Captain is interested."

_Because unlike that little shit on the Ultron, I know what I am doing._

"I'd give it a few days, kid. Get yourself settled first."

_Again with being called kid!_

"Yes Sir. Err, you do know I am about the same age as you, Sir?" Tony asks as he looks to the Commander, giving a small smile and trying to pretend itch his goatee.

"Uh huh. Come on you two." The Commander near-growls and they are hustled along towards the Hanger and it isn't long before the are boarding the shuttle-craft and un-docking from the Station and heading back to the Avenger without so much as an introduction to the person flying this piece of technology.

Tony slouches down into his seat, his eyes downcast, deep in thought as to his present situation and it's only when he catches a flash of red out of the corner of his eye that he looks up and catches a glimpse of mid-length curly red hair. He allows his eyes to wander down past sinuous curves encased in a very tight black pilot's uniform, appreciating the sight.  Whilst the fairer sex aren't his first choice, just looking at her side on, Tony can tell this one is full of danger.

_I bet she knows her way around a paddle._

As if sensing his lecherous intent, his current focus turns slightly and makes brief eye contact.

_Or maybe she might wanna peg me.  Oh Goddess._

She gives him a wicked smirk, as if reading his mind and Tony closes his eyes and tries to fight down his raging hormones, taking a few shallow breaths.  When he opens them again, it seems they have landed on one of the Hanger Bay's pads and the docking sequence is swiftly completed.  He's only given a moment to gather his carry-on bag and join the others by the hatch, before the Commander shoots an unreadable look over his shoulder and heads down the ramp.  Being the glutton that he is, Tony glances back at the mystery lady only to find her engaged in completing checks at the console, so he heaves the bag over his shoulder and descends the ramp, taking his first step on the Avenger.  It's the first of many as they move at a fair clip from the Hanger Bay, where a few members of the crew are working maintenance and Tony only gets to have the barest of looks at what's around him before they are crammed into a turbo-tube and head for what Tony is sure is the Bridge.

_Can't wait to get to see the engine room of this beautiful girl._

As they step on to the Bridge, Tony has to pull up quickly or plough into the back of the Commander.

_Not a total hardship if I did, though he is still a douche._

"Here we go boss. As requested." Commander Barnes says in a laid-back way and Tony looks up, a little taken aback by his casual tone.

As he does so, the Captain, because that's the only person it can be, gives the Commander a rather unimpressed look, before turning and looking over at Tony and the others, and _again_ with the zing.

_Oh sweet Mother, look at those lean muscles. Focus Tony, focus.. What comes after Eisenhardtium on the periodic table.._

It take a second or two to realise that the Captain may be looking their way, but he only seems to have eyes for Loki.

 _Oh._  Tony thinks and a quick look to his side shows that Loki appears to have zoned out as well. _May as well be invisible._

A quick look around him, taking in the rest of those on the Bridge, and everyone appears to be waiting, for something, anything to happen.

 _Anyone?  No?  Shit.._ Tony thinks glumly.

"Err.. Hello. Sir." Tony says, biting the proverbial bullet.

Which ha the desired effect of making the Captain and Loki break their connected gaze and for the Captain to focus those intense baby-blues at Tony.  The Captain looks a little taken aback, as if seeing Tony for the first time and he offers a small smile and reaches out to shake Tony's hand.

"Ah, you must be Lt. Commander Stark, good to have you aboard our fine ship."

"Thank you Captain Rogers, a real pleasure to be here." Tony says, reigning in the seductive tone he wants to add to his voice, as this is his boss, no matter how attractive or how firm his handshake might be.

Plus, it's obvious to Tony and probably everyone else on the ship that no-one stands a chance with the blond guy as he's clearly _cuckoo for cocoa puffs_ over Loki.

_Lucky bastard._

The attention is soon on to Sam, and Tony takes the time to gaze about the Bridge. He swiftly takes in the mousy-blond haired guy sitting at the Helm who looks the bad-boy brooding type, before noting an even more impressive specimen of man currently thumping away at the poor console in front of him. He looks briefly over towards the Captain, and noting him totally engrossed in conversation with Loki, Tony slips away and over to big, blond and beefy.

"You know, if you keep thumping it like that, you'll never get it to work." Tony says quietly and doesn't hold back the purr this time.

"What would you know of this, _Midgardian_?" The blond replies in a brusque tone, but as their eyes meet the intensity of those blue eyes gazing at Tony soften a little.

 _Asgardian then, dear sweet Lady_ _, look at those muscles._

"I'm the new Chief Engineer, so I may know a thing or two." He says, adding a bit of a grin can't hurt things either.

"Ah, from the station. The Captain stated earlier we were to have new arrivals. I must admit I had yet to check the records, something I was trying to rectify now." The man gestures with one of those blunt fingers towards the console, looking at it like it has done him a personal wrong.

"Would you like me to give you a hand?" Tony asks and doesn't even _try_ and hide the innuendo there, for it's well known that Asgardians are equal opportunists when it comes to sex and Tony has _never_ been backward about coming forward.

He spots a flare of interest in those deep blue eyes as they sweep over his form lazily, almost a caress of his skin. A hand gestures for him to stand next to the man who has a good six or seven inches in height over him.

_He could probably break me in two._

He doesn't suppress the shiver of excitement at that.

"Mmm, so you tiny thing. Show me how good you are with your hands." The man says with a tone of voice that sends all the right signals to Tony's groin.

_Oh boy._

"I.. Err.. If you tap here.. Then.. here.." Tony says as the man looms a little closer to him, feeling the man's breath on his nape, making his regulation uniform feel a little tight all over and for Tony's mind to feel like it's beginning to over-heat.

"Mm, yes. I see." The blond purrs into his ear, a hand drifting to Tony's waist as he says it.

"Eh. I'm Tony. If you were wondering." Tony quips, because they are _almost_ headed for first base and it's nice to know a guy's name.

"Thor." The larger man breathes into the shell of Tony's ear as the guy's hand massages Tony's hip gently, though the console hides this action from the rest of the Bridge.

"There you go.. The records." Tony says, feeling a little sucker punched by the blatant interest.

"Thank you, tiny thing. You are most useful." Thor murmurs, his tone is a little condescending, but then for an Asgardian that's par for the course.

As he reads, Tony sees the big guy move his lips. He refrains from commenting as that beefy hand is still on his hip making small circular motions, and Tony has to wonder if Thor even knows if he's doing it.

In a moment the hand stills completely, before jerking away.

"You. You are.. Þú ert sonur hórmangarans er snerti saklausan bróður minn!!" Thor shouts, his face contorting and Tony can't help but wonder why it's suddenly gone to crap.

"What the.. Is that.." Tony hears Loki state from behind him, which causes Thor's attention to leave Tony completely, leaving him a little bereft.

" _Loki?_ What are you doing here? Why did you not tell me you were coming?" The man booms, making Tony wince.

Thor crosses over to the dark haired man in question before picking him up and swinging him around as if he were as light as a feather.

"Dear _Goddesses_ I have missed you." Thor states as he puts the man back on the ground, before he holds the back of his neck before planting a kiss on Loki's forehead.

There's some pointed throat clearing coming from Commander Barnes, and the look upon the Captain's face could be one of devastation.

"Someone like to tell me what's going on here?" The Commander asks in a tone that could only be described as snarky. "Well, Laufeyson?"

The look on Thor's face is priceless. Going from overjoyed to heartbroken in a moment.

_Well, that makes two on the Bridge with faces like that. Three if I count myself._

"Loki, what? Laufeyson? What is the meaning of this? You would deny our bond?" Thor asks, gesturing wildly, and if anything the Captain pales further.

 

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight re-write that hopefully Galahand will appreciate :)
> 
> Þú ert sonur hórmangarans er snerti saklausan bróður minn! = You are the son of the whore who touched my innocent brother


	4. Loki - Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki sighs audibly. For Steve, if anything looks even better than when Loki last saw him three years ago. He must have packed on close to another stone of solid muscle and it's all in the right places. The Jotnar side of him currently sitting up and begging to make this classically handsome specimen of a man it's mate, and the _oh so picky_ Vanir side of his body, usually the voice of reason.. Is just egging it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight amendment to this chapter as the 'Aesir' has now been translated correctly by the lovely Ingiburger_Johnsons with much thanks.
> 
> So far we have no end point in sight, but I have a few half written chapters trying to finish themselves right now as well as other fic.
> 
> Their outfits, just imagine them all in the Winter Soldier variant of Steve's uniform. Only Steve gets a star though.

_Present time - SS Avenger - Bridge._

 

Loki sighs audibly. For Steve, if anything looks even better than when Loki last saw him three years ago. He must have packed on close to another stone of solid muscle and it's all in the right places. The Jotnar side of him currently sitting up and begging to make this classically handsome specimen of a man it's mate, and the _oh so picky_ Vanir side of his body, usually the voice of reason.. Is just egging it on.

_Just like it was seven years ago._

He remembers the day they met quite clearly, his day of orientation at Command, coming down the steps, his mind elsewhere and Steve all but sweeping Loki off his feet. Those gentle hands holding Loki securely, as if he were something infinitely breakable and his mouth filled with heart-felt apologies. The after that, the man always so bashful, but so free with those smiles. So free with his time too, once Steve had managed to fight down his ever-present blush when Loki was in his company.

_Truly a marvel._

That flush, forever dusting pink high on Steve's cheekbones, was and apparently still is adorable.

He pushes down the pain, the pain of losing those glances, those unthinking casual touches. He had been of the mind that they were performing one of those quaint _Midgardian_ courting rituals, taking things slowly, enjoying spending time with one another.  But as there had been no formal declaration of intent..

_Unless I missed it?_

He still has no idea what he did to push Steve away, the sheer amount of pain he felt when Steve just ended their friendship was nearly enough to send him scurrying back to Vanaheim, it was like someone had just thrown him out on a ledge and was dangling him over an abyss.

But no, after Stark trying his luck and then being all but abandoned by those he had called friends, he _endured_ , nothing like being chucked into a void of nothingness and coming out the other side to make you stronger.  Yet still his feelings for the man are as strong as ever.

_Ugh! Why does he have to look even better?_

Loki tries to clamp down on both sides of his physiology, needing to clear his head and deal with getting on with his life. After that awful mess on the Xavier with that perverted purple creature trying his luck. _Thanos_ not wanting to take no for an answer, anywhere would be better than that place. _'I'll put my sceptre in your hands..'_

_Disgusting creep._

He almost misses Anthony speaking to Steve, so lost in his daze.  The younger Stark, a massive improvement on the elder, at least this one hasn't tried to stick his hands down Loki's trousers to see what _added extras_ are on offer.

_A Vibranium-plated pervert magnet. That's me! Besides, the added extras are internal, not external._

Loki resists the urge to roll his eyes at the thought and his mind comes back fully to the present, watching as Steve.. _Captain Rogers_  being nothing but courteous, shaking both Anthony and Sam's hands before focusing on Loki himself.

" _Loki.._ Dr. Laufeyson, it's good to see you again." The Captain says confidently, though Loki is sure that he didn't imagine that hitch in good Captain's voice as he spoke.

_I am so up one of the streams of Elivagar without any steering equipment._

"Captain." Loki says and he inclines his head a little, trying his utmost to maintain his dignity. As their hands touch in greeting, Loki feels that spark again, as strong and vibrant as the day they first met, the feel of Steve's hand like fire _branding_ ice. Loki is unsure how long they stand like that, but the awkward throat clearing from James.. Commander Barnes might indicate it went on for an extended time.

Steve flushes beautifully and pulls his hand back, but not before rubbing his palm gently with his other hand.

_He felt it too!_

That Jotnar side of Loki is sure to be the death of him and most days he wishes he could just tamp it down with a large Uru hammer. The Vanir side just sticks to preening under his Captain's appreciative gaze.

_Yes, completely doomed. No chance of getting out of this in one piece._

 

**********

 

_Five years earlier._

_2156 - Sol System, Earth, Afro-Eurasian Super-Continent, Moscow - The Red Room Bar._

 

Loki smiles indulgently at Steve as he fights down the latest flush to his cheeks. The man really is too adorable for his own good, which might explain why Loki has been very understanding about their not-quite-courtship arrangement.

_I just wish I knew truly where I stood with him._

Loki lets out a small yet audible sigh, which only causes Steve to look over and make direct eye contact, a small worry line forming on his brow. Loki looks over at James who appears to be well and truly out of it after his recent revelation. If there was ever a better time to ask where he stands.

"Steve, I.."

"Do you wanna play a game of pool?" Steve asks quietly.

And because he could not and would not deny Steve anything. "Of course, though I have never played before, you may have to give me a few pointers."

At this Steve brightens considerably, giving Loki that heart-stopping, beautiful smile that turns Loki's insides to jelly and makes his Jotnar side sing.

_Mine._

But Steve isn't, _not yet_ at any rate. Loki withholds the sigh he wants to make and allows himself to be pulled to his feet by Steve's now out-stretched hand. He feels the gentle tingle he has always felt when they touch, ever since that first day in New York, and suppresses that small delicious shudder as the tingle works it's way down his spine.

Under the dimly lit table, they spend the next few moments going over the rules of the game before Loki is coaxed into taking the first shot only for the cue ball to sail up and over the cushion.

"Fjandinn hafi það." Loki curses quietly in Aesir.

A light-hearted chuckle comes from Steve. "Here, let me show you, Lo'." Steve say as he gently moulds himself over Loki's frame, Steve's slightly larger build tucked snugly around him.

_Oh sweet merciful Gods, why do you tempt me so!_

Loki tries his best to keep his mind on the table and not on the strong jaw currently resting into his shoulder, the heat coming off of Steve's ever-present blush warming the skin of his neck.

"Now, if you hold the cue like _this_." Steve says quietly as those strong arms bracketing Loki's own manoeuvre him into the new position. Loki offers no resistance as Steve's sweet breath paints a stripe of desire along Loki's jawline and his eyelids flutter gently as Steve's arms hold Loki that little bit tighter, causing Loki to bite back the groan that has been building in his throat.

"Now.. Just take the shot." Steve states gently, a near caress in Loki's ear.

As the cue slides forward again, the distraction of Steve holding him in such a way means that Loki fluffs the shot and it not only sails over the cushion, but manages to travel about five metres, smacking into the back of a hulk of a man at the bar.

"Andskotinn." Loki curses and he instinctively moves backwards on seeing the offended man's shoulders tighten, right into Steve's arms.

" _Oh God._ " He hears Steve moan quietly under his breath as Loki rests against him.

_He must be as concerned about that man as I am._

"Hey, pretty boy." The beefy man growls out and Loki feels his eyes narrow. It's true that Vanir are known for their looks and whilst some may like being classed as pretty, Loki would prefer it sometimes, just _sometimes_ to be thought of as handsome, it can't be too much to ask. "If you wanted my attention, you just had to ask, didn't need to throw _this_ at me." The hulk of a man holds the cue ball in his hand, before he looks at it briefly and crushes easily it in his beefy paw.

He feels Steve's arms stiffen on either side of him, and they both straighten to full height. They only get a moment before the near-leviathan surges towards them and grips Loki roughly around the wrist, and Loki exhales a hiss of pain as his carpal bones grind against the radius.

_The audacity!_

"Remove. Your. Hand." Loki grinds out between clenched teeth.

The brawny man's face breaks out into what can be best described as a leer, and his other hand swings around going for Loki's mid-section. It's that that seems to galvanise Steve into action and Loki finds himself pulled backwards, deeper into that _oh so comforting_ embrace.

"Back off. I don't like bullies, I don't care where they're from." Steve all but growls.

For all the pain radiating from his wrist, that low tone from Steve makes Loki's heart flutter a little.

"Mmm, no blondie, I think after I have finished playing with this pretty little thing, I may have some fun with you too. You look like you might have a bit of fight in you." The larger man says, eyeing both of them as if they are the next course on the menu and Loki cannot help the shudder down his spine.

This seems if anything to encourage this hulk further, and he again makes a grab for Loki's groin, only for Steve to step between them, grab the back of the mans own hand in retaliation, then twist.

" _Mother-fucker_!" The man cries out. Steve's eyes widen, looking little amazed at his own actions.

 _Oh my._ Loki's Jotnar side eyes Steve appraisingly.  _A mate that can defend and care for his spouse._ The Vanir half of him puts up a token sneer at the thought of a _Midgardian_ mate, but Loki can feel it internally preening.

With his other hand, Steve attempts to restrain the man, but as they struggle, Loki sees Steve finally appears to lose his temper and his right arm swings in an arc, and the larger man falls to the ground. Loki can't help this hiss of pain and Steve swiftly abandons the man once he is down and out for the count, his concentration fully on Loki.

"Loki. Oh man. Are you okay, he didn't hurt too badly you did he?" Steve asks lowly, his eyes showing deep concern as he holds out his own hand to gently take the wrist so recently mauled by that _creature_. Loki cannot help the next hiss under his breath, but this only makes Steve bring his other hand up to run it _oh so gently_ over the rapidly forming bruises.

"Oh _Loki_." Steve's says softly, his eyes gazing intently into Loki's own.

Instinct makes the pair of them duck the swinging fist headed their way, as _all nine hels_ break loose around them and Loki internally rolls his eyes at this predictability of Midgardians and their actions when impaired with large quantities of alcohol.

The insanity seems to be spreading at an alarming rate and Loki soon finds himself back to back with Steve surrounded by the drunken madness, as this time a chair is swung at Steve's head, though he ducks and weaves just in time and for Steve to employ that well-aimed upper-cut at the man to his right, felling another idiot.

"Well, come on. I can do this all day." Steve states loudly, clearly annoyed at the turn the evening has taken, _Allt farið til helvítis_ , as the Midgardians are fond of saying. Loki manages again to avoid a punch, and his vision goes a little red as the pervert that manhandled him so earlier again tries to maul him. Without thinking, Loki uses all the strength he has inherited from his Jotnar side, and copying Steve's form, hauls on back and lets loose his cold fury. Only to put the sorry excuse for a man through the wall.

_Good! That.. Ass-hat deserved it!_

His surprise only lasts for a moment as those around him seem intent on reducing this bar to debris and they are quite outnumbered. He becomes distantly aware when James also joins in the fray, along with a rather attractive red-headed female, most likely of Midgardian origin. It becomes apparent though that she appears to be able to hold her own against quite a few of her own kind quite easily and Loki doesn't even try and hide his appreciation of her actions.

 

**********

 

They have still yet to break eye contact when Loki comes back to himself, those beautiful soulful blue eyes of Steve's giving Loki their full attention.

"..sonur hórmangarans er snerti saklausan bróður minn!!"

_Who would be speaking Aesir here?_

"What the.. Is that.." Loki asks as their eye contact is broken as Steve looks over in the direction of the commotion. Part of Loki thinks himself delusional, because that voice sounded so much like his boorish oaf of a brother and it's but a moment later that his suspicions are confirmed.

"Vitleysa" Loki mutters under his breath, not wanting to believe his eyes.

"Loki? What are you doing here? Why did you not tell me you were coming?" Thor growls somewhat happily at him, crossing the Bridge swiftly and gathering Loki like a rag-doll and throwing him up like leaves on the breeze.

"Dear Goddesses I have missed you." Thor chuckles and Loki refrains from rolling his eyes. Yes his brother may be an oaf, a bore and somewhat of a bully at times, but he is still his brother, despite that being by adoption and not by blood. He even allows the fool to place a kiss upon his forehead as per traditional Aesir custom.

_Some of us do need to breathe, you stupid lovable oaf.._

"Someone like to tell me what's going on here?" James' voice snarks, jerking Loki out of any musings and he looks over his shoulder where both James and Steve are stood, one looking annoyed, the other looking somewhat shell-shocked. "Well, Laufeyson?"

_Oh hels, I never told Steve about Thor. What must he think of me._

"Loki, what? Laufeyson? What is the meaning of this? You would deny our bond?"

Loki rolls his eyes upwards in resignation, as he should have known it would all come to a head, just not all be at once!

"I.. I had hoped this day would be far off." Loki says with a sigh, eyes flicking momentarily to Steve, only to see that his face appears almost as white as chalk. He takes a step back, placing himself equidistant between his brother and the man that has captured Loki's heart for the last seven years.

Thor taps his foot impatiently, a scowl upon that usually noble brow.

"Oh,  _do_ grow up, Thor. You _know_ why I left." Loki says, though his brother looks in no way appeased. "Fine. If it has to be this way, so be it.  Captain Rogers, may I formally present to you, my brother.. _by adoption_ , Thor, of the House of Odin."

"Loki." Comes at him from two directions, the first still annoyed, the second more of a whisper, and it's the second that draws Loki's eyes like a magnet.

Steve's face looks transformed from what is was a moment ago, a small smile on those perfectly shaped lips.

"He's your _brother_?" He asks in the same low tone.

"Yes Captain." Both he and Thor state at the same time, causing Steve to chuckle.

"That's.. _Wow!_ That's great. Fantastic, marvellous." Steve says, his smile getting bigger with each word. To his left James predictably rolls his eyes and Steve absent-mindedly punches his best friend on the shoulder. "Shaddup before you start."

_Those two are like children at times, honestly!  Nothing changes._

"Captain?" Loki asks with a quirk of a brow, intrigued.

"Nothing, it's nothing. Honestly." Steve says, his smile gaining teeth as he shakes his head to clear whatever thoughts appear to have settled in there. The rest of the crew somewhat reluctantly return to their stations now that the drama is over, though Thor's brows still beetle at Loki, giving him fair warning that their discussion is far from over.

_But at least it is for now._

Loki tuts lowly and looks for his fellow new arrivals, a glance confirms that both Anthony and Sam appear gone, probably off to what Loki presumes to be their quarters to get themselves settled in.  He tarries a moment longer as Steve smooths a non-existent crease out of the front of his dark blue command uniform, before he takes the centre chair, back straight and eyes forward, the subtle changes playing upon Steve's face as he becomes _Captain Rogers_  and Loki finds it's is an attractive sight to behold all that intensity.

"Right, well."  Steve says, claring his throat and breaking the moment. "As we are all present and accounted for. Helm, lay in slipstream coordinates for Muspelheim, it's the closest beacon to the Svartalf Border Zone.  Bring the Foster-Selvig Drive online.  Speed, factor three. On my mark. _Mark_."

Loki looks to the view-screen briefly, the cascade of lights a touch mesmerising, before he manages to briefly catch the Captain's eye and they share another small moment and Loki notices that the light that had been missing in those eyes when he stepped aboard the Avenger now appears rekindled and with a slight bow, Loki steps off the Bridge and into the turbo-tube.

"JARVIS, Medical level, please." Loki asks politely, as his mother taught him that it cost nothing.

"Of course, Lt. Commander." The ship's artificial intelligence responds swiftly to his command and the turbo-tube doors hiss closed.

It seems like only a moment later that they re-open and he steps out. Thankfully the Avenger is a lot smaller than the Xavier and he spots the doors to Medical dead ahead. The place that will become like a second home to him in the weeks and months ahead.

He sends up what is most likely a useless prayer to any of the assorted Household Gods that might be listening and, with a fortifying breath, steps boldly into the unknown.

 

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight ending re-write as I needed to put in a few changes later on..


	5. Steve - Coming of Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve had felt an actual physical _ache_ as their hands had parted. The only things standing between him pulling Loki into his arms and getting that first kiss he's been after for the last seven years are the fact that, one - they are not alone, very much not alone in fact, and for some reason Steve's always thought of something as important as that should be done in _private_. Two - Bucky looks to have the beginnings of a tic that signals an intervention can and will be put into effect if Steve so much as tries anything stupid, because _really?_
> 
> _Irony at it's finest right there, people._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, sorry for the wait in having the next chapter. Hopefully I won't be attacked by another plot bunny demanding attention for a little while, hopefully you enjoy the update.
> 
> Ta.

_Present time - SS Avenger - Bridge._

 

Steve had felt an actual physical _ache_ as their hands had parted. The only things standing between him pulling Loki into his arms and getting that first kiss he's been after for the last seven years are the fact that, one - they are not alone, very much not alone in fact, and for some reason Steve's always thought of something as important as that should be done in _private_. Two - Bucky looks to have the beginnings of a tic that signals an intervention can and will be put into effect if Steve so much as tries anything stupid, because _really?_

_Irony at it's finest right there, people._

Lastly, and most importantly, three - there's Loki himself.

_Why is he here? What the heck is going on with Thor? Oh dear God, are they dating?_

He had tried putting on his best poker face to mask his feelings and fears, so to then be told that they are brothers, _well kind of_ , is the biggest relief and he lets out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. He then steadfastly ignores that happy little hyper voice that is currently making little _'whoop'_ noises in his head and focuses on the task at hand, namely getting the ship on course to the Border Zone and making sure they arrive in a timely manner.

_Geez, you could at least show some professionalism here Rogers!_

Holding on to that thought like it's his only lifeline, he gives the order to depart, and all but falls into his chair once they are en route. As he does so, his gaze is drawn back to those beautifully expressive green eyes for a moment and Steve really wishes his parents had added telepathy to the enhancement treatments they gave him, because he would give anything to know what's going on that curly haired head of Loki's right now.

He allows himself a moment to drink in that sight, one that he has deeply missed for the last three years, for it's the first time Steve has also had the chance to see what the years apart have done for Loki. From what he can see, they have been for the better it seems, the changes made all the more obvious by the fact that he no longer wears his traditional and modest Vanir robes, instead he's decked out like the rest of the crew in a form fitting command uniform.

_And boy, does he fill it out very well._

Steve mentally reprimands himself for having such thoughts about a member of his crew, but makes no real effort to avert his eyes, and it's only when Loki has exited the Bridge and all seems in hand, that Steve sighs internally lets himself relax for a moment.

He does have a lot on his mind and with nothing to really do until they arrive at the border, Steve knows he could do with a little time to himself to process his thoughts, but as makes to stand, Bucky lays a stilling hand upon Steve's shoulder.

"You okay there buddy?" Bucky asks quietly, there's a touch of concern in his eyes and it warms Steve's heart at the sight.

"Yeah Buck, I.. I'm good." Steve says as he gives what he hopes is a small smile of reassurance.

"Uh huh, sure. And I have a bridge in Brooklyn to sell you." Bucky replies a little cockily and gives him a small grin, then his face takes on a serious expression. "Look, I know I am probably going to live to regret this, but you are my best friend and I want you to be happy. You are crazy about him, just.. Tell him how you feel, because you and I both know that are a whizz with most things, but thick as shit at knowing when someone is totally digging you, and that poor bastard has been jonesing on you for _years_."

_Ladies and gentlemen, please rise for valedictorian of the Bucky Barnes School of Tact and Diplomacy._

"Pep talks really aren't your thing are they Buck? But thanks, it means a lot." Steve says, though he can't stop the small grin that forms and he claps Bucky lightly on the back, because Bucky has always looked out for Steve, even when he's been a total ass-hat and Steve has wanted to knock a few kinds of crap into and then back out of his thick skull.

"Just don't come to me if you miss your chance.. _Again_." Bucky replies with a gusty sigh and an eye-roll for good measure relaxing fully into his XO's chair, his eyes drifting now to the view-screen.

Steve gives a small nod in recognition and makes his way to the sliding door at the side of the Bridge and steps into the small office assigned him as Captain. Once the door hisses closed, Steve rests against the cool metal and lets out a deep breath.

 

**********

 

_Eight Years Earlier._

_ 2153 - Sol System, Earth, North American Continent, New York City, Brooklyn - The Howling Commando Bar. _

 

To Steve, it seems strange to be able to look Bucky in the eye. For so many years, Bucky was always taller, stronger, more developed of the two of them. So the fact that he has managed to add enough height and a small amount of muscle tone to not took like he's still in junior school and sneak into a local dive bar, then order actual alcoholic drinks seems like a major victory for all the little guys everywhere.

The changes over the last few weeks have been astounding and very disorientating, the genetic enhancement serum his parents finally finished, researched and thoroughly tested before being administered to Steve. The few genetic flaws that had somehow managed to get through the gene bath at his _'conception'_ have been removed, and his senses and body reprogrammed to get itself into the peak of human fitness.

The results, Steve notes, making themselves known quite quickly and if it weren't for the fact his face hasn't changed, He would wake most days and wondering who is staring back at him from the mirror.

Right now though, he can't help the slightly dazed expression on his face, as he has already had two full shot glasses of some amber coloured liquid that tastes like cough syrup and smells like antibacterial salve. Bucky had sworn up and down that this was only the best money could buy, but to Steve it just made his throat and lungs burn when it went down the wrong way, making him feel like he was getting his asthma back.

_Why the heck I listen to the stupid ass, I don't know.._

He yawns, then rests his head back into the booth, his head swirling more than a little, this alcoholic buzz is not at all like he expected it to be, and it's not entirely pleasant. So far, they have kept their heads down, the suspicious look from the bartender enough to instill some caution. As he hunches down a little more to get comfy, one of Steve's now lankier legs shoots out as he experiences a muscle spasm and he manages to knock one of the chairs set next to their booth to the ground in a rather loud clatter.

"What the hell, who let these damn _kids_ in here!" Comes a shout from close by, and a moment later Steve feels himself lifted up from behind by his shirt collar and swung in the air making him feel queasy.

"Ah shit!" Bucky states in a resigned tone, and when Steve risks opening his eyes, he comes near nose to nose with a man that must outweigh him by at least six stone.

"Err.." Steve mumbles, his brain sluggish from the alcohol.

"Put him down, you ass-hole!" Bucky shouts, because he can't just have the situation be bad, no he has to try and make it _worse_.

The man starts to laugh and Bucky looks affronted.

_Ah._

Because apparently _Drunk-Steve_ lacks his usual filter and just speaks whatever is on his mind.

Slightly mortified and with the alcohol feeling like it's burning through his body, Steve feels his entire being flush a deep red.

"S'rry Buck. Um.. Hey mister, can you put me down, rooms moving enough and I don't feel too good."

"Goddam frickin' kids, can't handle their alcohol." The man growls, getting into Steve's face and seems to swing him a little more on purpose, making his poor stomach rebel even further.

"Seriously, man. He's going green, he's prob'ly gonna-" Is as far as Bucky gets before Steve can't fight the feeling any more and lets the contents of his stomach fly, all over the big guys shoes.

"You little bastard!" The man shouts before Steve is dropped to the floor like a marionette with all its strings cut. He sits there for a few moments, trying to will away the dizziness before trying to get to his feet, and it feels like a major effort. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see that the bar-fly has recovered from the hosing Steve gave his shoes and the already unattractive face is now contorting in anger.

Before the guy can pick Steve back up and probably knock at least two or three kinds of snot out of him, Bucky steps into the guys path, ready to take on this guy and most likely get his ass handed to him instead.

"Seriously Steve, now would be a good time to shut the hell up." Bucky throws over his shoulder at Steve.

"I don' feel so good Buck." Steve mutters, and he feels his whole body shaking, every muscle tensing and his whole frame filled with a jarring sensation.

"What the hell, Steve?" Bucky asks in a strained tone and as he looks up, Bucky is gazing at him with wide eyes.

"I uh.." Steve mutters and his body feels like it's vibrating. He looks down at his hands, which only a few moments ago were, he is sure, smaller and more delicate than they are right now. Because for all the height he had gained, he's still had that thin frame of his, like a stiff wind could take him down quite easily. Looking down at himself now, he can't help but notice that his usually baggy clothes have become tighter on him, his arms and legs looking nothing like they did a few moments ago.

"-the fuck! Who the hell let a _Genoshan_ in here? Fuckin' mutants ain't welcome in this bar!" The man's voice shouts, full of contempt and venom.

"Watch your darn mouth."

Steve wonders who could have been stupid enough to speak up, then realises how familiar the voice sounded.

_Crap._

Bucky shares a look with him, looks to the ceiling as if hoping for some divine intervention and mumbles under his breath.

"Looks like it was _your_ turn for the stupid then, Punk."

The man then throws one big fist in Bucky's direction taking him unawares and putting him on his ass a few feet away, then looms over a now seemingly defenceless Steve, and making to throw a punch at him as well. Steve acts on instinct and as the man's fist tries to connect, it meets with Steve's outstretched hand. And goes no further.

For a moment the man looks at Steve, a very confused look upon his face that Steve knows will be mirrored on his own. The man blinks his piggy eyes, then makes a swing with his other hand and Steve stops that as well.

_What?_

"Holy hell, what's in that juice your parents have been giving you, Steve?" Bucky asks, getting up from the floor, there's alarm in his tone and Steve doesn't blame him for it. However, it's loud enough for other patrons of the bar to start wandering over, and Steve panics. Easily shoving the man back for him so that he ends up to the floor and out of their way, this also causes him to land heavily and to break a chair on the way down.

"Holy moley! We gotta go, Buck!" Steve states as the man gets back up on his feet, swaying a little and heading straight for Steve.

Without thinking, Steve reaches over and grabs the circular metal base of the chair, and as the man tries for another swing, Steve holds it up and blocks the punch, causing the man to howl as his fist connects solidly, making the sound of someone hitting a gong with a large mallet.

Steve gives Bucky a wide eyed look, and the pair of them take advantage of the moment of confusion to duck out of the bar and into the night, Steve still carrying his makeshift shield with him. They don't stop running until they are overlooking the East River, both breathing a little heavily.

"Shit, Steve. We are so _never_ getting back in there again." Bucky says a little breathlessly, though there's no reprimand in his voice and Steve can tell Bucky is fighting down his laughter.

Steve holds up the chair base in one hand, the small star in it's centre a little dented from the big guys fist connecting with it, but to Steve this is his trophy.

"I'm king of the world!" He states loudly, shouting it into the night.

"Seriously Steve, as if you love life isn't enough like Titanic?" Bucky smirks.

"Wuh?" Steve asks with a pout.  Because that's a little _harsh_ , just because none of the girls or guys Bucky has tried to set him up with have interested Steve in the slightest.

"How about you start a little smaller, and settle for I dunno, say.. Captain America?"

"Heh.. Yeah.. K.. Captain America!" Steve hollers.

"Oy vey." Bucky states, his tone resigned.

 

**********

 

_Present time._

 

Steve stares at the circular 'shield' hanging in pride of place on the wall in his office and allows himself a little smirk, remembering his one and only experience of getting even slightly wasted. He also remembers the look on his parents faces when they saw him the following morning, the look of utter shock that _'Little Stevie'_ had changed so dramatically.

It had taken months to get used to not being short and scrawny, to re-learn how to put one foot in front of the other because his centre of gravity had been all over the shop, in fact it was his still poor co-ordination from all the changes that had caused him to nearly take down Loki. That said, all it took was to look into those eyes and just _fall_.

Steve moves over to the seating area that's set against one wall and lets himself slouch in the plush chair, his eyes to drifting closed for a moment, to let his mind try and catch up with everything. Today could never be called dull with so many things thrown Steve's way at once, and it's been a roller-coaster of a ride for the emotions that he's managed to bottle up for the last few years.

That said, Steve knows that he _does_ need to do something about the situation with Loki. Maybe, just _maybe_ he's not too late to do something about all of this, and he allows himself a glimmer of hope. Because, one of the things he has learnt in the last few years is that bonded Jotnar, even part-Jotnar do not travel alone and from his personnel file, there is no mention of any significant other.

In addition, he knows his feelings for Loki haven't changed and if Steve has any say in it, never will. Because once Steve had heard the news about Professor Stark trying to force himself upon certain students, he had spent six hours reducing punching bags to little more than shredded material and dust before his temper had evened out even a _little_ , knowing that Loki had gone through something like that.

_And there I was thinking the worst of Loki!_

If only he were able to take back all that lost time and to make it up to him. At the very least, Steve owes Loki a sincere apology, because even if Bucky is wrong and Loki doesn't feel the same way as Steve feels about him, he deserves to have been treated better by a person he regarded as a close friend.

_Time to show some testicular fortitude, Rogers._

For the moment though, he allows himself a little time to unwind and to get his head around everything and then, then he can think up the best way to eat humble pie, preferably without Bucky finding out and giving Steve a hard time about it.

Just thinking it, Steve _knows_ it's a foregone conclusion.

 

**TBC.**


	6. Scott - Lower Decks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His first indication that something has gone a bit sideways is for Scott to be shoved quite forcefully against a bulkhead, front first, and then for a nose to bury itself into the nape of his neck and inhale deeply. It's a testament to how frequently it happens that he doesn't even bother to act surprised or struggle in the other persons firm grasp.
> 
> _Oh for the love of Chuck!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. Erm.. Secondary couple gets some screen time, and as usual with these two it went a bit.. Porny. Oops?
> 
> I guess we had better stick with mature rating..
> 
> Comments, queries and kudos welcomed.
> 
> Ta

_Present time - SS Avenger - Hanger Bay Level._

 

His first indication that something has gone a bit sideways is for Scott to be shoved quite forcefully against a bulkhead, front first, and then for a nose to bury itself into the nape of his neck and inhale deeply. It's a testament to how frequently it happens that he doesn't even bother to act surprised or struggle in the other persons firm grasp.

_Oh for the love of Chuck!_

"Logan." Scott asks, but there's no response forthcoming and those calloused, broad hands pull down the zipper of his pilot's uniform jacket, exposing his neck a little and that inquisitive nose now quests over this new territory, closely followed by the merest touch of lips. " _Logan_!"

There's a small grunt of recognition, and the arms holding him tighten for a moment, holding Scott firmly in place.

"Jus' checkin' he didn't touch you." Logan growls into Scott's ear, causing a delicious tremor to go down his spine and Logan follows this up with a nuzzle and a nip to Scott's earlobe.

_Mmm.. Oh yeah, just like that.. What?_

"H.. He who?" Scott asks, feeling light-headed, because Logan doing that is short-circuiting his brain quite effectively.

"Some smarmy little ass, was headed for Engineering, was lookin' at you like he wanted to eat you up." Logan snarls, the sheer possessiveness in his voice as it vibrates against the side of Scott's neck, sending yet another shiver to his belly, that solid form plastered to Scott's back, his arousal evident.

_It's either that, or he's carrying his security baton in the oddest of places._

Those steady hands now roam up and down Scott's chest as his pilot's jacket falls open, lips pressing firmer to a small spot behind his ear before that tongue flicks out for a little taste.

"I don't e.. even know who that is!" Scott states as it's nothing but the complete truth. If anyone has walked past Scott lately, he would have no clue as his nose has been almost touching the PADD containing all the new data from the latest flight tests on 'Wasp'.

There's a huff and Scott find himself flipped around, now facing his overly horny and excessively paranoid boyfriend who takes one look into Scott's glasses-covered eyes and proceeds to push Scott back against the bulkhead and continue his inspection.

Scott allows his head to knock against the metal, the small discomforted sound that comes from his mouth because of this causes Logan to still completely.

"Scott?" The beautiful big lug asks softly, his voice sounding more than a touch concerned.

"I'm fine Logan, would take more than a little tap to the noggin to do me harm." Scott says, giving a warm little chuckle and allows his arms to loop around the back of Logan's neck.

Logan gives a slight growl that goes straight to Scott's crotch like always, and one of those broad, gentle hands comes up and cradles the back of Scott's head.

"Not gonna happen on my watch, Summers. I'm on a promise and I mean to collect." He says, giving Scott's throat a nip of teeth and an open mouthed kiss to soothe it after.

"Such a damn horn dog." Scott mutters, but doesn't exactly try anything to push Logan away. "Ya know, I would prefer to make out somewhere a bit more private though. Didn't think you were an exhibitionist."

_Yeah, that tongue of Logan's is going to get us both in bother._

"I'm not, just can't resist ya Scotty. Never could." Logan mouths into Scott's neck.

And because Scott has zero will power when it comes to resisting Logan either, he tilts his neck to allow better access, for that talented tongue to lick a wet stripe up the side of Scott's neck before those sinful lips place open mouthed kisses, then attach themselves to the underside of his jaw and to suckle gently.

"Hey.  Don't leave me with a hickey." Scott grouches and squirms a little in Logan's arms, before the one about his waist now roams up and under the front of Scott's tight t-shirt, tracing his abdominal muscles.

"Mhmm.." Logan murmurs, though Scott can tell he's not even paying attention, his mind on other more worthy goals, and those kisses are soon peppered along his jawline, before his lips are taken in a possessive kiss.

 

**********

 

_Three years earlier._

_2158 - Edge of Genosha System - Shuttle-craft 'Yellowjacket'._

 

Scott spends the first ten minutes aboard the shuttle-craft with his nose deep in the PADD he was handed by his transferring officer, all the latest specs right there in front of him. As far as Scott is concerned it pays to be prepared and the new Blackbird line of shuttles are real works of art, and to be able to pilot one is a dream come true.

He keeps his face carefully blank, trying to not show how excited he is to be able to be out here, not only in the depths of space, but amongst some of the most cutting edge technology the Confederation has to offer.

His fingers trace the outline of the vessel on the PADD display somewhat covetously and he hopes that this goes unnoticed. Something must give him away though, even with his ruby-tinted glasses firmly in place, as the red-headed shuttle pilot gives him a knowing look and he can't stop the light flush that dusts his cheeks.

_Busted._

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" She asks in a somewhat accented voice.

"Ah, yes. When they unveiled the designs, I will admit I was most intrigued." Scott states, his tone carefully reserved.

_Because that doesn't make me sound like a pompous ass at all._

Still, she gives a small smirk, and curls a finger in his direction, before patting the co-pilots seat twice. For a moment he wonders if she is serious, because, _yeah_ , he knows these shuttles inside-out, but he's never had a chance to actually _pilot_ one.

_She can't be serious!_

"Come along, don't be such a little boy scout, live a little." She says with a grin as she pats the seat again.

_Oh wow.. Really?_

Scott fights the urge to dive into the seat and slowly sits himself down, making sure to buckle in as well.

"My name's Scott Summers, Pilot first class. You?" He says and holds out a hand as he says it, hoping that he hasn't come across as too forward.

Her eyes flick his way for a moment and one hand comes off of the console to shake his.

"I have heard good things of you. Natalia Romanova. Most people just call me Red." She says with a good-natured quirk of the lips, before her focus is back on the console and view-screen. Seeing the effortless way that she manages the systems, his fingers itch a little, wanting to take control and see what this craft can really do, but he fights the urge as he doesn't want to come across as too eager.

He worries his bottom lip for a moment, all the while Pilot Romanova keeps her eyes straight ahead, before they flick down for a moment and she presses a few buttons on the console and control has been passed to the co-pilot's chair.

"Really?" He says and doesn't try to keep the longing out if his voice as his hands ghost lightly over the touch screen in front of him.

"Go ahead, show me what you can do." She states in a challenging tone.

They are still a good fifteen minutes out from the SS Avenger, time enough for Scott to get used to the controls. And for the next ten or so minutes, he tests them thoroughly, putting the small vessel through its paces, and she performs beautifully.

"Of course, you will be piloting _'Wasp'_ , I hear she handles a little differently." Romanova comments and He looks over at her briefly.

_Shit.. Just for me?_

"That's.. Wow." He says, allowing himself a small smile.

"Heads up. Time to dock." She states, giving a nod to where the Hanger Bay doors to the ship can be seen to slide open, and Scott get's his first look at the place he will be calling home for at least the next five years. As the doors fully retract, they reveal the second shuttle-craft and the four clunky magna-locks holding it in place and Scott can't stop the little grin sliding into place.

_And there she is._

As they pass through the containment field that secures the air supply and climate control within the ship, Scott grudgingly passes control back to Romanova's console and watches intently as she pilot's the craft into landing, then secures it to the Hanger Bay floor. As all the systems light green, Scott unbuckles himself, and picks up his PADD and duffle, before heading to the now slowly descending rear hatch of the shuttle.

"Thank you, Pilot Romanova, I appreciate you letting me have some time to see how these Blackbirds handle." He says, giving her another a small yet genuine smile.

"Summers, you can just call me Romanova, or Red, either is fine. And it was my pleasure." She states in a no nonsense way and her gaze flicks to the main Hanger Bay for a moment and her lips twist into a reluctant smile. "Looks like the welcome wagon has arrived. Good luck, Summers."

With that, she steps out ahead of him, flicks off a somewhat lazy salute at the two men standing there and heads off to parts currently unknown. New places and new situations are not in any way part of Scott's comfort zone, they are something to be endured. Balling up any nerves and hiding them effectively behind his ruby-quartz glasses, Scott hauls his duffel over one shoulder and after taking a deep breath, follows behind her only to come face to face with a quite attractive blond man showing the rank of Commander and a rugged looking man a few years older than Scott that's sporting a very serious expression.

_Welcome wagon indeed.. Well, here goes nothing, Summers._

The blond man gives a genuine smile, stepping forward and extends a hand quickly, without thinking Scott takes it for a moment before allowing it to drop.

"Pilot Summers?" The man queries and at Scott's nod continues. "Commander Steve Rogers, Executive Officer of the SS Avenger, glad to have you aboard."

_Totally by the book, and they call me a Boy scout._

"Pleased to meet you, Sir." Scott says and gives a small salute before turning to the other man.

"Howlett." He states, giving Scott the barest of nods in acknowledgement. "I get to baby-sit you for the day so you don't get lost."

The tone of the man is bored and it manages to grate on Scott's nerves instantly.

_Gee, thanks man! Don't sound too damn enthused, will you?_

There is a slight flaring of the mans nostrils, the eyes narrowing a touch, and Scott can't help wondering what has set the man off.

"Don't mind him." The Commander states plainly, giving the other man a reproachful look. "Lt. Howlett is from our Security detail, and he's _more_ than happy to show you around, aren't you, Lieutenant?" Because his voice brooks no argument.

"Sir." Howlett nearly growls out, and in such a way that it causes Scott to flush just thinking of that gruff tone of that voice used in other circumstances.

_Oh for Chuck's sake, now is so not the time!_

This time the mans nostrils flare again, only there's definate sparkle in his eyes now, and those deep brown eyes roam Scott's form lazily. Scott can't help the increasing blush on his cheeks at the blatent assessment of his body, wishing that he was wearing something other than a tight black leather Pilot's outfit.

"Lieutenant, eyes front and centre." Commander Rogers barks at Howlett. "You already have two notes in your file for excessive fraternisation, let's not have a third, hmm?" The Lieutenant swiftly averts his gaze, looking straight ahead, his whole body tensing. "If you have any questions, Lt. Howlett _will_ assist you." The Commander arches a brow at the Lieutenant, obviously expecting some kind of come-back and when it isn't forthcoming, gives Scott a swift nod before departing in the same direction that Romanova took earlier.

_Great. And then there were two._

As soon as he is gone, the Lieutenant's shoulders relax and gives a less than impressed huff before looking over at Scott, his gaze reheating, making Scott feel rather self-conscious.

"He's an ass." He says, gracing Scott with a smirk. "Saying that, it's a rather nice ass, but still.."

"You are as subtle as a brick, Lieutenant and that's not really a quality I admire." Scott tuts and doesn't hide the annoyance in the slightest.

"Mhmm, but I tend to grow on people." Howlett says quietly and gives Scott a cocky grin, before he has the nerve to sling an arm over Scott's shoulder. Apparently personal space is also something the Lieutenant has no regard for either.

"Ya know Slim, I'm sure were gonna end up the best o' friends." Howlett finishes it off with an actual leer, and Scott can't help but think this man is on a hiding to nothing.

 

**********

 

_Present time._

 

His brain feels stuffed with cotton-wool, his senses thrown into overload by this insatiable man holding Scott in his arms. Part of him wonders if Logan is trying to fry his synapses with the treatment he is giving Scott's body with those wonderful hands, lips, tongue.

_Oh shit!_

As that ever questing hand of his boyfriend's finally works its way into Scott's leather pants, ratcheting up his arousal even further, a broken cry coming from Scott's lips before Logan cuts it off by pressing his lips firmly to Scott's.

_Oh Chuck! As if these damn things weren't tight enough to start with._

Scott lets out a small muffled whimper, as it feels _so so good_ , his body fervently wishing that the feeling could go on forever. But as his head lolls to one side, again making contact with the wall, his brain finally decides to reboot and he _very_ reluctantly moves his hand to grip Logan's wrist.

"Wut?" Logan asks with a growl that sounds positively mutinous as he breaks their kiss, sweet breath panted against Scott's bruised lips, his hand flexing once, twice, around Scott's dick making Scott groan and bite down on Logan's bottom lip at the sensation.

"We- Oh, please Logan. We can't do this here!" Scott states breathlessly, one of them has to have some self-preservation.

"Why not?" Logan asks, his voice trying to sound reasonable despite his actions.

"Do- Do you want other people to see me like this.." The last word is hissed out as Logan again drags his hand from root to tip only to still completely.

_Gotcha._

Scott knows that playing the jealousy card is a dangerous move, but it _might_ just work.

Logan pulls back a little, though doesn't remove his hand, and Scott opens his eyes. Even though Logan can't tell one hundred percent if Scott's eyes are open, he always manages to catch Scott's gaze and hold it firmly.

"But we can do this back at yours?" Logan states, as may sound like a question, but it really isn't, that's not how Logan is wired.

_Negotiation it is then._

"Maybe after I-" Scott begins, though it's met with a no-nonsense growl that firms Scott up a little more.

" _Scotty._ " Logan huffs in his ear and there's even a slight whine to it, hitting Scott like a guilt-laden sucker-punch.

_Fuck!_

"Ugh.. Fine! If you let me go right now, we can go back to mine." Scott says, allowing Logan his small victory.  For all that Scott's Genoshan gift isn't empathy, he can feel the _smug_ rolling off Logan in waves. "I'll even let you blow me." He mutters, pitching his voice lower and Logan appears to hold his breath.

"Thank you for sharing, but not what I really need to hear, Scott." States the amused accented voice of Dr. Maximoff, and Logan's hand withdraws that quickly, Scott wonders if it's possible to get whiplash to that part of his anatomy.

Thankfully any further embarrassment of Scott is stopped by Logan's overly protective side as he turns and shields him totally from their interloper. Scott clears his throat awkwardly as he tries to stealthily readjust his package without drawing too much attention from either their company or Logan from himself, as it might derail them getting out of here quickly.

"Err.. Wanda. Hey. Could you just pretend you didn't see this?" Scott says, rubbing the back of his neck in a slightly embarrassed manner, wishing they were anywhere but here. The last thing they need is for another disciplinary mark, as Logan has already got enough on his record, and Scott really doesn't want to be on the receiving end of a dry-spell if Logan ends up in the Brig for his behaviour.

"Hmm." Wanda states with a smirk at the pair of them, it's not the first time that she's found them in some sort of compromising position, and it probably wont be the last, but- "Oh, fine. It is good thing I find the two of you adorable. Go. Shoo. You are lucky I have place to be."

With a last huff, she moves off in the direction of the turbo-tube, presumably on her way to Medical.

"Mmm. C'mon baby. Let's get you back to your quarters." Logan purrs, giving Scott the filthiest of leers, before grabbing Scott's hand and practically dragging him in the opposite direction Wanda took, heading straight for Scott's assigned quarters. "Can't wait to get my lips around _that_!"

_Fuck!_

 

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanda up next, then Loki. After that, it depends who hollers loudest.


	7. Wanda - That Which Survives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda grins a little as she leaves those two love-struck idiots, a rich blush still showing high on Scott's cheekbones as she walks away. She's barely ten steps down the corridor before she turns to watch Logan pulling Scott with determination towards the Hanger Bay, and it's not as if they are even being the slightest bit subtle. Well, Logan wouldn't know subtlety if it came up and bit him in the rear.
> 
> _Reckless fool._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason Wanda fought me all the way trying to write this, and then **BAM!** The last two thirds done in two days.
> 
> Cameo in this Chapter by Toad (Mortimer Toynbee) being the creeper that he is.
> 
> Thanks to Liz for listening to me spitball ideas, it's appreciated!
> 
> Comments, con-crit and kudos welcomed.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

_SS Avenger - Hanger Bay Level._

 

Wanda grins a little as she leaves those two love-struck idiots, a rich blush still showing high on Scott's cheekbones as she walks away. She's barely ten steps down the corridor before she turns to watch Logan pulling Scott with determination towards the Hanger Bay, and it's not as if they are even being the slightest bit subtle. Well, Logan wouldn't know subtlety if it came up and bit him in the rear.

_Reckless fool._

She gives a slight chuckle and continues on towards the main turbo-tube heading for the ship's Medical level, with a little luck she should be able to get back from running her errand before her new superior arrives. This is a man she has heard precious little about, other than what she has read of his latest groundbreaking work combining sorcery and surgery, and that has both inspired and intrigued her.

There is also the fact of a _Jotnar_ leaving their home world? Even one not pure of blood? Almost unheard of.

 _A bit like a Sokovian joining Fleet Command._ She thinks bitterly.

For all that the Confederation like to think themselves evolved and enlightened, they do seem to think themselves at the top of the pecking order, an arrogance they freely accuse the Asgardians of, when they themselves can be just as guilty.

_Well, not all of them._

Thankfully the Captain _and_ the Commander are both vehemently against any form of discrimination, and it makes serving aboard a deep space ship like the Avenger a hell of a lot nicer for a backwater colonist than it would be normally.

_Like the Budapest._

As she steps aboard the turbo-tube, the lights set to their comfortable low level and the reassuring thrum of its travel faint in the background, helps lull Wanda into a contemplative mood. The rhythmic flash of another level passed and the lift slows to the level she regards as her home territory.

She takes a moment to run a few stray tendrils of energy through her hair to make it a little more ordered than it's usual chaos, even though she _knows_ this is a losing battle. Then steps out into the corridor, as she does so the fine hairs prickle along the base of her neck and Wanda glances about her, wondering what could be causing this most odd of sensations.

She moves with more purpose now, a little swifter than before and as she stands by the main Medical bay doors, she finds the solution to her mental query. For there, stood in the middle of Medical with his back to her, can only be Dr. Laufeyson her new superior officer.

"You have no need to hover at the door, my dear. I do not bite." The man states in a calm and even tone, and she watches with rapt attention as he manipulates a greenish tinted pulsing globe of energy that her people have branded _witchcraft_.

_How fascinating._

She observes him closely even as she steps into the room, her eyes never wavering from the brightly pulsing energy being harnessed with nothing but the man's mind, to see another capable of doing such an act is always a wonderous sight and not to be missed. As he turns to face her there is a distracted look in his eyes, but what grabs her attention first is the fact he looks nothing like the data slides she has seen of the Jotnar, the lack of blue tinting to his skin being the most obvious detail, and the man's deep green eyes highlighted by the swirling energy at odds with the reports of eyes burning like coals.

 _He must really take after his Dam then._ She thinks wryly.

The good doctor must have some inkling of what is going through Wanda's mind as he quirks an eyebrow at her before dispelling the energy orb with an almost negligent wave of his hand that causes it to flicker into small motes that seem to pop out of existence.

"Dr. Laufeyson, I presume." Wanda asks and raises a brow of her own before she can stop herself.

At her playful tone, a genuine smile plays on the man's lips, as if she has passed some kind of hidden test known only to the man himself. That smile only enhances his already attractive features and combined with the mischievous sparkle in his eyes, causes Wanda to blush at the attention even though it is clear there is no amorous intent to it.

"You are correct, Dr. Maximoff. Do please take a seat." Her fellow doctor replies and with that he gestures to the small office dedicated to the Chief Medical Officer, he himself walking over to the bio-synthesizer and tapping in a few commands. "Tea?"

The question is so _normal_ it effectively disarms her, and she nods distractedly as he scoops some loose leaf tea into the glass diffuser.

"Thank you. Not something I have often, it is seen as luxury back home." She says, though her tone conveys some resentment that she can't quite tamp down on, and Dr. Laufeyson's eyes narrow just a touch at it.

"Sokovia is a beautiful world. I was lucky enough to visit the capital briefly when on shore-leave with the Xavier. Wundagore is especially lovely in late spring." He comments and it puts her more at ease asmost think her home backward and under-developed, only colonised by the Confederation in the last seventy years.

That coupled with the discovery of its strange geo-magnetic field and it's warping of the DNA of the early colonists also managed to put off most people from living there long-term so its population would never boast the numbers of people like Terra Verde or Avalon. But it's home, for those that had stayed at least, those hardy pioneers that developed strange and unique mutations of the type only seen previously on the Confederation member world of Genosha.

"I must say, I am looking forward to working with a fellow thaumologist. My kind are somewhat rare on both Vanaheim and Jotunheim, and there are but a handful on Genosha." He states, his tone sounding wistful and Wanda can relate, as she has heard of no other on Sokovia with her particular gift.

"I think it shall certainly be interesting, Doctor." Wanda says as she gives the slightest sliver of a smile.

"Loki." Her companion states with finality as he places a small bone china cup down on the table in front of her.

"Sorry?" Wanda asks as she looks up at him as he takes a perch on the corner of the desk.

"Loki. It's my name, you may as well get used to using it. I refuse to stand on ceremony in my own department." He gives Wanda another of those little smiles, full of mischief.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

"Wanda, then." She says, taking a sip of perfectly brewed tea, and gives a happy little sigh.

 

**********

 

_Six years earlier._

_ 2155 - Sokovia System, Sokovian Communal Republic, Northern Archipelago, Wundagore (Capital and main settlement.) _

 

"Wanda. Wanda! You need to get up." Pietro's voice cuts like a knife through the haze of her dream. They have been coming more and more frequently lately, each one more vivid than the last.

"No.. no! I am losing it!" She says as she feels a deep sorrow well within her as the dream slips from her like a will-o'-wisp and she slowly comes to full wakefulness. "What.. Why would you wake me, brother?" Her voice a little groggy and harsher than normal.

"You were shouting, sister. It will not do to wake the neighbours." The silent _again_ sounding only in her mind and she can almost feel his concern for her.

"They _fear_ me." Wanda states quietly, her body feeling so tired even though she has just woken up.

"They fear what they do not know, that is all."

This often repeated argument between them lacks any heat, and he strokes her hair gently before getting up and pulling the curtains apart to let in the weak sunlight of the morning.

Wanda makes a small wounded noise, as the light, dim as it is, feels like fire dancing upon her skin and she pulls the thin covers above her head.

"No, Wanda. We must get ready to leave." He tells her firmly and her brother's tone brooks no argument. "I have found someone to take us off world. You will be safe."

_Safe? Never safe!_

She throws the covers back off of herself and pulls herself into a sitting position, her face full of open curiosity.

"How?" She asks, for this is something they have been trying to achieve for months, their life here in Wundagore becoming ever more constrained as people discover Wanda's gift from the planet and react in the only way they know how.

_Fear._

Pietro gives her a somewhat lazy shrug, for now unwilling to share how this has come to be, and that will not do at all.

"You will tell me before I set one foot on strange ship." She says with narrowed eyes. As yet she doesn't know the limitations of her gift and it piques her curiosity as she gazes at her brother, wondering if perhaps she might indeed find out what he is hiding.

"Do not think to try and read my mind sister, you will not find any answers you seek." He says, grabbing a thin jacket from the back of the sole chair in the room and swiftly putting it on. "Come. Get ready." He mutters before grasping a heavy looking satchel she has never seen before and hoisting it over his left shoulder.

 

*****

 

It takes them the best part of four hours to reach the small clearing far to the north of the Capital. The sight greeting them, a small run-down scouting vessel, does not inspire much confidence in Wanda. If they are lucky, the two of them, plus the person piloting should be able to fit. The toad of a man that huffs his way down the rickety steps shoots any and all hopes she has of this being a relatively painless exercise, and the frankly lecherous look on his face makes her suppress a shudder.

"Pete." The man in front of them greets and gives her brother the smallest of nods. "This your sister then?" He asks, his eyes roving over Wanda's form and she looks to her brother.

She doesn't need any special gift to realise he is equally as uncomfortable as she is, and the larger part of her wants to tell him to forget this foolish plan, to go back to the Capital and weather the hostility of their neighbours as best they can. But from the looks she has been getting lately from their neighbours, there is a gathering storm coming their way and Pietro will not be able to save then both if, or indeed _when_ it strikes.

_No, perhaps it is better to leave now before it gets worse._

"Yes Mort. We will be leaving now, yes?" Pietro asks, his accent seemingly becoming thicker, perhaps part of his scheme to lull this frankly odious man into some sense of security, though all that seems to be happening is that he now appears to be eyeing _both_ of them like a favoured treat.

The man leers at her brother this time and licks his lips, a slightly forked tongue emerging for just a moment, and Wanda finds it hard to surpress her shock.

_A Genoshan. Here on Sokovia. But that means.._

"Ah, sorry about that. Yeah, Pete here convinced me to take you back home with me. Where people with your particular _gifts_ might be better appreciated." Mort says with a somewhat feral grin. "Of course you are both welcome to stay with me for the time being if you want to hide out."

"That is not an option." Pietro states, voice flat and emotionless. "Here, as agreed." She watches as her brother passes over the satchel he slung over his shoulder as they left.

"Pietro, what-" She begins, and he holds a finger to her lips to silence her.

"What had to be done, we will be free of here." He says and reaches out and tucks a loose curl of hair behind her ear.

Part of Wanda wants to cry, to be free of the bigotry they face here on Sokovia would be a wonderful thing, to be with others like them that would treat them as friends and equals, to have the chances that would never be possible here. But for all it's faults, Sokovia is _home_ , and it hurts her heart to leave it.

"Come now, sister." Pietro says winding an arm around her thin shoulders and guiding her towards the rusting vessel that will hopefully be their salvation.

_I hope you know what you are doing, brother._

 

**********

 

_Six months before Present time._

_Sokovia System, Sokovian Communal Republic, Northern Archipelago, Wundagore._

 

The scars of devastation are clear to see upon the landscape of her former home. Though the explosion of the SS Ultron was in open space, the resulting debris from its implosion had sliced through the mesosphere with little to no burn off, and their resulting impact craters litter the surrounding countryside. Here and there, small fires burn and the small security detail assigned to her team work efficiently to contain them before they can get out of hand.

As first arrivals on the scene after the impact, Wanda can still feel the utter dread as the shuttle put down not far from the spot she left those scant few years ago, and she joins her fellow medics from aboard the SS Budapest tending to the lesser injured as best they can.

Many of the worst were aboard the arriving transport and shuttled straight back aboard the hospital ship for emergency care, those remaining looking shell-shocked and disorientated, but above all resentful. It is clear that Sokovia has been neglected, its strange folk shunned for the most part and allowed to mind their own affairs, too small and too far out of the way to be of much use. Now its people are suffering, their world no longer what it was, because of a man working for a government that really wants nothing to do with them decided he wanted to play at being an artificial God.

She looks up from the young man she attempts to heal with her gift, his constant flinching delaying any aid she could render.

"Do not touch me, _witch_." The man all but snarls. "Your kind is not welcome here."

She flinches herself at the underlying venom in his tone, but grips his shoulder with a strength that seems to surprise them both as she allows the ribbon of red energy to dance lightly upon his skin.

"My kind? My kind is _Sokovian_ , you fool." Wanda snaps at him.

"No, no. You are Genoshan. No Sokovian would ever look that well fed." He scoffs back at her, pulling his arm back and cradling it gently, all the while looking with slight awe at the now much improved burn that formerly covered most of his forearm.

"You are welcome." She states simply when the man stands and backs away from her, all the while his eyes never leaving hers.

"Dr. Maximoff?" She hear from behind her and she can hear the footsteps getting closer.

She turns, seeing a well-built young man dressed in his standard issue Fleet Command uniform striding towards her with purpose, a self-assured swagger in his step. He can only be perhaps a handful of years her senior, but the intensity in those blue-grey eyes as the sweep over her leaves her a little taken aback.

"Yes?" She asks and defiantly sticks her chin out, a purely defensive habit she has had to become accustomed to, daring this man to say anything untoward of her gift.

He doesn't appear to take any offence from the slight, and he gives her a small polite smile.

"Commander Barnes. Pleased to meet you, Doctor." He says as he holds out his right hand, a PADD held loosely within it. "Your transfer papers just came through for the Avenger."

"Oh. I-" Wanda says with a small gas and takes a moment before taking the PADD and scanning its contents for confirmation, her head reeling a touch at the sudden change in circumstances. The request put in months ago, asking to be relocated from the Budapest due to a _personality conflict_ with her direct superior but never expecting them to be passed along.

_More like he was a typical bigot that fears my gift._

"Cap was most impressed with what he read about you, and that man is a bit of a hard-ass to please." He says sounding sincere as he says it, even with a somewhat cheeky smile forming on his face and Wanda makes sure to maintain eye contact. "Now, what do you say to me lending you a hand and we might get out of here a little faster, hmm?"

He gives her a sly wink before his left arm sweeps down and picks up the large bag containing her medical supplies with ease.

"Where to?" He asks with a twinkle in his eye.

 

**********

 

_Present time._

 

"You said you came here from the Xavier, yes?" Wanda states more than asks.

"Yes, indeed.  A fine ship.  A good posting for me." He replies, though Wanda can tell from the slightly clipped tone and the way the man's eyes harden a little that there is more to it, but it is his story to tell if he wishes it.

_There is sorrow there as well._

"Yes. We have all come from somewhere. They are _kinder_ here, than on the Budapest." She gives Loki a self-depreciating smile. "The Captain would have it no other way I think."

At this Loki's eyes gain a slightly vacant look and a small yet sincere smile forms on his lips.

"Yes, that sounds like Steve well enough. The Captain, I mean." The man says and Wanda watches as a delicate rose hue builds on those high cheekbones and on the tips of his ears, and Loki ducks his head.

_Oh yes. Definitely a few interesting stories to be had from this one._

Wanda thinks to herself, and reaches towards the diffuser to pour herself another cup.

 

**TBC.**


	8. Loki - The Offspring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The knowing smirk Wanda directs at Loki only encourages the already full blush staining his cheeks to spread further, his face heating to what feels to be the level of a furnace.  
>   
>  _Cheeky little madam._  
>   
>  "I cannot fault your taste." She quips, again there is the slightest of quirks to her lips betraying her humour.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, inspiration hit, I know where I want to go with this, but it's getting the time and the muse to co-operate.
> 
> Thor next, thankfully that one is being a bit more chatty.

_En Route to the Muspelheim Slipstream Beacon Co-ordinates, SS Avenger - Medical._

 

The knowing smirk Wanda directs at Loki only encourages the already full blush staining his cheeks to spread further, his face heating to what feels to be the level of a furnace.  
  
_Cheeky little madam._  
  
"I cannot fault your taste." She quips, again there is the slightest of quirks to her lips betraying her humour.  
  
Loki does his best to not let his face betray his emotions, and his eyes narrow at Wanda the next time she looks up from her cup of tea, though she meets this head on with only a slightly raised brow.

"I shall trust that you will keep your own counsel on this?" He asks quietly, because the last thing he needs is for yet more rumours to dog his heels, not after the unbearable situation with Thanos on the Xavier. The thought of which causes a slight shiver down his spine.  
  
"Of course, Loki. Though in my time here, I have yet to see him look at another person with anything less than absolute professionalism. That said, you might have a chance." She says in a wistful tone, her smile a little sad, and Loki cannot help but wonder if the girl has aspirations on Steve herself.

_No.. Mine.._

Loki rolls his eyes internally at his possessive Jotnar side, the lightest of huffs coming from his lips at the thought of Steve.

_If only that glorious fool of a man would open his eyes and just see what's there for him if he wants it._

His attention is diverted by Wanda placing her cup near silently upon the table before she rises gracefully from her chair. As she does so, Loki also gets to his feet as befitting the lessons on etiquette drilled into him by his Vanir adoptive mother.

_And wasn't that all fun and games._

"If you will excuse me, I am on the early shift tomorrow." She says and graces him with a small smile that reaches her eyes this time, and it encourages a no less genuine one to form on Loki's face as well.

He gives her a nod of acknowledgement. "I may as well head to my quarters as well, get myself settled in." As, unless there is an emergency, Medical is usually only staffed until eighteen hundred hours and their transit, even via the Bifrost drive will take a few more days to reach their destination. He watches her leave before gathering the rest of his belongings and heading for the door.

"JARVIS, please engage standard protocols and notify me if there are any issues requiring my attention." Loki says and looks towards the ceiling as he speaks.

"Affirmative, Dr. Laufeyson." The cultured voice responds and Loki cocks his head and frowns a little.

_Hmm.. That wont do at all._

"Oh, and JARVIS.. Please call me Loki." He replies, because he knows the artificial intelligence is designed to adapt and learn from the people within its environment.

"As you wish.. Loki." JARVIS responds and if Loki were to think on it further, he would say the tone of voice sounded pleased.

_The curious things these humans create._

 

*****

 

He is woken at what must be some truly _ungodly_ hour by a repetitive thumping to his door and the incessant ring of the chimes that can only come from a person applying constant pressure to the door mechanism.

" _Loki!_ " A voice appears to be bellowing quite clearly through two inches of vibranium plated tungsten-vanadium composite.

For a moment Loki's mind is back on the Xavier and his heart beats wildly in his chest. The feeling of dread of having to constantly face the oppressive attention of that ship's Chief of Security and a final shudder runs through Loki's frame before the muzzy cotton-wool feeling in his brain is dispelled.

"JARVIS, what-" Loki starts.

"Loki! Come now, open up!"

_Oh hels.. Thor._

Loki scrunches his eyes tightly a few times before raising them towards the ceiling and at the same time he feels his shoulders slump, letting out an audible sigh. Because of _course_ it would have to be that over-sized oaf that Loki reluctantly at the best of times calls kin, and from the sounds of things he doesn't appear to be going away any time soon.

"Loki!" Thor's booms through the door like a clap of thunder and Loki looks to the ceiling of his quarters again, a small prayer forming on his lips that this meeting will be over quite swiftly.

"JARVIS, please allow Lt. Commander Odinson entrance." Loki states quietly.

He gives another long suffering sigh as he swings his feet out of his bunk, pulling his soft dressing gown from it's hook to cover his bare chest and making for the door. For if he is going to endure his brother's ranting, it is best to do it in some comfort, for the man, once riled, takes his time calming down.

_With luck, the Gods may strike him mute._

He makes it to the door, pasting the most neutral expression he can to his face, just as Jarvis permits his brother entrance, and the annoyed expression upon Thor's face immediately melts into something fonder as he strides across the room.

"No." Loki says and puts out a hand in front of him, even as Thor arms reach outwards. "None of those crushing hugs of yours. You have made it _quite_ plain that you missed me earlier. Causing a _scene_." The last word comes out hissed from between Loki's lips.

"Brother, I-" Thor says with a sigh and his usually boisterous tone comes out more subdued, his face downcast and Loki could swear that his brother looks to be almost _pouting_.

"Sit." Loki all but commands and sweeps an arm out to the dull grey seating arrangement common to all commissioned officers quarters. "If I am going to have to deal with you, I shall need something stronger than tea."

As he roots through his belongings for the small bottle of Alfar Star wine he had been keeping for a special occasion, a heavy thud behind him makes Loki turn to see Thor lounge comfortably across the bulk of the seating, looking quite smug with himself. Loki doesn't even fight the urge to roll his eyes at the sight. Because for all his faults, Thor has always been a constant in Loki's life, and for good or ill, it is something Loki would never change.

Loki brings over the bottle of pale blue liquid and two small glasses, mentally preparing himself for the conversation he has been putting off since he came back from Midgard.. _Earth_ , after completing his time at Command. At the time Loki chose to avoid their father completely and instead went straight to Vanaheim and the comfort of his mother's home, because he did not want to see the look of disapproval in Odin's good eye.

If Loki is to be truthful, it's a conversation that has been put off since the day he was accepted into the programme at Command with Loki taking off from Asgard in the dead of night, the search only being called off once _mother_  saw fit to inform her husband that their younger son was safe and well.

_If absence truly makes the heart grow fonder, they must be deeply in love._

His parents unusual living arrangements aside, Loki cannot say that he was ever starved of love as a child, back when they are all together. Though it would not be a lie to say that he always felt apart from them as he grew older, always aware, knowing he was not of their blood, unlike _Thor_.

 

**********

 

_Thirteen Years Earlier._

_2148 - Asgard, Aesir Homeworld, Iðavöllr Province, City of Glaðsheim - Valhöll, Home of Odin._

 

"You lied to us, Borson."

The harsh guttural voice snarls, a voice that can only be from Uncle Tyr, his father's closest friend and ally, a man who in times past let Loki and his brother crawl all over him when they were younger. However, something has changed, something is now jarringly wrong, for the way he is speaking to father is anything _but_ respectful.

"I did not lie, Tyr. I merely did not tell the whole story." Father states in a calm, low and even voice.

Loki peers out from behind the heavy oak bookcase where he has spent the last few hours quietly reading the latest book on Lore his parents had bought his since his affinity with magic had been discovered, only for Uncle Tyr to spot him straight away. His normally jovial face a stern mask when he sees Loki.

"You let us think that.. _That.._ Was Vanir." He shouts, pointing at Loki as he says it, his voice spitting venom.

"You will not use that tone of voice to address my _son_. Not in my house." Father says as raises his voice ever so slightly, something he has never had cause to do, even when Thor has been acting the biggest of brats and Loki can do nothing but watch.

"Son! You can still call it your _son_? This adopted little mongrel you dragged off of a temple altar on Jotunheim? Trying to force your crazed agenda that those beasts are redeemable and _now_ we know why!" Uncle Tyr's growls, his face if anything becomes angrier, that man now a memory, replaced by this stranger in front of Loki.

"Father, what is going on?" Loki asks quietly, afraid of the answer.

"Not now, Loki. Go find your brother." His father states in a kind yet firm manner.

"Hah! _Brother_ indeed, yet more insults heaped upon Thor without him knowing." Uncle Tyr's accuses, his lips forming a grim line and Loki unfolds himself from his hidey-hole and slowly backs out of the room, intent on finding his brother. If anyone would be able to make sense of this confusion it would be him.

It takes Loki some time to find Thor, for he is in the last place Loki thinks to look, the _library_. With his nose buried deep in some old book that has seen many better days, he does not notice Loki until he is almost on top of him, and taking in what must be a stricken looking face and lightly shaking form, the book is swiftly thrown to one side with a thud and Thor's arms encircle Loki in a stifling bear hug.

"Little brother, what's wrong." Thor asks as quietly as he is able, which it must be said is still quite loud.

"'m not little, Thor. I'm _twelve_ now." Loki mutters into Thor's broad shoulder, only to have his head petted gently.

"Yes brother, and you shall be a mighty warrior." Thor states indulgently though the petting doesn't stop, but Loki feels the shaking in his bones subside at the comfort offered. "Now, tell me what has happened?"

"Uncle.. Tyr. He and father were arguing about when father brought me home, he.. he called me an _it_ , shouted at father." Loki explains, his voice sounding wounded, Thor's arms tighten like a vice around him and Loki struggles a little. "Thor.. _Thor_ you are hurting me!"

In an instant the pressure decreases and Thor pulls back to look Loki in the eye.

"You are and _always_ will be my brother. _Tyr_ knows not of what he speaks." Thor sneers and Loki notes a glint in Thor's eye that usually means trouble. Loki doesn't get a chance to wonder before he is hauled back into that embrace and then turned as they head back out the way Loki came.

As they arrive, there is the boom of the main doors slamming and Thor takes off in hot pursuit, most likely to try and deliver a piece of his mind to their uncle, to which Loki stifles a broken laugh.

"Father." Loki states quietly.

His father looks up from his desk, a weary expression on his face.

"My child." His father says quietly, his voice sounding defeated even to Loki's young ears.

_Am I?_

"What am I?" Loki asks, wanting answers, but feeling like his whole world is falling apart before him.

"You are my son." His father says, so low Loki strains to hear.

"What more than that?"

Father doesn't answer, though his face looks to have aged a decade, appearing weary and burdened.

"In the aftermath of the last battle, I went into a Temple, and I found a babe laid upon an altar, abandoned, suffering, left to die. That is true, what I did not say was that when I saw you, I could tell by your markings who you were, what you were.. For until the moment I touched you, you were like that of your sire, that you were Laufey's son." His father says and though his last words are mere whispers, the impact of them make Loki fall to his knees.

"Laufey's son, the _creature_ that started the Great War?" Loki asks as he struggles to try and make sense of any of this. "Why? You were knee-deep in Jotnar blood. Why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child." His father gazes at him sadly as he speaks.

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning. A beast of burden at best, a creature at worst." Loki cries.

_Useless, worthless, nothing._

"You are my son. My blood. I wanted only to protect you from the truth." His father.. Odin says, though he cannot even look at him, his hands covering his face.

Loki pulls himself back to his feet, tears now running freely down his face, how can he trust this man now, how can he face his brother knowing this. As he turns, he finds there is no need because as the universe would will it, there is Thor, his face ashen as he stands there dumbstruck.

_No no no no no._

"Oh Gods." Loki murmurs as his brother breaks from his stupor and comes towards him. "I cannot deal with this, I do not want this."

Loki makes a break for the door, manoeuvring past his brother and away out of his father's study.

"Loki, stop! Listen to me!" Odin shouts after him. Loki lengthens his strides, taking the stairs two at a time, as he slams the door to his room and throws all the magic he can at it to keep it closed, he hears a muffled sound on the other side.

"Loki."

His heart breaks a little more at its defeated sound.

 

**********

 

_Six Years Later._

 

Loki sits upon the golden steps leading to the overly large and heavily gilded front doors of his parents hideously ornate home. Here on Asgard everything is about appearance, a persons place in the scheme of things, and Loki cannot stand it.

He looks down at the PADD in front of him, for all their grandstanding over the superiority of Aesir over all other races, their use of the technology of the so-called _inferior_ humans is widespread, even here on the Homeworld. Again he scans through the details for what must be the fourth time, he feels a warm glow.

_Freedom._

The feeling of this world closing in around him has become stifling. Since the truth of his parentage was revealed, his father.. Odin, has fallen from favour, allowing not just a Jotnar to reside with in his home, no, allowing a _half-breed_ , an _abomination_ , a _mistake_ to live here on vaunted Asgard in a lap of luxury it doesn't deserve.

The first time those words had been thrown at him, they had struck Loki like _knives_. He allowed them to see his weakness, to use it against him. He had learned the hard way, watched Odin slowly distance himself, and Loki himself reacted in kind. His mother leaving to stay with her family on Vanaheim once the fighting between her and Odin began.

He feels he bears some of the guilt of all of this, if he were not here, Thor would have both his parents and be living here still, instead of out amongst the stars on the first Aesir vessel that would take him. Odin though bears as much blame if not more, for bringing him here to Asgard, for not telling the truth, even though he meant well, still means well.

And now Loki will leave too, head for Midgard.. _Earth_ , and take the position at Command he has been offered, start anew, find himself.

"Loki." Odin says, his voice pulling him swiftly back to the present. "I would speak with you."

His tone is firm, as it has been these past years, and Loki pulls himself to his full height and follows silently.

_Not long now._

As he re-enters Odin's study, back where this all started, Loki feels a pang deep within him to return to those simpler times before all of this.

"Take a seat, my son." This causes Loki to slowly blink, Odin's tone like that from before.

As he sits, Loki feels some apprehension, wondering what Odin could possibly want to talk about, he has intentionally kept himself from mischief and made sure not to draw attention to his grand plan to get away from this place. The look on Odin's face is unreadable, the years this man has spent as a diplomat and emissary of the Aesir coming to the fore.

"Loki, as you are now of age, there are things we must discuss, your future for one." He says and looks at Loki, his face looking stern.

_Yes, **my** future.._

"Oh? Any suggestions on that?" Loki asks, unable to keep the slightly sarcastic edge out of his voice.

"Loki." Odin replies and it comes as a soft rebuke. "As I was saying.. Your future. It hasn't been easy, but I believe I have found someone suitable for you, that can-"

" _What?_ " Loki screeches, though he will deny that is how it come out to his dying day.

"-take care of you, provide for you, be a good parent to my future grandch-"

"No." Loki states with some finality. "Just.. no."

_Over my lifeless corpse will such a thing come to pass._

"What do you mean no?" Odin asks, sounding exasperated. "I have tried hard to find someone willing to enter into this arrangement my son, what with your unique heritage."

"My unique.. How politically correct of you, _Father_. Dear Gods, what would you have me be? Some courtesan or perhaps a broodmare for some _forward thinking_ Aesir? No thank you."

"Loki, listen to reason." Odin states, the look on his face brooking no argument.

"If.. _If_ I allow myself to be ruled by my genetic make up, it will be on my terms and _mine_ alone. Not yours. If I find a partner, a mate, it will be someone of my choosing."

With that, he shoots Odin a rather poisonous glare and marches from the room.

"Loki, this is not the last of this. Mark my words." Odin shouts after him.

_It is, it very much is. Mark **my** words old man._

 

**********

 

_Present time._

 

It's a foolish hope that Thor is purely here just to see Loki, to catch up on the last few years of Loki's self-imposed exile. The man means well, has always meant well in that bumbling and brash way of his, like a _bilgesnipe_ in a potter's workshop, chaos and destruction left in it's wake.

He drops both the glasses to the table with a clink, and circles his finger around the top of the stopper on the bottle, a couple of turns and the cork pops free.

"I take it you have already been in contact with Odin." Loki states. Not a question, but a statement of fact, and Loki scowls a little as he pours the contents into the glasses, pushing one towards Thor before taking his place on the other seat.

"Our father-" Thor begins.

" _Your_ father. He barely spoke to me after Tyr revealed my heritage to all of Asgard. The day I became _Odin's shame_." Loki hisses.

"Loki, no. He just wanted what was best for you." Thor's tone tries and fails to be soothing.

"For me or for _him_?" Loki asks, throwing back most of the contents of his glass and rising to his feet. "I told him, and I will tell you the same, this is my life, I will not be told how to live it."

Thor gives Loki a dark look and raises himself to his feet as well.

"I am your elder brother, I have _always_ tried to look out for you. We were raised together, we played together, we fought together, do you remember none of that?" Thor says and there is almost a plea in there that Loki tries to not let affect him.

"I remember." He sighs. "I also remember you acting like an overgrown toddler when things did not go your way."

" _Loki!_ " Thor protests in a very familiar manner, and Loki narrows his eyes at him.

"You may speak your piece, brother. But be aware that I will not be ruled by you, or by Odin." Loki says as he downs the last of the wine before setting his jaw in a determined fashion.

 

**TBC.**


	9. Thor - The Measure of a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor clenches his jaw, grinding his teeth and trying his hardest to resist the urge to shake his brother until his very bones _rattle_. Oh how Thor was using every ounce of his strength to reign in that most powerful of urges.
> 
> _Where has the boy I grew up with gone? The one I fought imaginary monsters with, the one who hung upon my every word._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onwards and upwards as they say.
> 
> Apologies for not being the fastest to update, anything that has been posted has probably had at least four drafts before it's finished and even then it gets tweaked as I post. I may need some translating work doing for the Icelandic.
> 
> And yes.. Thor does think Loki is a delicate cinnamon roll.
> 
> Comments, con-crits and kudos welcomed.
> 
> Thanks for reading.

_Present time_

_Deep Space, SS Avenger - Dr. L. Laufeyson's Quarters_

 

Thor clenches his jaw, grinding his teeth and trying his hardest to resist the urge to shake his brother until his very bones _rattle_. Oh how Thor was using every ounce of his strength to reign in that most powerful of urges.

_Where has the boy I grew up with gone? The one I fought imaginary monsters with, the one who hung upon my every word._

Thor scowls deeply, watching intently as his brother throws back the last of his Star wine as if it were mere water, not the proper image he should be presenting to people at all.

_What would father think if he could see you, Loki?_

The Asgardian is sure it has only said it in his head, not aloud, but the look he gets from his brother must be sending out some kind of signal as Loki's face twists into a scowl to match his own.

_And they say we are not alike. Thor scoffs internally._

"Well. You wished for us to speak.." Loki begins.

"Brother, why did you not tell me you were leaving the Xavier?" Thor says, trying again to keep his tone reasonable even as he stalks from one side of the room to the other. "That being said, I am by no means surprised, for you have barely sent me _any_ news of yourself since you graduated from _Command_."

The last is said with more than a small measure of bitterness, as if Loki had judged the hallowed halls of the War Academy somewhat _lacking_. For it is certainly true that the instructors do not cater greatly for those in the arcane arts, there is at least some training they can be given, though he freely admits that the Aesir culture has always seen brute force as the definitive answer, especially in conflict.

His brother lets out a familiar annoyed huff, meeting Thor's gaze steadily.

"I needed _time_ , I needed _space_. Not everything is about you, Thor." Loki scowls as he says it and Thor finds himself hating that expression with a greater passion each time he sees it.

"You _left_. I went away to the Academy, and I have to find out from father that you had slunk away in the dead of night leaving no word of your whereabouts!" Thor says, raising his voice as he feels his temper begin to rise, this time closing the gap between them.

_Foolish boy, foolish!_

Loki turns a little and slams the glass down hard on the table, how the it doesn't crack one or the other is a miracle. He then looks Thor in the eye, his eyes a darker shade than Thor has ever seen on him before. His brother takes a deep breath, blinking a few times before speaking again.

"I get that you were concerned, I-" Loki says, his voice seems softer now, less confrontational, more like when they were younger.

" _Concerned_? My brother _disappeared_ , there were no leads.. Then for mother to tell us some time later that you had run off to _Midgard_ of all places. To be a healer. No word Loki, not a one!" Thor says, feeling himself a little sort of breath in his righteous anger, though Loki still regards him with utmost calm, and it infuriates Thor further.

"You know what it was like after Tyr told everyone of my heritage. I was scum beneath their shoes." Loki snipes and Thor opens his mouth to speak. "Not yours. I know _that_. But it caused so much discord, so much of it that mother left and went back to Vanaheim.  Then Odin-" Thor scowls. "- _father_.. became so distant. You had left, gone off to the Capital to become some great warrior, leaving me behind.. _in that place_.. on my own. The stark reality of it all closing in on me, and with no one to talk to.. My mind was so clouded, it seemed the easiest way."

He sounds so reasonable as he says it, and it breaks Thor's heart a little to see him this way.

"Loki, I never left you behind, I never would. Father thought it best I got started on my career as soon as possible, and then what with Sif.." Thor mutters, fumbling with his own glass before tipping it back fully and tasting the too-sweet drink and grimacing as he put the glass to rest on the table.

"Father told me that you left after he discussed his plans for your future." Thor states a little louder. "You did not even meet the esteemed fellow he found for you. He tried so hard to-"

"Plans? No. He wanted rid of me, not better than putting a price on my very _soul_. He wanted to foist me off on some old fool that shared his quest for change on Asgard. I am not some bargaining chip in a foolish old man's quest for _power_." Loki says, his tone now matching Thor's own in volume.

"Of course you are no bargaining chip, you are my _brother_ , but you cannot continue to ignore your biology. From the little I know of Jotnar, you should have been mated by now, or at least found yourself a prospective mate." Thor grouses.

"And what if I have already. Found a mate, that is?" There is a touch of teasing in his tone now and Thor wonders what truth there is to it.

"Then I would meet this man and decide if he is worthy of you." Thor boasts, for none could meet the standards Thor would want to set. Loki meets his gaze for a moment before his gaze slips to one side. Gently, he grasps his brothers chin, making eye contact again. "You _will_ tell me."

"I certainly shall _not_. It is my business alone." Loki states, pulling himself away from Thor and taking a couple of steps backwards, arms crossed, jaw set.

" _Loki!_ "

 

**********

 

_Thirteen Years Earlier._

_2148 - Asgard, Aesir Homeworld, Iðavöllr Province, City of Glaðsheim - Valhöll, Home of Odin._

 

"Loki."

Thor slides down the now closed door and sits with his shoulders slumped forward as he hugs his knees. He rests against his brother's bedroom door, chin resting on his chest, feeling useless and unable to help his brother who can only be a few feet away.

_Why would they not tell us?_

It does not matter to Thor, nothing could ever change how he feels about his brother. From the moment his father brought back a squalling infant from Jotunheim, all piercing cries and flailing limbs, wrapped in nothing a torn blanket, Thor had only to look into those big green eyes and that was that. But he knows what most of the Aesir think of the Jotnar, what they have done for centuries, throughout decades of skirmishes, and outright wars between their two races. But Loki is no beast of burden, no soulless berserker or untrustworthy foe. This is Loki, this is his _brother_. The back of his hand skims the door lightly, wishing his brother was not burdened with the knowledge and wanting to make everything better for him but unable to do so.

_Oh, my brother._

He pats the door gently, even though Loki probably has no idea Thor is there and makes his way back downstairs to their father to have a much needed talk. He barely reaches the bottom step before he sees his mother storm out of his father's office, her face lined with tears, her movements conveying anger in every step. She falters a moment, as if sensing his presence, and she looks at him briefly before shaking her head a little, then moving swiftly out of the front door, her dress billowing behind her.

_Oh Gods, what now?!_

Thor himself strides the corridor with purpose, before opening his father's the office door. Not even bothering to knock, he stands before his father after a moment, who sits there with his head in his hands.

"Father?" There is no note of acknowledgement. "Father. What on Asgard is happening?"

"It is none of your concern, Thor. I shall deal with everything." Father says, sounding oh so weary.

"Because everything thus far is going so _well_. And what of mother?" Thor asks, his tone bordering on belligerent.

"Be careful how you speak to me, Odinson. I am still the Master of this House!" His father growls loudly and he moves with more agility than expected for a man his age, his heavy chair clattering to the ground and he is almost nose to nose with Thor challenging him to stand down. It is then that Thor feels real anger build within him, to lash out in the most primal of ways.

"My brother hides within his room from me, my mother has just left our home for _Gods only knows where_ , and you tell me to watch how I _speak_ to you? Master of this House you may be, but there is not much left to be Master of!" Thor states in the most commanding tone a sixteen year old can have.

He does not expect his father to raise a hand to him, for the man never has, resorting to reasoning with his children over brute force, so the back of his father's hand striking Thor's cheek creates a visceral response and he swings back at his father in response, the man's head snapping backwards from the force as his fist connects with the man's jaw. In shock, Thor staggers back a little, catching himself on the corner of his father's wide desk and manages to regain his balance after a moment, his whole body trembling.

"You _hit_ me!" Father shouts, his voice almost disbelieving.

"You hit _me_ first!" Thor snarls back at him, everything within him feeling enveloped in a thick red haze and he pulls away from the desk.

"You will control yourself." His father's voice firm, resolute. "Everything.. all my plans.. Are now all for naught."

"Father what-" Thor asks, looking to his father in confusion.

"I.. had hoped to try and make this world a better place for you. For _both_ of you. So that Loki would not know the hardships he will have to face. The cruelty of our world to most outsiders. I have failed you both." Father says with a resigned sigh and Thor watches the proud man in front of him, the one he has known his father to be all his life, seemingly shrink under the pressure of it all, his gaze no longer meeting Thor's own.

"No father." Thor insists, for all this can surely be fixed.

"Tyr will not have it. Before he came here, he informed all that would listen of Loki's heritage. You heard me tell your brother of his Sire. That is all people will see, the son of the beast that started the Great War, they will not see _him_ , not see _my_ son. I must now do what I can to protect him." Father says, his voice becoming firmer and more resolved with each word.

"I can protect him as well, father. He is my little brother, I shall-" Thor all but demands.

"No my son. You cannot, and I will not let you spend the rest of your life trying to protect him. When he is of age, I will find him a suitable protector, one that will value his unique gifts. He will need to be betrothed swiftly once he reaches adulthood, if only to calm some of his baser urges." His father states, his mouth settling into a grim line and Thor knows better than to try and talk to him when he is like this. He backs up, making his way to the door, unsure what to do with himself at this present time.

"Thor." His father's voice carrying it's usual light accent. "I- I apologise for striking you my son, I-"

"I am sorry too, father." Thor states as quietly as he is able and leaves the room.

He looks to the still slightly ajar front door, wondering if or indeed _when_  their mother will return and gives a sigh. Their lives appear to be forever changed, and Thor curses lightly under his breath.  He closes his eyes, allowing a moment to fortify himself before gazing up the grand staircase, whatever his father may be planning, Thor must do his duty as elder brother and protector and assure his brother of his place within Thor's heart. Knowing this will no doubt be a less than easy task, he makes a small prayer in his head to their Household Gods and places his foot upon the first stair.

 

**********

 

_Present time._

 

It seems to never get any easier between them, even after all this time apart. For all that they are different, in form and temperament, their sheer stubbornness could be classed as a perfectly matched set.

No matter what Thor told his brother, the revelation of Loki's heritage put a distance between them that had never been there in the past. His once playful brother became shy and withdrawn, even around the people that worked their father's estate. The once laughter-filled corridors now silent, the feeling of something oppressive weighing heavy upon the stones themselves.

Their mother had left for Vanaheim a few weeks after the revelation, taking Loki with her. All under the pretext of having to manage their late grandfather's estates, supposedly for a few months to get them in order. To this date their mother had yet to return to the family home and her husband's side, though Loki did return a few months later, a little more like himself. It was clear to Thor though, that Loki blamed himself for her leaving, and what then became their subsequent shuttling back and forth between Asgard and Vanaheim to spend time with their parents.

Later, when his father's vague transmission informed him of his brother's disappearance, Thor had been all for returning home to assist in all efforts to find him. His father had been adamant, Thor was to see out his final year at the Academy and their father would hire only the best bounty hunter to track and recover Loki at all costs.

_And that worked out so well, father._

"Who is it?" Thor asks. "Who is the person that thinks themselves worthy of you, brother?"

"No one, there is no one, just let it rest." Loki all but hisses.

"Loki.." Thor sighs.

"I'm here, because I just needed to get away. From that ship, the Xavier.. It was not a good place to be. Please don't make my life any harder here than it needs to be." Loki please and his brother sounds so broken that Thor can't help but wonder what happened aboard the Xavier. He reaches out, cupping the back of his brother's neck, bringing them closer together until their foreheads touch.

"I will do what I can to make your life easier, kæri bróðir." He states as he massages the base of Loki's skull. "We shall sort everything out. You shall see."

Loki snorts gently, a slight huff coming from his mouth in disbelief.

"I admire your optimism." Loki quips as he pulls back, but does't break Thor's hold on his neck. "Please.  Give me a little time, we shall talk further."

Thor gives him an exasperated look before placing the lightest of kisses on his brother's forehead again.

"As you will it." He states as his hand falls to his side. "We shall talk further. But for now, I suppose you must rest."

Loki rolls his eyes.

"Which I was doing before you came lumbering in here, you large ox. _Go_ , let me rest."

At this Loki holds his brother gently for a moment, before turning and heading back into his bedroom, leaving Thor stood there with a slightly confused look on his face. He sighs, pushing too hard will only make Loki more obstinate in the long run, better to take what gains he can and perhaps catch the contrary man at a better time.

_And now he is here with me, we will have plenty of time for that._

He smirks a little, an expression not uncommon on his brother's face, before picking up his glass and draining the last of the liquor with a grimace.

_Like supping at flowers._

He places it as quietly as he can back upon the table and makes his way silently to his brother's room. The sliver of light coming in from the other room bathes the room, and paints it in various shades of grey. His brother lays there, clearly sleeping, his face relaxed and calm, a far cry to what is was just minutes ago. Thor gives a brief smile, before turning and making his way from his brother's quarters.

As the door hisses closed behind him, Thor takes up his usual purposeful stride and heads for the turbo-tube and possibly a few hours in the ship's gymnasium, for there is no chance of resting without burning off some of this pent up energy. That small Midgardian earlier had been intriguing and quite delightful, a decent diversion from the humdrum of being aboard the ship. But to find out he was the son of that.. that _hóra_ , that tried to defile his brother, on top of the added insult that _again_ he had to find out what had happened from their mother.

He feels anger build up again.

_Yet another thing to discuss with Loki._

He is half tempted to return and speak with his brother about it now, but stops himself and lengthens his strides, half-running the corridor and taking the curve at a decent pace his mind elsewhere.

"Shit! Damn it, can't you watch where you're going?" He hears as he hits a somewhat solid object, though the voice is coming from somewhere near the ground, and very familiar. As he looks, he sees his Executive Officer sat on the ground, rubbing his flesh and blood arm and giving Thor an unimpressed look.

"Commander." Thor groans and swears an oath under his breath. "I apologise. I was not looking where I was going."

" _Really_? I would never have guessed." The Commander says and though sarcasm has never been Thor's strong suit, he has been aboard long enough to know the Commander is unimpressed at best. Thor offers his hand and after a further scowl from the Commander he takes it, allowing himself to be pulled upwards.

"So what's set your ass on fire all of a sudden? Not having issues with Laufeyson are you?" The Commander asks baldy and tone irks Thor greatly as the man lets out an annoyed huff. "I just fricken knew him coming aboard would be trouble, I just thought it would be with Steve."

"Have a care of how you speak, Loki is my brother." Thor rumbles, though looks over at the Commander, a question in his eyes. "And what is this about the Captain?"

"Uh.. Nothing. Nothing at all." The Commander says, now looking supremely uncomfortable and avoiding Thor's gaze and for some reason that makes Thor smile a little.

He raises a brow a little higher, unwilling to let the matter drop just yet. Living with a politician for so many years, Thor has managed to pick up the odd trick here and there, and it seems clear he is holding back on something.

"We were in the same year at Command. Kinda bumped into your little brother on our first day." He says and there's a smirk on Barnes' face as he says it. A tale behind that to be sure.

"My brother, he caused the Captain some mischief?" Thor asks, because he knows nothing of his time on Midgard, other than what mother had shared with him.

_And that woman can talk when she gets going._

"No, not really, there was the odd bar fight but that's like standard for attending Command.." He looks at Thor with a grin, only for it to disappear just as fast in the face of Thor glaring at him. "Of course it was.. just the once, and he was totally safe. _Shit_."

"Then why-"

" _Sparring_! We should spar. You Asgardians love to spar, right?" The Commander says, speaking rapidly, before gripping Thor's arm with the metallic contraption that's attached on his left side and pulls him down the corridor towards the turbo-tube. Thor just feels the confusion mounting but part of him is inclined to agree that a good spar may be just the thing he needs.

 

**TBC.**


	10. Bucky - Parallels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Fuck._
> 
>  
> 
> It would be safe to say that Bucky Barnes is _still_ not happy. Admittedly, the situation he has got himself in is _maybe_ partly his fault, though in his heart of hearts he knows he can probably pin this one on Steve. Because it sure as hell not Bucky's fault that Steve is _still_ pining after Laufeyson. It might however just be a little his fault that he opened his big fucking mouth and nearly landed the pair of them in the crapper with pretty boy's seemingly over-protective brother though.
> 
> _Fuck, fuck fuck, fuckity, fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know right, whose balls did you have to fondle to get an update so soon?
> 
> I can't tell you, but Bucky is a mouthy little shit, so he can probably take all the credit..
> 
> Warnings for Bucky's excessive swearing.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

_Present time._

 

_Fuck._

It would be safe to say that Bucky Barnes is _still_ not happy. Admittedly, the situation he has got himself in is _maybe_ partly his fault, though in his heart of hearts he knows he can probably pin this one on Steve. Because it sure as hell not Bucky's fault that Steve is _still_ pining after Laufeyson. It might however just be a little his fault that he opened his big fucking mouth and nearly landed the pair of them in the crapper with pretty boy's seemingly over-protective brother though.

_Fuck, fuck fuck, fuckity, fuck._

Bucky curses internally at getting himself into yet another fine mess.

_Must be my turn to do the stupid then._

He resists the urge to punch the wall they are passing.

_And now I am about to get my ass handed to me trying to distract a fricken Asgardian! Fan-fuckin'-tastic, well done, Barnes!_

With a petulant scowl, he stomps down the corridor leading to the gymnasium, the solid lump of muscle otherwise known as the ship's Tactical Officer trailing a little after him. He lets go of the oversized man's arm as they near their destination and their movement slows to a more reasonable pace.

As the doors move apart with what sounds to Bucky's ears like an apologetic hiss, he sighs loudly. The things he does to try and keep this place not going into the crapper are truly mind-boggling. He only has a few moments to take in surroundings before noticing Odinson standing to one side shucking his traditional (and non-Command approved) Asgardian leather and metal tunic and throwing it to the ground beside the leather vambraces and boots already there.

Bucky blinks rapidly, wondering what the heck is going on, as the man then begins to unbuckle the matching leather bottoms.

"Whoa! Whoa there buddy!" Bucky calls out quite loudly and this causes Odinson to look at him and frown. "I said spar, that's not code for something, man. I know your rep."

At this, the man releases a slight chuckle, but finishes removing his leathers and throwing them on the pile, leaving himself in only his underwear.

"You need not worry Commander, I intend to _pin_ you, not fuck you." Odinson says with a grin that grates on Bucky's nerves a little more. "Though you may change your mind."

_Like I would let you, ass-hole._

He circles Bucky, all the while giving him the once over, making him self-conscious even fully clothed.

"On Asgard we spar in as little as possible as it restricts movement, if you wish to try your hand as you are, in all the protective clothing, then by all means do so."

The complete ass finishes it with an honest-to-God smirk too, and because Bucky can feel himself being called out as a chicken, he near growls before viciously yanking open his Command jacket and slinging it to one side, tugging his undershirt off viciously, before yanking his boots off and tossing them out of the way, then finally pulling down his trousers and adding them to the heap.

_Fine, if he wants to play it that way.._

"Rules?" Bucky asks, narrowing his eyes at his large blond opponent. Because he wouldn't put it past the big lug not to cheat, honour in combat be damned.

"None, other than the first to be pinned three times loses."  Odinson grins widely his eyes sweeping over Bucky's near naked form.  "I must say Commander, I am impressed.  You're big, I've fought bigger."

"Right. Whatever, let's just do this." Bucky all but snarls.

"I should warn you, Commander. I have yet to be defeated." Odinson states with more than a touch of pride as he lunges forward tackling Bucky to the ground.

 

**********

 

_Five Years Earlier._

_2156 - Sol System, Earth, Afro-Eurasian Super-Continent, Moscow - The Red Room Bar._

 

He hits the ground with such force that the wooden floor beneath him gives a somewhat under the combined weight of Bucky and his assailant. The air is forced from his lungs in a rush as a fist connects sharply with his abdomen and he is left dazed by his head snapping back and connecting hard with the ground. He raises his arms in an attempt to stop another punch, but the big lug attacking him is suddenly swept to one side and he blinks for a moment as the world around him swims in soft focus.

From nowhere, an arm comes towards him and he reacts on instinct, using his raised arms to block the blow, he then takes a swing himself only to be cursed at in Russian as they block his punch with ease.

_No way is any damn Ruskie taking me outta this fight!_

Disorientated and likely concussed, Bucky vows to himself he isn't going down easily, not by a long chalk. Everything for him is still mostly a blur and the back of his head still throbs as he lunges forward, lacking any grace and taking the other person to the ground with him. A moment later he gets another knock to the back of the head from his adversary's boot knocking him to one side.

Before he knows it, they have rolled and tussled and he manages to pin the person on their front, using his weight to keep them in place. _That's_ when he realises that this isn't some musclebound lunk, the body beneath him is too thin, too feminine and definitely too _still_. He gets only a moment to ponder why before his opponent uses their body to buck upwards and land a swift elbow to his solar plexus knocking out what little wind Bucky has managed to get back into him, then using their body's momentum to flip them over so Bucky lands again on his back.

"Jesus! Mother fu-" He shouts, but gets no further as the person flips, landing hard on his chest before their thighs clamp down on either side of his neck, restricting his air flow and his vision now takes on a distinctive black edge.

_Fuck._

"Come on lover boy. At least make it a challenge for me." He hears in accented English, heavy on the Russian, definitely female and most _definitely_ amused.

He blinks a few times, finally realising _who_ it is he's been fighting and looks up into Red's face, his vision slowly coming back into focus. He lets some of the fight rush out of him and he feels the pressure around his neck begin to give a fraction.

"Was thinking I would need to buy you a drink before I got you into this position, doll." Bucky croaks as he pulls his legs back, wedging them in between them before crossing his ankles and forcing her backwards.

_Stalemate._

"Americans. So damn cocky." Red states, by now sounding a little breathless. Behind her, a man seems to hurtle backwards, the distinctive shape of his best buddy charging in the same direction soon after and it brings Bucky out of his daze.

She seems to notice his distraction and uses it to her advantage by applying further pressure to his neck.

"James" Loki calls over as the man manages to evade half a broken bottle being swung in his direction. "If you are quite finished with your new lady friend we could do with a hand."

_Smart mouthed little fucker._

He gives Red a look, half appeal, half surrender and taps her thigh twice.

With a smirk that blooms into a fully fledged grin, she loosens her grip on his neck and he unlocks his ankles, allowing themselves some movement as they fall either side of her body. He lays there for a moment, the madness around him not letting up and giving this moment a very surreal edge to it.

"Help me up?" He asks, voice still strained from the sustained pressure on his throat. "You know, I was hoping to get to know you a little better."

He gives her one of his best smirks as she finally removes herself from his chest.

_Mmm, now that was a position I wouldn't mind getting her into again._

She helps him up, a matching smirk upon her lips, as if she can read his mind.

"Come on then, your friends are having all the fun." She says as she cocks her head in the direction of Steve and his boy, who appear to again be back to back and seem to have taken out most of the low-lifes already. He looks back at her, seeing a bruise begin to form on her cheek and feels a swell of guilt.

"Shit.. _Fuck_. Did I do that?" He asks, his hand going up to her face before stopping himself.

"No, lover boy. Not you. But then what's foreplay without the odd bruise, hmm?" She replies and gives him a grin before her arm lashes out, elbow swinging back and upwards, connecting with the nose of the man coming up behind her with a satisfying crunch.

"God, doll. You really _are_ my kinda gal." Bucky states giving her a lop-sided smile, before turning his back to her and swinging a fist at the nearest available ass-hat he can get his hands on.

 

**********

 

_Present time._

 

He feels the blow from Odinson's fist knock the wind from him again and he hits the mat with no grace whatsoever. Within a few moments he's pinned, arms stretched above his head and held in place by one of those oversized paws that his Tactical Officer calls hands.

"Mmm, I believe that means I have won, Commander." The bastard all but purrs, leaning right into Bucky's face. "You fought well."

_Fucker, rubbing it in!_

"Uh huh.. Now get off me." Bucky says as he squirms in the hold, trying to free himself from the iron grip.

He gets nowhere, the man has superior strength due to his heritage, and Bucky huffs angrily.

"Come on. You won, fine! I have things to do." He states and thrashes around and up a touch only for the man above him to freeze in position. "God damn it Odinson, let me up."

" _Commander_." Odinson's says, his voice sounding strained. "Stop moving."

"What- Why?" Bucky asks and shifts a little only to come across the reason why and freezes for a moment himself. "Oh for- _Move!_ "

The horny blond bastard moves faster than Bucky would have given him credit for and the man makes a grab for his leathers, but not before Bucky gets an eye-full of what Odinson is packing as it stretches the fabric of the man's underwear outwards, and he has to blink a couple of times to believe what he has just seen.

_Jesus.. That would need a shit-ton of alcohol and a Saint's patience to deal with._

Bucky makes a grab for his own clothing, noting with some mortification that he himself is also somewhat aroused by their sparring and he turns his back to the other man and swiftly pulls on his clothing, finishing by fastening his Command jacket before turning back. The other man has also managed to clothe himself completely, and now stares intently at the wall, still looking a little flushed.

_How the fuck do I get myself into these situations?_

"Right so umm- Yeah. Nice sparring." Bucky mutters and with that, not even waiting for a response, he turns on a heel and marches himself double-time through the doors as they swish apart. He swears repeatedly under his breath, and makes his way at speed towards the 'tubes as anywhere else would be better than here right now.

 

*****

 

He doesn't know how he ends up back where he started before all of this, but here he is stood outside of Laufeyson's quarters, right where he bumped into Odinson and then getting himself into all of that _whatever-it-was_ just now.

_Fuck._

Part of him is all for running back to his quarters and sleeping it off, with the hopes that it will have just been a bad dream.

_Fat chance._

The rest of him wants to do what he originally came for, and to finally get things aired between him and Laufeyson so that he can convince the man that Steve is worth all the stupid he brings with him.

_Which probably includes the stupid best friend sticking his big fat nose into all of this._

Not letting himself dwell too much on that, Bucky checks his chronometer and gives an internal shrug. It's not exactly a reasonable hour, but then that may work in his favour. Thinking no further, he rings the chimes. It takes a few minutes for there to be any response and whilst he waits, he stands there mentally berating himself for this whole day, from start to finish. As the door slides open he is met with a rather unimpressed Chief Medical Officer sporting a sour expression and a mild case of bed hair.

_Least I know what to expect if he and Steve get their heads out of their asses._

_When._ He mentally corrects himself.

Because after all the shit he has put up with the past few years from his best friend, and especially the shit he has put up with the past few hours, it is most definitely  _when_.

"Commander." Bucky gets by way of acknowledgement, the man blocks the doorway though.

_Crap._

"Laufeyson." Bucky states in return, only to have Steve's boy give him a poisonous look. "What?"

"Laufeyson indeed, after everything.." The says, his expression as unreadable as always to Bucky, just like when they were younger. "You know, the day Steve- The _Captain_.. ended our friendship, I mourned the loss of not one, but two friends." The man's voice sounds brittle, full of anger and it's directed solely at Bucky.

_Seriously?_

"C'mon, you know you only put up with me for Steve's sake." Bucky tries to put across in a reasonable manner, which only causes Laufeyson to smack his hand on the door causing it to shudder.

_Fuck._

"How _dare_ you, you arrogant shit!" Laufeyson snarls. "How dare you presume to think my friendship conditional on my feelings for your best friend."

_Shit, shit, shit! Not going well._

"But you admit you have feelings for him." Bucky states, thinking he can salvage _something_ from this.

" _That_ is hardly the point. It seems that these past few years apparently were wasted it seems, because it seems you thought any connection we had was only due to Steve." He has never seen Laufeyson.. _Loki_ so angry, and it causes him to pause and to take in what the man is saying.

"Loki, I-" His throat seizes up.

_Damn it. Way to put your size elevens in it, dipshit._

"No." The man crosses his arms, looking at Bucky with a stubborn look he is all too familiar with.

_Sorry buddy, your main man could put you to shame in that department and I have been dealing with that for years._

Not giving him any more time to think, Bucky shoves his way into the room, putting Lau- _fuck it_.. Loki off balance and stomping his way to the small circular window.

"Look.. I am a shitty friend. I know this. I have no idea why Steve puts up with my shit most of the time." Bucky scowls into space as he says it.

"You know why." Loki states quietly.

"What?" Bucky says, his voice is tinged with confusion, wondering on the lack of hostility.

"If you weren't around, he would have to do all the stupid. We sorted _that_ out five years ago." Bucky looks round just in time to see an honest-to-God eye roll from Loki.

"Ass-hat." Bucky mutters. "Look, I know shouldn't have dumped you when Steve thought you were banging that old lecher." Loki's eyes widen and Bucky gets that sinking feeling again. "Fuck. Thought he had said _something_.. Fuck."

"He thought I would engage in.. No, just no! _Why_ would he think that?" Loki asks, his eyes look wet with unshed tears and Bucky is half-tempted to run out of there. Another part of him thinks of cracking his head against the reinforced bulkhead and putting himself out of his misery.

_Just kill me now._

"Ah crap, this is why I should keep my mouth shut." Bucky sighs.

_May as well rip the band-aid off completely.._

"Steve thought he saw you and Stark getting all handsy the week before third year finals. Turns out that's when Stark made his move on you, yeah? Heard later that you snapped his wrist like a twig for his trouble." Bucky says, sounding a touch amused.

"I shattered his radius and ulna in two places, hardly anything to be proud of." Loki replies in a tone that doesn't sound at all sorry.

_I never want him on the opposite side in a fight._

"I had thought Steve and I had entered into an understanding.. That we were, to use your Midgardian colloquialism.. _Going steady_." He sounds so serious, but Bucky can't help the bark of laughter that passes his lips.

"Going steady? _Shit_ , you really did hang around Steve a lot, that is something he would say."

The guy looks heartbroken, and Bucky knows he has to sort this, and straighten this out now.

"Look, Loki. He loves you. I swear on all that I hold dear to that. Shit, the guy was half in love with you when he met you that first day and near knocked you on your ass. Pretty sure he fell the rest of the way within about a week." Bucky confides and for this, Steve is probably going to knock Bucky on _his_ ass.

_It's your own fuckin' fault for not telling him._

"Then why not tell me? I thought I made my attraction towards him plain." Loki asks, his voice sounding tired as he says it. "I even told him of my heritage.."

"Yeah well, this is Steve, even slightest bit subtle doesn't work. You use a scalpel when you should be using a sledgehammer." Bucky says and smirks at the curly haired man.

"Because that works so well with you as well." Loki fixes him with a sharp look.

_Wa?_

His face must betray something as the guy cracks the smallest of smiles at his confusion.

"Natalia. She all but threw herself into your arms that first night, and in the three months we spent in Moscow on Advanced Tactical Training, she barely left your side." Loki states plainly and though Bucky wants to deny it, it's fact. " _And_ you stopped sleeping around, other than that one time. Though I seem to recall the girl in question had the most fiery of red hair."

"I-" Bucky stops, his denial dead on his lips.

"Exactly. I think you should set your own house in order before you start meddling in the affairs of others, James." Loki says and Bucky concedes the smug little shit has a point and gives a half-hearted huff.

"Ass." Bucky says, sounding almost fond as he says it. "All I ask Loki, is that you give him a chance."

Bucky isn't one to wear his heart on his sleeve, but to get Steve his _happily ever after_ , he would more than likely do a while lot more than he is doing now.

_And it will probably come to that too.._

"Quid pro quo. I give Steve a chance.." Loki states, the Latin slipping off his tongue easily. "You will tell Natalia of your feelings for her."

_Fuck._

 

 

**TBC.**


	11. Tony - Visionary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being dismissed, Tony decides the best thing to do is get the lay of the land and see what's happening on his new home. Because for all his years on Earth, that place has never been home. Being in the care of the latest nanny or step-parent (or in one case, the nanny that _became_ the latest step-parent) and always coming last in his father's thoughts, has made him resent each and every one of his father's properties back on Earth, all of them cold and soulless, just like the man himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Tony barged in there and bumped Nat out of the way. Sorry Nat!
> 
> Should be posting that soon as it was almost completed. After that we swing back to everyone's favourite super soldier.
> 
> Comments, con-crit and kudos welcomed.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading.

_Earlier._

_SS Avenger - Turbo-tube._

 

After being dismissed, Tony decides the best thing to do is get the lay of the land and see what's happening on his new home. Because for all his years on Earth, that place has never been home. Being in the care of the latest nanny or step-parent (or in one case, the nanny that _became_ the latest step-parent) and always coming last in his father's thoughts, has made him resent each and every one of his father's properties back on Earth, all of them cold and soulless, just like the man himself.

He leaves the Bridge and steps into the turbo-tube in the company of Sam, the slightly taller man standing there rocking back and forth slightly on his heels, with a gentle smile on his lips and that makes Tony ache just a little, wanting to do naughty things to him.

_Like take that plush bottom lip between my teeth and gnaw it gently._

As if sensing that someone is thinking of him, the man throws Tony a quick glance and an even quicker toothy smile before the lift stops and opens out to the level housing the crew quarters. It gives Tony a warm feeling and he thinks for a moment about following Sam as he steps out, perhaps indulging in a little more harmless flirting as the man doesn't seem to mind Tony's company. He makes a split decision and decides better of it, because he needs to get his mind out of the gutter and firmly in gear and find out how his new girl ticks.

"Perhaps I'll catch up with you later, Sam." He gives slow wink coupled with a cheeky grin, though in truth his heart isn't fully in it and gives a little wave at his colleague that is returned just as the doors hiss closed.

"Engineering." He states and lets the turbo-tube continue on its way, the faint hum and crackle of the ships internal workings faint yet reassuring to his ears.

_Oh. She's running better than clockwork._

He gives a little sigh of contentment, though that is swiftly derailed by the doors opening well before they are supposed to. A man roughly Tony's age swiftly steps aboard, his eyes only briefly lifting up from the PADD that seems to monopolise all of his attention.

_Mmmm.. Not bad, not bad at all. Wonder what's with the glasses._

Because sure enough, the guy has on a pair of red-tinted glasses which if anything highlight his prominent cheekbones and frame his face perfectly. He's quite the looker and seems totally oblivious to Tony's wandering eyes taking in the sight before him, from his tousled brown hair and well developed broad shoulders, Tony's eyes slowly drifting down to a narrow waist and what looks to be a generously sized package. Because that tight black pilot's uniform leaves hardly anything to the imagination as it hugs the man's leanly muscled body.

_Oh yes. He certainly fills it out well._

Tony watches a little fascinated as the man's plump lips part slightly as he reads data from the PADD, the tip of his tongue licking his top lip briefly, then those dexterous looking fingers of his free hand brushing over the PADD's surface for a moment as if they can move the data to where it needs to go.

He feels a tightening in his crotch at the thought of those hands, but doesn't get much further with his musings because the tube comes to a halt and the doors hiss apart. This causes the man to look up as if realising where he is, then turning slightly and stepping out into the corridor. It's the same floor that Tony needs, so he steps out after him. It becomes clear though, that they will be travelling in opposite directions as the brown-haired little cutie heads around one of the small curves in the bulkhead in the general direction of the Hanger Bay without a second look, the last thing he sees is the man's plush rear caressed by leather.

_Wouldn't mind taking that for a ride on my joystick._

He's so distracted that he near enough walks into a solid wall of muscle and attitude coming his way, the surly looking man takes a deep sniff of the air and a moment later follows his gaze, looking Tony up and down with slightly narrowed eyes. With a final backwards look at Tony, he sets off in the same direction as the cute young pilot.

_Oh to be in the middle of that sandwich. Goddess._

He scolds himself briefly for getting distracted again and then does his best to put it out of his mind as he has places to be right now. For it only takes another minute or so to reach his destination and as he nears, the wide double doors glide apart effortlessly to reveal the riches within.

He wont even deny that as he takes his first look, his heart lodged in his throat.

It's love.

Nothing else can explain the complex emotions Tony is feeling right now. The wild thump of his heart trying to get out of his chest, the excessive perspiration, the clammy palms, the dizzy feeling at the sight before him. He walks in slowly, then turns the full three hundred and sixty degrees to take her all in.

_Oh Goddess!_

It's like some fine work of art. Those perfectly shaped consoles arching gracefully from the bulkheads to his left and right, framing the brightly lit arc reactor perfectly as it powers the ships systems, its dull humming throb sending a charge through Tony at the thought of all that harnessed power.

Yes. It's love.

_My own little Kingdom at the heart of this beautiful ship._

"Sir." It sounds distant and it doesn't fully register with Tony at first. "Sir."

_Shit, what?_

His head jerks in the direction of the voice this time and for the first time since boarding doesn't have to tilt his chin upwards.

"Oh." Is his first thought and also the first word out of his mouth.

_Real smooth, dipshit._

"Lt. Commander Stark?" This guy's voice is deep and warm, the smile on the man's face, small yet seemingly sincere and Tony doesn't fight the grin that blooms on his face. There is something about him that seems familiar, but for the life of him Tony can't place it.

"Yeah, good to be here." He holds out his hand. "And you are?"

The man waits a beat before responding, a little furrow appearing on his brow and the man worries his lip a little before making eye contact again for a moment. If anything it makes the man look a little endearing with his apparent shyness. He clears his throat soon enough and reaches out and grips Tony's outstretched hand firmly, that little smile on his face twitching as he does so. For once Tony doesn't feel a zing and it puts him off balance for a moment before he recovers and gives a reassuring smile.

"Banner. I mean- Bruce. Chief science officer." The man states a little awkwardly, before removing his hand and rubbing the back of his neck.

_That's almost too damn cute._

"Well, Banner I mean Bruce, nice to meet you." Tony gives a cheeky grin at this, taking in the slightly careworn man in front of him. He must have at least five years if not more on Tony, a little premature greying at the temples, the finest of lines bracketing his mouth.

"So, I was hoping to run into you, when I heard you had arrived. Guess I got lucky." Bruce looks down at his feet as he says it.

It's then that something that has been niggling in the back of his mind suddenly clicks into place and Tony realises where he knows this man from.

"Wait.. _Banner_? As in Dr. Bruce Banner?" Tony asks somewhat angrily.

 

**********

 

_Ten Years Prior._

_2151 - Sol System, Earth, North American Continent, Long Island, Bridgehampton - Stark Residence._

 

Being a teenager is not all it's cracked up to be. That's Tony's firm belief and he's sticking to it. Life just isn't fair when you want to get out of this damned mausoleum of a house and you are held back because your father is being a total asshole, keeping the purse strings tightly drawn on your own trust fund. Having to negotiate each time he wants to make a withdrawal of funds is not how he wants to begin his weekend.

_What the fuck is keeping dad this time? His stamina cant be all that._

Because the old man has been shut up in his office with one of his ex-students for the last three hours, supposedly the pair of them need to discuss some cutting edge research. Tony isn't stupid, he knows what his father is like, knows any pretty young thing, female or male is fair game and the cute twenty-something with a shy smile visiting his father is likely no exception to the rule.

_No doubt screwing the guy over that antique oak desk he got shipped in from Europe last month._

He kicks angrily at the polished flooring, feeling the resentment build up. He's sick and tired of waiting for his father to notice him, notice his achievements, because no matter how hard he tries it never appears to be enough for his father and probably never will be.

He decides then and there he has had enough and marches himself to his father's office, hands balled into angry fists. He raises one of them to the door, intent on hammering loudly to ruin whatever they have going on in there, only to to hear a loud thud and and shout of anger.

"No! You owe me, Stark." Comes barking through the door. "You damn well owe me and you know it!"

"I owe you shit." He hears his father snarl.

_Damn, he's never sounded that angry.. ever._

The conversation becomes muted and Tony presses his ear to the wood, hoping to here more, but instead there is just another scrape an a loud crash that sounds like something priceless of his father's just became worthless.

"You took everything from me, you ass-hole. _First_ you seduce me, then you use me to further your own research, then you damn well take credit for _my_ findings." The man's voice gets louder and deeper with each word. "You. OWE. ME!"

The last is a roar and Tony feels all the hairs on the back of his neck prickle and a shudder run down his spine.

"Banner! Bruce, please you- ah." His father becomes silent and there is a heavy thud against the door Tony has his ear pressed against and it makes him jump.

"Who's there?" The voice still sounding feral and not entirely human.

Tony pulls away from the door on instinct before there is another thud against the heavy oak and a groan that sounds suspiciously like it has come from his father, but sounds in no way pleasurable.

"No one, no-" There's the sound of breaking glass and something of weight landing heavily on the ground and Tony darts backwards, tucking himself into one of the small alcoves that frame the doorways.

_Oh, sweet lady!_

He squeezes his eyes shut tightly, offering up a vague and silent prayer for his life to be spared, all the while trying to maintain some level of calm and trying to do so as quietly as possible. A moment later the door is thrown open and Tony's eyes fly open, catching the sight of a burly looking man out of the corner of his eye, poking his head out of the door. It only takes a moment for Tony to realise this looks nothing like the man who he spied from a distance earlier, this one looks like he could break a man in two and probably have fun doing so as well if the permanent scowl on his face is anything to go by.

_And what's with the funky colouring?_

"Bruce, please.." Tony hears his father plead, something that he had always thought was impossible.

The hulk of a man takes in a deep lungful of air, coming further out into the corridor and Tony pushes himself further back into the alcove, trying to stay out of sight. He hear the huffing exhale, sounding so close and Tony prepares for the worst from this man, or whatever the fuck he is right now. His father calls out again and the green tinted being turns at his father's voice and heads back into the room.

_Ohgoddessohgoddess._

The door gets slammed shut so hard the whole house feels like it's vibrating and Tony doesn't dare move, breathing so shallowly that he feels lightheaded. His legs tremble slightly and slowly lowers himself down to the ground, all the while listening for the man to come back out of the room. He finally seats himself, his arms wrapped around his own torso tightly as the room around him starts to swim a little and he blinks repeatedly to try and clear his vision. It doesn't seem to work and he feels his body become numb as he slumps backwards against the wall.

 

* * *

 

It's how he is found an hour later by Desiree, the latest in a long line of his father's bedwarmers, though this one has been around for over a month.

_That's love for you._

She taps his cheeks repeatedly, her face looking somewhat concerned and he blinks at her a few times, sure that this is his mind playing some kind of trick. Because good ol' Desi only cares about one thing and it's what she sees in the mirror every day.

"Wondered where you were hiding your scrawny ass." Her face returns to its normal expression, that of looking down on everyone and everything she can. "Your father gets attacked in his own house by some crazed home invader and you just hide your ass instead of helping him."

The she-devil doesn't look to devastated by the fact of his father being hurt, but-

" _Home invader_?" Tony's eyes bug out a little as he says it.

"Yeah, that's his story at least. It's what he told the paramedics when they took him out of here. That and I had to find you, make sure you were okay." The bitch grinds out the last part, clearly annoyed at having to track down Howard's child as he's nothing to do with her.

"Then I'm sure that's what happened." Tony reponds mulishly, scowling at her heavily painted face. For all that his father is a lieing, cheating, rotten piece of shit, he is still his father and Tony owes him a tiny measure of loyalty, if only for the fact that he hates this gold digging harpy more than he does his dear old dad.

 

**********

 

_Present time._

 

He fights the urge to hit the man in front of him, though the man must see the anger clearly on Tony's face as he seems to shrink in on himself, looking at Tony out of the corner off his eye.

" _You._ You near gave me a damn heart attack at the age of fourteen!" Tony rants. "Goddessdamned son of a bitch!"

_Ass-hole!_

He smacks the bulkhead with the palm of his hand in anger, then curses as it causes a wave of pain.

"Wait, what?" The guy, Banner, looks at Tony all confused.

"You heard me, you ass!" Looking at the guy, Tony has trouble reconciling this calm, quiet, meek looking man with the angry looking creature he saw that day, but his father had clearly called him _Bruce Banner._

"I don't understand."

"My father is a bastard. He's a liar, a bully and wouldn't know honesty if it came up and threw his ass across the room." He rolls his eyes a little. "Though I guess you already tried that approach."

"I-" The man stands there his mouth slightly open and the mischievous part of Tony can't help himself and taps his finger under the man's chin to close it again.

"You terrified the life out of me. That was my issue, from what I remembered later, he deserved every broken bone you gave him and then some. I have to ask, _what-the-actual-fuck are you_?" tony asks, jabbing a finger into the man's chest.

"My research. It was into advanced nuclear medicine." He looks at Tony with those big earnest eyes. "My thesis was on a revolutionary approach to positron emission tomography.."

Tony looks at him and resists the urge to butt in, though part of him can tell this story wont end well.

"It would help so many people and the research was sound. I decided the best thing to do would be to test the new procedure on myself.."

"You stupid bastard." Tony doesn't even _try_ to pull that punch.

"I don't know what went wrong, I went to your father, hoping he would help me. We had become quite close.." Tony smirks at the euphemism.

_More like daddy dearest was boning your brains out._

He just nods, clamping his teeth down on his tongue to prevent him saying what he normally would.

"As you can guess from that day in Bridgehampton, he didn't help. He took all my notes, that groundbreaking neurological treatment? _Mine_." Banner's tone is defiant as if daring Tony to dispute it.

Tony just shrugs, he wouldn't put it past the old bastard to do something so low and underhanded, not with all the things he has found out about his over the years.

"So.. You fucked up, dad stole your research, so you came to do what?" Tony looks Banner in the eye as he asks.

"He owed me, I asked him to help me, to fix this. I wanted my life back. He laughed in my face!" Tony isn't a hundred percent sure, but part of his is sure there is a flash of green in those eyes. "Even offered to give me a goodbye pity fuck if I left."

"Fucking ouch!" Tony winces. "So, you took _that_ badly." He feels a shudder remembering the terror he felt at the time. "And of course, I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster." He states sarcastically.

The man at least has the decency to look guilty and Tony looks to the man for a moment, part of him wondering why the universe is as screwed up as it is.

"Fuck it. C'mon Brucey." Tony states, sounding braver than he actually is. "Let's go find the nearest bio-synthesizer that makes half-decent liquor and get seriously shit-faced."

"You.. _what_? You are a strange man, Stark." Banner states in an even tone.

"Good strange or bad strange?" He asks, lips quirking in a small grin.

"I haven't decided yet." Banner mutters.

"C'mon time's a wastin'." Tony drawls and pulls Bruce by the arm out of the Engine Room.

 

* * *

 

He wakes with a real bear of a headache, with no idea how long he has been out. His head feels like it has been bashed against a bulkhead numerous times and he blinks a few times to clear the crud from his eyes. He looks around him groggily, only to register he has somehow managed to get himself back to the Engine Room and also half out of his uniform.

_Oh damn._

It's then he notices the arm about his waist and for one dreadful second he thinks he has done the worst thing he could have right now. Looking down he breathes a sigh of relief, as that is definitely not a mans arm, so he can't have slept with Bruce.

_Well, he at least isn't here.. Who the hell?_

"Tony, just go back to sleep. I'm too tired for your over-thinking." A tired sounding female voice mumbles, scratchy with sleep.

_Shit._

"Pepper?"

 

**TBC.**


	12. Natasha - Attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thock.
> 
> She has been at this for over an hour and she can still feel the reserves of frustration within her continually rebuilding themselves as she takes yet another swing at the training dummy, the side of her foot making it judder from the impact.
> 
> Thock.
> 
> _Idiotic man._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving along, and leaving you all on a cliffhanger.. Finally Natalia gets her turn.
> 
> Hopefully people still reading are enjoying the ride. Up next after this is some Stoki heart to heart time.
> 
> Comments, con-crit and kudos welcomed.
> 
> As always thanks for reading.

_Present time._

_SS Avenger - Gym._

 

Thock.

She has been at this for over an hour and she can still feel the reserves of frustration within her continually rebuilding themselves as she takes yet another swing at the training dummy, the side of her foot making it judder from the impact.

Thock.

_Idiotic man._

Thock. Thock, thock.

It's frustration at both the man and the situation overall if she is completely honest with herself. For it's been three days since the new crew came aboard and it can't be any coincidence that it has been the same amount of time since she has seen any sign of Barnes.

_Ass._

Thock.

Because when she is annoyed with him, he is most definitely  _Barnes_. She aims yet another roundhouse kick at the head of the training dummy, by now looking a touch sorry for itself and most likely will have to be replaced by the time she arrives to train the following day.

Thock.

She switches tack and begins pummelling its torso, finding some comfort in the rhythm of the alternating jabs. It also helps that she is imagining this to be that utter idiot's body in the dummy's place.

Because there are _rules_.

Rules which the idiot has broken. Whether he knows it or not is another matter.

Thup, thup. Thup, thup.

Since they both arrived on the Avenger, they always have breakfast _together_ , the only excuse not to is an all-out war. It's an unspoken rule, but it is this consistency that she cherishes about their friendship.

They spar _together_. Other than that big blond lump Bucky calls his best friend, or the oversized Asgardian sex-addict (who has learned the hard way to take _no_ as an answer), there are none aboard that feel like a challenge to her. With Loki back aboard, perhaps that will change as he has a unique style of fighting.

Thup, thup, thup.

The first tear appears in the shell of the dummy and she punches harder, her fists aching.

_Damn you, Barnes._

They spend down-time _together_. Again, Steve sometimes tags along, but who really wants their commanding officer sat there looking a touch awkward.

_Bless his stupid heart._

Thup, thu-

A new tear forms and stretches all along one side of the torso, but she keeps going, some of the annoyance starting to seep from her bones. Bucky and his best friend are as bad as each other and part of Nat wonders how long she will put up with this.

_Most likely until James finds someone who makes him happy._

Thup.

_And maybe not even then._

The insides of the dummy begin spilling out and she finishes the job by pulling at the tears until there is nothing but the support post. Nat takes one deep breath and then another, resting her forehead against the post as she allows herself to finally cool down.

 

**********

 

_Five years earlier._

_2156 - Sol System, Earth, Afro-Eurasian Super-continent, Moscow - The Red Room Bar._

 

Nat's not sure what first attracted her to the man. Her training at the Pilot Academy has rarely left her with enough time for a social life and on her first night out in what seems like forever, she sees a man that instantly sparks her interest.

Maybe it's the fact that the man has clearly had too much to drink and it leaves his face so open, unguarded and expressive. Maybe it's the fact that he's looking at her with those hooded blue-grey eyes of his, like she is worthy of his undivided attention, because after all the shit she has put up with from the _fly boys_ at the Academy thinking her less capable than them, it's a good boost to her ego.

_And yet I can still beat most of them in the obstacle course._

She gives a wry smirk and raises an eyebrow at his blatant invitation to sit with him, perhaps if he earns the right she may give him a shot.

However, it seems it's not to be, as all hell breaks loose a few moments later and he's scowling at two more newcomers that are at the centre of a whirlwind of chaos that used to be a pool table. She realises then as he rolls his eyes in their direction and from the stance he takes as he stands somewhat unsteadily that they must have come together. It's with no small amount of mirth that she watches as he grimaces, cracks his neck and then heads off with purpose into the fight without so much as a look back.

_Fool._

The fight seems if anything to be escalating, perhaps these boys need a hand, and well, she's been looking for a little excitement.

_And he is a rather attractive fool. If I were into brooding pretty boys._

It's only a moment later that she is throwing caution to the wind and herself into the fight. At least these men don't look at her as if she is some wilting flower, well not after she grips one man by the forearm and using her full weight to pull him closer to the ground, she delivers  _one-two-three_ hits to his solar plexus with her knee to have him groaning in pain, before bending his arm back at a painful angle and hearing a satisfying cracking noise.

_Hah!_

She barely gets a moment before another man tackles her from behind, using his bulk to try and force her to the floor. She ducks a little and throws her head back, and with it another crunch, this time from the man's nose as her skull makes contact. She turns to strike another, only to see her idiot trying to take on a man twice his side and she pulls a face at the force at which they both hit the ground.

_That has to hurt._

Nat doesn't give the man time to get stuck into the fool, as she swiftly leaps upon the man's back, delivering repeated punches to the man's ear to disorientate him. A few swift knees to the man's kidneys has him rolling off of her idiot and curling himself into a ball.

She reaches out to help the dark-haired man up, only for him to strike out wildly in her direction.

"Damn fool." She mutters, before cursing under her breath as he tries again to swing a punch in her direction, one that she easily deflects.

He manages briefly to take her to the ground, only for her to use what little movement she has available to swing her leg and clip the side of his head again.

_This idiot will end up half stupid at this rate._

She gets only a second before he's launched himself at her again and Nat finds herself pinned on her front with his solid form at her back, keeping her in place. She gives him a swift elbow to his gut and then bucks repeatedly until she flips them over and now her brooding pretty boy lays on his back breathing heavily. He curses heavily and she takes what advantage she can and flips and lands upon his chest, her thighs braced either side of his head.

_Mmm, he looks good in this position._

"Come on lover boy. At least make it a challenge for me." Nat states, flexing her thighs and squeezing either side of his neck gently. Her voice seems to have the opposite effect and calms him for some reason as she has to wonder how addled his brain is right now from all the knocks it has taken.

"Was thinking I would need to buy you a drink before I got you into this position, doll." He states, his voice sounding deep and rich. She gives a slight chuckle only for the man to surprise her yet again and showing some serious flexibility by managing to wedge his legs between them and forcing her backwards and pinning her to the ground, his legs stretched out and his ankles locked at her chin.

_Shit._

"Americans. So damn cocky."

He seems a little distracted, so Nat tries to use that to her advantage, applying further pressure to his neck in an effort to try and make him lose consciousness.

_Because he's too damn cute to give long term trauma to.._

"James. If you are quite finished with your new lady friend we could do with a hand." The rather adorable looking curly haired young man states, his tone unconcerned even as a man lunges at him and his blond friend.. _boyfriend_? glances anxiously in his direction, all but ignoring the man he is holding at arms length.

_Oh, the lot of them are as bad as each other._

She looks back at the man beneath her. _James._ She lets the word settle in her mind for a few moments before meeting his gaze. He taps her leg twice and gives what can only be described as a puppy dog look, before his eyes look over to where his two friends are back to back working seamlessly as a team.

She releases the tension in her thighs and James unlocks his ankles, allowing them both to breathe a little easier.

"Help me up?" James asks. "You know, I was hoping to get to know you a little better."

_Bohze moy, he's a bad flirt._

She can't help the eye-roll and they break apart completely as she gets up off of him and extends a hand to help him upright.

"Come on then, your friends are having all the fun." She gives him a smirk but grimaces a little from a hit she took earlier, it must show because he curses and looks concerned.

"Shit.. Fuck. Did I do that?" He looks devastated as he says it too.

"No, lover boy. Not you. But then what's foreplay without the odd bruise, hmm?" She shoots a genuine grin at him.

Something must trigger her internal defences, as she senses someone coming at her, thinking no further, she swings her elbow backwards, right into the cartilage of a nose.

"God, doll. You really are my kinda gal." James smiles before jumping into a fight with one of those left standing.

It's not long before the opposing side has given in, either by passing out from blunt force trauma or escaping the bar altogether. She pushes one of the last stragglers back down with the heel of her boot to his throat when he tries to get back up and with one look into her eyes, he seems to take the hint and quits struggling.

"Well, that certainly was not how I pictured our first night out in Moscow going." The man with curly dark hair states as he dusts himself down.

The blond shoots him another soft glance, hovering protectively close by. The man looks torn between gathering him companion up in his arms or trying to maintain a respectable distance.

_Just friends then.. Not sure who he thinks he is fooling._

"You ok, Loki?" And _oh_ , the blond has lovely voice as well. Not a patch on her idiot. Though when he became _hers_ in her mind, Nat has no idea.

"I am fine, Steve." Curly, or Loki rather, shoots Steve a small smile as he does so, and the other starts to blush like a virgin bride.

_Oh._

Nat's eyes widen a little and she fights a grin. She catches James' eye and if the matching grin upon his face is anything to go by he also sees what's right there as plain as day.

"So Red. You got a name?" James asks, his voice dropping a little lower and sounding dipped in honey.

"Red?" She cocks her head a little. "I suppose I've been called worse in my time."

"After seeing you fight, I bet they've regretted it." James gives the guy still keeping as still as a statue under her heel a nasty look.

"Sometimes.. Natalia Romanova." She announces. "I'm based at the Pilot Academy for training."

"I did wonder with the outfit." James gives her the once over again, his grin never faltering. "Great to meet you, Red."

"Buck, tone down the charm a little, you jerk. This dame could likely still hand you your ass." Steve scolds, a small scowl on his face. All the while, Loki looks on with a soft smile at their interaction.

_These three will likely be the death of me._

 

**********

 

_Present time._

 

The force of water from the communal shower is a welcome sting as it hits her aching muscles and she allows the remaining tension to be leeched from her bones. After she has allowed the water to soak deep into her skin, she hits the sensor twice and the water stops, only for a billow of warm air to replace it. Compared to the lifestyle in the barracks at the Academy or even at home in Volgograd, this is luxury and she allows herself a few moments to enjoy the sensation.

Once she has finished drying off, she throws her gym clothing into the processor and pulls out a clean uniform from her assigned cubby. With quick and economical movement, she dresses and scrapes her hair back from her face as it starts to curl from the heat.

_I should cut it all off._

She dismisses the thought as soon as it arrives, and after pulling on her boots, she makes her way out of the gym and towards the Canteen with a definite feeling of purpose.

Her stomach growls at her as she nears her destination and as the doors part, she is hit by a wonderfully exotic blend of smells that causes her stomach to gurgle again.

She heads to the breakfast table, like all mornings decked out with a variety of food stuffs to appeal to a diverse crew and as always selects her berries, toast and coffee so strong it could wake the dead. It hits her for a moment that this will be yet another day when she hasn't seen the idiot, and she feels a scowl start to form. It doesn't get much of a chance to settle before her name is called and she would know those cultured tones anywhere.

"Natalia. Natalia, over here." She looks up at hearing Loki's voice, only to see him sat with the man that has been avoiding her, his ears looking flushed and his gaze focused on the food in front of him that he seems to be trying to glare into submission.

_Fine. Two can play that game._

Part of her wants to walk away. If the fool wants to avoid her, then so be it. The rest of her wants to make him squirm uncomfortably for his actions. This is the part that wins out. She takes the nearest seat to Barnes, just to mess with him a little further. If anything he flushes further and a beatific smile breaks out on Loki's face.

"Natalia, it is good to see you." He directs the smile in her direction and she can understand why Steve has been gaga for the man all these years.

"You too, no one told me you were coming aboard until I saw you on the shuttle." She shoots a look at Barnes. " _Steve_ must be thrilled to have you aboard."

Barnes starts coughing and she realises he is trying his best to hold in laughter, Loki for his part pales and looks a little concerned.

"You guys okay?" Nat looks up into the eyes of the woman that runs the Canteen with a rod of iron. Her fellow redhead is not a person to be underestimated.

"Fine, Pepper. Barnes was feeding his fat face too quickly." She quips and Barnes makes a disgruntled noise, but doesn't contradict her.

"If you're sure." The woman gives them all her patented friendly smile before moving off to check on the other patrons scattered about the room.

"James." Loki begins. "You are going to have to look up from your plate at some point, we did agree after all."

His tone is like honey, which immediately puts Nat on her guard. During their time in Moscow, this was usually the precursor to some mayhem being wrought upon the city and the four of them being asked to leave, or in some cases being thrown out bodily from some of the not so reputable bars they managed to wander in to.

"Don't push it, _Laufeyson_." Barnes all but grunts and Nat's hackles rise further.

She's about to ask what game the two of them are playing when there is a lull in the chatter of the room and she glances briefly in the direction of the door. Half of the room now seems focused on their erstwhile Captain, stood there doing a half-decent impression of a guppy with his mouth half open, looking at the three of them sat around the small table.

_Must be getting flashbacks.._

The man quickly recovers himself and runs a hand through his hair, as if even one of those strands would be out of place.  Then makes his way over to their table, his eyes darting this way and that as he does so.

_He has to make sure he looks nice.._

She hides her smirk behind the coffee cup she brings to her lips, savouring the bitter brew.

"Good morning, everyone." Steve states politely and Nat quirks an eyebrow at him while continuing to sip her coffee.

Loki looks a little like a deer caught in the cross-hairs of one of the new Mark Seven ASV Kords and it makes her grin all the wider. If the boys are going to act like boys, then they can _all_ be forced to play the game.

"Morning, Cap." She gives a small mock salute as he takes the last available space, settling down between Nat and Loki. "Barnes, aren't you going to say good morning to your Captain?"

She can see Steve's eyes widen at his best friend being called by his last name, as that has always been a surefire way to tell how much crap the man has got himself into.

"Steve." The man mutters. "Ow.. _Shit_! Would you quit that, Loki!" The man reaches down and seems to nurse his ankle a little.

_Hah.. He's getting off lightly so far._

"Good morning, Captain." Loki gives one of those rare genuine smiles and she watches as Steve visibly relaxes.

"It's Steve. We aren't on shift." Nat watches as the man who has one of the keenest strategic minds in the fleet gives a little smile and bites his lip self-consciously.

_Seriously!_

"Of course, Steve." Loki replies somewhat deeply, causing Steve to flush rather vividly, just like in Moscow.

"I'm glad I bumped into you, I wanted to speak with you." Steve states quietly and now the keen strategic mind can't make eye contact and it's like watching a pre-teen on a first date.

"Oh, really?" There is way too much hope in those two words for anyone's good.

"Yeah.." Those blue eyes have gone all soft and it takes all of her self-control not to hit her head against the table.

"Well, I am a little busy at- _skíturinn þinn_ James, if you kick me once more, I shall find a way to remove your other arm." Loki snaps, breaking eye contact.

"Remember our agreement, Laufeyson." Barnes states cryptically, and both Nat and Steve raise a brow at the pair of them.

"As you will it, _Commander_." Loki snipes. "If you are free now, Steve? I find myself free to talk." His tone changing completely.

"Of course. If neither of you have any objections?" He sounds so earnest, but Nat can tell he just wants to drag the other man away somewhere no one else can see them.

He gets a grunt from Barnes for his troubles and Nat makes a shooing motion with her hand as the other two rise and make their way from the table.

"Well, that's going to be an interesting and long over-due conversation." She speaks mostly to herself as her company hasn't been in the chattiest of moods.

"Uh.. Yeah."

_It speaks!_

"So, what bug has crawled up your rear and died, Barnes?" Nat asks a little waspishly.

"Don't call me that." He sounds annoyed and when he looks at her, he looks her square in the eye. "You know I hate it when you do."

"Then tell me, _James_.. What the hell has been up with you the past few days?" She all but demands.

 

**TBC.**


	13. Steve - Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His brain has been stewing over this for the last three days, the not so subtle hints from his best friend regarding his love life, or lack there of, hitting home. Lost in thought, Steve paces the floor of his quarters, his mind distracted by the multitude of different ways his conversation with Loki could go, as slowly but surely works himself into a minor panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, finally some Stoki time. Anyone expecting them to leap into bed together straight away is reading the wrong fic. Hopefully those that are reading like the newest update.
> 
> Yeah, it's schmoop..
> 
> Comments, con-crit and kudos appreciated.

_Twenty minutes earlier._

_Deep Space, SS Avenger - Captain S. G. Rogers' Quarters._

 

His brain has been stewing over this for the last three days, the not so subtle hints from his best friend regarding his love life, or lack there of, hitting home. Lost in thought, Steve paces the floor of his quarters, his mind distracted by the multitude of different ways his conversation with Loki could go, as slowly but surely works himself into a minor panic attack.

_I could just leave things as they are.. NO! Or we try and be just friends.. Would I be happy with someone else being with Loki?_

Steve feels a pain, like a vice tightening in his chest and narrows his eyes.

_Heck no! Find your balls, Rogers!_

The last part sounds so much like Bucky, that Steve doesn't stop the snort that bubbles out.

_Fine. Do I want him? Yes! Dear God, yes. Do I need him? YES!_

Just the thought of having Loki back in his life makes a smile break out on Steve's lips and he self-consciously runs his hand through his hair again. He takes a few measured breaths, a part of him terrified to death as to what will happen, the rest of him humming like an overcharged battery waiting to explode at the thought of maybe _finally_ getting the kiss he's been after for five.. _fine.._ seven years.

_Right.. Right. You can do this, Steve._

Taking another deep breath and running his hand through his hair once more, Steve grabs onto his Command jacket and makes his way out of the door before he has a chance to try and talk himself out of doing this.

"JARVIS, current location of Dr. Laufeyson, please." As usual Steve cocks his head a little as he asks, habit more than anything, as it's not as if JARVIS is in any one location.

"Loki is currently in the Canteen." Comes the cultured voice of the ships AI.

"Thank- wait, what? JARVIS, why are you addressing Dr. Laufeyson as Loki?" Steve can't help but wonder as it is a very informal way to address a senior member of the crew.

"The Lt. Commander asked to be addressed by his first name, Captain." Steve quirks an eyebrow at the touch of attitude coming from the AI.

_Really? Who the heck builds sass into an artificial intelligence?_

He lets out a small disapproving tut under his breath and quietly thanks JARVIS again.

He heads off, his route to the Canteen thankfully uneventful and for that he's grateful. With the ship almost to the Muspelheim beacon co-ordinates, the respite they have had over the last few days will likely stand them in good stead. Before he enters the Canteen he looks down at his Command uniform one last time, smoothing out the non-existent creases and making sure that he looks presentable.

"Okay Rogers, focus. You can do this. What's the worst that can happen.." He mutters, trying to psyche himself up.

He steps up to the main doors and they hiss apart before him. As he steps on through, he wastes no time in searching out Loki and when he sees him, _sees who he's sat with_ , Steve groans internally, part of him feels half-tempted to turn the other way.

_Darn it, spoke too soon.. Too late to run now._

It's at that moment Loki raises his head, they lock eyes and Steve knows he's done for.

 

**********

 

_Five years earlier._

_2156 - Sol System, Earth, Afro-Eurasian Super-Continent, Moscow, Gagarinsky Raion - Anton Vanko Memorial Park._

 

He looks into those deep green eyes as they sparkle playfully, to see Loki so relaxed and at ease is a wonderful sight to behold and it makes Steve grin broadly.

_Gah, just look at him._

He could just get lost in those eyes for days, has filled countless sketchbooks with his drawings of Loki and the hours of daydreaming about the man, well, even with an enhanced brain, he's lost count. He feels a nudge to his shoulder and glances over at Bucky, a grin plastered on his smug face making Steve blush heavily despite the chill in the late February air.

"What?" Steve asks pointedly, at least trying to play dumb.

"Just wondering when you are going to tell the other father of your future children how you feel about him." Steve resists the urge to clip his jerk of a best friend around the back of his head.

_Ass-hat._

His eyes flick back to the man in question, watching Loki spin a little, causing the small snow flurries in the air to swirl with him, slowly forming a pattern around him as the glow of magic comes from his hand and makes the flakes dance to his tune.

Steve sighs.

"I don't know for sure if he feels that way about me, besides there's the whole other species thing.."

He bites his lip, eyes still on the man in front of him, currently using his magic to entertain the local children that watch fascinated as the flurries dance about him, the man's affinity with the youngsters warming Steve in ways he tries to ignore. Three balls of snow now spin in the air above one outstretched hand and after a moment he adds another, then another.

_He's a natural with kids._

"Are you blind? I'm sure you're not blind. Your parents woulda fixed that along with everything else." Bucky snarks playfully. "They would move Heaven and Earth to make you happy. And your Pops would be all over that piece of the genetic lottery out there." He states as he tips his head towards Loki.

"What's that supposed to mean? He's perfect." Steve blushes vividly as the words leave his mouth.

"Didn't say he wasn't. God, you really do have it bad, you little punk." Bucky smirks as he musses Steve's hair and Steve reaches out and flicks his best friend on the nose, before hurriedly smoothing it back into place.

"Don't do that." Steve states, his voice a little clipped, though his eyes never stop tracking Loki's graceful movements.

"Like your boy would care if your hair was out of place, it's your face you should be worried about."

Steve looks at him for a moment, his jaw dropping a little before reaching over and punching Bucky on the arm. Hard.

"Stop calling him my boy, you ass-hat. My face isn't an issue, not so sure about yours lately." Steve replies a touch smugly.

"Wait, what's wrong with my face? I get plenty of action!" His best friend sounds indignant and Steve's smile broadens

"Like you did with Natalia?" At this Bucky gives him a blank look. "The pretty redhead from the bar fight." Still nothing it seems.

_Really?_

"A week ago." Steve snarks.

"Oh her.. Well-" And the world's would be Casanova actually blushes.

_Score one for team Rogers!_

"Hah." Steve grins.

"What?" Bucky's eyes narrow at Steve.

"Nothing.." Steve replies much too innocently to be believed.

"So, about Loki.. Are you going to go over there, or do I tell the fly-boys at the base that there's no need to hang back now as you aren't interested." The ass even waggles his eyebrows.

Steve growls at just the thought of it.

"Just- Fine, I'll go speak with him." Steve sets his jaw mulishly and glares a little at his best friend.

"Fine." He makes a shooing motion at Steve. "Off you go then, dazzle me with your skills."

Steve flips him off and marches over to where Loki is currently firing all of the snowballs he had dancing about him at the children, only to get twice as many thrown back at him, all the while laughing like a kid.

"Come on! At least make it a challenge for me!" Loki laughs and grins widely as the children up their attack, all the while looking so care-free.

_Wow, that's a great look on him._

"I am a god! You cannot defeat me!" He hears over the laughter, as the quantum-thaumologist-in-training goes down under a hail of snowballs in an extremely over-acted way.

_Such a full tilt diva at times._

He grins broadly as he reaches Loki's side, a stray snowball hitting him in the rear and he turns and raises an eyebrow at the young girl who's eyes widen and she drops the second snowball to the floor, before turning tail and running off.

"Need a hand up there, Lo'?" Steve asks gently, slowly leaning down and into his friends personal space.

"I was severely outnumbered, I could have won too." Loki mutters, but takes Steve's hands and allows himself to be pulled up.

The man loses his footing a little and falls into Steve, their bodies so close. Steve holds him close for a moment, their eyes locking as Loki straightens himself. Steve's eyes widen and he watches as Loki's tongue slips out for a moment to lick his top lip. Transfixed, Steve feels himself moving forwards, wanting to make more contact.

"I-" Steve starts, but no sooner has he begun, than half a dozen snowballs pelt the pair of them and the moment is broken.

_Darn it._

Loki grins and pulls back and Steve feels the annoyance at the children disappear as quickly as it arrived, the mischievous sparkle in the man's eye as his hand making a swirling motion, pulling what must be a dozen lumps of snow from the ground around them.

"As a team, Steve?" Loki's smile almost blinding.

"Yeah.. As a team."

 

**********

 

_Present time._

_Deep Space, SS Avenger - Canteen._  

 

He runs a hand through his hair, feeling a little self conscious as he walks to the table, sure that most if not all the eyes in the room are on him.

"Good morning, everyone." Steve states politely and Natalia gives him a knowing look as she sips at her coffee.

_Something's going on then._

"Morning, Cap." She gives a tight smile and Steve takes the last seat at the table. "Barnes, aren't you going to say good morning to your Captain?"

_Oh heck, what's the jerk done this time?_

"Steve." Bucky mumbles, not looking up from his plate.

_No respect, even when we are off duty._

Steve resists the urge to tut at his manners.

"Ow.. _Shit!_ Would you quit that, Loki." Bucky growls and Steve fights back the urge to clip him about the back of the head for his language.

"Good morning, Captain." Steve is treated to one of those smiles of Loki's and he feels himself begin to flush under the man's gaze.

"It's Steve. We aren't on shift." Steve states as his eyes focus on Loki alone.

"Of course, Steve." Loki replies, that voice of his causing Steve to flush deeper.

_What that does to me._

"I'm glad I bumped into you, I wanted to speak with you." Steve states quietly, suddenly finding the table top so very interesting.

"Oh, really?" Steve's eyes flick upwards at the warm tone, making eye contact again.

"Yeah.." His voice comes out a touch breathy and he's glad that Natalia is there, or Bucky would so be making fun of him right now.

"Well, I am a little busy at- _skíturinn þinn_ James, if you kick me once more, I shall find a way to remove your other arm." Loki scowls angrily at Steve's best friend.

_God, those two are like darn kids.. It's like Moscow all over again._

"Remember our agreement, Laufeyson." Bucky gripes.

"As you will it, Commander." Loki snipes back.

 _Definitely_ _like old times._

"If you are free now, Steve? I find myself free to talk." Loki gives Steve a slow smile and Steve swallows nervously.

_Oh boy!_

"Of course. If neither of you have any objections?" Steve asks, though truth be told he will be leaving here with Loki regardless of whatever they have to say.

Thankfully, they say nothing, so Steve stands and waits for Loki to do so. He waits for the man to join him, before giving the other two left at the table the briefest of nods as he and Loki move off together, their pace falling into sync after a step. As they leave, Steve maintains the close proximity, certainly well within the expected distance a Captain would usually leave with regards to their crew and Loki looks over to him a few times as they walk. Each time he does so, Steve shoots the smallest of smiles in his direction, his nerves all jangled up as the walk the corridor before slowing.

"Would you-  That is, would you care to join me in my quarters?"  Steve gulps a little as he makes eye contact with Loki and the man stops for a moment, completely silent before blinking slowly at him with those expressive green eyes.

Once, twice.

_Please?_

"Of course, Steve. Lead the way." And _dear sweet Lord_ , that voice sounds as sweet as honey to Steve's ears.

They arrive at Steve's quarters in short order, the up side of being on one of the smaller vessels in the Confederation Fleet. Steve enters first, requesting the lights to emit a soft glow and he glances at Loki, currently looking down at his hands, his eyebrows beetling in thought.

"Please, Loki. Sit." Steve gestures to the seating area once Loki raises his head.

The curly haired man waits a moment before sitting at one end of the arrangement and Steve wastes no time in sitting down next to him, leaving hardly any space between them.

_Here goes nothing, I guess._

Steve reaches out, taking Loki's hands firmly but gently, then waiting for Loki to meet his gaze.

"Firstly, I.. I'm sorry." Rushes out of Steve's mouth before anything else.

"Beg pardon?" Loki looks at him, his face showing confusion.

"I'm sorry. I should have found a way to apologise sooner, for just walking away like that at Command." Steve looks down at Loki's finely boned fingers. "I- I should have realised, should have waited and spoke with you after what I saw.  With him.  I just-"

Steve's throat dries up and he dares to look into Loki's eyes again. He can clearly see the slight dampness in those eyes and it hurts to watch.

_Oh God._

Instinct makes him hold Loki's hands a little tighter, his thumbs gently massaging the skin beneath them.

"I thought I'd missed my chance, I was finally going to tell you that day." Steve states and Loki makes a small wounded noise the hits Steve in the gut like a sucker-punch.

Loki remains quiet for a moment and Steve feels the urge to fill that silence with something, anything, as he opens his mouth to speak, Loki beats him to it.

"Tell me what, exactly?" Loki asks, peering at Steve.

He tries for a moment, then huffs. "God, you'd think after at least five years of saying the words in my head it would be easy, right?" Steve chuckles to himself. "Why you put up with me at Command, I have no idea."

Loki tuts and rolls his eyes at Steve. "Because I love you, you Midgardian fool."

Steve's pretty sure that he's doing a darn good impersonation of a fish out of water right now and openly gapes at Loki.

_Oh shit._

Loki looks a little unsure of himself and Steve realises he's been silent for the few moments since Loki's brave declaration.

"Oh thank God." Steve states with a smile playing upon his lips. "Buck said you felt the same, but I got to thinking back then that maybe I was reading something into the situation that wasn't actually there. The amount of times, I practised and practised and I ended up just rambling on and on."

"Like now." Loki raises an eyebrow at him. "I will never make a habit of saying this, but for once, you should have just listened to your best friend."

"Err." He feels the familiar flush to his cheeks. "Yeah. So.."

"Yes?"

_Right. Words._

"I- I love you, Loki. Probably from the day I first met you." He feels self-conscious as he says it.

Loki gives him a soft smile and pulls Steve's hand up to his lips, the softest of whisper of his lips against Steve's knuckles that causes Steve to make a small contented noise.

"Well, you did near sweep me off of my feet." There's that gentle smile on Loki's lips that Steve's been crazy about. It's then that Steve frowns a little. "What are you thinking about in that head of yours, Steve?"

"Do you forgive me?" Steve asks earnestly. "For being stupid. I didn't think I had a chance, and then when I thought that maybe I did.. I promise you, Loki. I will do everything I can to never let you down again."

Loki visibly flinches and Steve resumes his gentle rubbing of the hand held within his own.

"I had thought we had some kind of understanding, the two of us. But then my dearest friend just disappeared from my life when I needed him most." Loki's voice a little more than a whisper by the end.

"I'll gladly spend the rest of my life making it up to you." Steve promises. "Just you and me."

"That would make me happy." Loki holds Steve's closed hand to the side of his face and Steve lets his knuckles graze along that fine jaw line, all the while gazing into Loki's eyes.

_Dear God he's gorgeous._

"Can I kiss you?" Steve asks boldly. "Been waiting an awful long time to do that."

"About as long as I have? Loki's voice sounding a touch breathless to Steve's ears.

"Yeah." Steve says, his voice sounding a little raw as he moves in a little closer, his hand now drifting to the base of Loki's neck, fingers carding through the hair at his nape, massaging gently.

"You do realise what happens should you kiss me?" Loki asks, his voice lacking its usual confidence.

"Oh Yeah." Steve gives a shy grin. "I get my first kiss."

"Be serious." He scolds.

"I am being serious, first kisses are a very serious business." Steve murmurs, the space between them now just a few inches.

" _Steven Grant Rogers_." Loki states a little sharply.

Steve gives a little sigh of exasperation. "I know, Loki. I know that a kiss initiates a chemical bond between a Jotnar and their chosen partner. I have done some research." Loki gives Steve a look that clearly states some doubt in this and Steve gives a little shrug. " _Fine_. I asked Pops and he's a stickler for facts."

"That _does_ sound more likely." Loki says, a little humour evident in his words. "Once we do this, for me there is no going back."

Steve gives the smallest of nods.

"Same for me."  Steve replies with the utmost conviction.

Loki tuts and raises an eyebrow at Steve. "It doesn't work that way. You will-"

"Be forever faithful to you. That's the plan." He even makes the sign of a cross over his heart and gives a larger grin this time.

"Steve.." Steve can tell Loki is trying to sound annoyed, but it doesn't appear to be going too well.

"Loki, I love you. It's only ever been _you_. It only ever will be you. I'm _yours_. Now would you kindly give me my first kiss and be _mine_?"

"I've always been yours, Steve."

"Mmm, k." Steve states as he leans forward to meet Loki halfway and feels the soft brush of lips against his own as he receives his first kiss.

_Oh._

It's everything Steve dreamed of. Those lips are just as soft as he imagined, perfect against his own. Just the gentlest amount of pressure as they move against one another and he wants it to go on forever.  It could be minutes or hours, but it only feels like a moment before they part and Steve makes a small disgruntled noise of protest at this.

"Oh." Loki says aloud.

"Oh?" Steve asks.

"Yes. Perfect." Loki smiles as he says it and then leans forward to take another kiss, this one a little more heated than the last as a tongue flicks out, surprising Steve a little in it's boldness.

_Mmm._

He responds in kind, not pushing things too far and letting Loki set the pace. He moves his hand not currently tangled in that inky mop of hair, letting it trail up to Loki's bicep and when the man in question nibbles at Steve's lip, he clutches at Loki a little desperately. They kiss with some heat for a few moments longer before the need for air forces them to part.

"Oh. Wow." Steve grins, even as their foreheads rest together.

"I must agree." Loki's smile is more restrained but no less genuine.

"Gotta say though. It does grind my gears a little." Steve mutters.

"Grinds your gears? What- Oh, one of your quaint Midgardian idioms." Loki smirks at him. "What pray tell, is _grinding your gears_ , my Captain?"

"The fact I have missed out on _years_ of kissing you. I'm a darn idiot." Steve huffs, sneaking a small peck of Loki's lips as he says it.

"Yes. But you are _my_ darn idiot." Loki manages to get out, before Steve moves in once again to take another kiss, with every intention of trying to make up for lost time.

 

**TBC.**


	14. Loki - Eye of the Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Oh dear Gods._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The man's lips are surely addictive. In fact, kissing Steve is addictive, of that Loki is sure.
> 
> Their first kiss ignites a spark within him. Whether it's Loki's Jotnar heritage coming to the fore or something else entirely Loki couldn't say. All he knows is that it feels like his whole being is alive, it feels like his blood is on fire, a raging torrent flowing through his veins, wakening his body in ways he never knew possible and it feels like a balm to Loki's very core.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay. Real life seems to get in the way sometimes, plus this is actually the third writing of this chapter. The good news is that two scenes that didn't make it in are appearing at a later date so I have two half finished Loki chapters good to go when I need them.
> 
> As always, comments, kudos and con-crit appreciated.
> 
> Ta.

_Present time._

_Deep Space, SS Avenger - Captain S. G. Rogers' Quarters._  

 

_Oh dear Gods._

The man's lips are surely addictive. In fact, kissing _Steve_ is addictive, of that Loki is sure.

Their first kiss ignites a spark within him. Whether it's Loki's Jotnar heritage coming to the fore or something else entirely Loki couldn't say. All he knows is that it feels like his whole being is alive, it feels like his blood is on fire, a raging torrent flowing through his veins, wakening his body in ways he never knew possible and it feels like a balm to Loki's very core.

_Oh Gods._

Steve only parts from Loki when the need for air becomes vital and even then it appears to be with extreme reluctance, the pair of them breathing heavily, their cheeks flushed and their lips swollen. Steve's hand gently caresses Loki's cheek his gaze so very fond as he takes in the sight before him. For a moment, the Vanir part of him cringes, for he knows that he cannot be looking his best. But the way Steve looks at him, it pushes the thought clear out of Loki's head, only for it to be replaced with another.

"I find myself monstrously jealous at this precise moment." Loki states with all seriousness as takes in Steve's rather dishevelled appearance.

Steve pulls back from him, his pupils dilated, his eyes a little glazed and it takes a moment for him to focus upon Loki, those eyes pin-sharp again and it makes Loki's Vanir side preen under that penetrative gaze.

"What? Why?" His eyebrows both raise and he looks at Loki with what seems to be a genuinely confused expression.

"Of those that have had the honour of seeing you in such a state." Loki resists the urge to pout. "And for whomever taught you how to kiss like that."

Steve's eyes widen a little and his jaw seems to drop slightly, before letting out a small bark of amused laughter.

"It's not funny, Steve." Loki scowls and pulls back further.

He doesn't get all that far before Steve is pulling him forwards and rests their foreheads back together.

"I already told you, that was my first kiss." Steve mumbles, his lips almost brushing against Loki's, his warm breath like a caress. "I guess it must be all natural talent." Steve gives the tiniest of grins.

"Yes, but surely-" Loki starts.

_Because really-_

"My first ever kiss. And what a _doozy_." Steve sounds positively smug over it.

Loki brings up a hand and gently squeezes the nape of Steve's neck, the man giving a delicious little shudder as his eyes slip closed, relaxing into the gesture.

"I could get used to this." Steve murmurs as he moves his head a little causing the sides of their noses to gently rub against one another before parting again and then looking into each others eyes.

"As could I. So what now?" Loki asks lightly.

"Hmm, other than spending the rest of my life trying to make you happy? I guess that I should probably contact my parents and let them know." Steve states quite seriously. "Dad and Pops have been asking for years when I was planning on bringing someone home to meet them." A beaming smile breaks out on his face.

"I see. I wonder what they both will think." Loki ponders, looking at the man that has captured his heart, a small crinkle forming between his eyebrows as he does indeed wonder what they will indeed make of him.

_Hopefully they will be as kindhearted as their son._

"Oh, they'll love you, of that I'm sure." Steve even gives a slight nod of the head as he ponders. "Though Pops will probably mention grandchildren."

As he says it, Loki notices Steve cringe a little, as if wanting to take his words back.

"What?" Loki asks sharply.

"I- Well-" Steve starts, seemingly at a loss for words. "They can be very.. blunt. I just don't want them trying to pressure you into anything."

"You have no desire to have a child?" Loki asks quietly.

"What? Well, yes, I would love to have a whole bunch of kids with you. Er.. Kid, maybe one or two. Not that I am trying to talk you into multiple-" Steve rambles until Loki silences him with a kiss.

"Well, at least I know where you stand on the matter." Loki chuckles at Steve's slightly mortified expression. "I certainly would have no objection to _maybe one or two_." To which Steve smiles shyly.

_Glorious fool._

"I- Yeah. Great. So.. What about your parents? They'll be pleased, right?" Loki smiles at Steve's nervousness, not at all concerned as he knows his mother will fall in love with Steve the moment she meets him.

"Mother has always wanted nothing but my happiness." Loki states fondly.

_Odin on the other hand, well.. And then there's.._

_Oh hels._

His face must alert Steve to something, a silent question in his gaze.

"Thor." Loki watches as Steve eyes widen and his face loses a lot of its colour.

 

**********

 

_Ten years earlier._

_2151 - Asgard, Aesir Homeworld, Iðavöllr Province, City of Glaðsheim - Valhöll, Home of Odin._

 

"No." Thor states with absolute confidence.

"But-" Loki starts to pout a little knowing that Thor would usually allow him his way eventually.

"You cannot come with me." He turns, all but dismissing Loki. "My friends and I are going into the Capital. I will not risk your safety."

"I would be perfectly safe! You just don't want me with you whilst you are carousing and spending time with ladies of negotiable virtue." Loki states accusingly before allowing his disappointment to bleed through as he gazes at Thor. "I would never speak a word of it to anyone."

He's half tempted to widen his eyes and chew on his bottom lip, but Thor looks resolute, a veritable immovable object.

"I have no plans to do anything of the sort." Though the guilty look upon his face says otherwise. "If anyone were to discover your heritage, I would fear for you. The Midgardian Confederation stirred a lot of unrest in the Capital against the other races when they occupied Alfheim."

"The Alfar joined them willingly, you oaf." Loki tuts at his brother's attitude. "As did the Jotnar."

"Exactly. Our people see them as traitors to Asgard." Thor looks mightily pleased with himself. "I cannot risk you being harmed, father would never forgive me." He pauses for a beat. "Mother would never forgive me."

"For Gods' sake, Thor, I am fifteen, not five." He huffs under his breath, before an idea comes to him. "I could use my magic to appear older."

This if anything riles Thor up even further, his face going from somewhat smug at finding a way to still say no to Loki to an angry snarl in the flicker of an eye.

"No! Such foolishness, brother! If you were to be discovered, we would all be in trouble. No, you will stay here, where you can be safe."

Seething internally and seeing that he is getting nowhere with his brother, Loki turns in a dramatic fashion, his robes flaring out as he does so. He heads for the door arch and he flicks out a hand, a tendril of his power flying off in the direction of Thor, though he does not wait for it to hit its mark. As he passes through into the corridor, he hears a howl of rage and allows himself a small measure of satisfaction.

_Serves him right!_

 

*****

 

He leaves it a good hour or so after his brother departs before he even considers following. The simple tracer spell that Loki puts into the very fabric of his brother's garish red cloak acting as the perfect homing beacon.

_As if the racket they are causing isn't enough._

He takes a moment to place a different conjuring upon himself, making himself appear somewhat older than his years and as he steps through the door into the dingy tavern, he finds his brother and his companions with ease taking up the largest table, the centre of the whole tavern's attention. His brother is of course the loudest of them all, his head thrown back in laughter at one of his companions jokes.

_Idiots._

The scantily dressed creature perched upon his brother's knee looks all too smitten, draped as she is, with her head upon his shoulder. Loki quirks an eyebrow at the group's antics and seats himself a fair distance from them in one of the darkened corners, though making sure that they are within his field of vision. With any luck his brother will continue to act the fool and there may be some excellent bribery material to hold against him the next time he tries to make Loki stay home.

The girl slips from his brother's lap, circling the others for a moment before all but falling into another's lap as Thor throws a large, now empty cup to the ground, shouting loudly for yet more food and drink.

_Mother would surely be cringing at his manners._

In contrast, Loki himself merely sips at the drink put before him, the taste of it making him grimace as it tastes nothing like the fine wines his mother used to bring back from Vanaheim.

_Ugh. Such a vile brew._

He toys with the half empty glass, his eyes flicking every so often to the table filled with raucous laughter, a small pang in his chest that he is not sat in their midst, instead relegated sitting in the shadows and watching his brother makes an ass of himself.

_To discard me is such a fashion._

Part of him can see the wisdom of Thor's actions, knows that Midgard has definitely thrown the felid amongst the ravens and most Aesir now look upon others, even those of Vanir or Norn heritage with blatant suspicion. It doesn't end the hurt though, for it seems clear to Loki that his brother no longer needs him, dogging his heels, not when he has such a crowd of friends about him.

He heaves a sigh, having decided that it was a mistake to come, his mood now darker than before. He gives one last glance in his brother's direction before he downs the last of the vile concoction, his face contorting. He makes to stand, pulling his dark green cloak about his shoulders, only for a heavy hand to rest upon his shoulder. Loki turns to look into the face of a heavily scarred middle-aged man and quickly schools his face so as not to betray the spike of fear that settles upon him.

"You." The mans slurs. "You are Vanir, yes?" The beefy paw upon his shoulder feels heavier and Loki would prefer it gone sooner rather than later.

"I- Yes." Loki states, hating the slight quiver in his voice.

"You should be back in your brothel, where you belong." The man's breath, thick with alcohol huffs into Loki's face. "Not here where you can be seen by decent warrior-folk. Little whore."

The man's companions laugh loudly and Loki feels his face burn at the words.

"I am no whore, I am-" The words dry up, for if he were to reveal who he is, what he is, this would end up so much worse.

"You are what?" The man roars in his face. "Perhaps you want me to give you a sound thrashing so that you know your place."

"What is going on here?" Loki hears a familiar voice boom.

_Damn._

"This is none of your concern, _child_." The man sneers as he says it, looking over Loki's shoulder.

"I think not, you cannot-" Thor quietens immediately when he catches sight of Loki's face, even half covered as it is with his cloak and he only just hears his brother utter Loki's name under his breath.

"I cannot _what_? Odinson." He spits out the patronymic with such distaste, releasing Loki to concentrate on Thor. "I will speak to this whore however I please."

Loki swears internally, though he is heartened by his brother's friends getting to their feet in short order.

"Go now, while I still allow it." The man growls at Thor and Loki side-steps about the drunkard, coming to Thor's side, and his arm shoots out, trying to subtly hold his seething brother back.

"We will accept your most gracious offer. Come on, Thor." Thor shoots Loki an annoyed glance but turns to rejoin his friends, pulling Loki along with him.

"That's right. Run along, little princess." One of the brute's friends jeers.

"Damn.."

 

**********

 

_Present time._

 

"He's a little over-protective." Loki sighs from the safety of Steve's arms.

"A little?" Loki can hear the amusement in Steve's voice.

"The man seems to forget that I am an adult, that I have completed my training as both a healer and as a officer from Fleet Command." Loki grumps.

"To be fair on him, he hasn't seen you for a number of years, he might just need to get used to the idea that you are all grown up." Steve ponders out loud and Loki gives a slight nod of agreement.

"Perhaps.. Though it may be wise to break the news to him gently. Might we keep this between us for the time being?" Loki asks carefully, not wanting to offend his love.

"I guess. Yeah. Okay." Loki frowns at Steve's disappointed tone, not wanting to be the cause of it.

"It won't be for long I assure you, darling Captain. I just need to get him used to the idea that I am capable of choosing my ideal mate on my own." Loki strokes the side of Steve's face as he says it, the man in question giving a small but no less genuine smile.

"I think he will be a tough nut to crack." Steve sighs as he speaks.

"I just don't want him causing an unnecessary fuss." Loki states quietly. "I would like our courting to be a most _pleasurable_ endeavour."

He feels Steve shiver at the words and steals another kiss, this one a little more heated than before. Loki's hands wander, taking in the well developed muscles of Steve's shoulders, before they drift to stroke gently over his left pectoral, close to his heart.

"We better stop soon, Lo'." Steve utters in a breathless manner. "Pretty sure I'll end up being late for my shift."

"Oh, that would be an absolute shame." Loki purrs, still rubbing his hands lightly over Steve's chest. "It wouldn't do for you to get in trouble with the man in charge." Loki grins as he says it.

" _Ass_." Steve raises a hand and flicks Loki lightly upon the nose. "Just because I'm Captain, doesn't mean I get to break the rules. Plus if you keep touching me, I can't promise I'll be able to keep being a gentleman about it."

Even though he states it with confidence, Loki spots the high blush upon Steve's cheeks and steals one last (mostly) innocent kiss.

"Oh, very well, if we must. I suppose I must show my face in Medical as well." He gives a put upon sigh as well.

"Oh boy. What have I gotten myself into?" Steve smirks, running his hand through Loki's hair a final time as they break apart.

They both spend a few moment straightening themselves up, all the while trading glances at one another, Loki's Vanir side recognising their shared preening for what it is, causing him to give a sly smirk at Steve, the other giving a slow wink in return.

_What have we gotten ourselves into indeed._

They make their way to the turbo-tube, arms brushing against one another in an almost absent-minded way, the tube thankfully empty as they enter as it seems Steve cannot help but take a final kiss as the doors hiss closed.

"Why Captain, you are somewhat of a rebel it seems." Loki grins.

"I may not get a chance to see you in a while, plus I did check to see if there was anyone about." Steve frowns a little and Loki gently caresses his Captain's cheek for a moment.

"As soon as I have had a chance to talk to my brother, you may kiss me at any and every opportunity." Loki vows. "JARVIS, Medical, then Bridge if you please." He pauses for a moment. "It wouldn't do for me to be found lurking in the tube as you step out on to the Bridge."

"As you wish, Loki." JARVIS states.

Steve smiles and catches Loki's hand within his own, the pair of them enjoying their last few moments together. As the doors hiss apart, Steve lets go of Loki's hand, but not before giving it a brief squeeze.

"I shall no doubt see you at breakfast tomorrow, Captain. If not sooner." Loki's eyes give off a mischievous twinkle as he says it.

"Of course, Doctor."

There's a spring in his step as he leaves the lift, though he feels a slight pang in his chest, it lasts only a moment as he turns and Steve gives a heart-stopping smile before the door close again.

_Mine._

He smiles internally, outwardly keeping his face a blank canvas, as it wouldn't do to raise suspicion at his sudden change in mood.

_No. It wouldn't do at all._

He steps into Medical, the lighting automatically raising itself to an acceptable level within just a moment and he makes his way into his designated office. Two swift taps to the leading edge of the desk and a built-in screen rises up from within, a flurry of data is displayed immediately and Loki notes with a sigh that a multitude of messages already await his attention.

_Typical, we make our way to the stars, yet bureaucracy follows in our wake._

He ponders just shutting the screen down and heading back to the Canteen, but this plan is swiftly derailed.

"Loki. Incoming message from Vanaheim. It's your mother." JARVIS comments, though really it isn't that much of a surprise to Loki.

_Didn't take her long._

"Loki?" JARVIS enquires.

"Oh. Right. Yes." He takes a seat. "On screen please."

There's a flicker before he comes face to face with the kind visage of his mother. He can tell the moment the connection is established on her end as her deep blue eyes light up and her lips curve into a broad smile.

"Hello, darling."

 

**TBC.**


	15. Logan - All Good Things..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teasing is _maddening_ and Logan bites back another groan, letting only the faintest of noises pass his lips and he is rewarded for his efforts with yet more delicious torture.
> 
> "Scotty.." Logan all but whines.
> 
> "Shh. You know the rules, Logan." Scott mumbles hotly into Logan's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As some may notice the fic rating has gone up. Personally I blame this chapter. **NSFW** Please heed the warning, sexual acts depicted below. I needed to indulge Scott and Logan in a slightly less mushy way (it's still a bit fluffy..)
> 
> Little note, flashback involves Logan and past partner and that's where that relationship will be staying.
> 
> As always, thanks to Liz for reading the snippets before they get sewn together, as always it's appreciated.
> 
> Comments, con-crit, kudos are all accepted currencies.

_Present time._

_SS Avenger - Hanger Bay, Shuttle-craft 'Wasp'._

 

The teasing is _maddening_ and Logan bites back another groan, letting only the faintest of noises pass his lips and he is rewarded for his efforts with yet more delicious torture.

"Scotty.." Logan all but whines.

"Shh. You know the rules, Logan." Scott mumbles hotly into Logan's neck.

Yeah, he knows the rules, the longer he can stay quiet, the longer he can stay still, the further Scott seems prepared to go.

_The ultimate in positive reinforcement.._

That still doesn't stop a purely animalistic urge in Logan wanting to pick up that lean muscled, lithe body and all but throw the little shit to the ground and then take him apart piece by piece as payback for this beautiful torment.

No one would think it to look at him, looking all prim, proper and put together, that Slim would have a mouth made for sin. What it does to Logan when those damned lips trail down Logan's neck, a naughty flick of the tongue straight after. Sure, it takes a while for Scott to get with the program, but when he is _finally_ on-board and his pheromones start firing off, it's like fucking fireworks.

"Uhh.. Your mouth." He moans as Scott bites down gently on Logan's collar bone, his tongue skimming the lightly abused flesh, soothing the supposed hurt before moving ever lower. "Ngh."

"Shh." Scott mutters again. "You can do it, baby."

He feels a small spike of annoyance at the pet name but that doesn't last long as Scott's hands aren't idle, constantly roaming over Logan's muscles, touching and massaging and it's not long before he pushes Logan's Command jacket off fully to fall onto the deck behind him, closely followed by a loosening of his now restraining trousers.

The guy has a gift for multitasking that Logan can't help but admire.

Those talented hands slip beneath Logan's undershirt, hiking it up and out of the way, before one hand begins possessively mapping out Logan's abdominals and the other moving just a little lower and dipping into the waistband of Logan's shorts. As he does so, Scott's mouth descends and latches on to one of Logan's nipples, his teeth gently worrying the nub into a peak before doing the same to the other.

_Oh fuck.. Scotty._

The sensation goes straight to Logan's groin and he feels himself lengthen and harden at the continued stimulation, his body fighting the increasing urge to just throw down and rut like an animal in heat. He glances downwards for a moment, watching those perfect lips trail down between his pecs as Scott slowly drops to his knees, hands pulling Logan's trousers down as he goes.

He knows this is the time to hold back, to let Scott take the lead.

At the start of their relationship, Scott had been all but innocent, though with time, and the dedication of a zealot discovering religion, the man had taken it upon himself to find all of Logan's erogenous zones, to know exactly which of his buttons to press to turn Logan, a self-admitted player, into a six-foot-one pile of animalistic lust.. and Logan couldn't be prouder.

It's this playful streak of Scott's, tempered with a dash of what must be sadism that really gets Logan all fired up and the mere thought of what Scott could withhold for them getting in trouble again is far harsher than anything _Captain Boy Scout_ or Fleet Command could ever dream up.

_Because just the look of sheer disappointment on Slim's face is like a fist to the gut._

The not-so-friendly tongue lashing he got for Wanda catching him all but mauling Scott against the bulkhead was bad enough, and it was all because that new sack of walking hormones that came aboard. It was clearly that guy's fault, the way he stood there blatantly all but undressing Logan's man with his eyes. It takes all of his willpower not to growl about it, even now.

"Do you want me to stop?" The voice sounds equal parts amused and annoyed, a typical Scott reaction to most things.

Logan then realises that Scott's lips are no longer on him and he looks down at the guy that's captured his heart, only to see a frown marring his forehead and a slight pout to those wonderful lips.

"What? Why? _Fuck no_ , of course not." Logan grouses, wanting to feel them upon his skin again.

"Well, I thought you were all getting all revved up, and then you got all tense. Did you think I was gonna stick my finger up your-"

"No! Not that, I kinda liked it once we got going, remember?" Logan smirks down at Scott, the man managing to somehow look innocent even when his mouth is less than a couple of inches from Logan's still clothed but aching dick and his hand is cupping Logan's balls through the material just the way he likes it.

"You sure?" Scott asks, his voice somewhat husky, his flushed skin close enough to radiate heat.

"Darlin', don't make me beg." Though he's sure it's clear from his tone that he already is.

He gets a high blush on Scott's cheeks in response and a delicious burst of pheromones wafting up and assailing his nose.

_Kinky, Summers, very kinky._

The man in question hesitates for only a moment before slowly pulling down Logan's briefs, the drag against his manhood becoming further torture until he's freed. Logan gets but a moment before Slim's long fingers wrap around his girth, giving it a few expertly practised tugs that make his eyes want to cross.

"So lucky you are a fast learner." Logan sighs as his back rests against the shuttle's bulkhead.

He's rewarded with his dick being released, only for it to slap heavy against his belly and then gripped firmly again.

"Rules, Howlett." Scott states firmly and Logan feels a fresh shiver travel through his entire body.

"Yes.. Sir." Is all he manages to grind out before Scott is leaning forward, his tongue flicking out to take the bead of pre-cum pearling at the head.

It's so delicate, a gentle lapping at first, before Scott opens wider, lips covering teeth, taking the head of Logan's meat into his mouth. And it's perfect, the tight wet heat of Scott's mouth, the way his cheeks hollow out as he suckles gently, taking more of Logan in each time his head bobs forward.

_Fuck, this guy is trying to kill me._

He feels the heat pool in his belly, watching Scott's lips stretched out over his spit-slicked dick, an intoxicating sight to be sure and he bites down hard on his lip as Scott takes him in a little further, yanking gently on his balls as he does so.

"Slim.." He mumbles, his senses hyper-stimulated. "Scott, 'm close."

He finishes with a higher pitched groan as one of Scott's sneaky fingers massages his gently behind his balls, causing him to inadvertently jerk forward, his cock stretching Scott's lips further. Instead of backing off, the man just hums, the vibration causing a spasm through Logan's dick so violent that the reaches back with a hand to steady himself on the bulkhead.

It's only as Scott's finger edges back a little more grazing over his hole, that he sucks harder and Logan loses the battle to stop himself from shooting, shooting down Scotty's throat and cumming with a broken roar. The feeling of Scott's throat clench around him as he swallows Logan's spend without question, watching those muscles work, all the while rubbing one of his fingers over Logan's pucker.

He uses what energy he has left to pull Scott up off of his knees and kisses him deeply and without hesitation, his tongue dipping swiftly into Scott's mouth, able to taste his own essence upon Scott's lips.

"That was.." Logan starts. "Love you, Scott. So good to me."

The moment is broken, _shattered even_ , by the clearing of a throat and Logan's instincts make him want to shield Scott from whomever it is, regardless of his state of undress.

"Can't behave yourself for even five minutes, Logan?" A male voice states and Logan's head whips in that direction.

_Fuck._

"Lt. Worthington. What do you think you are doing here?" Scott asks, voice sounding confident to anyone that doesn't know him well.

"Looking for him.. Obviously." Warren replies, jerking his thumb in the direction of Logan and giving him a slow once over. "Though why you'd seem content on slumming with an enlisted officer, Summers. Pretty sure _daddy_ wouldn't be impressed." He states in that uppity smug tone that has always infuriated Logan as Scott's cheeks take on a darker blush.

_Fuckin' hypocrite._

Logan snarls at the blond man, yanking up his trousers and briefs and tucking himself away. Scott passes him his Command jacket and he gives the man a grateful smile before pulling down his undershirt and shucking the jacket on.

"What I see in him is something you could never hope to understand, Lt. Worthington." Scott states, his face taking on the mulish nature it gets when he's pissed.

"Oh, Logan and I know know each other _real_ well, right Logan?" He leers at Logan and he curses under his breath.

"Well, we all make mistakes." Scott still sounds all no-nonsense, but there's a slight crack in his tone. "How'd you get in here, that's what i'd like to know. Pretty sure I engaged the locks."

"I work security, _fly-boy_. You think a simple encryption on a shuttle-craft door is going to keep me out?" The blond gives a smug grin at that, showing off his perfect white teeth. "I also happened to contact our illustrious Captain and told him he was needed here urgently."

"Bastard." Logan growls, tempted to throw a few punches.

"You can't prove anything, Worthington, nothing to see." Scott states, putting himself slightly in Logan's way in an effort to keep him back.

"Really?" His smile if anything broadens. "Because I'm pretty sure _lover boy_ here just shot a significant amount of his DNA down your throat, enough to be picked up by most scans I am sure."

"Fuck." Logan hisses, only stopped by Scott's arm on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Warren replies. "Always a big shooter from what I remember, hey _lover_?"

"What do you want?" Logan asks.

"Not much." He grins maliciously. "For starters, you can give the fly-boy his marching orders. Then you can find a way to make up for the way you have been neglecting me for the last few years." He finishes with an Honest-to-Chuck pout.

"You gotta be fuckin' kidding me." Logan demands, his arm slipping subconsciously around Scott's waist to hold him in place. "It was two weeks of fucking, hardly the romance of the decade."

"No, it was more than that. You know it." Warren's voice takes on a pleading edge.

"Warren. We woulda never have worked. Even if I hadn't met Scotty." He looks to the brown-haired man briefly as he says it, his eyes softening.

"Why? What's so special about him?" Warren's voice taking on a spiteful tone.

"'Cause Warren, unlike with Scott, I've never been in love with you." Logan states a little sadly, giving Scott a squeeze as he says it.

 

**********

 

_Three Years Earlier._

_Mid 2158 - SS Avenger - Sec-Tac Office._

 

"Come _on_ , Logan." Warren pleads, hooking his leg around Logan's and pulling them flush together as Logan grinds down, pushing Warren hard into the Chief's desk. "Please."

Yeah, the guy isn't hard on the eyes, what with his classical good looks, a body at the peak of fitness and an ass that Logan has tapped more times than he can remember in the last fortnight. But there's no spark, none at all, not even a little sizzle and his snippy little bitch attitude needed taking down a peg or two.

The up side is that Warren's tight, always so tight and he lets Logan pound into him with near feral abandon, that pompous little bitch voice of his all fractured as he moans loudly, his eyelids fluttering each time Logan drives into him. He avoids looking him in the eyes as that would make this too real, too personal, because for Logan it's like scratching an itch.

_Just like with Hank._

Usually when they are together he pushes the man to the nearest flat surface (horizontal or vertical) face first, today being the first time they've ever done it face to face and Logan realises his mistake as Warren tries to claw at him, to gain purchase, to hold on and Logan can't stand it.

It's at that point he knows they can't continue, for Warren as much as it is for himself. From the start there was nothing, like always, just the urge to rut after seeing a pretty face and look where it's gotten him. He moans at that point as Warren clenches tightly about him as he rests for a moment, ball-deep him the man, a wave of pleasure being wrung from the act.

_Fuck. Chuck damn it._

He sets a brutal pace again, the desk beneath them shuddering with each thrust, thankful for the reinforced nature of the welding keeping it in place and he doesn't hold back.

"Hey, Buck- What the heck is going on-" He hears a startled voice exclaim, but he doesn't even falter in his stride until he feels the burn in his groin get too much and he grunts loudly, plunging deep one last time.

"Who?" Warren asks, trying to make eye-contact that Logan successfully avoids as he pulls out none too gently and he hears the other hiss in discomfort.

"When you gentlemen are quite finished.." Can be heard clearly through the door and Logan resists the urge to groan aloud.

Trust it to be the Commander to find them of all people. The man is a real tight-ass and has a very strict view on people breaking the rules. And getting caught fucking your crew-mate in their boss's office is _certainly_ breaking the rules.

_Damn the little bastard for being so persuasive, and damn myself for being led by my dick.. again._

At least it's not Pym this time, and maybe, just maybe they can talk their way out of it. The chances are small given the scene they've presented and the state Warren is still in, laying there still all but fucked-out.

He does his best to motivate the other man and as soon as the pair of them are dressed, he hits the door release and comes face to face with the ships XO, who looks both filled with anger and mortification in equal measure. Logan bites back the snort but not the grin.

"Something funny, Lt. Howlett? How about you, Lt. Worthington? Anything to say?" Rogers barks at them. " _Nothing?_ "

"I- Sir- We-." Warren starts and Logan treads down on the guy's foot to shut him up.

"My fault, Commander. Can't keep it in my pants. Wont be happening again." Logan states in his most sincere tone, only for Warren to make a moue of displeasure.

"I expected better of you, Lt. Worthington." Rogers give them a look that swims in disappointment. "You, Howlett, not so much. The Captain told me all about your.. habits."

The man scowls at him and Logan scowls right back.

"What?" Warren asks, looking between them.

"Ya not the first, Warren, _that's_ what Rogers is getting at." Logan snarks.

"Howlett.." Rogers sighs under his breath, the look of disappointment returning ten-fold.

"Apologies, Commander." Logan rolls his eyes as he says it, but the look fades to usual annoyance. "Sentinal's Honour, me and Lt. Worthington will not be having any more.. out of hours contact."

"I see.." Rogers' eyes flick to Warren. "Lt. As Lt. Howlett has placed the onus upon himself, you are free to go. I see this kind of behaviour again, I wont hesitate to have you up before the Captain, are we clear?"

Warren looks ready to argue for a moment, but Logan for once meets his eyes and he must finally get the hint as his shoulders slump and nods before confirming verbally. He swiftly leaves the room, leaving Logan with Commander Boy Scout and Logan assumes an At Ease stance.

"Why you do this to yourself, I don't know, Lt." Rogers shakes his head. "I have no choice but to put a second note regarding excessive fraternisation in your file."

"Sir." The sorry not voiced and unlikely meant.

"One more and the Captain could have you transferred, I would hate to see that happen." Logan's eyes look at his XO in surprise. "You are a good officer, Lt. You are just a jackass when it comes to your personal life." He states, giving Logan a rueful smile.

_Don't I know it._

"Be thankful it was me that caught you in here and not Lt. Commander Barnes. I don't think he would approve of your use of his desk." He pauses for a beat. "Dismissed."

 

**********

 

_Present time._

 

They only wait a moment before the doors to the Hanger Bay open and the Captain comes striding through, a severely unimpressed look upon his face. With the shuttle-craft door ajar there is little point in hiding as the Captain stands there, his look getting ever icier.

"Out of there, the lot of you." Rogers demands. "Lt. Worthington, care to tell me what is so darn important that I needed to come down here? I have better things to be getting on with."

"Captain-" Scott starts, but he is swiftly cut off by Warren.

"I thought it best to advise you of Lt. Howlett's behaviour, Sir." Warren advises, his tone silky and it makes Logan's fists itch.

The Captain merely raises an eyebrow and makes a gesture with his hand for Warren to proceed.

"I found the Lt. in a compromising position with Pilot Summers.. Sir." He states blandly.

_Little ass-hat fuckwad._

He must be broadcasting his displeasure as the Captain makes eye contact for a moment and Logan is sure the man rolled his eyes.

"Déjà vu, I think." Rogers looks at Warren as he says it and the man flushes like a ripe Terran tomato.

_Not so cocky now you little shit._

The man huffs, obviously getting ticked off at things not going how he wants. "Not the point, Sir. If you check the logs you'll find-"

"Enough, Lt. Worthington. From the state that these two are still in I can imagine what the logs will show." Rogers sounds a little weary as he says it. "I should just chuck you in the Brig and be done with you, Howlett."

"Captain, a word if I may." Scott pipes up.

"Scott, no. Cap, _please_. It's not like last time." Logan implores. "What happened with Warren, with Hank. It was meaningless, I know that." He gets an affronted noise from Warren at this but ignores it. "Please, Sir. A moment?"

He gestures to the other end of the Bay and Rogers shakes his head for a moment, giving a sigh.

"Fine, but make it quick, the ship is due to drop out of slipstream very shortly and I would prefer to be on the Bridge when we do so." He makes another gesture for Logan to go first and with a quick look to Scott, moves to the other side of the room.

Logan moves like his ass is on fire, putting enough distance between them so as to not be easily overheard. He watches Scott and Warren exchanging poisonous looks and wishes that he hadn't been the cause of putting that expression on Scott's face.

_He deserves much better._

"Sir. Before you say anything. Let me tell you that I love that guy over there, from the moment he stepped aboard this vessel I felt a connection to him. I knew from the start if you caught us acting.. _inappropriately_ , you would be well within your rights to haul me on out of here." He makes eye contact the entire time with the Captain, who gives a slight nod. "Yeah, we've gotten a little foolish lately. And I sure as hell know better."

"If you could just keep it in your pants, we wouldn't be having this issue, Lt." The Captain states.

"Is that the only issue, Sir? 'Cause I'm about ready to ask the guy if he's fool enough to marry me." Logan's eyes flick over to where his guy is standing, arms crossed and eyes narrowing in his direction. "If anyone could keep me in line, it's him."

"Hasn't succeeded so far from what I can see. You do realise that I can pull the logs for this room, in fact any room on this ship?" Rogers asks blandly.

"Sir." Logan lets his shoulders droop.

"As you said, I am within my rights to have you hauled off to the Brig for starters." Logan gives a gulp at his tone. "I know I am going to regret this." His Captain sighs.

"I can see that there are other issues at play here right now with Lt. Worthington. So I wont put a reprimand in your file.. _This_ time. However, you will be more discreet in your.. liaison with Pilot Summers, are we clear?" He waits and receives Logan's emphatic nod. "Any time spent together will be in either of your quarters, where it _should_ have been happening all along."

Which is a fair cop as far as Logan is concerned, just one whiff of Scotty's pheromones and his brain takes a header. Speaking of.. He takes a deeper sniff of the air.

_Someone's been up close and personal with you, huh Rogers?_

"Are you listening?" Rogers states impatiently, and now that he looks at the man, he notes the slightly puffier lips and what looks to be a small bruise on the man's neck.

_Uh huh._

" _As I was saying_ , the man clearly has no sense when it comes to you it seems. However should he decide to make an honest man of you, Lt. I would be honoured to perform the ceremony." Logan's eyes dart up quickly to meet the other man's and he has to blink a few times to focus.

"I- Thank you, Sir. I think I will need a good deal of luck." Logan grouses.

"Maybe. But then I think we all need a little of that at times." Rogers states, giving a small smile that Logan is sure the man thinks no one can see. "Collect Pilot Summers and get out of here before I change my mind."

"Righto, Cap- Captain, Sir." Logan gives a full-on grin. "Looks like love must be in the air, Sir."

He doesn't give the man a chance to say anything more and grabs Scott by the arm and hauls him out of the Hanger Bay, heading not for Scott's quarters, even though they are closer, but for his own. As the door begin to close behind them, he hears raised voices. Someone is evidently not pleased with the turn of events and he doesn't envy his Captain for a moment, just glad to be high-tailing it out of there.

"C'mon Scott, think it's time you and I went somewhere a little more comfortable."

"What? Wait- What's going to happen-" His guy looks so confused and it takes everything in Logan not to push him against a bulkhead and kiss the man senseless.

"Cap's in a generous mood. If my nose is correct, _and it usually is_ , he's gone and gotten himself _involved_." Logan waggles his eyebrows at Scott as he stretches out the last word.

"What?" If he could see Scott's eyes, Logan's sure they would be as big as saucers right now and he gives a chuckle.

"C'mon babe, let's get you back to mine. I want to return the favour." He tugs on Scott's hand and pulls him into the turbo-tube.

 

**TBC.**


	16. Bucky - The Neutral Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky lets out a long, low and gusty breath as the third and fourth wheels of their little group leave the room, the pair of them couldn't be walking any closer or being any more fricken obvious if they tried. His head darts about the room, checking to see how many of his crew-mates may have noticed their rapid departure and breathes a sigh of relief as it appears they have better things to do than watch their Captain act like a preteen on a first date.
> 
> _So sad, yet so very true, Punk._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a little longer than planned to write, but it took a couple of tries to get where I wanted to go, thanks to Liz for reading all the snippets.
> 
> Cameo by Yelena Belova (aka 2nd Black Widow) and a poor imitation in my opinion.
> 
> Comments, con-crit and kudos appreciated. I do like hearing what people think.

_Deep Space, SS Avenger - Canteen._

 

Bucky lets out a long, low and gusty breath as the third and fourth wheels of their little group leave the room, the pair of them couldn't be walking any closer or being any more fricken obvious if they tried. His head darts about the room, checking to see how many of his crew-mates may have noticed their rapid departure and breathes a sigh of relief as it appears they have better things to do than watch their Captain act like a preteen on a first date.

_So sad, yet so very true, Punk._

He takes a moment to appreciate the fact that his fricken _ass-hat_ best friend may have finally found his balls and shoots his companion a sly grin across the table. Red lifts one of those perfectly sculpted eyebrows in reply and Bucky knows that he may just have run out of time himself.

_Ah shit._

"Eh.. So, that went well I think." Bucky jerks his head in the direction of the Canteen entrance.

"Been meddling, have you, Barnes?" She asks sharply, giving him a look that makes butterflies take up residence in Bucky's stomach. "Well, it's certainly about time that they both did something about it, don't you think?" Red continues in a rather pointed fashion, as if she can see past the walls he's always got up and into his damn soul.

_Fuck._

"I.. Uh." Bucky begins awkwardly, his eyes darting down to the table, unable to maintain contact at all the raw fucking _honesty_ he can see there.

"Боже, дай мне сил" Red mutters under her breath, before pushing back her chair and standing.

_Fuck._

"Red.." He barks out, only for her to shoot him an unimpressed look. " _Tasha_ , please.. Wait." Bucky says, more tenderly and stands as well, his hand reaching out and touching her arm gently.

He knows, calling her anything other than Red is just asking for trouble, because it's always been his way of keeping things light and jokey between them, as he knows that if things were to become serious, he's got no option but fall for her. And if he's truthful to himself and that a damned rare thing, it's _when_ and not if. He knows he's going to fall and hit the ground, _hard_ , fucking face first when it comes to this gal. It's then that she looks him square in the eyes, she knows most if not all his secrets, can't keep a thing from her, and the only person that could possibly know more is, _with any luck_ , knocking boots with that pretty boy of his.

_As if those two have a fuckin' clue as to what goes where._

He gives an audible snort, breaking the moment and worries for a second that Red.. that _Tasha_ might take it the wrong way. Some being on-high must be looking down on his jaded existence as there's still a touch of a sparkle in her eyes and he only has a second before she's grabbing the front of his Command jacket and all but pulling them nose to nose.

_Shit._

"Why do I bother with you, James? Answer me this?" Tasha challenges, her eyes narrowing slightly at Bucky, before releasing him and he stumbles, his whole body falling forward before he can correct himself as he tries to maintain his balance without looking like a total ass.

"To be honest, I ask myself that every day." Bucky states honesty as he runs his hand across the day-old stubble on his chin. "Though I gotta say, you got lousy taste in men, Red."

She shoots him what looks to be an annoyed look for, most likely for him going back to using her nickname, before humming lightly. He gives her a playful grin and she cocks her head a little, as if pondering, a small smile playing upon her lips and Bucky can't seem to tear his attention away from them. For him, the rest of the room, heck, _the whole damn ship_ , just disappears.

"Glutton for punishment. It's a Russian thing." She gives a lazy smirk that he easily returns.

"Yeah, the guy that wins your heart doesn't know what he's in for." Bucky states, his hand subconsciously reaching out for her, as it makes contact it feels like a jolt of energy shoots up his arm.

_So fucked._

"I know. But you see, there _is_ a guy." She states, her lips curling into a tender smile and he tries not to look concerned, because she means him, _surely_.

_Right? Right!_

Tasha gives a slight eyebrow raise and continues. "He's not so bad, I guess. Has a temper.. but deep down he's all fluff. Fact is, he's not like anybody I've ever known." His eyes widen as she says it, not a trace of sarcasm in her voice, only fondness and she reaches out, her index finger brushing the front of his Command jacket, distracting him as his eyes follow intently and he gulps around the newly formed lump lodged in his throat.

"Right.. Sounds fricken amazing." He states dryly, rolling his eyes. "A real catch for you."

"Uh huh." She gives a little nod. "He's also a huge dork. I hear some girls really dig that. So what do you think - should I fight this? Or run with it?"

_It's me, yeah? Gotta be me! Fuck!_

She looks him square in the eye and Bucky's mouth goes completely dry, his mouth working for a moment before finding his words.

"I- Run with it, right? Unless you think that he's.. I dunno, wrong for you?"

"No." She states, getting ever closer.

"Then-" He gulps. "What's stopping you?"

"Not a damn thing." Tasha states as she pulls him towards her and gives him a real zinger of a kiss.

 

**********

 

_ 2156 - Sol System, Earth, Afro-Eurasian Super-Continent, Moscow - The Crimson Dynamo. _

 

He's not one of those believers, unlike Steve who's got a little faith in his heart. But this gal might make him one, because she doing her best to make him cry hallelujah. _Firstly_ , she has no sense of boundaries, almost plastered to his side as they dance, surrounded on all sides by others in a similar state. She freely runs her hands up his flanks, her blood red nails biting gently into his flesh as she massages gently and he bites back the gentle moan at her touch.

 _Secondly_ , the unrepentant filth spilling from her lips as she sticks her tongue in his ear is almost enough to make even him blush.. _Almost_.

_Fuck._

Her hand drifts again to his hip, this time moving to swiftly cup his junk and give it a firm squeeze. Bucky gives a small yelp at her boldness and catches her hand in his, deciding now would be a good time to take a small breather, or risk being thrown out of the club well before midnight.

_Not a bad thing if she's that willing._

But as he's not here alone, tonight being yet another attempt to get those two out of the barracks and away from their studies. It's a good thing he's there to do so, or their lives would be _boring as fuck_. The down side of this is that each time he's left them to strut his stuff on the dance floor with the flavour of the evening, he's had to endure the twin looks of disapproval from the blushing twosome.

_Fuckin' prudes._

This gal seems to take their looks in her stride and seems all too eager to share Bucky's company regardless of their attitude towards her and she motions to the bar, her mouth forming the words even if he's unable to hear them over the thundering beat. He shakes his head slightly and points over to his friends, who are _of-fricken-course_ sat like always, too close to be uninterested in each other, but still far enough apart that Steve can still claim he's being a gentleman.

_Fuck sake._

He ambles over, still mildly buzzed from the last shot of _whatever-the-hell-was-in-that-glass_ and finds them deep in conversation. He flicks a look back over to the bar, watching Lena in her element and feels a pang of something. Something niggles at the back of his mind as he takes her in. Her hair is red, but not the rich natural tones of that stunning red-head he met a few weeks back. No, this gal's hair is dyed and her face too angular to be mistaken for Red. His lips quirk automatically in memory.

_Shit._

He can't even remember the woman's real name, but a small smile fights its way to his lips any time he thinks of her. He internally kicks himself and manages to get to his friends side without falling ass-over-tit and slumps down into the overly plush chair facing them.

"I don't like her." Steve mutters as Bucky gets himself comfy.

"Don't hold back on my account, Steve. However, you're not the one that's gonna to be doing her." Bucky counters, rolling his eyes at his best friend. "I am."

Loki tuts quite loudly from Steve's side. "You must have some standards, surely?" The curly haired man sneaks a quick glance at Steve who frowns, before lightly shaking his head. "No? _Pity_."

"Asses, the pair of you." Bucky grumbles before his arm shoots out and grabs the last dregs of what ever nasty-ass fruity concoction Loki appears to have been drinking and downs it on one before grimacing.

"Oh, just help yourself, why don't you?" Loki snarks at him.

"It was fucking disgusting. You really weren't missing out." Bucky states, wishing he had something to get rid of the sickly-sweet taste.

"You know, you could just ask Natalia out." Loki remarks in an off-hand manner, the change in subject making him give a little sigh of annoyance. "She seemed interested." He adds in what Bucky thinks is trying to sound a helpful tone and it grates on him.

"No."

"Why not? She was quite lovely." Loki smiles gently. "In addition, the way she took down a man twice her size, before she effortlessly dislocated both of the man's shoulders was almost poetic."

Bucky watches as Steve grimaces, whether at the memory of the man hitting on Loki or the violence that followed, Bucky isn't sure.

"Because-"

_Because she was perfect. Because she didn't put up with his shit. Because-_

He only gets a few seconds before Lena is all but throwing herself into his lap, flicking her hair over her shoulder in what Bucky's sure she thinks is an alluring manner.

_Hah._

" _Darling_." She croons in his ear and Bucky catches the pair opposite rolling their eyes in unison. "We should go now, I want you. So _badly_." She declares with a heavy Russian accent.

His body is willing, he knows that much. Regardless, his heart isn't in it. Which is a fuckin' shame as usually he's the love-em-and-leave-em type and its worked like a charm for him so far. But this time-

"Sure toots, let's get out of here." If only to save his best friend and the-man-who-is-definitely-not-his-best-guy's eyes from Lena's whorish behaviour.

_Whorish.. Hanging 'round these two too damn much._

He plasters on a grin and pulls her to his side. "You gonna be okay walking him back, Punk?" He asks, looking at the pair of them.

Steve gives off that tell-tale flush, his ears reddened and he glances down to his lap, causing Loki to shoot Bucky a look of exasperation.

"Sure, Buck. Catch you tomorrow, I guess." There's a slight touch of reprimand in his tone and Bucky lets it go over him. Let them think what they want.

_Ass-hats._

For once, Bucky decides, he's going to be a gentleman.

 

**********

 

_Present time._

 

It feels like his lungs are burning when they part and he feels like he's been kicked in the gut. He spends the next few moments gazing at the state of her, pupils blown, cheeks flushed, lips swollen, likely from his stubble. She looks wrecked and Bucky thinks to himself that he's never seen her look any more fucking amazing.

"I called it. Pay up." He hears in the background, only then realising that they are still stood in a public area of the ship, draped all over each other after making out.

"I'm giving you all ten seconds to pick up your things and leave.." Tasha states, leaving the threat mostly implied.

"But-" He's pretty sure that's Maximoff, but doesn't break eye contact.

"I'd listen to her if I were you." He gives a smirk at Pepper's no-nonsense comment that silences any last objections.

Bucky takes note of the people leaving the room out of the corner of his eye, Pepper being the last as the doors slide closed again. Tasha seems to take this as a sign and pulls him back towards her, all but plundering his mouth with that damned wicked tongue of hers.

" _Damn it_." He states, breathing a little heavily as she lets him up for air. "I had this plan. Had it all planned out. To tell you how I felt."

"I'm sorry, did I step on your moment?" Tasha replies, a grin on her face.

"You're lucky I find sarcasm and head trauma a turn on." He quips right back at her, hand cupping her chin.

"It's going to be all hearts and flowers with you, I can tell." She grins at him and Bucky feels the moment slipping away from them as they start to fall into their old habits.

_It's now or never, Barnes._

The goading voice in his head sounding like an overly smug version of his best friend.

" _Fuck it_." He pulls her forward, but kisses her so gently. "Tasha, I love you."

"Damn it, Barnes." She states, her eyes blinking repeatedly.

"What?" He asks and feels somewhat concerned.

"I had this plan, you see. Had it all planned out." She rolls her eyes at his widening grin. "To tell you how I felt."

"I see.. Is this love, Pilot Romanova?" He asks, giving her his best shit-eating grin.

"What do you think, you ass." As she kisses him again.

"Commander Barnes." JARVIS' cultured tones interrupt like the well-seasoned cock-block that it is. "We have arrived at the Muspelheim beacon and dropped out of slipstream, proceeding at factor two to meet up with the Excalibur." Bucky looks up and scowls at the voice before giving a slight nod.

_Joy of joys.. the Excalibur.._

"Acknowledged JARVIS." He gives Tasha a sideways glance. "We can pick this up later, right? I should really get to the Bridge."

"Duty above all." She sighs and pastes on a smile. "It's what we all signed up for."

He doesn't give her any further time to think on things as he moves forward again, brushing their lips together in an almost caress, an action so atypical that Tasha's eyes widen in what could be classed as confusion.

"Right. Going.. Or I never will. Don't miss me too much, Beautiful." He states cockily and makes his way out of the room without a backwards glance.

"Ass." He hears fondly as the doors close behind him.

 

*****

 

As he steps onto the Bridge, the first thing he notices is that Steve is nowhere to be seen and his oh so precious  _protocol_ means he had to have gotten the same message Bucky did, so for him to be missing.. He takes in the rest of the crew members present and decides to go with the least annoying option.

"Barton, report." He looks over to the man at Helm, who blinks back at him a few times before frowning.

A moment later there's a somewhat disgruntled throat clearing to his right and he takes in Odinson, the blond man's face plainly displaying his annoyance at being overlooked.

_Like dealing with fuckin' preschoolers._

"Whatever, fine. Where's the boss?" Again he addresses Barton, who gives a slight shrug before turning to Odinson. "Well?"

"The _Captain_.." The oversized Asgardian begins. "Was called away to deal with a situation involving Lt. Howlett." The man finishes with a little sneer as he speaks the man's name.

Barton gives a tut in reponse to his attitude and turns back to the view-screen as if it is the most interesting thing in the known universe and Odinson shoots the man's back a rather venomous look.

_And the moral of the story kids, is that slutty blond Asgardians in glass houses shouldn't throw stones._

"Right. All tickety-fricken-boo then." He states as he makes his way over to the XO's chair, giving a curt nod to Danvers which the young woman returns, located as she is, safely behind the Operations console.

_Moderately defensible position too, if the kids start fighting._

He rolls his eyes as he takes a seat, before pulling a random PADD from out of the pile stored at the side of Steve's seat.

_Internal schematics and sensor reports.. Boring._

He tosses it back into the pouch before taking another.

_Jotnar poetry? Seriously Steve?_

"Commander Barnes, we are being hailed." Odinson states and Bucky gives a small internal cheer as he throws the PADD back.

_Thank possible mythical deities for small mercies._

"On screen then, Lt. Commander." Bucky comments and when nothing happens straight away, he takes a look over his shoulder at the Asgardian. "Problem?"

The man in question looks up, giving him a concerned look.

"Unable to patch them through, Commander. JARVIS?" Thor grouses.

"Analysing now, Lt. Commander Odinson." JARVIS states somewhat snidely and Bucky allows himself a small grin at the interaction.

"Any time you are ready, JARVIS." Bucky states as he chews on a hang-nail.

"Analysis complete. I have cleaned up the transmission somewhat, Commander. It appears to be a distress signal." JARVIS states and if Bucky didn't know better, he would think it sounded a little offended.

"Thanks, JARVIS. Patch it through." Bucky replies and the screen is soon filled with a rather odd looking alien and to be fair, he's seen a lot of the odd looking ones. "Geez. Is that poor bastard on fire?"

It's then that the audio manages to cut in and Bucky looks at the screen with slightly morbid curiousity.

"This is the.. mara.. Our engines have.. and our life supp.. We request assis.. I repeat, this is.. Sinmara.." The quality is frankly pitiful and the ship itself looks to be about ten seconds from blowing up.

" _Múspellsmegir_.. I thought they never left their sacred rock." Thor states blandly and at Bucky's slight confusion he seems to take pity and elaborates. "That is one of the Fire Folk of Múspellsheimr, Commander.  I only know of their form from my peoples archives.  From what has been told, It is extremely rare, if ever, that they leave their Homeworld, they are said to be even more inward looking than the Jötnar."

"That would explain a few things, they only ever communicated with Command via sub-space messages." He gives a slight nod. "JARVIS, keep an eye on their life-signs if you can get any, lay in an intercept course."

"Commander-" Odinson begins to comment.

"Oh, and let the Captain know we are headed over to render assistance and to get his ass up here. Thanks." Bucky says with some finality as he turns back to the screen. "And can we take that off the screen, audio is fine for now."

"As you wish, Commander." Odinson states in a rather surly manner.

_Kids.._

He doesn't have to wait long before the ship comes into view, its configuration like a small diamond.

"Lt. Commander, try hailing them." Bucky asks as he looks at what's left of the vessel. "And let Dr. Laufeyson know we might need his expertise."

 

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Боже, дай мне сил - God, give me strength.


	17. Thor - Samaritan Snare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor grits his teeth at his Executive Officer's flippant attitude. The man clearly has some lingering issues over their earlier sparring session and that thought alone causes a small smirk to bloom upon his lips.
> 
> _For he did look quite delightful pinned beneath me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, bad me for the delay! On the positive side of things, I did manage to get down 10k of words for another fic, so that's good, right? Unfortunately its a long arse fic and a long way to go before it's done :(
> 
> Anywho, on with the show.. Comments, con-crit and kudos all welcomed.

_SS Avenger - Bridge_

 

Thor grits his teeth at his Executive Officer's flippant attitude. The man clearly has some lingering issues over their earlier sparring session and that thought alone causes a small smirk to bloom upon his lips.

_For he did look quite delightful pinned beneath me._

He gives a sigh at the man's behaviour and turns his concentration fully onto the bewildering array of panels and lights the Midgardians seem to like cluttering their control consoles with.

_Oh for the simplicity of Home.._

After a few heavy-handed frustrated jabs, he has the ships's semi-sentient algorithm running a full spectrum sweep of the area as the Avenger gets closer to the now heavily listing vessel, the feeling of something being decidedly off sits uneasily in Thor's gut.

"To reach the vessel, the ship will need to cross into Muspelheim's sovereign space, I would highly recommend maintaining our current position." The ships artificial intelligence chimes in helpfully and Thor looks over to see the Commander scowling.

"Sir, I must concur with JARVIS, I advise waiting here and hailing the Excalibur." Thor states, and his voice must convey _something_ as the rest of the room looks to him. "The Múspellsmegir are not known for their forgiving nature, even if their own kind is at risk.  Back up would be advisable."

"So, you are saying we do nothing and let this ship blow up? That'll go down well.. The Confederation hardly needs _another_ race pissed at us, we already have enough hassle with the Svarties.." He looks to ponder, scratching his chin. "Barton. Take us in as close as you can to the border and JARVIS, prep both shuttle-craft for launch."

"Commander Barnes, this may not be the wisest course of action." JARVIS states in a tone Thor has become accustomed to.  One of tacit disapproval.

_It must surely be taking it's cues from the Captain._

"Noted. Lt. Barton, any time you feel ready." The Commander says, his frustration evident. "JARVIS, if it makes you feel better, polarise the hull to err on the side of caution. And get those birds ready for launch."

The ship's artificial intelligence makes a noise that could be regarded as an affirmative and the quiet man at the Helm merely nods. Thor notices their course change, the Fire Folk's vessel now dead ahead of them. After a moment he scoops up and attaches the Tactical Ocular Interface that allows him to tie his actions directly into that of JARVIS and the ship, though he only gets a moment to take in the jarring view of the data-burst before the Gods accursed panel in front of him lights up like a thousand bale-fires.

_Egads!_

"What the- Commander, seven Convergence portals have just opened to port." Thor near-shouts at his comrades-in-arms. "Ships coming through."

"Huh?" The Commander asks and Thor looks up from the console, only for the rather pretty part-Kree female to speak up.

"I'm getting further readings of slipstream apertures forming starboard and aft, multiple vectors, Sir." She states and Thor's eyes dart about taking in as much of the information as he can.

"Speak human to me, Danvers." The Commander barks out.

"Big holes in space, ships coming through on all sides. We're screwed." The blonde woman states, her face set in determination.

"Ah shit." Commander Barnes states and slams that metallic arm of his into the arm rest of his chair with some force and Thor can't help but concur.

"Agreed Commander, these new arrivals appear to have a somewhat similar configuration to the crippled vessel, they are powering weapons, this looks to be an ambush." Thor snarls and gives his console a punishing thump.

"Lt. Commander, I would ask that you refrain from such abuse of the ships' infrastructure." JARVIS asks in a clipped, annoyed tone.

"What the heck's going on here?" Comes the Captain's vexed voice from the turbo-tube's now open door and Thor has never been so glad to see his Midgardian Commanding Officer.

"Those thrice damned eldur hrogn.." Thor snaps, only to become silent at the Captain's reproachful gaze.

"I only left the Bridge for a few minutes and come back to.. this." The Captain states expansively.

Even as the Captain gestures to the view-screen, the multitude of vessels finish closing any gaps around them.

"My fault, boss." Commander Barnes mutters. "Shoulda known better, but the damn thing was on _fire_." To which the Captain shoots the man a rather disbelieving look.

"We were attempting to render aid to a stricken Múspellsmegir vessel, Captain." Thor interrupts, explaining. "However, these creatures-"

The Captain holds up a hand and effectively silences the room, the determined set of his face brooking no argument.

" _Fine_ , plenty of blame to go around, got it. Open hailing frequencies." The Captain commands.

"Aye, Sir." He states, but no sooner has Thor done so, than the vessels draw closer and the Tactical panel begins to come alight again and a constant stream of data begins to flow past his left eye. "They are in an attack formation and their weapons appear to be fully charged, Captain."

"Múspellsmegir vessels. This is Captain Steve Rogers of the Confederation ship Avenger. We mean you no harm, we come in peace." And _of course_ the Captain's accent is flawless on the first try. "Múspellsmegir vessels, please acknowledge."

For a moment it is as if the Bridge holds its breath and Thor wonders if the Captain may truly get through to them. That hope is dashed a moment later by a third of the vessels suddenly opening fire and the whole ship shudders, making it necessary for Thor to grasp the Tactical console as he instructs the artificial intelligence to return fire. For all of JARVIS' intuitive computations, it proves quite a feat to even make contact, given their small and highly manoeuvrable size.

"Like damned _eldflugor_." Thor shouts as he finally scores a direct hit, causing one of the diamond-shaped vessels to explode.

"Target their left flank, Lt. Commander." The Captain barks out and Thor huffs under his breath. As if Thor isn't doing that already. "See if you can disable them as opposed to blowing them up. I want answers from these guys."

Thor scowls, but targets the propulsion systems and weapons arrays, the interactive data stream highlighting the specific points for contact. He gives the command to fire via the Interface, the handiness of non-verbal communication being an up-side over its Aesir counterpart.

"Sir, both Blackbirds have cleared the Hanger Bay, they have taken up their positions." The half-Kree states.

"Acknowledged. Lt. Danvers, send out a wide-band subspace message for assistance. Pilots Romanova and Summers, Attack Pattern Beta." The Captain states, all business.

"Yessir." "Aye, Captain."

The three ships swoop in an arc, the whole area of space displayed in miniature thanks to the Interface, giving Thor an excellent viewpoint of their situation. With the two shuttle-craft providing covering fire, the Avenger executes a strafing run on the left wing of the enemy vessels, taking three of them out of the fight quite swiftly.

As it is with Thor's luck, things cannot go completely smoothly, as the vessels return fire, they manage to score at least five direct hits to the hull's ablative armour and the Avenger has to dive lower than intended to avoid a further four more and it diverts his attention, causing him to miss his next target.

_Damned creatures!_

This is followed up by a further volley of shots, one of which causes the Avenger to judder violently and Thor feels himself thrown forward a little.

"Warning, direct hit to inertial dampening system, cascade failure imminent." JARVIS supplies and Thor hears both the Captain and the Commander curse loudly.

"JARVIS, patch me through to Engineering." Barnes states and then, not even waiting for an affirmative. "Stark, get one of our teams to work on getting the dampeners back on line, I have no plans to end up as chunky salsa today." The Commander says in an angry tone.

"Aye aye, Sir. Not like we have anything else requiring attention at all.." The Chief Engineer snarks through the communications system before he closes the channel.

_Cheeky little thing!_

Another volley follows and whilst Thor does manage to disable a further two more of the vessels, the Avenger takes more of a beating, even with a triple reinforced hull.  A glance at the data coming through the Interface shows over half of the ship's systems now registering some form of damage and a few of them at critical.

"Captain, two further slipstream apertures are opening." Danvers states, her voice rising above the others on the Bridge.

"Damn it, what now?" Captain Rogers all but demands as the ships exit the portals and Thor feels a smile break out upon his face at the sight of them.

"Good news Captain, Aesir signatures detected. They are engaging the lead vessels." Thor states loudly and grins as he looks at the flickering view-screen and then at the tactical data coming in through the Interface.

The Aesir warships, as expected, do not hold back as they pound into first the right flank, then the centre of the enemy line and they take no prisoners, any of the ships they score a direct hit upon explode violently as their reactor cores overload.

"The Aesir lead vessel is hailing us." Thor states.

"On screen." The Captain replies quickly.

"Captain Rogers, I presume?" A dark haired man in half-shadow asks blandly before turning fully to the view-screen, his eyes widening in surprise. " _Thor?_ Is that you my old friend?"

"Hogun! My brother-in-arms! It is good to see you." Thor all but beams at the sight of one of his oldest friends.

"As much as I hate to break up your little tête-à-tête, we need a plan of attack." Commander Barnes snarks and Thor shoots his a poisonous look.

"I have a plan, Commander. Attack." Hogun shoots back and Thor watches in the Tactical Display as another of the annoying pests implodes spectacularly.

"Gentleman, please." The Captain states firmly and Thor can't help feeling chastened by the look of disapproval. "You know this man well, Lt. Commander?" The Captain asks.

"Aye, Sir. We trained together at the Academy." Thor says proudly, wordlessly giving the command to fire and disabling two of the enemy craft causing them to crash into each other.

_Oops.._

"A well aimed shot, Odinson. Perhaps we should make a wager of it? Whomever swats the most of these little flær wins." His dark-haired countryman goads.

"I think not." The Captain says, levelling Thor's comrade-in-arms a chastising look. "We need to take them alive if we are to get answers for their unprovoked attack."

"Unprovoked? You are nothing to them, they need no reason to attack you, other than that they can. They deserve no mercy in kind." Hogun states in a low tone.

"Hogun-" Thor begins, his tone matching his friend, though he is swiftly dismissed with a wave of the man's hand.

"Fine. As you will it, Captain Rogers. However I am sure none of these creatures will thank you for your _mercy_." He says, spitting out the last word.

"That as may be." Captain Rogers says as Thor targets another of the small vessels and the Aesir ships manage to herd one of the others into crashing into one of its fellow craft.

"I suppose I should warn you that Fandral is here as well." Hogun states, smirking, and Thor feels his grin become impossibly wider.

_Always a challenge for me in his accuracy, almost like old times._

"As is Volstagg." The last is said with some reluctance and Thor remembers all too well why.

 

**********

 

_Eleven years earlier._

_2150 - Asgard, Aesir Homeworld, Vígríðr Province, Óskópnir Island - War Academy Training Grounds._

 

His first weeks at the Academy have not been an easy ones. His patronymic these days more of a curse than a blessing now that his father has fallen from favour with the Council and the truth of his brother's heritage spelt out to any that would listen.

_As if it is any of their business!_

Thor fumes as another of his supposed shield-brothers speaks yet more vile filth about a people he most likely knows nothing about. The way Sigfodson makes his feelings on Jotnar plain, comparing them to little more than beasts and although his brother is only partly of this lineage, it hurts that anyone could think of him as something so base as this.

"Father took a strap to it of course. Even let me thrash some of the younger ones." The large man boasts, swaying a little under the amount of alcohol he has quaffed these last few hours since they left the main Camp. "Of course, being beasts they are used to a life under the lash."

"Volstagg." Fandral hisses and Thor thinks he can see a shade of embarrassment colouring the man's face.

" _What?_ Just because you have stars in your eyes over our newest recruit and don't want to offend his delicate sensibilities, doesn't mean the rest of us have to bother." Sigfodson scoffs at Thor as he says it. "No matter what the great Odin Borson would have us believe, it is nothing but truth."

"You should learn to hold your tongue, Volstagg Sigfodson." Thor says, weary of this man's attitude. "You know not of what you speak."

" _Ha!_ " The large man favours Thor with a scowl and pokes one of his fingers in Thor's direction. "Even the one you call _brother_ has the tainted blood of the Jotnar."

At the slight to his brother, Thor is on his feet and halfway across the table before Sigfodson has time react and Thor uses that to his advantage to land the first punch. He only gets a moment before Sigfodson is giving as good as he can get, using his weight advantage to force Thor backwards and landing a good few punches of his own. A few swift blows to the head and Thor's ears are ringing, the world about him seemingly revolving around him much faster than he is used to and the ground beneath his feet seems to move like quicksand. The others keep their distance, regardless of any ties of friendship and for that Thor is grateful as he manages to take the man off-guard and land three swift blows to the middle of the man's back before getting him into a choke-hold.

"You use your vile tongue to speak. I speak with actions." Thor states as the heavy-set struggles to free himself. "Perhaps I shall remove your tongue and silence you?"

"You are welcome to try, Odinson." Sigfodson gasps out, his words slurring together and his struggles getting weaker.

"Any time you are ready, I will accept your surrender." Thor murmurs into the man's ear.

"I have no plans to surrender to you." Sigfodson growls, before managing to turn enough to free himself from Thor's hold and landing a swift jab to Thor's stomach.

"You will." Thor states, feeling breathless from the wind being knocked out of him.

"Gentlemen." Fandral shouts. "Stop it, both of you! Stop!"

"This.. _bastarður_ is no gentleman." Sigfodson huffs, before lunging at Thor again, this time managing to get in a swift upper cut. "Bad blood will out, and this whelp needs to be put in his place."

"And here I had thought Asgardians were more evolved than this. I grow weary of your prattle." Thor says as he returns the blow and follows two more to the man's gut and a final upper cut than connects with the red-headed man's nose, ending in a satisfying crack and the man toppling backwards.

"Huh." Thor murmurs as the man lays so very still.

He allows himself to slump to the floor and takes the time to catch his breath now that his opponent appears to be silenced, at least for the time being. He sits there, the room near quiet as a grave and it is only when a hand appears in front of his face that he looks up, following the hand up the person's body to finally take in a rather severe looking dark-haired young woman.

"Yes?" Thor asks, not yet ready to take this stranger's hand.

"Sif Jorudottir. I just wanted to congratulate the man who _finally_ got Volstagg to be silent." Her lips quirk into a rather cold smile, as if she is not used to the act.

He returns it and grasps the woman's hand, allowing himself to be hauled up.

"Thor Odinson. Though I am sure word of me has spread swiftly." He gives a rather rueful smile.

"Indeed." Sif nods in agreement. "I fear you may have made yourself a few more enemies this day."

Their hands break apart as another comes towards them and on instinct Thor puts himself in the line of fire, only for the lady to snort under her breath at his action.

"So, this all seems horrible." Fandral states as he joins them. "Do not worry my friend, once Volstagg has awoken and sobered up, he shall be like a toothless Bilgesnipe."

Thor's brow crinkles a moment as he pictures the sight and Fandral slings his arm about Thor's shoulder.

"Come! Let us have a drink elsewhere, as to the victor go the spoils. My lady Sif, you shall join us of course." Fandral finishes with a flourish.

She shoots the pair of them an annoyed look but makes no effort to stop Fandral from looping their arms and tugging her in the direction of one of the other taverns in close proximity to the Training Grounds, if anything Thor notes there is a slight spring in her step that wasn't there before.

"So, how are you finding your time here, Odinson?"

 

**********

 

_Present time._

 

" _Odinson!_ " The Captain barks at him and Thor's head jerks up and his mind slams back into the present. "If I didn't know better, I would swear you were deliberately missing those shots to make your fellow Asgardians look better."

Thor shoots back an annoyed glance and with a few blinks has a detailed assessment of the current tide of battle.

All three of the Confederation vessels have sustained some damage and the two Aesir vessels have some deep scoring upon their Uru-enriched hull plating but otherwise seem hale. A quick tally of their foe gives him some grim satisfaction, for most of their number has been culled.

_Good._

The space around them is heavily littered with debris from the enemy vessels, most of them destroyed, though perhaps one or two of the ships lie disabled. Thor stalks his quarry, one of the final vessels, as it uses the interference caused by the wreckage strewn over field of battle to distort its signal. He gets a lock-on only for the automatic target recognition to blink out of existence a moment later.

"Sir, _'Wasp'_ has sustained damage to their Foster-Selvig drive, it's offline." Danvers states and it diverts Thor's attention from his target and onto the small replica of the shuttle displayed in the Interface.

"Hail the shuttle." The Captain commands.

"Aye, Sir." Danvers nods as she replies.

There are a tense few seconds and Thor keeps track of the now listing Blackbird shuttle.

"Communications are down. She's dead in the water." The part-Kree declares and it's then that Thor notices two of the surviving enemy ships headed straight for it.

"Captain, enemy vessels targeting _'Wasp'_." Thor says, now having to try and target them manually. "Orders, Sir."

"Disable if you can." The Captain replies, his voice tense. "If not.." The man leaves the rest unspoken.

"Understood." Thor answers and lines up the shot.

 

**TBC.**


	18. Steve - The Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eyes flick briefly to Odinson, the sheer concentration evident on his face as he manually targets the two vessels closing in on 'Wasp'.
> 
> "Bölvaður litli vöktum." His Tactical Officer snarls out as he takes a shot and unfortunately misses.
> 
> "Problems, Lt. Commander?" Steve asks from his chair and only gets a huff from the man and Steve frowns at him in response. "Well?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, other than writing bits for other chapters (thanks Steve!) this one took a while to write, the muse sometimes is fickle, so I do apologise for the wait.
> 
> As always, comments, con-crit and kudos are welcomed.

_Present time._

 

His eyes flick briefly to Odinson, the sheer concentration evident on his face as he manually targets the two vessels closing in on 'Wasp'.

"Bölvaður litli vöktum." His Tactical Officer snarls out as he takes a shot and unfortunately misses.

"Problems, Lt. Commander?" Steve asks from his chair and only gets a huff from the man and Steve frowns at him in response. "Well?"

"These Múspellsmegir seem to be crafty little swine, Captain. It is hard to get a positive fix upon them." Odinson states, all the while scowling into middle distance through the Tactical Interface.

"Tasha, any chance you can get close enough to the shuttle?" Bucky asks, completely lacking any kind of formality.

"That's a negative, Buck. There's too much wreckage out here for me to get to Scott's shuttle safely." Natalia replies with just as casually and Steve grits his teeth a little.

_Not sure which is the bad influence upon the other._

"Any luck there, Lt. Commander?" Steve asks his surly-looking Tactical Officer, all the while scowling at Bucky.

"Blast!" Odinson growls as another shot goes wild. "These demons, they are wily." The man mutters, before taking another shot, this one winging one of the vessels and causing it to spin wildly, straight into a large amount of debris, before exploding in a rather spectacular fireball that swiftly engulfs the second ship.

"Hah. You got the little bastards that time." Bucky gloats and Steve shoots him a severely unimpressed look before clipping him around the back of the head. "Ow!"

"We are on an open channel, so watch your darn mouth, Jerk." Steve snipes.

"Naughty naughty, Barnes." Natalia's voice sing-songs over the comm-link. "Steve doesn't like that kind of talk."

"You know what, Romanova?" Bucky begins, before looking at Steve and thinking better of it. "Err.. Forget it."

_Give me strength.._

Steve clears his throat, the urge to fully reprimand the pair of them building, instead he does his best to keep his focus on the situation around them.

"Open a channel to those ships." He commands. "To all remaining Múspellsmegir vessels, stand down your weapons." Steve barks out.

The only response he gets is an eerie shrill cry from the last of the fighters as it turns on its downed colleagues and starts blasting them into oblivion.

"Odinson, disable that damn ship." Steve hollers as another one of the small vessels implodes.

He watches the man line up the shot only for the small ship to ram itself into the last of the disabled vessels, causing a twin explosion that bathes the Bridge in a blinding light. As the light fades the only ships still functioning appear to be the Avenger and its shuttles and the two Asgardian warships.

"JARVIS, report." Steve asks wearily.

"Damage to sixty percent of ship's systems. Lt. Commander Stark has dispatched crews to critical systems. He seemed most displeased, Captain." Steve notes a similar tone in the ship's AI as well.

"Acknowledged. Try and get a message through to the Excalibur, let them know we will be running late." Steve stares at the view-screen for the moment. "For now, let's get our people back aboard. Pilot Romanova, maintain position near to the 'Wasp', if you see an opportunity to get a grapple line attached, you take it."

"Will do, Cap. Romanova out." Natalia states, this time all business.

"Communication coming in from the lead Asgardian vessel. Patching it through to the view-screen now, Captain." Danvers says mildly and Steve's attention darts back to its location.

"It appears the battle is over, Captain. Do you require any assistance?" The dark-haired Asgardian asks as the view-screen fills with his image.

"No. But thank you, Captain. Though we will need stick around a while to find out why the Múspellsmegir decided on an unprovoked attack on our vessel." Steve replies with conviction.

"Understood, Captain." The man gives a curt nod. "Might I, and a few members of my crew come aboard? I wish to catch up with my good friend."

At this, Steve turns to his Tactical Officer and sees the man grinning from ear to ear.

"I don't see why not, I believe we should exercise some caution and remain on high-alert until we know what happened here. We'll see you shortly, Captain." His fellow Captain gives the slightest of nods and Steve motions for the comm-link to be severed. "Lt. Danvers, send a Priority One message to Command, let them know what's happened here and that we are holding position until such time that repairs have been made. In the mean time, run continual scans of the local area for any more vessels." He says, making eye contact with the young Lt.

"Aye, Sir." She states, before completing her assigned task.

As he sits down in his seat with a wearied thump, he lets his head thud backwards heavily against the cushioned headrest, drawing a look of some concern from his Executive Officer and he gives Bucky the smallest of smiles before letting out a long breath. How a day could go from starting so well to.. this.

At that thought, he closes his eyes, just for a moment.

_Loki._

 

*****

 

_Earlier._

 

It's safe to say that this has to be one of the best days of Steve's life so far and his lips _still_ tingle from the rather heated kissing session he and Loki had been getting up to.

_Wow! What a kisser!_

Just the thought of doing so again makes a smile form on Steve's lips and he catches the sight of his slightly goofy grin in one of the polished struts of the turbo-tube.

_Pull it together Rogers._

He admonishes himself lightly and tries schooling his face into something more neutral and professional, only for his mind to derail itself again and the smile on his face shine through. With a huff, he gives up for the moment and just lets himself think of Loki and finally being able to let all his feelings that he's been bottling up be free.

The 'tube arrives at the Bridge a lot sooner than Steve would like and the doors hiss apart, revealing a small hive of activity within. He walks towards his chair, keeping his emotions firmly under wraps and, on seeing Loki's brother stood at his station, he represses the urge to swagger a little as much as he is able. His eyes do a quick sweep of the room, noting that his Executive Officer has yet to arrive for his shift and Steve gives a small tut of disapproval at the tardiness.

_Maybe he's off with Natalia._

The impish little voice in Steve's head sounds suspiciously like Loki had been the night Bucky took home that red-headed floozy from the Dynamo and he allows himself a smirk.

_That girl wasn't a patch on the real thing, Barnes._

Nothing appears to be awry as he takes his seat and he gives a small yet sincere smile to both Lts. Danvers and Barton.

"Anything interesting to report?" He asks as he rifles through his PADDs and plucks out the latest sensor report for this Sector, scanning it briefly for any pertinent data.

"Not really, Sir." Danvers replies. "All been pretty much-"

Anything further for the young lady is interrupted by two small bleeps, one in front of him, the other behind.

"Ha! Knew it." The blonde Operations officer states.

_Knew what?_

"Lt?" Steve turns to look at her, his eyebrow raised in question and notes the comm-block in her hands, her fingers moving rapidly over its surface. "Lt." He states a little more firmly this time.

She looks up a grin on her face that she swiftly wipes away when seeing Steve's rather unimpressed face and stows the comm-block away before she stands to attention.

_Got those darn things attached to their hands some days._

"I.. Sorry, sir. Nothing important." She says, her face taking on a well crafted blank look, only for a muffled laugh to distract his attention and he turns to face his Helmsman.

"Barton?" Steve asks, but the man pays him no heed, though Steve takes note that Barton also has his comm-block out and his usually sombre-looking face has the makings of a smile playing upon his lips. "For Heaven's sake!"

He makes to stand, intent on getting to the bottom of this, but as he does so the cultured tones of the ship's AI interrupt him.

"Captain, your presence has been requested in the Hanger Bay by Lt. Worthington." JARVIS says, his tone sounding rather chipper and it instantly makes Steve even more suspicious.

"Can't it wait?" Steve asks, knowing the answer already.

"I'm afraid not, Sir. The Lt. was most insistent." The tone now changing to slight annoyance.

_And there it is._

"Fine. On my way. JARVIS, let me know when we exit slipstream. You know where i'll be." He states with a small sigh and leaves the Bridge. His junior Officers can keep their secret for the moment.

_Like a bunch of darn kids!_

 

*****

 

Of course if his day started so well, it can only go downhill and he gives a scowl as he looks at his three crewman. One looking smug. One looking mortified. And the last looking like he would like nothing better than to rip Worthington's head off.

_Why me?_

He chews the inside of his cheek to prevent saying it aloud and shoots the three of them the most long-suffering glare he is able to.

_Tattle-taling on your crew-mates. Lord give me strength!_

He swiftly derails Worthington's rant with a little home-truth and after a minor threat to throw Howlett in the Brig for _yet again_ not being able to keep it in his pants, Steve finds himself being dragging into a heart-to heart with the gruff Genoshan.

As the man pours his heart out, Steve can't help but think of Loki, most likely sat at his desk drinking tea, pouring over a PADD, a cute little frown on his forehead. He gives a sigh.

"As you said, I am within my rights to have you hauled off to the Brig for starters." The man in front of Steve wisely keeps his mouth shut and pales a little. "I know I am going to regret this."

He looks over to where Summers is stood, his uniform slightly dishevelled but maintaining a perfect 'At-ease' stance.

_What he sees in this lout is beyond me._

"I can see that there are other issues at play here right now with Lt. Worthington. So I wont put a reprimand in your file.. This time." Steve states reluctantly, because the man needs to start taking responsibility for his actions. "However, you will be more discreet in your.. liaison with Pilot Summers, are we clear? Any time spent together will be in either of your quarters, where it should have been happening all along."

_If this is what parenthood is like, Loki and I are stopping at two.. Maybe three._

He allows a slight upturn of his lips to come through, before continuing.

"If things are that serious between the pair of you, and for Summers' sake I really hope you aren't leading him astray, because Lord knows he seems to be quite taken with you.. There are certain declaration forms that will need to be filed, you will need to keep me abreast of things should it get to the stage where you are con-" Steve stops mid-speech, noting the slightly vacant look in the Lt.'s eyes and the way he appears to be sniffing the air around him.

"Are you listening?" Steve asks, then raises an eyebrow as the Lt. gives him the once over and the slightest of nods. "As I was saying, the man clearly has no sense when it comes to you it seems. However should he decide to make an honest man of you, Lt. I would be honoured to perform the ceremony."

"I- Thank you, Sir. I think I will need a good deal of luck." Howlett replies, looking a little like he has been punched in the gut.

_Good to know I can still surprise them._

"Maybe. But then I think we all need a little of that at times. Collect Pilot Summers and get out of here before I change my mind."

"Righto, Cap- Captain, Sir." Howlett states before grinning at Steve in a way that manages to un-nerve him a little. "Looks like love must be in the air, Sir."

_What the heck is he on about?_

He doesn't get a chance to find out as the two of them are out of the room quicker than a Nidavellir down a mine-shaft. He gives himself a moment, before glancing over to Lt. Worthington.

_Darn it._

The man just stands there, looking down at his feet, shoulders slumped in defeat. Before this conversation has even started, Steve knows it's going to be a real dog of a time.

"Lt." Steve says as he walks back over to the blond man. "I think we need to have a little talk about things, don't you?"

He's met with Worthington's big blue eyes staring back at him and Steve bites back the despairing groan he wants to make.

"Yes, sir." The defeated tone in the man's voice clearly evident.

_Geez._

What follows is the most uncomfortable and seemingly never-ending fifteen minutes of Steve's life and he scolds the internal cheer that bubbles up when JARVIS interrupts them to notify him of their exiting into normal space close to Muspelheim.

"Acknowledged JARVIS. I'll be there shortly." Steve says as he looks at the blond Lt. "Now Lt. If you feel that you cannot maintain a professional relationship with either Lt. Howlett or Pilot Summers.."

"It's not that, Sir." The younger blond man says quietly, all the while staring intently at a patch on the wall behind Steve, not making eye contact.

_Why me? It's tempting to hand this mess over to Lt. Wilson._

"Captain, Commander Barnes has requested your presence on the Bridge." JARVIS states. "He was rather insistent as the ship is rendering aid to a ship in distress."

"What the heck?" Steve grouses. "On my way."

"Sir?" Worthington asks.

"Get to your station, for now that's where you are needed." Steve states in a no-nonsense way.

"Understood, Captain." And with that, the man moves off at a fair clip and Steve makes his way to the turbo-tube and with it, the Bridge.

 

*****

 

_Present._

 

His musings of Loki are cut short by his surroundings and he silently counts to ten, ignoring the incessant chatter around him on the Bridge, grinding his teeth a little when his Executive Officer (because when Bucky is being annoying, his best friend status comes a distant second) begins tapping his cybernetic fingers in some random tempo on the arm of his chair.

"Would. You. Quit. It?" Steve murmurs.

"What?" He asks, his tone seemingly innocent, all the while _tap, tap, tapping_.

"Ugh! That!" Steve growls, his arm gesturing to Bucky's as he does so. "Head down to the Hanger Bay, see if our guests have arrived yet. It will give you something to do."

"I'm fine here actually." Bucky states giving Steve a smirk.

"But I'm not. Plus I heard your favourite Pilot was due back at any moment." Steve states mildly, watching as Bucky's eyes widen a little and the tempo of his drumming kicks it up a notch. "Well?"

"Some of us don't like to appear overeager." Bucky states pointedly and Steve gives a disbelieving snort in reply. "What?"

_Hypocrite._

"Nothing.. nothing." Steve says, before arching a brow. "So?"

Bucky gives a huff before getting up for his seat and heading for the main turbo-tube.

"Sure you don't want to be part of the welcoming committee? Pretty sure it's protocol or something?" Bucky asks as the turbo-tube doors open.

_Ass._

"It's not protocol, the Executive Officer is deemed perfectly capable of handling the duty, as long as their Captain thinks they're capable." Steve arches a brow at his friend who wisely keeps his big trap of a mouth shut.

"Sir. Might I-" Odinson booms as quietly as he is able from his station.

"Fine. Go. Danvers, take over from Odinson. Let me know if Command responds to our message." Steve says as he motions with a wave to the Lt. Commander and he quickly joins Bucky in the 'tube, the other man giving Steve a dark look.

_Play nicely children._

The doors close and Steve gives it a few moments before allowing his shoulders to relax even a fraction. He pulls a PADD from the collection currently crammed into the small compartment at the side of his chair, making a mental note to clear a few of them out in the near future.

He swiftly keys in his codes and accesses the ship's systems, finding it somewhat easier to pull up all the details he needs, rather than ask JARVIS and get a whole host of data that would take too long to sift through. As he pulls up the latest data-stream coming from the core, he narrows it down swiftly to the details he's after.

_All main systems slowly coming back on line, though well below peak-efficiency. Engineering report on damage to and list of extensive work required on 'Wasp' to get it back into service.. Darn it._

For what is these days supposed to be a month long routine mission patrolling the border, so far it has been far from ordinary.

_Typical Rogers luck it seems._

"Sir. Priority one message coming in from Earth for you." Lt. Danvers says from her station. "It's Admiral Fury, Sir."

Steve tries his best to ignore the instant tightening in his shoulders at the mention of the Admiral, as any time the man calls personally can only mean that something is about to hit the fan.

_Just great._

"I'll take it in my office, Lt." Steve states as he gets up from his seat. "Once more unto the breach, dear friends." He mutters, not quite quietly enough if the small upturn of the Lt's. lips is anything to go by.

 

**TBC.**


	19. Loki - Loki's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other than some cuts and scrapes _and the odd bruise_ , the bulk of the crew seem to have come through the attack on the ship mostly intact and for that Loki sends up a small prayer to his family's Household Gods in thanks.
> 
> He gives a small sigh as he watches his Second-in-Command patch up a young human male with what appears to be substantial plasma burns, her chaotic red thaumic energy pulsing about her as she does so. The patches of damaged skin shrink before his eyes as the young Sokovian works her magic, the young man she's treating seemingly all but entranced by it and his eyes reflect the scarlet haze as he reaches out and tries to curl a finger about the smoky tendrils.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twice in one month? It's like Christmas come early or something.
> 
> Back to the schmoop soon, just have some.. plot and that to do.
> 
> Cameo from Simon Williams (Wonder Man), who actually had a thing for Wanda in the comics.
> 
> Comments, con-crit and kudos appreciated.
> 
> Ta.

_SS Avenger - Medical._

 

Other than some cuts and scrapes _and the odd bruise_ , the bulk of the crew seem to have come through the attack on the ship mostly intact and for that Loki sends up a small prayer to his family's Household Gods in thanks.

He gives a small sigh as he watches his Second-in-Command patch up a young human male with what appears to be substantial plasma burns, her chaotic red thaumic energy pulsing about her as she does so. The patches of damaged skin shrink before his eyes as the young Sokovian works her magic, the young man she's treating seemingly all but entranced by it and his eyes reflect the scarlet haze as he reaches out and tries to curl a finger about the smoky tendrils.

"Sit still." Wanda admonishes lightly, only for the man to give a sheepish smile in reply.

_He's just asking for trouble.._

"Call me Simon." The man states rather boldly and has the audacity to wink at her, causing Wanda's cheeks to colour.

"Behave." He hears the young woman under her breath, her eye flickering in Loki's direction briefly.

"So, what's a nice girl like you doing later?" He asks, ignoring her comment and giving Wanda a cheeky grin.

_Better not make himself a pest._

Loki rolls his eyes at such a trite pick-up line being used on his valued colleague and watches with some amusement as the dark-haired young woman blinks repeatedly, losing her focus, which in turn causes some of her power to redirect itself and hit the ceiling of Medical. As it makes contact it begins to form a small dark cloud that pours forth an extremely localised rainstorm above their heads.

"Oh dear." Wanda mumbles as the pair of them get drenched through.

_For all the gods sake.._

Loki pointedly clears his throat loud enough for Wanda to look over to him and she nibbles her lips for a moment before her hand makes a swift chopping motion through the air and the cloud clears, the only evidence of it ever being there being a small puddle of water on the floor and for some strange reason a citrus tang lingers in the air. Loki allows himself a small laugh at the scene they present before schooling his features into a facsimile of something resembling stern.

"If you could refrain from distracting Dr. Maximoff, Ensign Williams, it would be most appreciated." Loki says archly from his position across the room as he activates a sterilisation field over the nearby bio-bed.

He gives a small hum of approval at the young man's chastened glance in his direction, but has little time to think further on it as the doors to Medical part and he spies Natalia coming through, supporting what looks to be her fellow pilot looking a little worse for wear.

"Over here please, Natalia." Loki calls as the procedure completes and the redhead shoots what looks to be a small but no less grateful smile as she brings the limping man over, helping him up and onto the bed.

"Hey, Doc. Long time no see." She states, before going to rest against one of the large glass windows dividing the main room from Loki's office.

"Indeed." Loki gives her a small nod in acknowledgement, before turning his attention to the brown-haired young man trying to sit as upright as possible on the bed despite his injuries. "And what do have we here? Pilot Summers I believe?" Loki asks, noting various scrapes and bruises already evident upon the mans pale skin.

"That's me. Just got banged about a little, my poor shuttle took the brunt of it." The man states with a tentative smile that seems to turn into a pout, making the man look younger than he is. "I hope they can save her."

"Only you, Summers.." Natalia says and Loki looks over to see her shake her head slightly at the man.

"Hey!" The young man grumbles.

"Hmm. Let's worry about you first, Pilot." Loki says, before urging the man to lay flat upon the bio-bed, though he only does so very reluctantly, keeping a close eye on Loki's hand. "Now other than the lacerations and contusions.. and what appears to be some abdominal pain, do you have any other injuries?"

"He bust his ankle." Natalia volunteers helpfully from her vantage point after the young man makes no offer of information and he responds with an annoyed huffing noise. "Well, you weren't going to say anything."

"Yes, thank you, Natalia." Loki replies, before sweeping his hand about six inches above the man's body. "Pilot?"

"Nothing else as far as I know. I did get rolled around in the shuttle." He states in a reluctant manner, to which Loki nods and continues moving his hand through the air, this time a small green-tinted light following in its wake. "Uh, what are you doing?" The pilot asks somewhat nervously, his eyes a little wide.

"Checking for any further injuries." Loki says with a small smile. "I do apologise, but this is easier for me than relying on technology. No offence intended, JARVIS."

"None taken, Loki." The ship's AI replies, his tone sounding bemused to Loki's ears.

"Just some warning would be nice." Summers states with a slight frown.

"Understood." Loki says, giving tight nod and a slightly brittle smile.

 

**********

 

_Four years earlier._

_2158 - Vanaheim, Vanir Homeworld, Fólkvangr Plains, Sessrúmnir - The Estate of Njörðr._

 

Loki sits somewhat lazily on the wide steps at the base of the windows of his mother's sun room, allowing himself a moment to unwind. He takes in the view, all dappled greys and purples with the setting sun and for all that he's loved his time here with his mother, he knows deep down he can't remain here forever. No, getting out _there_ , that's where he needs to be.

"You don't have to go back, sweetheart. Your skills would be more than appreciated here, you know that." His mother states.

Sometimes Loki is sure that his mother uses her own affinity with magic to read his mind, but knows deep down she would never perform such a violation of his trust. He stands and turns as she walks fully into the room, the soft smile on her face as she nears him, her hand reaching up and tucking a stray curl of his hair behind his ear.

He gives a low tut in response to her suggestion.

"I am not blind, mother, I see the stares they give me. Admittedly they are better than the Aesir at hiding their distaste at dealing with a mongrel." Loki snarks.

The look she gives him shows her disapproval of his words and his tone, her hand gently brushing his cheek.

"You must be mistaken darling, the our people would never be so crass, we leave that sort of thing to Asgard." She states and he can't help but share a smirk. "Are you sure those looks they give you are dismissive. Perhaps it is because you are so very handsome? Or they are in awe of your talent with magic?" She gives him a smile that lifts his heavy heart.

"Someone might think you biased, mother." He notes, though the Vanir side of him puffs up a little at praise from his mother. He runs a hand through his hair for a moment, before sitting back down upon the steps, though this time facing inward, focusing on his hands. His mother wastes no time in sitting next to him, her hands taking both of his and holding them gently.

"I tire of being the outsider here, better to be out there where everyone is from some other place." Loki says softly.

"But then I would miss you terribly, darling. I see you and your brother so infrequently." She chides mildly.

_If things had been different, perhaps we would all still be together._

It's that train of thought that makes him look at his mother, steeling himself for he knows her dislike of the subject matter he wishes to discuss.

"Why did he lie?" Loki asks quietly.

She does not ask who _he_ is, for it is obvious in his tone, and for all that it has been what feels like an age since he found out the truth of his parentage, he has never asked his mother the question and for a moment their eyes meet and she seems a little taken aback.

"He kept the truth from you so you would never feel different. You are our son, Loki, and we your family." She states, holding his hands tighter. "Nothing will ever change that."

Loki gives a low snort but says nothing further on the matter.

_There has been nothing but change._

"And you?" He asks, trying to keep the hurt from his eyes.

"Oh darling boy. From the moment your father brought you to me and laid you in my arms, you have always been my son." His mother states and rests a hand at the back of his neck to bring their foreheads together for a moment.

As they part, she gives him what can only be classed as a mischievous smile and he arches a brow in return.

_She's up to something.._

"Now I know you are off to see the stars." She states a little cryptically.

_And people wonder where I get it from?_

"I won't be talked out if it, mother." He says a little mulishly.

"Of course not. However, I want to give you a reason to come back home." She says with a smile. "At least until he is grown."

"What-"

She only makes a small kissing noise, to then repeat it a moment later and Loki doesn't have long to wait before there is a thud against the door to the sun room and it swings open to reveal what can only be a very oversized cat.

"Mother-" Loki starts only for her to shush him gently with a raised hand.

"Oh look. The poor sweetheart has just woken up. Come here, little one. Come meet your far, that's it." She coos at the frankly alarmingly large.. kitten?

_Though something that size would surely be a cub? Dear sweet heavens what has she done?_

The creature stands there for a moment, eyes barely open, before giving a large yawn, all needle sharp teeth with a big pink tongue poking out and Loki gulps reflexively at the thought of being savaged by the animal. It stretches a little, first front, then back, before padding over to his mother in a somewhat lazy manner on those oversized paws. She holds out her hand and it swiftly nudges into it and begins to purr rather loudly.

"What is it?" Loki asks, eyes widening.

" _He_ , not it, darling. I'll forgive you this once, as ljónköttur are rather rare." She continues on, either not noticing or more likely just ignoring Loki just sitting there looking shell-shocked. "Of course he has yet to have a name, I thought I would leave that to you."

It's then that the cub blinks its sleepy eyes at Loki, probably noticing him for the first time. There's a small nose wriggle as the young animal takes in this new person, assessing them most likely, and it wastes no time butting Loki's leg a couple of times with its already sturdy frame. When that doesn't appear to work straight away, the cub growls lowly, sounding most put out and Loki does not fight the smile that appears on his face.

"He likes you it seems."  She says and Loki can tell just from her voice she is smiling as she says it.

"Oh, mother. He's wonderful." Loki states, putting his hand out to be sniffed and then rubbing the cream coloured fur between the cub's ears gently. "What ever shall I call you? Hmm?" Loki enquires.

As if knowing he is being spoken to, the cub stretches a little, yawns again and blinks those eyes at Loki again. It's at that moment, looking into how very blue they are and how serious they are regarding him that his face lights up more than it has done in over a year.

"Oh yes." Loki all but purrs at the cub, causing it to butt into his hand. "I know exactly what I am going to call you."

 

**********

 

_Present._

 

Loki blinks for a moment, before finishing another sweep of the Pilot's body, the worst of the damage repaired, though it's clear the man will need to rest up for a day or so.

"Nearly there, Mr. Summers. Soon be over." Loki states, keeping up his professional front at the man's almost rigid posture.

"Thanks, Doc. Most appreciated." The man gives a small smile this time. "I'm really not that good with new people. Sorry." He finishes with quietly.

"Oh." Loki replies, a little lost as to what to say.

"Yeah, trying to do better. Logan says I need to pull the stick out of my ass." Summers states before blushing a deep red. "Shoot, forget I said that."

Loki gives a small delighted laugh before finishing the last of his work.

"There. I think we are done for now." He states as the green light fades and his hands return to their normal state.

"Thank you. I mean that." Summers states with a sheepish smile as he hops down off of the bio-bed and holds out his hand, which Loki takes after a moment.

"Just.. try and be more careful in future, Mr. Summers." Loki states, giving a rueful smile.

"Will do, and it's Scott." He throws over his shoulder. "You coming, Romanova?"

The redhead wastes no time and gives Loki a smile as she passes, along with a slight eyebrow raise that has Loki wondering what the woman is thinking. As the two of them leave, this time walking side-by-side, it's clear the young man is trying his best to get back to the Hanger Bay if the look of resignation on Natalia's face is anything to go by and Loki shakes his head a little, for as long as neither of them end up back in his domain, they are free to do as they wish.

With the worst over with, he dismisses his colleague and steps into his office for a moment to rest his feet and perhaps manage to finish a cup of tea. As the Fates are obviously not on Loki's side today, no sooner has he asked for his tea, than the doors to Medical hiss apart and he turns to see who his latest visitor could be.

_Please just be a paper cut or a splinter._

He smirks at the near-impossible likelihood of either of those things coming to pass as he spots Anthony come stumbling somewhat through the door, his eyes slightly unfocused and glazed. His first thought is that the man may have been injured in some way and crosses the room swiftly only to be hit by the strong smell of alcohol coming off of the man in waves.

"Anthony." Loki states disapprovingly and wrinkles his nose. "What have you been doing to yourself?"

"Mmm.." He murmurs, leering in Loki's direction. "Hey there. Came to see how you were settling in."

_As if my day hadn't been long enough._

"Perfectly well, thank you." He answers as politely as possible. "I could have done without all the injuries.. This is a social call I take it?"

The last thing Loki wants is to be social, his energy feels all but depleted from all of the magic he has performed and his feet ache from being stood most of the day so far.

_And it started so well._

"Yeah.. Was hoping you would like to spend some time together. Get reacquainted." He gives Loki a slow wink as he says it and Loki fights the roll his eyes.

"I am afraid I will have to decline." Loki says seriously, stepping back and away from the man, though all it seems to do is flip a switch and his face takes on an angry shade of red.

"Why? Not good enough for you, huh?" Anthony growls, stumbling forward and catching Loki's arm as he turns to enter his office.

"Unhand me, please." Loki states firmly, pulling his arm free. "I am not interested."

"It's him, isn't it?" Anthony slurs accusingly. "Well, he hasn't put a ring on it, so I think your fair game."

"Anthony, that's insulting, you aren't thinking clearly." Loki snaps.

"My life has gone to shit these past couple of years and what happens to him?" Anthony rambles, to himself as much as Loki. "Already has the perfect family, gets a great commission, even gets the perfect gal.. Err.. guy. It's so unfair.. It makes me want to punch him in his perfect teeth." Anthony hiccups at this.

"Just.. stop." Loki states, trying to call on his magic, but feeling barely a trickle coming through.

"Why not me? Why am I not good enough?" He asks. "I know I could make you feel so good!" He murmurs, reaching out to grab on to Loki's shoulders.

"No!" Loki states, only for him to slump forward. "What-" Loki starts, only to be face to face with Lt. Howlett, his mouth set in a grim line as he gazes at the man now sprawled on the floor.

"Looks like you were having a spot o' bother there, Doc." The Lt. states, toeing at the unconscious form with his foot. "Little shit."

"I- Thank you." Loki says earnestly.

The man looks at him for a moment before sniffing the air a little, a smile appearing on his somewhat severe face.

"No worries, Doc. I was here to see the old ball and chain. From the looks of it I take it Scotty has been and gone." He more states than asks and takes another sniff of the air.

Loki gives a small nod before looking at his feet where Anthony lays sprawled.

"I'll take this one with me to the Brig so he can sober up and get him out of your way, you look dead on your feet." The Lt. says. "Did you want t' press charges?"

"No." Loki replies somewhat forcefully. "No, once he is sober I am sure he will be the picture of contrition.. and if not."

"If not?" Howlett asks.

"I am sure I can think of a few things to help him see the error of his ways." Loki states somewhat mysteriously.

"I really hope Cap knows what he's getting himself into."

 

**TBC.**


	20. Scott - Genoshan Love Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He endures the good-natured ribbing from Romanova as much as he is able, for the woman appears to have a dark gift for cutting wit and sarcasm that surpasses most other people that he knows. Of course he knows she is only doing it to distract him from the sight in front of him and with a small sigh, he takes in the extensive damage his shuttle-craft has taken and resists the urge to throw things until he feels better.
> 
> _Chuck-damned ship-destroying little ass-holes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully those still reading are enjoying?
> 
> Bit of schmoop, as there is too much angst in the real world.
> 
> As always, comments, con-crit and kudos welcomed.
> 
> Ta.

_Present._

_Hanger Bay - SS Avenger_

 

He endures the good-natured ribbing from Romanova as much as he is able, for the woman appears to have a dark gift for cutting wit and sarcasm that surpasses most other people that he knows. Of course he knows she is only doing it to distract him from the sight in front of him and with a small sigh, he takes in the extensive damage his shuttle-craft has taken and resists the urge to throw things until he feels better.

_Chuck-damned ship-destroying little ass-holes._

He runs a hand over the pock-marked surface, the deep abrasions to the ablative armour a testament to the firepower his girl managed to take and still remain intact and he smiles grimly at the fact. Unable to do more by visual inspection, he opens the small case brought from his quarters and begins to remove pieces of equipment.

"I'm sure if you ask Stark and Banner nicely, they'll get your girl patched up in no time." Romanova says lightly as Scott clips on the Ocular Interface attachment to his glasses.

"You really think they'll be able to put her back to the way she was?" Scott asks, trying to keep the hope out of his voice and giving his bottom lip a chew as he does so.

"Knowing those two, they'll build her better than she was. Better, stronger, faster." Romanova states with a smirk.

"Huh?" Scott gives her a blank look.

"Nevermind." She tuts and give a small head shake.

Scott quirks an eyebrow at her, before beginning to survey the damage more closely. Thankfully Romanova keeps her mouth shut, allowing Scott to concentrate on more important things.

_Like how in Chuck's name are we going to get you flying again?_

"JARVIS, run a full diagnostic of the shuttle's computer systems for me, please." Because it never hurts to be thorough, or polite.

"Acknowledged, Pilot Summers." JARVIS states in a neutral tone.

Scott reads through the data-stream coming through the Interface from JARVIS' constant scans and furrows his brow at what appears to be extensive damage to almost all of the systems and it troubles him greatly.

"So.. It looks like you may have made a new friend today." Romanova states, effectively breaking the silence, from over by the other almost unscathed shuttle-craft and Scott frowns at her, before breaking his connection with the Interface to look at her.

"What's that supposed to mean, Romanova?" He asks a little sharply, not even caring for his tone.

"The fifty shades of awkward you had with our resident Chief Medical Officer." Romanova replies. "He's a good guy."

"I don't doubt it." His frown deepening as he thinks on it. "You should know full well it takes a bit of time for me to warm to people."

"Three years, and yet you still call me Romanova." She says with a smirk.

"Well, I'm sure as hell not calling you Red. It makes you sound like a hooker." Scott snarks back.

"And to think, some people think you lack social skills. You could just call me Nat." She goads, rolling her eyes.

 

**********

 

_Three years prior._

_Late 2158 - SS Avenger - Canteen._

 

Six weeks. Six weeks in and his fellow Pilot, Romanova, is _still_ trying to coax him out of his shell.

"You know, Summers. Anyone would think you didn't like me." She states in a bland tone.

He averts his gaze and huffs a little, partly at being dragged yet again to the Canteen when he could just as easily eat his lunch in the Hanger Bay, and partly at her continued efforts to get to know him better. It's not as if she's an annoying or bad person, but he freely admits he's not the best company when he's at his most sociable either.

"I'm not much of a people person." He states honestly, perhaps giving her that information will get her to back off.

All she does is make a non-committal hum and it makes Scott think he may have a few moments respite to finish his meal so they can get back to the Hanger Bay. It's not to be it seems as she drums her fingers upon the table and Scott tries his best to ignore her.

"So, what does it for you?" Romanova asks in her typical blunt manner. "Girls? Guys? Non-gendered xenomorphs?"

"I- What?" Scott asks incredulously.

_You don't just ask those kinda things!_

"I'm thinking guys." She looks at him appraisingly for a long moment. "Yes, definately guys."

He can help the flush to his cheeks, but makes no effort to contradict her and breaks the connection by staring at his drink, wishing he were anywhere but here.

 _Oh, to have the confidence of someone like Alex._ He thinks a little wistfully. _He would know what to do in a situation like this.._

"-though from what I've seen I think he would happily bend you over and screw you blind." He catches at the end, causing him to whip his head round and just stare at her.

" _What_?" He asks, his mouth slightly agape.

_Seriously what the hell have I just missed?_

"Was testing to see if you are listening. Trust you to finally tune back in as I extol the numerous virtues of your favourite Security Officer." She replies with a wry smile.

"He's not my-" Scott fumes as her smile widens. "There is absolutely nothing between myself and Lt. Howlett."

"Sad, yet true." Scott hears from close by. "Talking about me, Slim? Thought my ears were burning." Howlett finishes, helping himself to a spare chair at their table.

_He didn't even ask!_

Scott's face must show his affront as the man gives him a sly wink as he sits down.

"Hey there, beautiful." The man states with what seems like sincerity and Scott's cheeks flush at the compliment.

_Makes me feel like an awkward teenager again._

Of course the man then has to spoil the moment as he nods in the direction of Scott's fellow Pilot. "Romanova." As if she were an afterthought.

Which only causes the red-headed _traitor_ to snort aloud.

_Pilots are supposed to stick together aren't they?_

He scowls deeply at the man but it doesn't seem to faze him at all as he just slouches forward, resting his head on a hand and gives Scott a mischievous smile.

"What?" Scott barks out after a few moments of silence, as the man would usually have come out with another lame quip by now.

"Nothin'. Just admirin' the view." He states, the corners of his eyes crinkling somewhat as his smile broadens.

Scott makes a small scoffing noise at the insinuation. Six weeks aboard and the man has followed him around like a puppy any time he has left the Hanger Bay.

_Another reason to stay there._

Though the man is annoying at times, at least he has yet to try and do anything more than deliver his cheesy one-liners.

"I don't know what your game is, Lt. It's not as if I have given you any encouragement." Scott says plainly.

"Look kid, you and I are gonna be good friends. Ya just don't know it yet." Howlett replies, again with the eye crinkle that Scott's sure the man knows people find attractive.

_What a player.._

He maintains eye contact, though he gives a few lazy blinks, never taking his eyes off of Scott, as if Scott were the only one in the room. Of course nothing can last for long and the moments peace is broken by one of the other Security officers, the bitchy blond one that likes to give Scott the stink-eye, _even if Scott has no idea what his name is_ , coming over and laying a possessive hand on Howlett's shoulder.

"We're needed." The man states, completely ignoring Scott and Romanova sat there, giving them the barest of looks.

Howlett shoots the blond an annoyed look right back, only glancing at him for the briefest of time before looking back in Scott's direction.

"What for?" Howlett asks, though it seems clear to Scott that he doesn't seem to care one way or the other for the answer.

"Trouble in Engineering, Banner just went all mean and green on someone for touching one of his experiments." The blond states with a grimace.

"More fool them then. You can handle it. You're a big boy after all." Howlett states with a smirk and Scott looks over to see Romanova rolls her eyes at their childishness.

_And these are the people working security.._

"Logan." The man gives a long-suffering sigh. "Do you want me to take this to the Commander?"

That gets Howlett to look at him, and it's a look that Scott wouldn't want in his direction. Ever.

"That a threat, Worthington?" Howlett asks and the other man actually flinches at the use of his surname.

_Curious._

"We have better things to do than indulge your latest whim, _Howlett_." Worthington snipes, spitting out the last word and looking at Scott like he's something found on the bottom of his shoe.

_Ass._

"Bitter much, Warren?" His fellow Pilot asks, her head now resting on her hands, a growing smile on her face.

"This is none of your damn business, Romanova." Worthington growls and Scott feels even further out of the loop than usual.

The pair of then continue to send each other pointed looks, making Scott feel even more uncomfortable and it's only when Howlett looks over at him that the surly gets to his feet, his face like thunder.

"Fine." He bites out. "Fine, let's go."

"Finally." Worthington gripes.

Howlett rolls his eyes and leans down into Scott's personal space.

"See ya later, sweetheart." He states with a grin.

"For Chuck's sake, Logan.." Worthington says, scowling even more in Scott's direction.

"Keep ya hair on." Howlett mutters. "You are such a.."

The rest is cut off as they exit the Canteen and Scott let's out a long-winded sigh of relief.

"So.. That went well I think." Romanova says with a smirk.

"Is everything a joke to you?" Scott snarks, his temper getting the better of him for once.

She seems to consider him for a moment, cocking her head slightly.

"Funny things are." She quips. "Oh, don't be so dramatic." She states further when he looks less than impressed.

 

**********

 

_Five months later._

_Hanger Bay level - SS Avenger._

 

"So, tonight is _the_ big date night? Right?" Romanova pesters at Scott as they walk side-by-side from the turbo-tube in the direction of the Pilot's quarters.

"You know, you seem way more invested in this than I would class as healthy." Scott states with a smirk.

"Seeing as I could have been living vicariously through you for a while now.. Logan must have blue balls from the amount of time it's taken for you to agree to a date." She grumbles good-naturedly and flicks him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey!" Scott exclaims and glares at her from behind his ruby-quartz glasses. "I don't like to rush things."

"Uh huh." She gives him a look that seems to cut through all his bravado. "Too shy or too scared?"

"Too busy." He states as confidently as he is able. "And maybe a little scared?"

She gives the slightest of nods and seems to let the matter drop, for which he feels some gratitude.

_Nervous enough as it is._

He only gets a moment before he reaches the Hanger Bay and she quirks an eyebrow at him in question.

"I didn't want half the crew rubber-necking on my date. So we agreed to meet here." He states with a blush.

"You, him, and your shuttle.. Only you, Summers. Only you. Have fun." She states with a head shake and continues on to her quarters.

As he enters the Hanger Bay, Scott rolls his shoulders a couple of times to try and work out some of the bone-deep kinks that seem to have taken up residence there. With the Confederation on a war footing thanks to the unprovoked attack on its newest member, Nidavellir, the crew have had no choice but to pull double shift rotations for the past three weeks for being this close to the battlefront.

As he takes in the subdued lighting, his first instinct is to raise it to normal levels, but something, or rather someone makes him pause. For there, perched on the edge of the lowered rear hatch of Scott's shuttle and resting his head on the shuttle-craft's bulkhead, sits Logan. Out like a light and snoring rather loudly.

_First class, Logan._

Scott gives a smirk at the sight, making a mental note to ask JARVIS for the footage later as he makes his way over to the man.

_Can't believe he stopped this late._

One thing that Logan has in abundance is persistence, Scott notes with a wry smile. Given that he's half an hour later than planned, it appears to have paid off. Whether it's Scott's footsteps, or some in-built sense of Logan's, the man rouses as soon as Scott is within a few feet of him, blinking sleepily and a smile breaking out on his face as he makes eye contact.

"Mmm. Now there's a sight for sore eyes." Logan states, his eyes seeming to rake over Scott's body in a leisurely fashion.

"Quit playing around." Scott says quietly and the man gives a small wink before rising and stretching his body.

The motion hikes up the mans form-fitting shirt a little, exposing a sliver of the man's toned stomach and Scott drinks in the view, only to be brought back into the moment by the man himself clearing his throat.

"My face is up here." He states with a smirk, gesturing to his face, the muscles of his arms bunching invitingly as he does so and Scott takes a small reflexive gulp.

"I- Yeah. Sorry." Scott mumbles, internally cursing himself.

"I'm not complainin' Slim. In fact I rather like the fact you're attracted to me." Logan states with a voice pitched a little lower than usual.

"Logan, you're making me blush." Scott says as he fights the flush that wants to paint his skin a vivid pink and gives a wry grin instead and he ducks his head a little.  "Sorry i'm late."

"I know how ya get when ya start sparring with Red, ya lose all track of time." Logan says, holding his hand up when Scott makes to apologise again. "It's fine. Just glad ya got here in the end."

"So."

"So?" The man looks at Scott with what seems genuine curiosity.

"Just wondering what you have planned for our date." Scott says softly, the urge to look anywhere but the other man's face becoming greater.

"Hmm." Logan replies, and it comes out more as a purr than anything, a deep rumble the settles warmly in Scott's stomach. "I thought we could have somethin' to eat, then I though we could get to know each other."

He gives Scott a cheeky grin at that and Scott arches a brow in response.

_If he's thinking I am gonna put out on a first date.._

"You are too easy to wind up. I actually mean to get to know each other." Logan states and gestures to the side of 'Wasp'.

It takes a moment to process the sight, a low set table, two cushions upon the floor and what looks to be authentic looking Genoshan cuisine from Scott's home province.

"Wow. You- You went all out it seems." Scott murmurs as he takes a seat opposite Logan, a grin playing on his lips as he takes in the sights and smells. "Oh wow, is that Prenovan razorback?"

"Well, I thought I might up my game. No one told me I was trying to woo royalty." Logan says with a smirk at Scott's incredulous look.

"Royalty? I'm not-" It's then the Credit drops.

_My family.._

"Who told you- Worthington." Scott finishes with a scowl.

Logan gives the slightest of shrugs and Scott's bristles a little.

_That interferring little shit._

"Your dad is _The Corsair_ , Scott. And here's me, a lowly grunt from the Ridgeback Province, tryin' to get into the pants of the eldest son of Christopher Summers. The man who lead the Starjammer Brigade during the Border Wars with the Shi'ar." Scott sighs at the slightly star-struck tone in the man's voice. "Your dad is a legend on our world, if that doesn't make ya royalty, I dunno what does."

"Look, my father and I don't exactly see eye to eye, if this is just-" He gets no further as Logan raises a finger and presses it to Scott's lips.

"Hey now, Slim. I think I made my interest plain from the minute ya stepped on-board Avenger. I know what it's like to be judged for your family." Logan says enigmatically. "I'm interested in you. Just _you_."

_Not living up to expectations would be nice._

"Now, how about we put the last couple of minutes behind us and ya let me feed you some of this food before it gets cold, hmm?" Logan says, moving his finger away, but not before brushing Scott's bottom lip gently.

Scott huffs lightly, but looks down at the food, his stomach gurgling a little at the sight.

_Really, are all my favourites here?_

 

**********

 

_Present time._

 

He only gets a moment before he feels arms wrap around him, holding him securely as a nose burrows into the hair at his nape, causing him to flinch a little.

"That tickles." Scott states, turning swiftly in Logan's arms and letting the big lug hold him tightly.

"Hey." Logan says, though it's muffled from the man's mouth being attached to Scott's neck.

"Hey." Scott replies, lifting a hand to run it through Logan's perpetually messy hair.

"How are you feeling?" Logan asks, lifting his head.

" _Fantastic_." Though Scott can't keep the sarcasm out of his voice completely.

"Scotty.." Logan's tone sapping all of the frustration out of Scott in a moment.

"Fine. I am fine."

"Really?"

_Yes really, you ass._

He doesn't say it, but the smirk on his guy's face says it must be showing clear as day on his own.

"Today made me realise a few things." Logan says, breaking his tight hold, but taking Scott's hands in his. "C'mon, sit before you fall down."

As he does so, he looks up at Logan still standing there, a small smile on his lips.

"So, I was thinking.." Logan says.

"Danger. Danger." Scott quips only for the man to roll his eyes at him and then takes to one knee.

_What the hell-_

"Scotty, you mean everything to me, I hope you know that." The sincerity in Logan's voice crushes any humorous comeback Scott was thinking of.

"I know. I- I feel the same." Admitting it makes him feel hot all over, and a prickle to form under his skin.

_Summers men don't go discussing their feelings, Scott. Daddy taught me well._

"Been meaning to ask you for a while, even spoke to Cap about it earlier." It's then that Logan looks away, his hand going for the pocket of his Command outfit trousers and seemingly getting his hand stuck for a moment. "Dammit."

"You mean when we had to endure your ex." Scott mumbles. "I think he's still taken with you."

"Well, you should know full well.. my heart.. belongs.. to someone else." Logan states, finally freeing something from his trouser pocket and turning back to Scott with a smile and a gleam in his eye.

"Logan?" Scott asks quietly.

"Scott Summers." Logan looks at Scott with such intensity as he takes Scott's hand with one of his own. "I can't imagine my life without you in it, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. So, if you'll have me.."

"I-" Scott blinks repeatedly, before looking at two rings sat in the palm of Logan's other hand.

"Scott, will you marry me?" Logan finally asks.

It feels like his brain has gone to mush, the words are there but unable to get through. He wills his head to nod, make some acknowledgement, before the silence goes on too long.

"Scott?" He can hear the uncertainty in Logan's voice.

" _Yes!_ " Scott finally shouts out, before lunging forward and taking Logan to the ground with him.

The man makes no effort to stop Scott, other than to make a small noise of discomfort as he hits the deck and just lays there as Scott peppers his face with little kisses, a small chuckle bubbling from his mouth.

"Mmm. Had me worried for a second there, Slim." Logan says a little roughly.

"Not every day a guy asks me to marry him." Scott replies, this time kissing Logan firmly on the lips.

The kiss pulls a groan from the man beneath him, and his arms circle Scott's waist, pulling them tighter together.

Only for the moment to be broken by a small cough.

"Wuh?" And Scott's not sure which one of them said that.

"As beautiful as that proposal was, and as cute as you are as a couple, I really don't want to see you two getting down and dirty in the Hanger Bay." Romanova quips from over near her shuttle.

"Shit." Scott states succinctly.

"What the hell, Red? How long have you been here?" Logan snarls, but doesn't bother to move from his position.

"Umm.. I kinda forgot she was here when you came in." Scott admits a little shyly, leaning down and burying his head in Logan's jacket collar.

"It really was lovely, Logan. Now why don't you two go.. _elsewhere_ and celebrate." The redhead states with a grin.

With a sigh, Scott pulls back and makes to stand, holding his hand out for his fiance.

_Oh Chuck! I'm engaged.._

"Before I forget." Logan mutters as takes Scott's hand and stands next to him. "Hope to Chuck I got the right size."

That's all the warning Scott gets before Logan slides the now hand-warmed metal onto his finger, the ring seemingly the exact size.

"Yeah." Scott replies as he takes the other and repeats the action with Logan in front of their partially unwilling witness.

"C'mon, let's leave Red to her shuttle. I need to spend some quality time with my husband-to-be." Logan says plainly.

As the move to the doors and they hiss apart, Scott looks down at his ring in more details, wondering at the intricate design and the metal.

_Is that-_

"Logan Howlett, where the hell did you manage to get _Adamantium_?"

 

**TBC.**


	21. Clint - Where Silence Has Lease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been here two days now, kicking their heels and waiting for news. Nothing much the crew can do really, what with Captain Pym being planet-side since they arrived, meeting with the planetary governor, a big cheese that likes to call himself the Grandmaster.
> 
> _Seriously? That's his name? Fuckin' joke._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For being basically a mute, Clint turned out to be quite chatty, at least in regards to me getting the writing done!
> 
> Hopefully this now brings us up to date, this poor fellow got bumped about six times, so I am sorry to him, he is still one of my favourites though.
> 
> Mentions of Henry Pym, Janet van Dyne and Hank McCoy
> 
> Comments, con-crit and kudos all welcomed, any suggestions or ideas, hit me up.
> 
> Ta.

_2156 - Tayo star system, In orbit of Sakaar, SS Avenger - Canteen._

 

They've been here two days now, kicking their heels and waiting for news. Nothing much the crew can do really, what with Captain Pym being planet-side since they arrived, meeting with the planetary governor, a big cheese that likes to call himself the Grandmaster.

_Seriously? That's his name? Fuckin' joke._

From what Clint's managed to pry out of the computer systems the guy's not even a Sakaaran or a Kree, so how he got to where he is today is a mystery, one that Clint has no patience or inclination to clear up. So he takes a load off and takes a long pull of his drink, as there are worse things than stranded out in the boon-docks at the ass end of Creation with only his crew-mates for company.

_Like being down on the planet._

Apparently the locals don't take too kindly to outsiders it seems, not unless they can chuck them into one of their 'to the death' Gladiatorial Arenas. The idea of watching two or more people fight to the last man or woman standing is still quite popular with the locals and their _oh so benign_ Kree leaders. Clint shakes his head. Enjoying a good scrap is one thing, but betting on which poor bastard will come out on top, only to be thrown into the ring, time and time again?

_No thanks._

Which is why the Avenger is out here, just past civilization, with a right turn at Knowhere.

A mission of mercy to bring home the former Science Officer of the SS Marvel and the teenage daughter she had after romancing a member of the Kree royal family. The fact that the girl is half-Kree is more the issue than anything else, even if she apparently takes after her mother in appearance. The blue-skinned aliens don't seem too fond of parting with any of their DNA, their constant conflicts with the Skrull, apparent masters of genetic manipulation, making them exceedingly wary.

Still if they can get the girl back, Clint will class it as a win. The girl, _Carol_ , has the Sakaarans eager to see what the addition of the human genome has upon Kree biology, and to Clint's thinking the kid shouldn't have to suffer just or being in the wrong place, at the wrong time, with the right genetic make-up.

 

*****

 

They get her back.

 _Of course_ they get her back, they are highly trained Command Officers through and through, though the mission is not without casualties. The girl's now an orphan. Her mother taking a killing blow from that _rat-bastard son-of-a-whore_ running the place. The fact he was aiming for the young part-Kree is another matter, so is the fact that she would have most likely survived it due to her heritage. However, no mother would stand aside while some sadistic bastard tries to take some weird-looking scythe to their kid.

Clint had been on piloting duty and brought her back aboard his shuttle. She'd sat there in the co-pilot's seat of 'Wasp' like some kind of statue until the moment he had laid a hand on her shoulder in a gesture of sympathy, only for her to throw herself into his, admittedly awkward, arms and sob her heart out.

_Shit._

He's not good with people crying. In all honesty he's not the best with people in general and he pats her back in a somewhat clumsy manner, all the while trying to fight the grimace that wants to show itself upon his face at the thought of all the snot that's likely covering his Pilot's jacket.

_It's a bitch to get out of the leather._

Thankfully for them, the Kree have just let them go, their Grandmaster now in a shit-ton of trouble for the death of a citizen. If he had slaughtered the poor woman in front of a crowd of fifty-thousand, it would have been fine and dandy, even sanctioned by the Empire. But to do so in a dank corridor thirty feet underground as they try and escape? Apparently not.

_Hah! Crazy bastards, the lot of them._

He makes a mental note to keep his distance in the future, the whole caring shtick giving him nothing but a bad case of indigestion.

_Yeah, that's what it is.._

 

**********

 

_2158 - SS Avenger - Hanger Bay._

 

Clint can't honestly say he wants to be here. The role of meeting new arrivals should be left solely to the Captain or his Executive Officer, but with Lang now back on Earth in front of a tribunal for the shit that went down on Terra Verde.

_Well.._

Pym gives him a brief glance, the man's not one for change, as Clint knows all too well, so for the ship to get a new Executive Officer, Tactical Officer and Pilot in one go..

_Janet is going to have a busy few days sorting out that noggin of his._

As their new second shuttle clears the containment field and puts down, he feels a little wistful for his piloting days.  The thrill of being in the air, or in deep space, controlling it all with just the slightest movement of his hands, given all that, he can freely admit the buzz he gets from piloting the Avenger can't be beat in his opinion. He stands 'at ease' as the shuttle-craft is secured and the final checks completed, before the rear hatch descends and he gets his first glimpse of his three new colleagues.

The first out is a tall blond guy and for all his size and by the looks of things, _muscles_ , he looks a little lost. From what he recalls from the personnel files Pym had left laying around where anyone could see them..  _Seriously people, PADD encryption is a must on a ship like ours.._  This is the guy that's going to be his new XO.

_Oh boy._

The man looks so wholesome, with his small yet sincere smile and those big blue eyes, he's going to get eaten for breakfast if he isn't careful. Clint gives a slight snort at the thought, attracting a sideways look from Pym and a slightly raised brow from the blond man as he reaches their side.

"Lt. Rogers. Sir." The blond whips off a textbook perfect salute and presents Cap with a PADD, no doubt that's completely by the book as well. He stands in a perfect 'at ease' stance and the Captain looks down at the PADD for a moment before passing it Clint's way and shaking Rogers' hand.

"Good to have you aboard, Lt." Pym states with more confidence than Clint thought he would.

_Your XO metaphorically stabbing you in the back will do that to a guy._

"Steve, can you move your ass out of the way? Us mere mortals need to check in as well." Comes from behind the man in a snippy tone.

The Lt. blinks, followed after by an answering blink from the Captain, and Clint does a double-take as the blond gives a sigh and moves to one side with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Sorry, Sir." Rogers states, though which of them he's apologising for is anyone's guess as he shoots a look at the newcomer that promises there _will_ be words later.

This man's about an inch shorter than the Boy Scout and the pair couldn't be more different if they tried.  The hair that's just a touch too long for regulations, the relaxed posture _and_ there's the fact that the man hasn't bothered to completely fasten his Command jacket. The new guy doesn't seem at all phased by the look his superior officer is giving him if the slightly surly look on his face is anything to go by.

"Lt. Barnes, reporting for duty." The dark-haired man states. "Sir." Gets tacked on as an afterthought.

_And let's not mention that slightly sloppy salute just then.._

Cap looks first to Rogers and then back to Barnes before speaking.

"Lt. Barnes. I am sure you'll make a.. fine addition to the crew." Though from the way he says it, it sounds more like a question.

"Thanks, boss." The man gives a grin as he says it, before a pained look comes into his eyes and he moves to the side.

"Pilot First Class Natalia Romanova, Sir." The newly revealed final member of their group states in a lightly accented tone and the woman gives a little flick of the head towards the two men she arrived with before continuing. "Command also asked me to pass on the documentation for the transfer of Blackbird SRN-Two-Zero-One-Five to the SS Avenger."

She pulls off the second perfect salute of the day, all the while shooting the dark-haired man a look of bemused annoyance if Clint has anything to go by.

"Thank you, Pilot Romanova, you and the shuttle will fit in well, I am sure." The Captain replies before Clint gets saddled with the second PADD and then shares a brief look with the redhead before giving the three of them a slight nod. "Dismissed."

Clint takes a moment before moving off, not sure on what to make of his new colleagues and wondering if they'll fit in.

"Captain. Sir, if I may." He catches from Rogers, no doubt already wanting to get stuck in.

_Looks like an eager beaver._

He gives an eye roll and makes his way from the room at a decent clip, there's a large jug of coffee in the Canteen he's sure has his name on it, and there's the latest Comm from Carol, where she's just about to start her first year at Command.

_Some days I miss that little brat._

 

**********

 

_Late 2158 - SS Avenger - Canteen._

 

Clint watches as the newly-minted Lt. Commander Rogers blushes his way through the little ceremony taking place in his honour. The man may be all business when it comes to running the ship, but put the guy in front of a group of people and he turns bashful.

_Hah!_

The blond gets through the speech he's managed to cobble together at short notice and to be fair it's not that bad, if a little gushy and overly long. The slight snort of laughter from the Tactical Officer half-way through and the subsequent surreptitious punch to the man's kidneys from his favourite Pilot a welcomed distraction

That over, the group breaks apart and Clint goes back to his usual people-watching, biding his time before having to take over on the night-shift. He takes a moment, watching the space-opera that appears to be his crew-mates lives and gives a little frown at the sight in the corner.

Howlett is a player. Everyone knows it. Though most agree to just ignore it, the Captain included.

The sad looks from Hank though as he watches Howlett getting all _hands-on_ with the new Security Officer that transferred off of the SS Archangel last month, are enough to tug at even Clint's jaded little heart-strings.

Seriously the guy is literally asking for another excessive fraternisation smack-down from the Captain with the way he is acting lately around this new guy, though after seeing the narrowed eyes of the Executive Officer..

_Maybe Rogers will beat him to it._

He knocks back the last of his coffee, a slight grimace on his face at the offensively bitter taste. Whoever has been programming the bio-synthesizers lately needs shooting.

_Or worse._

He decides now is the best time to leave them all to it, granted he'll be half an hour early for shift, but it's not as if Bishop will mind, the gal will most likely be on her Comm-block instead of keeping her eyes on the field of stars on the view-screen. Not that he blames her in the slightest.

 

*****

 

_Six months later._

 

Some things change, some definitely stay the same.

He looks from his spot in the corner of the Canteen, it's like being stuck in some odd time-loop, the same things happening day in, day out, nothing changing.

A large cup is placed on the table in front of him and his eyes flick upwards to the woman that's only recently taken over running this place. She gives him a small upturn of lips as he gives her the most hopeful of looks and she produces a large coffee jug, filled with what appears to be the sweetest of ambrosia if the smell is anything to go by.

"Yes, yes. I am a Goddess amongst women." Pepper states with a smirk. "Looks like you needed it." She states, pouring a generous amount into the cup.

He gives her a genuine smile, one reserved for only a few people and brings the cup up to his nose, breathing the aroma in deeply and marvelling at the perfection. With a happy sigh, he puts the cup back down and gives Pepper a wink as she moves off to another table.

So it's true that some things change.

Others, _well_ , they are definitely the same. He frowns as he watches Howlett, this time romancing the new Pilot, Summers, if Clint recalls correctly. Poor Hank's still shooting the saddest of looks as he takes it all in, though in Clint's mind that better than the narrowed calculating ones being shot in their direction from the snippy little blond security officer that Howlett was caught banging last year by Rogers.

_There may be trouble ahead.._

He all but inhales another cup of coffee, Pepper knows exactly how much he like his caffeine and makes sure there's plenty on standby should he ever come into the Canteen.

He shoots all the players in Howlett's little drama another look, before looking at the man himself. For once, he's the one with the smitten look on his face and stars in his eyes. Though no one can really tell what's happening with the other guy, not with those red-tinted glasses he's always sporting because of some Genoshan quirk or something.

Howlett doesn't seem to mind, ignoring everyone in the room as if it were only the two of them, the brown-haired guy just seems to spend half his time in a permanent blush from whatever Howlett is muttering at him.

 _Filth_ _most likely, the lucky little shit._

His musings are broken by the arrival of the ship's newest arrival since the official declaration of war by Asgard on the Svartalf. The large blond Asgardian being brought aboard as some sort liaison officer due to the fact Asgard has tumbled with the pointy-eared little bastards a few times in the past.

 _The other pointy-eared little bastards._ He mentally corrects, in deference to the Alf members of the Confederation.

Tensions had been high after the attack on the Confederation, the 'will they, won't they' discussions at Command as to whether Asgard would honour the Defence Pact or not. Only for Asgard to come out all guns blazing and kick two Svartalf fleets back over the border, though not without the loss of the Asgardian flagship _Níðhöggr_.

So, the lucky crew of the Avenger gets the beefy blond and his tactical experience.

_Joy of joys._

The best part of the man being aboard is that it's a sure-fire way to get the ship's Tactical Officer in a snit in double-time. Barnes does not appreciate having the Asgardian looking over his shoulder every five minutes and questioning half of the things he does and commenting on how 'Asgard does it another way and ten times better'.

Clint doesn't stop the chuckle of laughter at remembering his XO's face.

It does however alert Thor to the Clint's presence and no amount of trying to slouch in his chair is going to hide him in time from the man.

"Clinton! My good friend!" The man positively booms in Clint's direction.

_Wouldn't know subtlety if it hit him full in the face._

He gives the man the briefest of nods, hoping that will be enough, but it isn't to be. A moment later, the man plants himself at the only other chair at Clint's table, a large metal tankard clunking down on the table itself a moment later.

From the smell of it, Clint would think it some alcohol-laden concoction from deep within Asgardian space, though the chances of the man being able to bring anything like that aboard, when they are in the middle of a war zone as slim to frick all. Most likely it's some bio-synthetic pretend moonshine coming out of the Attilan system.

_Who says First Contact hasn't got its uses?_

It's then he remembers that the Asgardians lack that little enzyme that breaks down the synthetic base of the alcohol and allows himself the first smirk he's had in a good while. Whether he knows it or not, Avenger's little exchange student is about to get rat-assed and Clint is going to have a front row seat.

 

*****

 

It's what keeps him going later, when he's being cuddled like an overgrown teddy bear in Thor's arms. Apparently the big guy gets all weepy about his little brother when he's had a few too many, that, and he gets overly touchy-feely. A few well-aimed smacks to the wandering hands stops any lecherous intent, though not the need to be close it seems, the vice-like grip the man has about Clint's waist as he snores loudly enough to wake the dead is testament enough to that. The slightest movement away from Thor results in annoyed mumbling and a tightening of the arms to the point where Clint has a little bit of effort to breathe.

_Any more and I'll turn purple._

"Hættu að flytja, reyna að sofa." Clint has no idea what the man is saying, but he sounds put out as he mutters under his breath.

Clint wiggles a little, trying to get a little more comfortable, but to no avail. It seems to make the man move so he's near-half atop of him and then proceed to make himself a dead weight.

 _God damn you, Odinson._ Clint thinks as he tries, most likely unsuccessfully, to try and get some sleep.

 

**********

 

_2160 - Medusa Cluster, Deep Space, SS Avenger - Lt. C Barton's Quarters._

 

It's been three weeks since the cease-fire was declared, and just five weeks since the Captain died, but it's only now that Command get around to asking Rogers to take over the Avenger until they decide what to do with her.

It had been something of a relief after the last few weeks in limbo, to finally have some established order, giving the crew the opportunity to let loose and go a little crazy.

For Clint, it marked the first time in years he had allowed himself to get well and truly plastered and he gives a groan, feeling his whole body ache as he stretches, making a solemn vow to never to put himself through that again. He rubs his eyes, the gritty feeling not going away as he blearily looks around his room. Part of him knows he should get to his shift, but he can't seem to summon the energy to do so, even with the spectre of the dressing-down he will most definitely get from Barnes or Rogers.. or both..

A sigh to his left and he realises he's not alone and he spends the next few moments wracking his brain, trying to think who in the hell he could have brought back with him. It takes a moment before remembering Janet, the ship's Counsellor (and Pym's widow) getting herself into a drunken state and blubbering all over Clint, telling him what a good listener he was, and then..

_Ah fuck._

_What an absolute clusterfuck._

Just when life was already lurking in the shitter, he goes and screws the grieving widow.

_Fuck my life._

She wakes at his sigh and looks at him through her reddened eyes, the only things he can see in them is regret.

"Clint.. I-" Seems to be as far as Janet gets before the tears start falling again and he feels lost as to what to do.

Just sitting there feels wrong, but then so does just leaving her to wallow. As he reaches out with a hand to perhaps console her, Janet flinches and pulls away from him, hauling the covers up high around her, before rubbing at her further reddened eyes.

"You should go. Change for your shift I mean. The Ca.. Steve will be wondering where you are." The last part is a little wobbly and he can understand her reluctance to call anyone else _Captain_ just yet.

He gives a slight nod, suddenly a little self-conscious of his nudity even after what's happened between them and she must notice something as she averts her gaze as he gets up from the bed and grabs his Command outfit and underwear as swiftly as he is able and makes his way into the en-suite bathroom. He's barely in the room when he hears the hiss of the outer door to his quarters and lets his head thud against the metal side of the sonic shower as it gets to work.

_Seriously. Fuck my life._

Of course she'd been gone when he got back, he hadn't expected otherwise. Her swift transfer did feel like a swift kick to the gut, though he couldn't really blame her for that either.

 

**********

 

_Present time._

_SS Avenger - Bridge._

 

_About fricken time._

That's the first thing that crosses Clint's mind as he sits at the Conn and watches Barnes head off to meet his gal (Oh, and greet the Asgardian delegation). The confirmation on that little romance finally sorting itself out coming from Maximoff in the Canteen, Adamantium-clad proof that the ship's rumour-mill is certainly good for something.

_Ha.. Carol is buying the next two rounds during poker night._

He tries to be as stealthily as possible, easing his Comm-block out of his pocket, his plan being to send Carol a message to that effect, only for the Captain to tut and give a look of disappointment that says more than a thousand words.

_Fine. Plan B then._

Most don't notice the small Interface Clint wears all the time, meaning there's no the need to verbalise commands to JARVIS whenever he is at the helm. So all it takes is a swift thought to his AI buddy and he knows right about now there's a little 'ding' going off in Carol's pocket.

He gives a slightly smug smile at the thought and turns back to the view-screen. As a secondary thought, he takes pity on Romanova and sends a message her way as well, letting her know that lover boy is on his way to meet and greet the Asgardians.

_And hopefully not make too much of an ass of himself doing so._

He glances over at the Captain and takes note of a few subtle changes in the man. For one, he doesn't look as tense as he normally does, for another he could have sworn there was a small smile playing on the man's face earlier. Perhaps a trick of the light, perhaps not.

All that fades and the Captain is back to his normal uptight self the moment Carol pipes up about Admiral Fury and patching him through to the boss's office.

_Ah crap._

 

 

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hættu að flytja, reyna að sofa. = Stop moving, trying to sleep.


	22. Natasha - Liaisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As those loved-up idiot boys leave, she allows herself a quirk of the lips at Summers' scandalised tone of voice.
> 
>  _Only he would have issues with being given an extremely rare metal for an engagement ring._ Nat thinks wryly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving along, the next four chapters have changed order a few times, suffice to say, Loki, Steve and Bucky will all be having a turn, along with Tony and Thor, just don't asking me which one is next.
> 
> Comments? Con-crit? Kudos? Yes.
> 
> Ta.

_Present time._

_SS Avenger - Hanger Bay_

 

As those loved-up idiot boys leave, she allows herself a quirk of the lips at Summers' scandalised tone of voice.

 _Only he would have issues with being given an extremely rare metal for an engagement ring._ Nat thinks wryly.

She shakes her head at the pair of them, they couldn't be more different if they tried, but somehow they just seem to work together. She gives it a moment after they leave before continuing her inspection of the damaged shuttle, making notes on the PADD and having JARVIS catalogue her findings as well so it can be sent over to Engineering for further analysis. From the scale of the damage it would be probably easier to start from scratch, but she knows herself how a Pilot can get attached to their 'wings'.

_It'll all be down to Cap and Command as to what happens from here. It'll break the guy's heart if we have to scrap her._

She lays a hand lightly on the hull of 'Wasp' and turns to pick up one of the diagnostic tools from the kit.

"You two want to be alone?" James asks breaking the silence, his tone sounding playful, so much different from earlier, all solemn and serious as the Asgardians transported aboard.

She tries not to betray the flutter of surprise, having thought herself alone in the Hanger Bay and a small smile playing upon her lips as she carries on.

"Oh this is awkward, we didn't want anyone to know." She states playfully.

"Uh huh. Does Summers know you are up close and personal with his gal?" He asks, his voice sounder closer than before.

"Possibly. Last I saw of him he was a little.. Preoccupied." She stops herself going further, for once the rumour mill can find out the old-fashioned way.

_From them misbehaving and getting caught.._

"Mhmm." His tone a little smug.

"I was just going over all the damage, JARVIS is recording it all for me. Such a sweetheart to me." Nat says, still not facing the man and wondering if it's needling him yet.

"You are most welcome, Natalia." JARVIS responds, even though she hadn't spoken directly to him.

 _Probably just to annoy James, the AI seems capable of learning that too._ She thinks with a smirk.

It appears to be working as the man has a frown on his face as she glances up from the PADD, whether it's from JARVIS' use of her first name or the fact that the AI responded without being spoken to, the look passes quickly as he gives a minute head shake and tuts.

"Oh, and I'm backing up the shuttle's mainframe. It’s a good habit to get into." She says, all the while splitting her attention between the PADD and flicking her eyes to where James now stands at her side.

"Multitasking? Impressive." He asks as he rests against the hull of 'Wasp'. "So.. You, JARVIS and the shuttle."

"Yes, though I'm not sure my boyfriend would approve of me stepping out on him with either of them." She says, finally turning and favouring James with a lazy smile. "Not a word to him, you hear?"

He gives her an exaggerated eye-roll before leaning in.

"What's it worth to me?" He grins as he says it, eyebrows waggling a little.

_Just as crazy as I am._

 

 

**********

 

_Five years prior._

_2156 - Sol System, Earth, Afro-Eurasian Super-Continent, Zvyozdny Gorodok - Pilot Academy Training and Command Complex, Bukharin Barracks._

 

At first she has no idea what pulls her from slumber, only that something feels a little off-kilter. Unsure of what's going on, she lays there for a moment, only for the sound of something small and solid hitting the tempered glass window to have her sitting up in bed. For a moment she thinks that she may have imagined it, until there it is again, this time sounding a little louder.

_Chto?_

"Red." Is hissed lowly through her partly open window, cutting through the last of the cotton-headed feeling she has from her disturbed sleep.

_Can't be.._

" _Red_?" Definitely louder this time and sounding a little urgent. She would know that voice anywhere, even from just one word.

What the man is doing here at three in the morning, if her chronometer is accurate, is beyond her. Even with the slight spike of annoyance at his actions, she can't help the little smile on her face at his persistence, even when she gives him no encouragement.

_Fool._

"Buck, c'mon. She's probably sleeping" She hears Steve whisper loud enough from below her window, that it must surely have been enough to alert some of the guards on the base to their presence and part of Nat crosses her fingers and hopes for salvation.

"But she wasn't at the bar." James all but whines, causing Nat's lips to curl upwards a little more despite the situation.

_They are fools._

_No._ She knows fools. _These two are idiots._

"We are going to all end up in front of the Base Commandant if you two don't keep your voices down." Loki hisses, by far the quietest of the three.

Nat rolls her eyes.

_Because if Steve's here, of course Loki is going to be as well._

"Steve." James mutters. "Help a guy out here."

There's a pause and Nat cocks her head towards the window.

"NO! No, no, no, I know that look." She hears Steve suddenly say. "Don't look at me like that."

"But if you two give me a boost, 'm sure this is her window." James states with determination. "Loki.." His tone sounding pleading.

"God. This is not gonna end well." Steve says quietly, before the sounds of movement in the vegetation become louder.

She decides then and there, that as fun as it would be to let this go on, the chances of them getting caught on the Base after hours and reprimanded for it increases with every minute. With a sigh, Nat throws back the bed covers and makes her way softly to the window and prepares to pull the curtains back fully.. just as a head appears and near frightens her half to death.

"Der'mo!" Nat says loudly and nearly loses her footing in shock.

"Fuck." James says rather loudly and seems to fall backwards, swiftly disappearing from view before there's a thud and some rather inventive cursing in at least two languages.

"James?" Nat asks, pushing her window open the rest of the way and poking her head out, looking down at the mess of limbs below.

"Steve. You may wish to remove your hand from its current location." Loki says a little tightly and it's followed by a very un-Steve-like yelp and a flurry of apologies.

"Would you two shut up already." James grouses and looks up and grins a little sloppily. "Hey, Red."

"What are you doing here?" She asks, because.. _Really?_

_What the hell?_

"You weren't at the club." He says, as if that explains everything.

She gives him a confused look, racking her brain for a moment and coming up blank for a reason to be out tonight of all nights.

"You were supposed to be there for the party." Again she gives him a blank look and silence. "To celebrate passing your practical test.." He states with a little smile.

"My test? O, Bozhe.." She laughs a little. "You mean the one I have to take in.. five hours." She says, glancing quickly at the chronometer again.

"Buck!" Steve admonishes.

"Idiot." Loki says, his opinion most likely shared by all those present.

She's about to voice her own thoughts on it when the window to her right hisses open and she turns to look at one of her fellow pilots, currently glaring daggers at the lot of them.

"Err.." James says at the man's stony look.

He gets ignored, instead Alexi looks directly at her, giving her a look so cold she can't suppress the shudder.

"American fleet-boys are idiots." He states, jerking a thumb in their direction. " _Your_ American fleet-boy is biggest idiot." Alexi states gruffly, scowling at Nat and Loki makes a small noise of protest.

"No need to be rude." Loki mutters, clearly loud enough for all concerned to hear.

"Blond fleet-boy needs to keep his lyubimyy in check." Alexi states deeply. "Natalia. Your friends leave now or I am contacting Commandant." He finishes with a nod, before ducking back into his room, his window closing fully moments later.

"Don't mind him." She says quietly. "He has the same test in a few hours as well.."

"Shit." James mumbles.

"Buck, watch your mouth in front of a lady." Steve states, clipping his best friend about the head, causing Nat to break out in a lazy smile.

"Boys.." Nat states with a head shake.

"And on that note, _gentlemen_.." Loki interrupts. "We should allow Natalia a chance to get some sleep. My lady." He finishes, giving a small smile and a bow.

The two American fools mumble something so quietly that even Nat can't catch but the looks of contrition on their faces say more than words ever could, and it's but a moment before Steve and Loki have both headed over in the direction of the main compound wall, James hanging back a little and turning towards her.

"I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't do this on purpose." James states, looking a little sad.

"Just go, Barnes. I will meet up with you tomorrow after I pass." Nat states with conviction and a sly smile.

"Atta girl." He grins at her like a loon. "Then you and me and love's young dream can have a party to celebrate."

"Just us four? I don't see how that's a party. I guess we'll have to find out.." She replies, giving him a last look, before shooing him off.

He goes, albeit in a rather haphazard manner, slowly catching up with his friends and the last sight she sees is them helping to haul his sorry ass over the compound wall before securing the window and closing her curtains.

_He's lucky he's cute._

 

**********

 

_Two years later._

_2158 - Sol System, In orbit of Earth, Blackbird SRN-2015 - En route to SS Avenger_

 

"Think i'm gonna be sick." Steve states with what sounds like absolute conviction and Nat looks over at the slightly green tinge to his complexion.

"Jeez Steve, how the hell can you have graduated from Command with honours and suffer from space-sickness?" James snarks from where he has commandeered the Pilot's chair.

"S'not space-sickness, you jerk! It's your piloting skills." Steve mumbles, covering his eyes with his hands as the shuttle lurches wildly to starboard. "I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing"

"No, I said I knew how to fly a shuttle. These babies are reserved for trained Pilots." He gives a smirk as the shuttle-craft takes a slight dive as he gets distracted tormenting his best friend.

_Ass._

For Nat that's enough. The poor guy looks about two minutes away from fetching up his borscht and she takes pity on him.

"James, don't be an ass-hat and give me the controls." She all but demands. He may outrank her once they are aboard the Avenger, _but for now.._ "Now!"

James looks put out at the suggestion, giving her a slightly pleading look, but after Nat glances once more in poor Steve's direction and hears the pitiful moan at their rough transit and firms her resolve.

"I said now, Barnes." Nat says as she watches and waits expectantly as he caves to the pressure and the co-pilot's console lights up a few moments later.

She corrects the flaws in James' flight path and plots a course that takes them smoothly and swiftly to the Avenger, it only taking a moment or two for Steve to regain his healthy complexion and for him to shoot her what looks to be a grateful smile.

"You better keep that attitude of yours in check when we get aboard the ship, Barnes." Nat says, shooting him a look through narrowed eyes.

"What? Why?" He asks with what looks to be an honestly confused face.

"Because I wont be able to haul your ass out of the fire every time you do something stupid, Buck." Steve snarks quietly.

"That's a little harsh, you two just don't know how to have fun." He states a little childishly. "Besides, I can behave." James continues, looking offended when the pair of them makes a noise of disbelief. "I can!"

"I'm surprised he knows the meaning of the word." Nat says, shooting a smirk in Steve's direction.

"I'm surprised whenever he can keep his mouth shut." Steve replies with a growing smile as James flips the pair of them the bird in response.

_Real mature._

 

**********

 

_Present time, though a little earlier._

_SS Avenger - Hanger Bay._

 

The technology the Asgardians possess never fails to impress at times, though that might have more to do with the flashy effects they employ rather than the actual process itself. Though their application of transporting themselves from one place to another by means of their version of the Foster-Selvig drive is truly a marvel, it has to be said.

_Now if only we could do the same._

It would certainly have made her life easier earlier when trying to get her fellow Pilot clear of that debris field, what with the numerous chunks of enemy fighter hull fragments to navigate around. She only just manages to get what was left of Summers' shuttle-craft secured and the man in question out of the rear hatch when James and the other blond lump come walking through the door at speed.

"Pilots." He states with somewhat forced formality and she wonders for a moment at his tone, before the far end of the Hanger Bay becomes bathed in a riot of colour and four people appear as it clears.

_Definitely need to get our hands on tech like that._

She checks over Summers with a critical eye, other than looking pretty beat up, the man's face doesn't give much away and those damn glasses of his act as an effective shield to most people trying to figure him out. His attention though appears to be on the new arrivals and if anything the man tries to stand a little straighter, even as he leans on Nat's shoulder for support.

_Boys and their ego._

She takes a good look herself, her eyes taking in each of them, as James and Thor make it over to where the group stands all decked out in their Asgardian best.

_Is there a Renaissance Fair in town?_

She tries to keep her face carefully blank whilst smirking internally.

The Captain, or at least the man that looks to be in charge, looks nothing like she expected him to be. Though given that her knowledge of Asgardians is admittedly limited to Thor and a pair of overly-muscled berserkers she encountered whilst they had been enjoying some down-time on Symkaria, it's understandable.

True, the man still has what appears to be a muscular body, hidden as it is beneath the seriously heavy-looking metal and leather combination that man has going on. But from her vantage point, he looks half a head shorter than the rest of the merry little band that have come aboard and has none of the blond locks or sunny disposition of the man and woman stood close to him.  The blond man sports a goatee and seems to preen under the attention of the woman beside him, the tight green outfit she almost wears making Nat's black leather Pilot's uniform look rather prudish.

Of the group, the only other outlier is an older man, near as wide as he is tall, with a hair colour similar to her own. From the look on this man's face, he looks less than pleased to be aboard and one look in the direction of the Avenger's resident Asgardian has his face clouding further.

_Interesting.._

Thor appears to abandon any and all protocol once he and James are close enough and starts clapping the dark-haired one round the shoulder, causing a smile to appear on the serious man's face, though it's not a patch on the grin Thor's sports from ear to ear, his other hand waving wildly and the noise level rising the wider his smile gets.

A hiss to her side distracts her from the scene and she notes the tight set of Summers' jaw. She mutters an apology and positions herself to take as much of his weight as she can whilst letting him keep as much dignity as possible. She shoots James a quick glance as they pass, a slight quirk of his lips as he takes in the pair of them and a slight nod at her eye-roll.

"Such frail creatures. I thought humans were more evolved than this. I forget how _easily_ they can be harmed." The red-headed man says rather loudly and condescendingly.

"I'm not-" Summers starts, but Nat swiftly cuts him off.

"Yes, that's us, poor frail humans.. Must be going, this one's got a bust ankle." She replies blithely, more pulling Summers along than supporting him for a moment.

"How dare she speak to me in such a manner!" The man booms, only for the rest of it to fade as they make their way as swiftly as they are able out of the doors and along to the turbo-tube.

"What an ass. I'm not human." Summers grouses. "I know we look a lot alike, but i'm not."

"You think the way that idiot spoke about humans was bad enough? Compared to how they talk about the Jotnar, it's like he's whispering sweet nothings.." Nat says plainly. "They don't appear to tolerate many things outside of their own world."

"Chuck knows how he would deal with a Genoshan then." Summers says wryly, a small smile on his lips. "We thrive in diversity."

"With people like that, you learn to ignore the idiocy and don't let them see when it gets to you."  She gives a little head shake as they leave the turbo-tube and make their way to Medical.

"And how's that working out for you?" Summers asks with an arched brow.

"Hmm. I tend to not weep over it, I'm Russian." She states, shrugging the shoulder not bearing his weight.

"You are a strange one, Romanova." Summers says lightly.

"Thanks. You too." Nat replies as the doors to Medical open.

"Over here please, Natalia." Loki calls from his position, and she allows a small smile as she helps Summers limp over and then hop up on to the bed.

 

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chto? = What?
> 
> lyubimyy = beloved


	23. Thor - Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor can't help but be filled with boundless energy at the thought of seeing his friends and he rocks back and forward on his heels, nervously tapping his vambraces gently against the metallic buckles adorning his tunic. The mere idea that for the first time in what has been too long that he will be in the company of his compatriots, pleases him greatly and he grins widely.
> 
> _Oh, it shall be glorious!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Loki was all but done, all that was needed was a bit of polishing.. Then the muse, sounding a lot like Thor, decides to strike like Mjolnir on a vibranium shield..
> 
> "Don't mind me, you keep doing what your doing.. Just a thought though.."
> 
> "I'm listening."
> 
> "Well, maybe you could, and i'm just spitballing here.."
> 
> And so we get an extra chapter..
> 
>  
> 
> Basically, I wrote Loki and then thought to myself, wait, Thor isn't up for another four or five chapters, and I don't want to go back that far.. So..
> 
> Anyway.. Hope it all makes sense in the end.
> 
> Comments, crit-con and kudos all appreciated.
> 
> Ta.

_Present time._

_SS Avenger - Turbo-tube._

 

Thor can't help but be filled with boundless energy at the thought of seeing his friends and he rocks back and forward on his heels, nervously tapping his vambraces gently against the metallic buckles adorning his tunic. The mere idea that for the first time in what has been too long that he will be in the company of his compatriots, pleases him greatly and he grins widely.

_Oh, it shall be glorious!_

He looks over at the ship's sombre-looking Executive Officer, the man himself looking anything but enthused to be meeting the Aesir delegation and the looks the man shoots Thor himself look less than friendly.

"Is something amiss, Commander?" Thor asks with a slightly goading smirk.

The man looks at him with narrowed eyes, before he goes back to examining the flooring of the turbo-tube as if he can somehow somehow divine all the secrets of the universe from it.

"Hmm. No. All fricken tickety-boo here." The Commander mutters.

Thor arches an eyebrow at the man's blatant sarcasm and gazes up at the roof above them as he awaits their arrival at the Hanger Bay level. Thankfully he hasn't long to wait and finds himself somewhat impatient for the Commander is slow to exit and he follows close at his heels, eager to see his friends.

"You really are like some over grown Labrador, aren't you?" The Commander comments over his shoulder.

"Commander?" Thor asks, cocking his head and looking a little confused as isn't entirely sure what a _labra dor_ is, over-grown or otherwise.

"Never mind." The man states with a huffed out laugh and a resigned sigh. "Oh joy, here we are." He says, turning to Thor with a stony look.

As they enter the Hanger Bay, Thor spots the ship's Pilots lurking by the shuttles, the rather attractive red-headed Midgardian supporting her equally attractive Genoshan comrade who seems a little worse for wear. There is only time for a brief acknowledgement before Danvers hails the Commander's communication block and the Bay is soon filled with the rich and comforting colours of the Bifrost drive teleporting his fellow Aesir aboard.

_These Midgardians may only dream of commanding such technology._

He stands to attention as the colours slowly dissipate to reveal four people having transported aboard and he makes eye contact with Hogun first, the usually stoic man smiling broadly.

"My friend!" Thor booms, abandoning protocol and moving towards the man to clap him about the shoulders.

"Thor, it is good to see you." Hogun states in his usual measured tone.

"And you." Thor replies and then looks at the others in the group.

With a wide grin he spots Fandral, looking as poised as ever, a smirk upon the man's lips as the woman next to him whispers something into his ear. Maybe it's the way she holds herself, or the curve of his lips, even with her face in profile, that triggers a sensation of something familiar and it takes a second look to realise who it is.

"Amora?" Thor asks, though as she turns, it's clear it can be no other.

"Well, well. No one informed me you would be here.. It has been a while, hasn't it, elskan." Amora all but purrs and something in the back of Thor's mind gets nudged a little and he has to repress a slight shudder.

 

**********

 

_Ten years earlier._

_2151 - Asgard, Aesir Homeworld, Iðavöllr Province, City of Vingólf - Urðarbrunnr._

 

"You are quite the specimen aren't you, elskan?" The blonde wench comments, squeezing Thor's bicep with one hand and resting the other possessively upon his tunic-clad chest.

"You are quite something, my lady." Thor says huskily, his own hand high up on her thigh.

"He names her a lady when he means to call her a whore." Sif states rather loudly and rolls her eyes at the pair of them when Thor gives a her a look of displeasure

"Sif." Fandral scolds lightly, though Thor can tell there is no bite to the reprimand.

"Jealousy is such an ugly thing." Amora whispers gently into his ear, before biting gently on the lobe. "She desires you, I can tell these things."

_Surely not._

He looks at his dark-haired friend closely, as if to see this perceived lust for him, but sees nothing but scorn in those deep brown eyes of hers and shakes his head at the woman who has all but crawled into his lap.

"You are wrong, Amora. Sif only thinks of me as a shield-brother." Thor states with conviction and grabs his half-empty tankard from the table and drains a good portion of it.

"Perhaps." Amora says, taking the tankard from his hand and taking a sip. "Vile." She says with a grimace.

Thor chuckles at the face she pulls and accepts his drink back, having one last long quaff before casting it to the ground when it's empty.

"Another!" He shouts with a grin, those around him laughing at his antics.

 

*****

 

His head feels like a Rock Troll has been using it for a cudgel and he opens his eyes a fraction, the room races at some speed as he does so and he firmly shuts them again, letting out a pained groan.

_Never again._

He hisses between his teeth at the stabbing pain to his right temple, if anything it feels nothing like any of the previous hangovers he has endured. Opening his eyes slowly, carefully, he finds himself not in his room, where he expected to be, but laid out on the floor looking up at what can only be the formal dining room. With great effort, he manages to turn his head slightly, looking a little to his left and seeing broken shards of pottery littering the ground.

_Oh Gods!_

Whatever he got up to last night, father is going to be less than impressed if he comes home and sees the state of this room. He moves very delicately, his headache pounding behind his eyes, his bones feeling as heavy as Uru as he tries to sit up.

"How much did I drink last night?" Thor asks in a scratchy voice.

"Too much. You reckless idiot." Loki replies, making Thor jump a little as he had not been expecting a reply.

"Loki?" Thor mumbles quietly, his eyes sliding shut as the room begin to revolve again. "What happened?"

His brother gives a low snort and Thor cracks open one eye, giving him a baleful glare.

"Just be lucky Odin has yet to grace us with his presence." Loki states in a belligerent tone. "Or you would be nursing a lot more than a well-aimed blow to the side of your head."

"You _hit_ me?" Thor opens both eyes now, no matter the pain and stares wide-eyed at his brother giving a slight nod. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Cognitive re-calibration." His brother states, as if that explains everything and Thor shoots a confused look that makes his younger brother look at him and rolls his eyes. "I hit you really hard in the head. How much do you remember from last night?" Loki waits a beat as Thor's brows beetle in thought. "Truthfully."

"I- We were drinking, my friends and I." He brings a hand up to the side of his head, touching the lump gingerly and letting out a low hiss. "I met a lovely young lady." He says with a pained smirk.

"Hah!" Loki exclaims loudly and Thor looks to him in question. "Your definition and mine must differ considerably, brother, for she was hardly a lady."

"Loki!" Thor growls.

"Then what?" Loki demands of him.

"I brought her.. Home. I brought her here." Thor states slowly, trying to piece the patches of memory together. "I remember, taking her upstairs. To my room. To my bed."

His mind flashes back to their night together, or at least the parts he is able to recall.

_He, supping at her flower as if it were the finest nectar. She, so gifted with her hands and mouth. Then pleasuring her with his heavy length until the light broke over the horizon and how they dozed in a sated embrace._

"That _hora_ had you near spellbound, you oaf! You need to learn the difference between slaking your lust and being under the thrall of some hedge-witch!" Loki shouts, making Thor's ears ring.

"I do not remember.." Thor replies, holding his head in his hands, willing the pain to go away.

"Not necessarily a bad thing." Loki states a lot more quietly this time. "You are luckier than poor Skurge."

Thor gazes blankly at Loki, the name he mentioned seeming somewhat familiar but unable to place it.

"One of Odin's guards. She managed to ensnare him with her power as well." His brother's face takes on a sombre look. "Unfortunately the poor man seems somewhat addled now, wont stop muttering her name." Loki finishes, twining his fingers together and gazing at the ground before him.

"It's-"

_Not your fault, it's mine._

 

**********

 

_Present._

 

"Lt. Commander?" Commander Barnes asks with an impatient look upon his face when Thor turns to him.

"My apologies, Sir." Thor states with an overly-bright smile as he tries to look anywhere but Amora's face. "Hogun, Fandral.. Amora. May I present Commander James Barnes, the ship's First Officer."

"Odinson, you need not apologise for these people." The man Thor hoped would never come aboard states pompously as he steps out from behind Fandral and Amora.

_It can get worse it seems._

"Volstagg." Fandral hisses quietly.

"They are lucky we arrived in time to save their skins." Sigfodson huffs out. "If it hadn't been for a direct order from Vanaheim to make all speed here from our regular patrol route.."

"Vanaheim you say?" Thor asks with some interest, though he directs the question to his friends and not the red-headed man.

"Aye." Fandral states with a grin. "A most urgent edict from the _Lady_ herself."

"Oh, really?" Thor says and matches the grin with one of his own.

"Convenient to have friends in such high places, elskan." Amora purrs, giving Thor a sultry look and he shoots her an annoyed glance in return.

"Oh, he isn't friends with the Lady, fair Amora." Fandral states lightly. "It's his _mother_."

He watches as Amora's jaw drops a little, her skin paling further than its usual colour of milk.

"Now there is no doubt as to where Odinson got his bleeding heart from. Weak blood will out. _Hryðjuhór_." Sigfodson mutters the last in Thor's direction and Thor takes only a step towards him before the Commander lays a hand on his shoulder.

"Thor." The Commander says lowly and the mention of his given name is enough for him to be distracted for a moment.

"Volstagg." Come from all sides and Thor is gratified that all three of Sigfodson's companions admonish the man to some degree.

"You will watch your tongue." Hogun all but commands. "The Vanir are honoured allies, you will speak of them as such."

"We share rank, Hogun, do not think to rule over me." Sigfodson growls. "And I shall speak of Vanir however I please." He grins in Thor's direction and it is only the Commander's hand that stays him.

"Enough, Volstagg. You seem to forget that I too have Vanir blood within me." Fandral says in a quiet voice. "I do not appreciate your tone."

"And I do not appreciate being insulted." Sigfodson shouts. "They cannot be bothered to even send their Captain. They send the Jötnar-loving half-breed and some _veikburða_ Midgardian."

Thor's hand curls into a fist, only for the Commander to take over the conversation.

"The Captain is busy. So you'll have to deal with this weakling instead." Commander Barnes says with a smirk and when Thor looks to him a touch confused, it broadens. "Your brother taught me some basic Asgardian.. Mostly how to cuss like a native."

"His brother.." Sigfodson mutters, but says no more.

"Perhaps you'd like to show our guests around, Lt. Commander." The Commander says rather than asks, though his tone is politer that Thor is used to and he puts it down to the fact they have guests.

"Of course, Commander." Thor gives a nod and then looks to the two people in the small group he knows he can rely on. "Shall we?"

 

*****

 

_A day later._

 

It takes a while before Thor is able to catch his good friend Fandral on his own. Amora seems intent on shadowing his every move and the spark in her eyes each time she catches sight of Thor manages to sour even the best of his moods.

"Fandral, may we speak?" Thor requests of the blond man.

"Of course, Thor. What may I do for you, my fine friend." Fandral grins up at him from the seat he occupies in the Canteen.

"I would speak with you. _Alone_." Thor looks to Amora as he speaks the last word, making it clear her presence isn't welcome.

"Oh elskan, how you wound me." She states with a pout and looks to Fandral for support, only for him to nod his head in the direction of the doors. "Fine. As you will it."

She leaves in a shower of green-gold star dust that vanishes into nothing and he rolls his eyes at her elaborate display.

"What you see in her is beyond me, Fandral." Thor remarks in a carefully neutral tone.

"What do you- Nay Thor, Amora and I are just friends." He shakes his head a little. "She seems to want more, but I do not think of her that way."

"It gladdens me to her that." Thor pauses at Fandral's raised eyebrow. "Do not give me such a look, I have no interest in bedding her again."

"From what I can remember of your tale, you barely remember your time together." Fandral's grin is infectious. "She's not so bad a person once you get to know her."

"Hah.. I shall take your word for it. However you are worthy of a greater prize than that." Thor softly murmurs.

Fandral gives him a sidelong glance, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he seems to take in Thor's appearance after the years apart.

"Yes, I remember a greater prize." Fandral states somewhat coyly, shifting in his seat and leaning into Thor's personal space. "A _much_ greater prize."

Thor feels a tightening of his loins at his friend's lusty gaze, remembering a time a few years prior when they had lain together for a few nights after the end of his ill-fated relationship with Sif.

"I- Not myself." Thor says, pulling back and putting a little distance between them. "I wished to speak to you of my brother."

"Wait. Your brother?" Fandral looks at him curiously.

Thor nods slowly, before looking around to make sure they are not to be overheard. The only others in the room seem to be the red-headed wench that runs the Canteen and a young couple sat with their heads together, one of which looks to be the young human mutate that works with his brother.

"Yes. He acts as Chief Healer aboard this vessel. You know of his heritage. I think you would make him a good partner." Thor confides. "He is also most comely, I am sure he would appeal."

"Thor, I'm not sure what to say.." Fandral looks at him wide-eyed.

"Is it because of his Jotnar blood?" Thor asks gently, fearing the worst.

"No! No, of course not. It is just.. The last glimpse I had of him, he was but a child, not yet a man." Fandral says, his voice getting a little louder and causing the young witch to look over in their direction.

"He is full-grown, you should go see him. He thinks to hide in his lair with his potions and his magic." Thor gives a grin. "Say you will at least consider it?"

"If- And it is an if, my friend. If he is as you say, then I shall consider it." Fandral runs a hand down Thor's arm, tracing his bicep, before laying a hand on his vambrace. "I don't suppose-"

Thor's eyes flare a little at the thought, remembering how the man felt beneath him, but he swiftly discards it and gives a small shake of the head.

"Nay my friend, I am sorry, but it would be inappropriate for us to lay together again if you should find my brother appealing."

Fandral gives a good-natured huff and one of his sly smirks that usually landed them in trouble at the Academy.

"As you wish. For now let us drink to celebrate our friendship." Fandral states with a wink.

 

*****

 

_Later still._

 

He has not heard back from his friend, though it has only been a day since their talk. That in itself is not a worry, his friend will surely see what a truly wonderful partner Loki could be for him and a formal declaration of intent will no doubt be winging its way to Asgard and Vanaheim to ask for Loki's hand soon.

 _However_ , he thinks as he bites his lip, others appear to have some interest in Thor's younger brother, and that will not do. _At all._

 _No wonder the Commander rebuffed my advances._ Thor thinks bitterly as the man laughs and jokes with Loki, just two tables away from him.

The man seems to be forever in his company, clapping an arm on his brother's shoulder or talking to him in a conspiratorial manner, bringing a smile to Loki's usually serious countenance.

_He acts like he has some claim of kinship upon Loki._

The Captain seems almost as bad at times, the three of them have been sat there in the past, gossiping like hens, his brother all red in the face at one point from something the Commander had said to him and the Captain appearing to chastise the Commander for it. In all honesty, the Captain seems a good man and Thor contemplates asking him to intervene with regards to the Commander due to their shared history at the Midgardian training facilities.

It is then that Fandral makes his way into the Canteen. For a moment he is disheartened when his friend does not look in his direction, but when a light seems to appear in his eyes, Thor cannot help a slight grin as the man makes his way across the room, straight for Loki and the Midgardian interloper.

_Hah!_

He watches his friend bow slightly to Loki, his brother's face taking on a very serious expression, completely at odds to a moment ago. He watches as his friend leans closer, saying a few words and Loki's face pales a little and they only manage a few words before the Commander interrupts them and Thor curses lowly under his breath. Whatever he says seems to relax his brother, and the pair of them to stand, with Loki stating something to Thor's good friend before they leave. Together.

_Thrice damned fool._

As they do so, Fandral looks about him and spots Thor sat watching the spectacle and he gives a small shrug, followed by a surreptitious wink.

_Perhaps all is not lost._

 

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hryðjuhór = Spawn of a whore.
> 
> Veikburða = weakling


	24. Loki - Thine Own Self

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A week._ Loki thinks with a sigh. _The Aesir are going to be aboard for a whole week._
> 
> He cringes a little at the thought, as if it wasn't bad enough having to deal with their attitudes growing up, now everyone aboard will have to go through it as well. So far he has done a good job of avoiding them, staying firmly in Medical unless there's a reason to venture out as it's not as if any Aesir would be caught needing something as trivial as healing and he gives a small smile at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Think of it as an apology for making you wait for so long, eh?
> 
> Think Steve is up next, depends how chatty the guy is feeling :)
> 
> Comments, con-crit and kudos appreciated.
> 
> Ta.

_Present._

_SS Avenger - Dr. L. Laufeyson's Quarters._

 

 _A week._ Loki thinks with a sigh. _The Aesir are going to be aboard for a whole week._

He cringes a little at the thought, as if it wasn't bad enough having to deal with their attitudes growing up, now everyone aboard will have to go through it as well. So far he has done a good job of avoiding them, staying firmly in Medical unless there's a reason to venture out as it's not as if any Aesir would be caught needing something as trivial as healing and he gives a small smile at the thought.

_As long as they don't start any trouble._

Which just means that of course there's going to be some kind of mayhem that Loki is going to have to assist in clearing up.

_It just remains to be seen who starts it.._

Already the Aesir have been aboard two days with no major issues. Thor, _of course_ , being in his element with a grin large enough to match his boisterous behaviour. It stands to reason that Loki's brother would be thrilled to have them aboard, they are loud, brash and don't understand the meaning of moderation when it comes to the imbibing of copious amounts of hard liquor.

That said, Thor has also taken to visiting him daily in Medical, an action that causes an immediate feeling of unease for Loki. Yes, his brother may have missed him, but to visit daily? The man is up to something, and Loki can't help but wonder if the result will be for good or ill.

_May the Gods have some mercy upon me._

It's likely a futile prayer, but one he makes nonetheless, more due to habit than anything, a throwback to their shared childhood on Asgard and it's because of this distraction he misses the hiss of the doors, but something in his senses must tip him off as he looks out into the main room to see a face he hope he would never see again. How _she_ can be aboard is a mystery, but there she is. He's on his feet in a moment, striding out into Medical to meet her before she comes too far into his domain and contaminates it with her presence.

"Amora." Loki states with a false tone of geniality.

"Loki." Amora repies, matching him precisely. "How are you, sweetling? It has been far too long."

"Not long enough." Loki mutters loud enough to surely be heard, though Amora's face betrays nothing. "What are you doing here Amora? Surely you can't have go through every eligible man on Asgard already?"

"Rude." She states, her hand flicks out negligently and one of his bio-beds transforms itself into an ornate throne-like chair. "I came aboard with my Captain and some of the others."

He gives a huff of annoyance as she takes a seat, the magic to transform it back will not be great, but an inconvenience nonetheless.

"You expect me to believe you serve aboard an Aesir vessel? As what? I didn't think harlot was a recognised position aboard their ships." He spits out, the continued sight of her angering him more that he would ever have thought. "You should not be here."

"Oh Loki, my sweetling. I, like you, use my gifts for healing. I also thought I might catch up with my good friend, Thor." She replies with a tone as sweet as honeyed mead but as deadly as snake's venom.

"Thor does not need to catch up with you. Did you not learn your lesson the last time we met? Do not mess with him further." Loki fumes, throwing out both hands and transforming the bio-bed back to its original configuration, causing Amora to tumble to the floor. "Get out of my sight."

She gives a wicked smirk, her genial disposition of a moment ago vanishing as if it had never been.

"I'll go, but don't think this is the end of the discussion, darling boy." The last part more of an echo as she disappears in smoke.

He frowns a little, it would seem her skills have advanced along with his own and he wonders at what games the woman might have a mind to play.

"Loki?" Wanda's voice cuts through his thoughts and he wonders when she arrived.

"Hmm? Sorry, my mind was elsewhere." He states, still a little distracted.

"Everything okay?" Her voice betraying some concerned for him. "You looked light years away when I came in."

"Perhaps I was." He gives a wry smile. "As far off as Asgard at least."

 

**********

 

_Ten years earlier._

_2151 - Asgard, Aesir Homeworld, Iðavöllr Province, City of Glaðsheim - Valhöll, Home of Odin._

 

It's been a few weeks since his ill-fated venture into the City and the fall-out from his visit still has Thor trying to coddle him as if he were a babe in their mother's arms.

_It's not as if we lost the fight._

Well, not once Thor's friends had got involved at any rate. Though the blonde that had been draped all over Thor had made herself scarce, the dark-haired Valkyrie of a woman that had been matching the men drink for drink had been one of the first to step up, more than proving herself once the fighting started.

Sleep evades Loki it seems as he pulls himself up onto his elbows and glances over at the long case clock with a sigh. Again his brother is out late, not that anyone but Loki seems to notice these days. Odin seems all too busy trying to regain his place amongst his peers to see what is happening with his sons. Loki frowns deeply before scowling at the clock as if it has personally caused an affront, then begins flicking the odd tendril of power in its direction and watching it harmlessly bounce off of the runic wards placed on it by his mother to prevent any damage.

_Such power._

He ponders for a time, before laying down upon his bed again and staring up at the star-strewn ceiling of his room. Yet more evidence of his mother's impressive power given form.

His musings are broken by a loud thud and a peal of high-pitched laughter that causes Loki to jump a little. It's followed by his brother's deep roar of amusement at something and Loki rolls his eyes, giving himself a moment before rising from his bed and going out and seeing what his brother has done this time.

For only his brother would dare return home at an hour so late some would consider it the early morn, causing such a ruckus. As he peers downstairs from his vantage point in the shadows, it would appear that his brother is not alone, evidenced by the blonde slender slip of a thing all but hanging off of his drunken arm as they stumble their way up the main staircase. She looks up as if sensing Loki is there and he steps out into the light, the woman now making eye contact with him and as they reach the final stair, her lips curve into a mischievous smirk.

"Oh, elskan. You failed to tell me of your adorable little brother." She says coyly and winks at Loki, causing him to flush from the very much unwanted attention. "And such a wonderful blush upon those innocent cheeks."

She reaches out for him, stumbling a little, only to have Thor pull her back.

"He is not for you, Amora." Thor growls, sounding annoyed and scowling at her as he grips on to her tightly, dragging her off in the direction of his room.

"Of course not, elskan. You are more than enough for me. Sleep well, sweetling." Her softly lilting voice trails off as she is pulled into Thor's room and the door swings shut.

"You are lucky that Odin is far from here right now, brother. Or he would flay the skin from your bones for bringing such a girl back to his Hall." Loki mutters, shaking his head at his brother's stupidity.

He ignores the giggling that soon comes from his brother's room and walks back to his own, sending up a prayer to their Household Gods that this will be the first and last time he has to deal with this kind of situation. He wonders privately if any of his adoptive father's staff met them on the way in, because Loki may keep his brother's secret, but they surely wont.

_Fool._

He sleeps as best as he is able. Though the thought of having a stranger beneath their roof is something so uncommon as to be unsettling to Loki and he wakes at least twice in what is left of the night, thinking he has heard a noise.

He is therefore somewhat irritable when he makes his way into the solarium come morning, in dire need of some herbal restorative brew, only to come face to face with the blonde haired woman Thor had named Amora last night. Of course she has made herself at home, all but straddling Thor's lap like a brazen harlot, and Loki narrows his eyes at her behaviour.

_Mother would have bound her with magic and then thrown her out into the street where she belongs._

How he misses his mother's strong will, for it has been far too long since his last trip to Vanaheim. Ignoring the ache within, Loki's eyes complete a sweep of the room, noting one of Odin's staff standing as far as he can from the busy couple, looking exceedingly uncomfortable and trying to look anywhere but where they are. A small part of him rejoices in the fact he isn't alone in his discomfort before rolling his eyes at the scene and clearing his throat. When that is ignored, he does it again, much louder the second time. Still nothing.

"When you two are quite finished." Loki snaps.

He huffs out a small laugh as Thor all but drops Amora to the floor in his haste to put some distance between them and the blonde turns to Loki, her face twisted into a moue of disappointment, only for her to plaster on the same false smile from the night before.

"Mmm, good morning sweet boy." Amora purrs at him and Loki feels the burn of embarrassment before shooting her an unimpressed look.

"Amora, enough." Thor growls. "Did I not slake your appetite enough last night and this morning?"

_Oh hels, Thor. Far too much information, brother dear._

"Of course, elskan. I am merely being friendly with your brother." She placates, running her hand up and down Thor's arm.

Loki thinks if anything that such mollycoddling will only rile him further, but strangely he merely shoots the annoying girl an indulgent smile, before gazing deeply into her eyes.

_Curious._

She gives a wicked smirk and a sly wink in Loki's direction, before one of her hands reaches up and caresses the side of Thor's face. He looks to her as if she has hung the moon, then gathers her up into his arms, pulling her into his lap and proceeding to kiss her like they are the only ones on the room.

_For pity's sake._

"As much as I enjoying watching my brother make a fool of himself, we eat in this room." Loki snarks, annoyed at the brazen act. "So if you would kindly desist."

They break apart, but this time it is his brother who clings to the girl, seeming to crave her touch and Loki narrows his eyes, glancing again at his brother's face. His eyes seem unfocused and his pupils fully dilated, though this could be from their antics, but his jaw also hangs loose and from the way he lolls in his seat, he seems more like an over-sized rag doll than the usual force of nature Loki is used to.

"What have you done to my brother?" Loki demands of Amora. "I suggest you remove whatever charm you have placed upon him this instant."

She shoots him a sharp smile, all teeth and malice, a complete contrast from before.

"I think not darling boy. I rather like him like this. So compliant." She states running a covetous hand through Thor's hair. "All this beautiful muscle, here to do my biding."

Amora runs her fingers through Thor's hair, grasping a hunk of it and pulling his head back with little to no effort.

"With all this at my fingertips, what could you possibly have to bargain with, hmm?"

Loki looks again at his brother's vacant eyes and loses his last shred of patience with the blonde witch, lashing out swiftly with a burst of his green tinged energy. It takes her off guard as she is thrown from his brother's lap and across the table, ending up on the floor on the other side of the room.

"This. This is my bargain, you mewling quim!"

The guard comes forward, as if making to restrain the woman, only for her to look up, meet his eyes and for the man to adopt the same docile, compliant look upon his face. From his seat, Thor growls and lunges forward seemingly intent on restraining Loki on Amora's behalf and Loki has to dodge out of the way of his jerky movements.

_Like a poorly controlled marionette._

"Oh! He never told me you had the gift. How delightful." Amora states in a mocking tone.

Loki manages to evade his brother as he dives in Loki's direction once more and throws a loop of energy about the man to restrain him, pulling it tighter when Thor continues to struggle. With that in place, he throws another few strands of magic in the mans direction as it's never a bad thing to be overly cautious.

Now that his brother is trussed up like some fowl at a feast, Loki turns his attention to Amora, only for the guard to step between them to bodily block any attack Loki might try on Amora.

"I do not wish to further harm you, witch, but I will if I have to." Loki snarls, ignoring the guard and focusing on the real threat. He step to one side, adopting the duelling stance his mother drilled into him. He may yet be seen a child in the eyes of his family, but his mother made sure he practiced his gift daily.

"You have heart." She says with a leer. "I think I like that."

"This doesn't have to get any messier." Loki replies, all the while circling the pair, the guard turning as he does so, making sure to keep himself between Amora and any threat.

"Loki! Brother! Release me this instant!" Thor bellows, distracting Loki for a second and letting Amora fire off a burst of energy that he only just manages to deflect right back at her. "You will not harm my lady fair!"

"Shut up, Thor!" Loki shouts back at him. "If we make it out of this little mess you've caused, I will ask mother to have you gelded."

Amora gives a snort of amusement, her magic whipping around her in a showy fashion, all burnished greens and golds.

"Fine." Loki mutters, allowing his anger to stoke the fire within him and lets fly with a pent-up burst of energy, the guard falling to the ground in a stupor. "You want me to play rough do you, witch?"

Something in his face causes her to pale, her eyes widening and her mouth dropping open a touch. His eyes glow dimly as he takes advantage and lashes out at her again, the tendrils of his magic catching her about the waist and throwing her about the room, once, twice, before she decides to stop struggling. With a snarl on his lips, Loki waves a hand and the gilded front doors fly inward, crashing into the masonry and causing the house itself to shudder. With his eyes brighten a little as his magic gathers up the seemingly unconscious woman and throws her bodily out of the house, only for his magic to snap backwards, the doors slamming shut as she lands outside.

"Brother, release me!" Thor yells loudly, only to go deadly quiet when Loki turns his gaze upon him.

"And as for you.." Loki says quietly, before flicking a hand negligently and Thor's chair crashes into the wall, the man taking a hit to the back of the head hard enough to create a small dent in the plaster.

 _Enough_. He thinks tiredly.

With all of the unnecessary the excitement now out of the way, Loki feels the drain of it all and with one last look at his brother, he notes the world seem to tip on its axis and the ground come rushing up to meet him.

 

**********

 

_Present._

 

His shift now over, Loki allows himself to relax a little, safely ensconced as he is in his quarters, away from prying Aesir eyes.

_For the blond was hardly subtle._

No sooner had Amora left, than a man close to his brother's age had come swaggering in, all false bravado and charm like all Aesir. All but preening under the appreciative gaze of Loki's second-in-command, the man had taken one look at Wanda, a damned twinkle in his eye and the girl's face was the colour of scarlet. To the have the audacity to turn and try the same trick with Loki himself.

_Fool._

He rolls him eyes at the memory.

_That preening peacock is nothing compared to Steve._

It's at that thought that the door chimes faintly and on querying the ship's AI, it appears that the good Captain must have felt his ears burning.

"Let him in please, JARVIS." Loki says softly, rising gracefully from the chair to greet his guest.

As he does so, the door slides open to reveal the man, a small smile on his face. He makes no move to enter and Loki knows his face must show a touch of confusion.

_Why is he- Ah._

Loki gives the Captain an answering smile as he spots one of their colleagues passing the Captain in the corridor. The Captain, always the consummate professional, giving the smallest of nods in acknowledgement.

"Captain, what a pleasant surprise." Loki says a little formally. "Do come in."

"Thank you, Doctor." Steve states, matching his tone as he enters the room.

Steve only seems to wait a beat after the reassuring hiss of the door closing before he's leaning into Loki's personal space and claiming a gentle kiss.

"Mmm, hello handsome. I missed you." Steve murmurs against Loki's lips as he takes a second kiss.

"And I you." Loki replies, one of his hands finding its way into the fine hairs at the base of Steve's skull and the man makes a small contented noise at the action.

"Feels nice. Been a long day." Steve sighs, allowing his head to rest on Loki's shoulder as he keeps up the gentle massage of Steve's nape.

"Poor darling. Such is the life of the Captain." Loki says fondly.

"Yes." Steve says and lifts his head. "Oh, that reminds me. I actually had something to tell you." Steve continues, fully straightening and leading Loki by the hand to the seating.

"Do tell." Loki asks curiously as he sits, keeping Steve's hand within his own as he does so.

"Hmm." Steve says in an absent way as he stares at their joined hands. "Oh yes. Apparently the Captain of the Svaðilfari has been asking where the welcoming feast is."

Loki smiles, impressed at Steve's mastery of Aesir speech and considers for a moment. He knows of Hogun, the dark-haired Aesir Captain of the Vánagandr and has seen a few of the others wandering the ship.

_And Amora of course._

"Which one is that?" He asks, a little curious.

"Some fella by the name of Volstagg Sigfodson, red hair, big guy." Steve replies with a frown.

"Oh.. Him." Loki says, only knowing a little of the man. "Back on Vanaheim it used to be customary for subjects to welcome their Aesir masters with a feast."

Steve gives a snort of laughter and a quirk of the lips.

"Well, he sure as heck isn't my master, but I guess we could invite them for a meal in the Canteen." He says, rubbing his chin lightly with his free hand. "No wonder that your brother seems the only one aboard happy to be in their company."

_Can't think why.._

"Yes, I always found them a little much." Loki says tactfully. "I much prefer my present company." He finishes with a wink.

"Really.. Well, I like to think I make a good impression." Steve states before leaning forward and kissing Loki for a third time.

 

*****

 

_The following day._

 

Loki thinks fondly of Steve's kiss goodbye last night and a healthy flush stands out, high on his cheeks at the thought of the man. He quite likes the fact that they are unhurried in their courtship, now that they are both on the same page, their relationship moving steadily forward, with Steve keeping his behaviour gentlemanly for the most part.

_But such kisses._

He's only just stepped into the turbo-tube when another person joins him and he looks over to see James stood there, smirking at him and a knowing look upon his face.

"Zoning out there, Laufeyson." James says with a grin.

"Back to Laufeyson already?" Loki asks a little sharply, remembering his prior treatment.

"Just teasing, Loki." He says with a now toned down smile. "I take it you and Steve are getting on well then?"

He considers letting the man stew, for it is none of his business, but he has so few to confide in with regards his feelings.

"We have reached an.. understanding, yes." He states a little blandly.

"Cryptic much?" James replies, a growing smirk on his face.

The turbo-tube door hisses open and the both look to the new arrival. As is typical with Loki's luck lately, it could only be Thor, being closely followed by the blond man from the day before, deep in conversation until they see Loki and James stood in front of them.

"Loki, my brother." Thor says as loud as ever, a wide smile on his face. "Commander." He follows with a touch coldly.

"Well, this is my stop. Nice chatting with you, Loki." James gives Loki a grin as he says it and Thor face clouds over further. "Gotta be going. See you at the shindig in the Canteen."

James whips off an informal salute as he leaves sauntering as he goes, the door hissing closed, leaving Loki stuck with not only his brother, but the grinning buffoon that seems to have become Loki's shadow should he ever leave Medical or his quarters.

"What were you and the Commander discussing?" Thor near demands, his brows furrowing.

"Nothing of import." Loki says evasively, not wishing to discuss anything in front of the Aesir interloper.

"Hmm. The man takes liberties he has not earned." Thor states with a scowl, coming close to Loki and making him wish the turbo-tube would reach Medical already.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Loki snarks back and identical looks of reproach colour his fellow occupants faces.

"He needs to learn his place." Thor's companion mutters.

"Fandral." Thor scolds. "I meant that he has no business being so overly familiar with my brother."

"Mhmm." The now named man nods agreeably. "It would take someone truly special to have that honour, my friend."

"Of course." Thor states with a nod to Fandral moves back a little so that his friend can take his place next to Loki.

The pair of them share what they seem to think is a conspiratorial grin and Loki rolls his eyes at their lack of subtlety.

"Ah. My stop. Excuse me gentlemen." Loki smirks as the turbo-tube doors open.

Fandral makes to speak, a self-assured smirk on his lips.

"I shall see you later, brother." Loki say, all but ignoring the man.

_Lest I give the man false hope._

"Lovely seeing you again, Loki." Fandral states with a bow as Loki exits the turbo-tube.

"That's Dr. Laufeyson to you." Loki huffs and takes off at speed to one of the few places he can class as a sanctuary.

 

**TBC.**


	25. Steve - The Perfect Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rogers." The man on the screen states rather curtly and Steve tries if anything to keep his posture as ramrod straight as possible.
> 
> "Admiral Fury, Sir." Steve replies, making a small salute to the screen.
> 
> The man raises an eyebrow at Steve and gives him a heavy look, seemingly weighing him up as if trying to see if he is worthy of whatever the man has to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, Steve finally spoke. Almost half way now.
> 
> Comments, con-crit and kudos welcomed.

_Then._

_Early 2161 - SS Avenger - Captain's Office._

 

"Rogers." The man on the screen states rather curtly and Steve tries if anything to keep his posture as ramrod straight as possible.

"Admiral Fury, Sir." Steve replies, making a small salute to the screen.

The man raises an eyebrow at Steve and gives him a heavy look, seemingly weighing him up as if trying to see if he is worthy of whatever the man has to say.

"The Council has made a decision." Fury says simply. "After extensive evaluation of your recent actions whilst in command of the Avenger."

Steve tries to keep his expression as neutral as possible. In all his interactions with the Head of the Fleet, Steve has never known Fury to give anything away beforehand. The man has no tell that Steve can see, having what Bucky would call a perfect poker face.

_Even Admiral Phillips has been known to crack a smile occasionally._

He waits as the man pulls a PADD from out of view, its contents most likely a log of everything that's happened since the Captain died. Steve knows that he's performed to the best of his ability, keeping the ship and crew in shape, but with Command who knows if that will be enough.

"Commander Steven Rogers. It is my duty to inform you, that as of sixteen-hundred hours, local Earth time, the Council has officially passed command of the SS Avenger to you. They have deemed you fit by your actions to continue serving as her Commanding Officer. They've been most impressed with your diligence thus far. Looks like you're giving the orders now.. Captain."

Steve takes a moment, feeling somewhat shell-shocked.

"I- Thank you Admiral Fury. I will endeavour to carry on my duties to the best of my abilities." Steve says with all seriousness.

"You'd better." Fury states gruffly.

"Any words of advice, Admiral?" Steve asks.

"Yeah." Fury says, leaning forward towards the screen with a scowl etched upon his face. "Don't fuck up."

Steve's eyes widen a little at the man's language, but doesn't react otherwise.

"Of course, Sir." Steve says.

 

**********

 

_Present time._

 

Steve takes a seat and waits a moment as the holographic screen engages. The Fleet Admiral is, as always, thrown into shade, but Steve would know the man's outline anywhere.

"At ease, Rogers." The man quips, leaning forward. "If you don't loosen up a little you'll likely break something."

"Sir." Steve says quite formally but allows himself to relax a fraction.

"The Council received your report." Fury says. "Good thing our allies turned up when they did."

Steve nods. "Very good timing, Sir."

"Mhmm." He says somewhat noncommittally. "We've started our analysis of the data stream. Some things don't seem to be adding up." Fury states plainly.

"Agreed, there was no reason for them to attack us. Rest assured, I have my best people on the case, Admiral." Steve replies, making sure to put as much confidence into the statement as he can.

"The Council also received a transmission shortly after the attack." The man appears to pause for dramatic effect. "It came direct from the Imperial Court. Emperor Surtr and his Eldthursar are denying all knowledge." The Admiral says with a scowl.

"But Admiral, the footage.." Steve starts.

"The believe it to have been faked." Fury snarls.

"Sir, my crew and I would never do such a thing." Steve says, his pride smarting at the accusation.

"Hell, I know _that_." The Admiral snaps. "That's why I want you and your team to hold position outside of their space. The Excalibur and the Defender should be with you in a few days. Take the lead on this, Rogers."

"Yes.. Sir." Steve says with a nod.

_Great, Braddock and Cage. Could be worse._

"I also received word from Vanaheim." This time Fury comes near fully into the light, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh?" Steve knows that can only mean trouble.

"It seems you've managed to make some friends in high places." The smirk widens into a grin.

"Sir?" Steve asks, honestly confused.

"The Lady herself was asking after you specifically. Apparently you also know both of her sons."  Fury raises a brow at Steve. "She was also the one that ordered the two Asgardian warships to rendezvous at your position."

"Her sons-" Steve begins.

"Your Tactical Officer and your new Medical Officer." The Admiral states with finality.

_Oh.. Well, shit._

"Loki never said." Steve states with widened eyes. "I mean I knew that his parents were quite influential back home.."

"Loki, huh?" This time the Admiral looks like the cat that swallowed the canary. "Sounds like there's quite a story there, Rogers."

Steve says nothing, but knows his skin takes on a healthy flush.

"Fine. Stay put until you hear from me, are we clear?"

"As crystal, Sir." Steve states with a small salute as the channel closes and he lets his head thud back against the chair.

 

**********

 

_Three days later._

_SS Avenger - Canteen_

 

 _God I hate these things._ Steve thinks grumpily, all the while glancing about the room.

Thankfully he's not alone as Bucky stands next to him, the man scanning the room before a slight grin breaks out on his face. Steve follows the man's gaze, spotting Natalia across the room chatting with her fellow pilot, the pair of them matched in their dress uniforms.

"She's quite something, huh?" Steve says quietly, watching as his friend beams over at the lady in question, making a humming noise as he does so.

_Now where is Loki?_

It takes Steve only a minute to spots those artfully mussed curls, his face in profile as he speaks with his brother. Loki must sense Steve's eyes upon him as he glances briefly in Steve's direction and the share the smallest of smiles.

_Gah!_

Feeling a little self-conscious, Steve runs a hand carefully through his hair and adjusts his stance a little, before taking a sip of his club soda.

"Are you posing?" Bucky asks quietly, though his tone seems a touch sarcastic.

"What?" Steve hisses out of the side of his mouth as he runs a hand down the front of his Command dress uniform.

"You are!" His ass-hat of a best friend has the gall to chuckle at Steve as well. "For fucks sake.."

"I am not.." Steve all but growls. "And watch your darn mouth." He grouses, all the while trying to keep his eyes on the Asgardian delegation and a keen eye on where Loki seems to now be talking to one of their number and looking _oh so perfect_ in his dress uniform as well, the longer coat reminding Steve of Loki's fine Vanir robes.

_Gorgeous._

The blond Asgardian stood at Loki's side then touches his arm to stress a point and Steve is sure the glass tumbler in his hand creaks a little under the pressure it suddenly finds itself.

_Who the heck does that guy think he is?_

Steve's eyes narrow as they take in the most slender of the three male Asgardians. The man in question seems to be sporting a stupid goatee, an even stupider smile and a hand that seems to be entirely too familiar with Steve's Bonded for his liking. The hand rests there on Loki's forearm for a moment before Loki looks down at it and diplomatically steps back a little, a look of resigned annoyance on his face that only disappears once he looks over at Steve again. He gives a small smile that Steve matches with his own and Steve gives the smallest of winks, before smoothing his uniform down again.

"Seriously you are even puffing your chest out.. Why- Oh, of course. God, could you two be any more obvious. Yes yes, you are both so very pretty." Bucky mutters at the side of Steve, to which Steve reaches out and flicks his best friend on the arm without breaking eye contact with Loki even for a moment.

"Ass. Show me some respect, we have visitors." Steve murmurs, all the while smiling at his love.

"Geez. I don't know what was worse, the goddamn pining, or the sickly sweet shit going on in front of me." Bucky grumbles.

"Shut. Up." Steve says in the most jovial of tones, the smile on his face never faltering, though it seems Loki has figured something must be up as again he steps away from the Asgardian and makes his way in their direction.

"Here's comes your boo. Better finish gussying up there, Stevie." Bucky states under his breath.

"Darn it, Barnes. I can and will throw you in the brig if you don't shut your-"

"Ah, Captain. Commander." Loki greets as he comes closer, the blond Asgardian still trailing at his heels. "I thought to come and introduce you to one of our guests." The last word is spoken flatly, though Steve can tell by the small grimace that the man's attentions are a chore at best and harassment at worst.

 

*****

 

_Later._

 

The initial 'feast', as the Asgardians called it, seemed to have gone down well. The four of them throwing back far too much alcohol for Steve's liking and getting rowdier with every tankard that clunked down heavily on the tables.

_Worse than that time in Moscow._

Of course, in Steve's mind, that's not the worst of it, for the red-haired Captain of the Svaðilfari makes no excuses for his actions, looking at Steve's crew as if they were ants beneath his boot and making his opinions plain for all to hear.

 _Blunt and rude would be good words to use about now._  Steve thinks as the man gestures to the blond with the grabby hands, each word that comes out if his mouth making Steve's fists itch a little more.

"Mmm, I have to say it's actually very impressive, I am surprised Thor didn't take the opportunity to collar it when he had the chance." The Captain of the Svaðilfari says in a self-satisfied smug tone.

"What are you talking about now, Volstagg?" The black-haired one that Odinson introduced as Hogun asks a little less loudly.

"The _ergi_ of course. It's not been bonded yet from what I can tell. Just imagine it, virginal tight, and once it's collared, it's yours alone." The lecherous tone makes Steve feel disgusted for them to talk of any sentient species in such a way. He has no real right to judge how other races are seen by Asgardians, but part of him can't help it.

"Plus, it's got all the beauty of a Vanir, but not only that, because it's half-bred with one of those Jotnar beasts, you could use it as a breeder-bitch, just need to make sure none of the little bastards comes out blue." The man chuckles. "I suppose if they do, you can always drown them, though I hear fire works just as well-"

"Bastard."

The room goes deathly quiet and it's then that Steve realises he's stood up, his hands bunched into fists, and at the thunk of Steve's chair hitting the deck, every eye in the room is upon him and he sees Loki sat there, his eyes looking suspiciously wet, which only serves to rile Steve up further.

"Captain?" The ass has the gall to look confused.

"I want you off my damn ship. Your views aren't welcome here, I don't care who you think you are." Steve snarls.

"Surely you jest." The man laughs loudly, gesturing at Loki. "That half-breed is-"

The man gets no further as Steve, finally having enough, launches himself across the room, pinning the man against the wall and giving his throat a none too gentle squeeze.

"You seem overly protective of it." The man wheezes as Steve applies more pressure. "Someone had better get it collared before it's beast side goes into heat, it'll have anyone aboard trying to mount it."

Steve shakes off whoever is trying to pull him off this disgusting man. "You make me sick. The way you speak of Jotnar, no wonder they joined the Confederation if that's the Asgardian attitude to them."

The man gurgles a laugh, even as he is restrained. "Savage beasts, all of them."

Steve presses a little more, a red mist seeming to surround him.

"Captain, you do not want to kill him." Cut through and he blinks a few times before turning his head and looking straight into the eyes of this voice of reason.

_Loki._

"Yes, Captain, listen to it, it has some sense after all." Steve squeezes a little harder.

"You have a death wish Volstagg. I am trying to save your life."

"You, Pet, all your peoples are good for are concubines and beasts of burden, at least you got the best of a bad lot I suppose." Steve hauls back and finally punches the guy.

"Odinson." Steve states in a deadly calm manner. "Get this _trash_ off my ship. Now."

 

**********

 

_The following day._

 

Steve massages his temples. The migraine has been building for hours and it feels like needles being jabbed randomly into his head.

"Captain. I must speak with you on a matter most urgent." The Lt. Commander all but demands.

_Ah, heck._

Steve looks about him, the only other people in the Canteen are sat far from them, well out of ear-shot. With this in mind, Steve gestures a little tiredly to the chair opposite and the large blond man that makes Steve feel like he did before his treatments, all but throws himself into it.

"I am.. concerned." Odinson begins, and Steve can tell the man is uncomfortable.

"About?" Because it honestly baffles Steve as to what could even begin to phase this man.

"The Commander." Thor states in a no-nonsense tone. "I believe he harbours some lustful intent towards my brother."

Steve's eyes widen comically as he digests that little tit-bit of information, all the while trying to fight the bark of laughter building in his throat.

"What?" Steve eventually gets out, trying to keep his voice as even as possible.

"The man keeps disappearing as of late and when I have found my brother in his company, they cease in their discussion." Steve looks Loki's brother, watching the man's eyebrows scrunch as he no doubt thinks of the situation.

"That could mean anything." Steve states reasonably, honouring the agreement between Loki and himself with regard to telling his brother.

"He- The Commander also rebuffed my advances." As if that proves something conclusively.

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Steve all but yells the last word, because _seriously_?

"After we had sparred, I noticed his.. Interest." Steve blinks a couple of times as the man gestures to his crotch.

_Oh geez.._

"Obviously, his spurning of my attention means he must want to be with another.." The man wrinkles his nose in thought. "To not want to lay with me, can only mean he does not wish to be.. I know not the Midgardian word for it. We of Asgard call it argr." The blond gives a little nod.

"Not sure what that means about your brother, but I know the Commander has feelings for someone else aboard the ship, and it certainly isn't Loki." Steve tries to keep all traces of irrational jealousy out of his voice at the suggestion of it.

"But Loki is built to be argr, to be receptive. If the Commander does not covet my brother in such a manner, why would they be speaking privately and in such close quarters, then cease altogether in my presence?" Odinson asks with a slight whine.

The penny drops for Steve and he tuts disapprovingly.

"Wait, you think he should be.. Because of his heritage?" Steve's gestures a little wildly, not wanting to be so crass as to discuss such things outside of the bedroom and his tone sharpens. "It appears that Earth may be more forward thinking in that respect."

Steve then fights the flush that tries to build on his cheeks as his mind helpfully provides quite a few _forward thinking_ things that he and Loki could try out once they are bonded.

_Oh God, now is not the time._

"Perhaps they are discussing a private matter? They are friends and your brother is allowed his secrets." Steve tries reasonably.

"Not from me, not from his brother." He sounds incredulous. "He is naive, and must be protected."

"Who pray tell must be protected?" Steve resists the urge to turn his head sharply at the sound of that voice and he meets the man's eyes slowly. "Captain. Thor."

"Brother." Odinson's voice cracks a little as he speaks, his face looking somewhat guilty. "It is none of your concern."

"If you are discussing me, then it certainly is my concern." Loki snarks, placing himself within reaching distance of Steve.

_Oh crud._

"I was merely mistaken." The Asgardian states grandly. "I thought you foolish enough to have taken one of these Midgardians to your bed." He gestures at Steve as he says it and Steve doesn't hide the affronted look upon his face.

_What an ass!_

"Pardon?" Loki's tone seems quite reasonable and it makes Steve want to take cover. "I don't think I heard you correctly, brother."

"I said-"

"No, I know what you said." Loki's tone of voice makes the room feel about ten degrees cooler. "And why is this the topic of discussion?" He makes eye contact with Steve, his eyes narrowing.

_Oh heck._

Before Steve can speak, Odinson rises to his feet.

"I had mistakenly thought you enamoured with the Commander. The Captain thankfully cleared up this error." Odinson tilts his head in Steve's direction and Steve notices Loki's jaw clench a little.

"Of course I am not after James, he's courting Natalia, you fool." Loki's gives his brother a most disapproving look and Steve chuckles lightly, drawing both their attention to him.

"Er-" Steve wonders what it would take to erase the last few moments and to just be a bystander again.

"We must speak of Fandral." Odinson states a little testily to his brother, all but ignoring Steve. "You and he have much in common."

"Such as?" Loki asks in a tone that Steve knows all too well to avoid.

"His grandmother is Vanir." Steve raises an eyebrow.

_And?_

"Oh, with those lofty standards, half of Asgard would be fit to warm my bed." Loki states with a great deal of sarcasm. "I have no interest in him, or any other Aesir or Vanir."

"But Loki-"

"That said, dear brother." Loki eyes sweeping up Steve's body, before looking back at his brother, his usually negligible accent coming to the fore. "I find humans most fascinating. Very appealing." He purrs the last part and it makes blood rush to parts of Steve that he would prefer it not to in public.

_Gah!_

"Surely you jest." The Asgardian looks at Steve and frowns.

"No, I do not." Loki shakes his head. "The Captain will make me a fine mate."

_Er.. Not the most subtle way to break the news._

"What?!" Odinson's arm reaches out, aiming for Steve and Loki steps fully between them. "You had better be joking, Loki."

"Why? He is the one my heart has chosen." Loki states, jabbing a finger into his brother's broad chest. "And here I thought you more advanced that those back on that backward rock we called home. But you are no better than they." He hisses.

The man scowls at his brother, his skin darkening with anger.

"They are decent enough fighters I suppose. But they are still so primitive." Steve himself matches the scowl at the man's attitude. "How can he hope to be good enough for you?"

"Hey now. You will show me some respect whilst you are aboard my ship, Odinson." Steve grinds out, sick to the back teeth of being spoken to in such a fashion firstly by that ass-hat yesterday and now by his Tactical Officer and Odinson turns from his brother to look Steve straight in the eye.

"A big man in a suit of armour, take that away and what are you?" He gestures to Steve's heavy duty dark blue Kevlar Command suit.

"Still your Commanding Officer, so stand down Lt. Commander."

"So that you might have a chance to further defile my brother?" He scoffs. "I think not."

"Thor this is not your place to.." Loki starts.

"Silence, brother." The Asgardian commands as looks down his nose at Steve. "You people are so petty. And tiny. Unworthy of my brother."

The words hit like physical blows to Steve psyche and he barely notices Loki again get between him and his brother.

"No Thor, if anyone is unworthy, it is you. You do not deserve to call yourself my brother, not if you cannot accept that this kind and loving man is _my_ choice. Though really there was no choice, there could be no other. He is mine, I am his, accept this, or do not, either way nothing is going to change." And Loki looks him square in the eye. "Now, leave."

 _Well, that could have gone better._ Steve thinks as Odinson storms out of the Canteen.

 

**TBC.**

 


	26. Bucky - The First Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Well it sure has been an interesting few days_. Bucky muses wryly from his vantage point on the Bridge.
> 
> The amount of tension in the air lately has been almost stifling.
> 
> _Especially after what went down in the Canteen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, not been well lately, plus I had that birthday thing.. Eh.. Another year older.
> 
> So, Bucky came good and we have an update.
> 
> Comments, con-crit and kudos appreciated.

_Present time._

 

 _Well it sure has been an interesting few days_. Bucky muses wryly from his vantage point on the Bridge.

The amount of tension in the air lately has been almost stifling.

_Especially after what went down in the Canteen._

As nothing can apparently stay a secret for longer than a moment in this pace, five minutes after Loki and Odinson started trading insults, the news that Steve had got himself a fella and that Odinson was a bit of an asshole was common knowledge. Since then Steve's been in a shitty mood, the longest Bucky's known in all their years as friends, this little snit of his must be coming up to close to forty-eight hours, snapping out orders instead of his usual by the book, _stick up his ass_ professionalism.

_And Odinson isn't much better._

He watches the ship's Tactical Officer jab his console viciously, all the while scowling at the room in general and most likely Steve in particular.

_Well, this is an absolute fricken joy._

Bucky shoots his best friend a look, the man in question currently pretending he's deeply interested in the PADD resting in his lap if the deep frown line is anything to go by, even though he hasn't touched the screen in some time.

"Steve. You need to sort this out with Asgard's finest." Bucky mutters quietly.

He hears Steve huff gently and gives a low tut of annoyance.

"When the Lt. Commander feels like apologising to his Commanding Officer, then I will be sure to listen." Steve states loudly enough to be heard.

There's a thud to the rear of him and Bucky knows it's Odinson pummelling that poor console of his to death. If they aren't careful, a new one may be on the cards.

_Great. Both of them are in bratty moods._

"Can't Loki have a word with him?" Bucky hisses. "He usually has big, blond and beefy wrapped around his finger."

Steve shoots him a disgruntled look, kind of like an overgrown child.

"Loki isn't speaking to him right now." Steve states with finality and just a touch of concern. "He turns up for his shifts, then goes straight back to his quarters. He's really down right now." Steve finishes with a small pout.

_Ah, shit._

"Well, they sure didn't cover this in IEEP at Command." Bucky says with a small smile.

"What?"

"Dealing with the interstellar in-laws." He keeps his tone low for fear of provoking the seething Asgardian any further. "Maybe our Counselor should have a few words with him?"

"The only person he wants to speak to is Loki and Loki wont speak to him unless he apologises to me for calling our species, and me in particular, _petty_ , _tiny_ and _unworthy_." Steve states with a grimace.

"Huh." Bucky muses. "Never took the guy to be a bigot from how he's been since he came aboard."

"It's his overly-protective, control-freak nature coming out as it's his baby brother." Steve replies. "Direct quote from Loki there." He says with a small smile.

 _He really needs to smile more._ Bucky thinks and makes a decision.

"Tell you what. After the last few days we've had, poker, at mine. Tell your boo to get his ass out of hiding and join us. I'll let Tasha know."

"Ya know, Buck. It's still weird to hear you call her Tasha.."

"You and me both." He says with a grin.

 

**********

 

_Three days prior._

_SS Avenger - Canteen._

 

He considers briefly pulling Steve back from where he has a choke-hold on the red-headed obnoxious asshole. A brief scan of the room and Bucky can tell not one of the people here is going to come to the man's defence. The Avenger's crew's faces displaying various levels of disgust and outrage at the Asgardian's words and actions and the man's own compatriots look at him like shit that's been scraped off of their shoes. Even the blonde bitchy gal that's been stirring up bother with Thor since she came aboard. Steve gives the command to throw this son of a bitch off of the ship, to hell with protocol and diplomacy it seems.

_Always was a punk growing up, nice to see that guy again._

Odinson is swift to step forward, near scruffing the guy as he leads, or rather drags the bastard from the Canteen, Howlett and a couple of the other guys from Security falling into place to make sure the guy doesn't try anything funny.

_For once it's not me causing bother. Score one for team Barnes._

He must be smirking at the thought as Tasha shoots him a rather unimpressed look and he swiftly puts on his own version of a professional face. All brooding eyes and serious mouth, was how Tasha had described it, a wicked glint in her eye as she did so.

_She's even sexy when she's giving me a death glare._

Game face on, Bucky stays back as Steve talks first to the dark-haired Asgardian, Hogun, if he recalls correctly, then all but plasters himself to Loki's side, speaking in hushed tones that no one has a chance of hearing.

"I apologise for Volstagg's actions, Captain." The Hogun says eventually, loud enough for all to hear. "I must return to his ship and reason with him, before he does something even more idiotic. Amora, with me. Fandral if you would stay here for the time being?"

The other two acknowledge the man and the scantily dressed gal gives everyone a rather saucy wink before she and Hogun leave the Canteen and everyone appears to release a breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Well, this is all very awkward." Fandral says with what looks like an Asgardian version of a sheepish smile. "I too would like to apologise, Loki. Not all of us hold such out-dated views." He takes Loki's hand in his, before bowing at the waist, his lips almost touching Loki's hand before it's pulled away.

"Yes.. Well." Loki mutters, clearly uncomfortable.

Of course Steve's all but glued to his Pretty Boy and shooting daggers at the blond Asgardian for touching his boo's hand.

_Why not make it a little more obvious, you little punk and dip kiss your guy?_

"I find I have had enough socialising this evening. I think I shall retire for the evening." Loki states rather formally, though the fact he's more addressing Steve than the rest of the room..

"I'll walk you out, Doctor." Steve states swiftly, looping his arm through Loki's before the blond interloper can think of making a similar offer.

"I'll just look after everything here then, yeah?" Bucky calls out as the two of them all but run to the doors, Steve only just managing to shoot a mildly apologetic look over his shoulder as they leave. "I'll take that as a yes then." Bucky says good-naturedly and gazes at his glass accusingly when he notices it's all but empty.

_Well, shit._

He hears the murmuring around him, a few people appear to have noticed their usually standoffish Captain's rather protective defence of the Chief Medical Officer it seems and so of course that means the ship's going to be rife with a bunch of damn rumours within the hour.

"At least it may take the topic of conversation away from us?" Tasha comments from his side.

"What? Why are people talking about us? Since when?" Bucky asks, honestly perplexed.

"I believe we were over there." She points, glass still in her hand, to the other side of the room. "There was a kiss. Rather heated as I recall."

"So?" His brows beetle as he looks at her.

"Maximoff saw us." She says finally.

"Ah." Bucky nods, spotting the gal in question, her arm looped through that of a tall dark-haired man Bucky is sure works in Engineering. "Yeah, that girl can't keep a secret to save her life."

 

**********

 

_Present._

_SS Avenger - Commander J. B. Barnes' Quarters._

 

It seems like a good idea, in theory at least. Get everyone together in a relaxed atmosphere to unwind. Try and relax while they can.

_And what's better than a poker night?_

It's become something of a tradition on the Avenger. Back when he and Steve had first joined, it was a way for the pair of them and Tasha to catch up without work getting in the way.

_Here's hoping._

Of course since Loki came aboard, and since he and Steve have _reached their understanding_.. Steve's been bringing him along for some heavy-duty hand-holding. Bucky rolls his eyes at it all.

_Because all that cloak and dagger shit worked out so well, hmm?_

Tonight though, his quarters seem packed to the gunnels. As not only are the _fantastic four_ in residence tonight, Stark's surfaced from whatever projects he's been burying himself in lately in Engineering, and Tasha's seen fit to invite her work husband, _the nerd_ , who of course has brought his main squeeze along for the ride.

_Typical._

Of course the pair of them look supremely uncomfortable in the presence of both their Commanding and Executive Officers, so it's not all bad.

_Ah, the joys of making the lower ranks miserable._

His face must be broadcasting, as Tasha jabs him in the ribs with one of her oh so pointy elbows and he turns and grins at her, completely unrepentant. He swills his glass containing the last dregs of bio-synth hootch that Howlett brought with him and frowns. Dealing with this many people completely sober is not a place he wants to be right now.

"What's the matter with you?" Tasha asks quietly, most likely picking up on his changed mood. "Ten." She states, throwing some chips into the pile.

"No more booze." Bucky states a little mournfully as he tips the last of it back, then looking at his cards. "Damn it. Fold." He says and throws his cards face down on the table.

Across from them, he spots Summers give a small sigh at his antics and he shoots the man a small glare in return. Steve and Loki both rolls their eyes in unison at him when he looks their way and he fights the urge to flip his best pal the bird.

_Wouldn't do to fight in front of the kids.._

As Steve's already folded, Loki just gives a shrug and follows suit, laying down his cards.

"You shouldn't need to drink to have fun." The brown-haired Pilot mutters, adding in a little tut at the end for good measure, before tapping his a couple of fingers along the top edge of his cards. "I see your ten, and ten."

"Sobriety is over-rated." Bucky gripes, glaring a little harder.

" _You're_ over-rated." Summers quips back, loud enough for all to overhear and Steve, traitorous ass that he is, barks out a laugh that causes Summers to turn a deep shade of red.

"Howlett. Your fiance is an ass-hat." Bucky snarks and turns his attention to the strapping Genoshan.

"He's not an ass-hat." Howlett states with a scowl and loops his arm around his partner. "Fold."

"Watch your language okay?" Steve calls disapprovingly from the other side of the table.

"What language? I said hat." Bucky says with a smirk, getting a little head shake from Summers in response.

"Wait.. Fiance?" Steve asks with widened eyes. "Really?"

Bucky can tell the guy is one second away from asking to see the ring, his jaw hanging a little open, like a kid seeing a candy shop with everything marked fifty percent off.

_Born romantic that one._

Tasha snorts beside him and it's good money that she's thinking the exact same thing. Without another word, _Scooter_ lifts his hand, showing a rather plain-looking ring. At first glance it looks like some kind of burnished silver or platinum, but there's something about the way it reacts to the light that niggles at him.

"Adamantium." Stark comments from his side of the table. "Someone got lucky after proposing with _that_ , surely?" He gives a wide, lecherous grin to both Summers and Howlett

Summers flushes such a deep red and all but tries to crawl into Howlett's lap, not saying a word. Howlett though, the guy looks torn between looking like the smuggest fucker in the room and tearing Stark's head off and ramming it up his-

"We're all very happy for you, Pi- Scott." Steve states after clearing his throat and giving both Bucky and Stark pointed looks. Summers just looks shell-shocked from being called his first name.

"Thanks, Captain." Summers murmurs as Howlett's smug grin threatens to completely take over his face.

"Call me Steve, not on shift right now."  Steve says with a friendly smile and Summers just looks like a stunned rabbit in return. Bucky just raises his eyes to the ceiling.

"Ugh. If i'd known it was couples night, I'd have brought a date." Stark mumbles from the last corner of the table, his eyes focused solely on the cards in his hand. "I see your bet, raise you twenty."

"Pepper?" Tasha asks as she leans across the table to throw in a couple more chips. "Hmm, I think you're bluffing Stark. There's your forty. And forty."

Bucky winces a little. His gal has a competitive streak a mile wide and a sore loser to boot. Sparring sessions the day after a poker night tend to end up a little brutal and he rubs his wrist in remembrance of a particularly nasty ass-kicking a few months ago.

"Nope." Stark says with a grin. "Pepper and I are in the dim and distant past. Got my eye on someone though." He leers over at both Howlett and Summers as he says it.

"Fold." Summers mutters, placing his cards carefully on the table and resting back in his chair, pointedly ignoring the Chief Engineer.

The man looks down at his cards, then looks over at Nat. Bucky knows the guy is looking for any tells, but in all the years they have played he's never been able to spot one.

"Call." Stark states, throwing his chips in.

 

**********

 

_Earlier._

 

He takes his time after walking Tasha back to her quarters after the incident in the Canteen effectively ended the party. So far he's been a near perfect gentleman since they have acknowledged their feelings.

_Other than copping a few feels of that fantastic rack of hers. He thinks a little wistfully._

The last thing he wants is to fuck this up and in the past he has always rushed to get to the physical part of a relationship, if the hookups he had whilst at Command and the few one night stands he's managed on shore leave since he got posted to the Avenger, count. Those hookups meant nothing, he reasons, a way to scratch the itch. This thing with Tasha, having feelings for her for so long, this is the real deal for him, hence taking it slow.

Of course the minute they start kissing, like when he left her some minutes ago, his hands start to wander, but then so do hers. He feels the warmth still pooled in his groin from where she had straddled his lap as they made out on her bunk and it had taken every ounce of control not to take her hand that was pulling at the hair at the base of his skull and press it firmly to his cloth-covered dick.

_Shit._

He moves double-time in the direction of his quarters now, the urge to beat one off to the thought of Tasha above him, grinding her self down into his lap. He presses the heel of his hand to the front of his dress uniform in what he hopes is a discreet manner and takes a deep breath once he makes it into the turbo-tube.

_Slow. Slow is the way to go. You don't wanna blow this, Barnes._

His inner voice sounds a hell of a lot like Steve right now, right down to the put upon tone when Bucky's getting himself into trouble. It's enough to kill the worst of his urge and he sighs, letting his head drop forward.

As the turbo-tube door opens at his level, he makes his way out, heading straight for his personal quarters. He gives a small groan of annoyance, when ahead he spots Odinson, stood there looking all surly.

_So much for a quick one off the wrist before bed._

The moody man's presence is enough to kill the last of his erection and he slows his pace until he's just a few feet from the man. The minute he's within reach, the man gives him a close once over with his eyes, making Bucky feel somewhat uncomfortable.

_Eyes are up here, buddy._

The man doesn't appear to like what he sees as Odinson's face if anything darkens a touch more.

"You have just returned from an assignation?" His tone is accusing, as he takes in Bucky's somewhat dishevelled appearance, mussed hair and swollen lips being a good indicator.

_Nosey bastard._

"Huh?" Bucky frowns at his Tactical Officer's attitude. "None of your business, Lt. Commander."

"You were coming from the direction of my brother's quarters."

_-the fuck?_

"I was coming from the 'tube. And it's still none of your business." Bucky say matching the man's attitude.

"I saw you earlier. You will stay away from him." Odinson states firmly, giving a nod as if that sorts everything and then marches off in the direction of his own quarters.

_Geez. What the fuck is going on on this ship lately?_

 

**********

 

Of course Stark has a straight flush. The grin on his smug little face near splitting it in two as he makes for the tidy pile of chips at the centre of the table.

"Not so fast, Stark." Tasha says in a sultry voice that sends a shiver straight down Bucky's spine.

_Goddamn._

Her smile is all teeth and he can see a sparkle in her eye as she lays down her cards on the table, having to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent the smile that wants to bloom on his face.

_Hah! Suck it, Stark! Royal flush!_

"What-the-actual-fuck Romanova?" Stark groans and lets his head rest in his hands. "I was so close!"

Bucky looks about him, Steve's got a small smile on his lips and for once, not bitching about people using bad words. Loki's just giving a good-natured eye-roll at Stark's antics and Scooter and his boy aren't even looking at the damn table.

_Too busy eye-fucking each other to care, most likely._

"Thank you. For your cooperation." Tasha quips. "It's a shame we aren't playing for real money. You would owe me quite a few Credits by now." As she makes what Bucky can only describe as grabby hands, reaching for the pot.

"Mmm, I could be your kept man." Bucky says with a grin.

"The uniform's a bit much." She says with a smirk. "You might have to lose it."

"Hey!" Steve barks from his seat. "Wait until we leave if you two are going to get all.. That!" The blush on Steve's cheeks just causes Bucky to laugh loudly.

"And on that note, Steve." Loki says quietly. "Perhaps we should give them some time to themselves?"

You don't have to be a fricken genius to know that _they_ are the ones that would like some time to themselves, but Bucky lets it pass as the others start to make excuses to leave as well.

"Since you all bled me dry, may as well go back to my fortress of solitude and tinker on my latest project." Stark grouses, picking up his jacket as he makes his way to the door. "Thanks for the invite."

 

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IEEP is of course Interspecies Ethnology, Ethics and Protocol, in case anyone was wondering :)


	27. Tony - Tin Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony lays there, down on the hard floor of Engineering, postioned as close as he can get to the bulkhead housing the ship's Arc Reactor and listening to it's soothing hum, hoping it will help kickstart his brain after last night's go around with some genuine whiskey bourbon imported straight from Earth. His head thuds a little, but that's par for the course for him after an all-nighter and with all the drama going on over the last couple of days, kicking back and relaxing seems the wisest course.
> 
>  
> 
> _Plus it's easier to hide out here in Engineering, what with all the crazy stuff going down in the Canteen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be purely about AIs and Avatars.. Then it went porny.. So oops?
> 
> Contains Tony/Fandral getting down and dirty.
> 
> NSFW.
> 
> Comments, con-crit and kudos welcomed.
> 
> Ta.

_Earlier._

_SS Avenger - Engineering._

 

Tony lays there, down on the hard floor of Engineering, positioned as close as he can get to the bulkhead housing the ship's Arc Reactor and listening to it's soothing hum, hoping it will help kick-start his brain after last night's go around with some genuine whiskey bourbon imported straight from Earth. His head thuds a little, but that's par for the course for him after an allnighter and with all the drama going on over the last couple of days, kicking back and relaxing seems the wisest course.

_Plus it's easier to hide out here in Engineering, what with all the crazy stuff going down in the Canteen._

Because its a given that the Asgardians still deem Earth's technology primitive by their standards, so the likelihood that one of them is going to traipse all the way down here to bother him is pretty nonexistent.

_Thank the Goddess._

It's not as if he's not had much interaction with the small delegation aboard anyway, other than to be briefly introduced to the red-headed bigoted bastard of a man last night, then to watch with fascinated morbid curiosity as the man managed to cram both his feet firmly in his mouth with his shit-talking about Earth and the Confederation in general and Loki in particular.

_Ass-hole._

Though if he's honest with himself, he still feels a little guilty over his drunken ramblings and confession to the dark-haired Chief Medical Officer and no amount of apologising has made Tony feel any better about himself.

_I'm an ass-hole too._

He's broken from his musings by his fellow Scientist/Engineer taking a load off as he sits down close to Tony's head and rests himself against the re-enforced casing of the Arc Reactor.

"Brucie." Tony murmurs quietly as he gazes up at the man. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Geez Tony, you smell like a distillary." Bruce says, wrinkling his nose and giving with a long-suffering sigh. "How much did you put away last night?"

"Eh." He says, moving his shoulders slightly, trying to shrug as he lays there.

Bruce swipes up the PADD laying on the deck next to Tony's head. He vaguely remembers dropping it there when his brain had finally shut down for the night. He blinks, still feeling a little disorientated and watches as Bruce adjusts his in-built ocular lens, knowing the moment he does so that he loses Bruce's interest to whatever drunken ramblings Tony managed to input into the PADD in the wee small hours.

It's silent in Engineering, he muses, other than the hum of the Arc Reactor and he shuffles by degrees, waiting for a moment after each for the pounding in his brain to subside, until his head finally rests on Bruce's leg. The man in question doesn't say a word and just lifts the PADD a little higher, allowing Tony to get himself comfortable, making a small noise of interest as he scrolls through Tony's work.

"Anything good?" Tony asks, honestly curious, as he has zero idea as to what he was working on last night.

"Hmm?" Bruce at least acknowledges Tony's question though says nothing more for a moment.

_Rude._

"Banner?" He may be feeling like death warmed over, but that's never a reason to ignore the sheer awesomeness that is Anthony Edward Stark and he reaches up and tugs at the base of the PADD in Bruce's hands until he looks down at Tony, one eyebrow arched in query.

"Yeah?" Bruce asks, though Tony can tell his mind is still about ninety percent focused on the PADD.

"Did I come up with the way to cure world hunger or something?" Tony queries, sounding a little annoyed and jabbing Bruce in the ribs with a finger as he does so.

"Ow." Bruce mumbles, still distracted, but at least now he's looking down at Tony, one eye obscured by the lens. "No need to be an ass-hat, Stark."

Tony just gives a boyish grin and gestures to the PADD. "Well?"

"Interesting concept. Not sure how exactly we would get it to work, but still.."

_We, huh?_

"Concept?" Tony asks, still no closer to an answer.

"For the avatar project you were working on." Bruce gives him a small smile and flips the PADD over, so Tony can see the schematic he's been looking over, for a moment he's confused as to what he's seeing and then something in the back of his mind just clicks.

_Oh.._

"Oh, shit." Tony exclaims quietly as he takes the PADD back from Bruce and looks at it a little more closely. "Damn I'm good."

"Yeah, but to put the ship's AI into an android body and still have it linked to the vessel as well.." Bruce sounds a combination of intrigued and bemused and Tony allows himself a grin at the sight of the man.

"So, it needs a little work. Who better than my science bro to help me out." Tony states with a smile he knows has broken a few hearts back home, he even flutters his eyelashes a little. "What do you say?"

Bruce just looks at Tony like he has grown a second head, or proposing to stick an Arc Reactor in his chest cavity, or something else equally insane, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"Science bro?" Bruce asks, his eyebrows sitting up near his hair line.

_Confused and perplexed is a cute look on him._

"That's what you took from my question?"

"I mean, well, why me?" Bruce asks, his cheeks a little flushed. "Not that I'm not flattered. It's just.."

"I get it, you have confidence issues, but you are one of the smartest guys there is. What _he_ did to you was wrong and you shouldn't let it still have power over you." Tony states.

_No need to say who the he is. Fucking jackass. Hate the man._

Bruce just sits there, head bowed too far for Tony to make eye contact, even from the position he's in.

"Bruce, darling, sweetheart, light of my life." Tony says lightheartedly. "Would you do me the greatest honour of working with me on bringing JARVIS to life."

"I'm going to regret this, aren't I?" Bruce says, giving another long-suffering sigh, before he runs a hand through his hair, ruffling it slightly.

 

**********

 

_Present._

_SS Avenger - Canteen._

 

It doesn't take much for Tony to eventually surface, the fact that Bruce has banned anything alcoholic from Engineering and it's labs means the only recourse is to come up for air and visit the Canteen. Pepper of course is, as always, a class act. The only woman to ever to spark his interest for more than a few fleeting moments, sharp as a tack, thoughtful, kind and caring, someone you can turn to when you need them.

_The fact she always carries a bottle of my favourite Scotch is just a bonus._

He gives a smirk and swills his glass a little, looking about the room as he rests against the bar. He doesn't have to wait long before the ship's resident Asgardian comes striding through the door, his momentum hardly faltering as he takes in the company and Tony gives a small smile. He's swift to place his order and downs half of it before looking up from the bar with a decidedly pensive look in his eyes, scanning the bar in short order, then gazing back at his drink as if it holds the answer to life's great mysteries.

"Hey, big guy." Tony says with a grin, getting as up close and personal as he dares. "Looks like a quiet night for once, hmm?"

Thor looks over and raises an eyebrow at him, before he gives a slight shake of the head. Just looking at him, Tony can tell that the guy's head is definitely not in the game. With all that's been going on it could be fore a number of reasons, and Tony's not about to pry.

_Not just yet._

For now though, Thor seems to be all but ignoring Tony, his gazed focused on some point further down the bar. Intrigued, he cranes his neck around the oversized blond and spots two of Thor's buddies from Asgard deep in conversation. The lady, blonde and beautiful _and she knows it_ , flicks her hair back and laughs at something the cute guy with the goatee has murmured into her ear and Tony feels a tightening in his groin looking at the pair of them.

_Goddess, Asgard must be just packed to the rafters with beautiful people._

With how his luck has been since coming aboard, he doesn't even feel like resisting the urge to at least flirt with them. The lady holds a little interest for sure, but it's the guy that's caught his attention, it just remains to be seen if the attraction would be mutual.

_And that requires some inside information._

He looks at his blond crew-mate. Though Thor may no longer have any interest in him since finding out daddy dearest tried sampling Loki's goods, he thankfully no longer goes out of his way to ignore him. With that in mind, maybe Thor's friends could be fair game.

_His loss. Hopefully their gain._

Tony smirks a little at the thought and leans a little closer to the blond, his mouth coming quite close to Thor's ear. He has a rich, earthy scent about him, one that still stirs Tony up a little, making him a little breathless. The thoughts of what that man could do to him now seemingly relegated to filthy imaginings late at night in his room, for all that his hands no longer try to roam in an inappropriate manner.

_Mores the pity._

"So.. Who's the cute blond?" Tony asks quietly. "Could you introduce me?"

"That is Amora and you would be wise to steer clear." Thor states clearly, giving Tony a look of disapproval.

_Judgey much?_

"Amora, eh? Not a very butch sounding name, but as long as he knows what to do with that bulge I spy in his pants, I'm game." Tony replies with a leer.

"He? Ah, you mean Fandral. My good friend." Thor says proudly.

"Fandral. Yeah, that's more like it.." Tony grins, getting a feel of the man's name on his lips as his eyes sweep over the man's form.

"You desire him?" Thor asks, looking intrigued.

"Wouldn't say no. What about him?" Tony asks a little too eagerly.

"Mmm, he has been known to.. play passive as well." Thor states lowly.

"Yeah?" Tony replies a little breathlessly.

"Oh yes, quite exceptionally." Bastard sounds oh so smug as he says it.

"Damn." Tony bites his own bottom lips gently, thinking of it.

_You lucky fucker._

"I could introduce you." Thor says, pitching his voice a lot lower than normal. "He has no one at present."

"I- Yeah." Tony states, licking his lips at the thought of it. "Could you?"

"He holds no interest for the one I had hoped. I am sure he would welcome some company." Thor purrs the last part and a small part of Tony wonders if Thor would like to have that company as well. "Fandral. My friend." He calls over at the man, who looks up and gives Thor a breathtaking smile that turns Tony's insides to jello.

With a tilt of the head, he's swift to bid farewell to the gal at the bar, moving gracefully across the room to stand before them and then bowing lowly when he sees Tony, a twinkle in his eye as he does so.

"Well hello there. Fandral, son of Falstaff, at your service." He takes Tony's hand in his, brushing his lips along the knuckles.

"Hey." Tony replies, his eyes now heavy-lidded and his cheekbones a little flushed. "Just call me Tony. Or anything really."

"Tony is our Chief Engineer. I am told he is very gifted with his hands." Thor states quite loudly and Tony would blush if it weren't true. "He seemed rather keen on meeting you, my good friend."

"Oh Thor, aren't you a scamp. I think I shall enjoy getting to know this one." Fandral says a lot quieter. "You don't mind if I partake of his company for a spell, do you Thor?"

The blond shakes his head a little and makes a shooing motion with his hand, for which Tony thinks he will be forever thankful to the man for.

_Just hope the guy lives up to expectations._

"Come, Tony. Let us get a drink and you can tell me how wonderful you are with your hands." Fandral states, not even trying to mask the innuendo.

_Oh, boy._

 

*****

 

_A few hours later._

_SS Avenger - Lt. Commander A. E. Stark's Quarters._

 

He can't help the grunt as the lithe blond Asgardian gives another forceful thrust that nails Tony's prostate dead on. He can't help the second or third grunts as Fandral repeats the action and Tony's mouth falls open as the sensation leaves him wide-eyed and winded.

_Ohgoddessyesohgoddessohgoddess!_

His body thrums with pleasure as Fandral's hips piston back and forth, only pausing for a moment to draw Tony's ankles up onto the man's shoulders before resuming his pounding into him. He feels the drag of Fandral's hefty prick deep within him, the man being somewhat larger than the guys Tony's been with in the past and he sends up a silent prayer to the Goddess over that fact. The man doesn't seem to be slowing down, despite the fact they have been at this for close to three hours and his cock feels like it actually hardens further as the man continues to nail that gland _head on_ , as it were, a feat he thought impossible after the two orgasms Fandral's already wrung out of him.

"Yeah." Tony grunts. "So good."

His cock leaks large amounts of pre-come that inevitably becomes smeared over his belly as it taps his stomach with each thrust and the Asgardian lifts a hand seemingly intent on jacking Tony off as he drives repeatedly into Tony's over-sensitised body. Tony knocks the man's hand away, before gripping Fandral around the back of the neck and crushing their lips together, licking hungrily into the other man's mouth.

"Don't need it, just like this. K?" He pants out as their come up for air.

"As you wish, you adorable creature." Fandral mouths against Tony's skin. "Exquisite. I just knew you would be." Fandral groans out and he plows Tony's ass, before biting gently at Tony's neck in a way that's sure to leave a mark.

"Aim to please." Tony says breathlessly. "Oh yeah, right there, baby."

Tony holds on to Fandral tightly as he feels the now familiar feeling of his orgasm building deep within, his body arching and going as taut as a bow-string, his breath coming out in short, sharp huffs.

"That's it, darling boy." Fandral says before thrusting a little harder, nailing Tony with every thrust.

He's sure he would feel some annoyance at being called boy, but it's at that very moment that he lets loose a broken cry and his orgasm is ripped from him as he coats his own stomach with come, his muscles tensing around the thick length buried within him. He seems to hang there for a moment, the euphoria of the moment keeping him in place, before he falls backwards, near boneless onto the sweaty sheets.

"Great Goddess, you are good." Tony murmurs as the man above him smirks widely.

"Such a flatterer."

As he speaks, the man's hand dips between them and Tony feels the man run a couple of his fingers into the spend pooling around Tony's navel. A moment later, Fandral brings those same fingers to his mouth, his tongue flicking out lazily and cleaning Tony's come from those digits with broad strokes.

"Mmm. You taste delicious." Fandral says as he gives Tony a lazy grin. "Perhaps one more and then a well earned rest, yes?"

"Wha-" Tony exclaims, before realising the Fandral is still hard, _still within him_ and he lets out a low groan. "I.. I can't-"

"Of course you can, darling boy. Just one more and then I shall spend myself, deep within your beautiful body." He states quite plainly before he begins to thrust once more. "Yes, that's it. Oh, yes."

"I-" The rest is cut off as Fandral joins their mouths together for a moment before pulling back a little and biting down gently on Tony's lower lip, as his cock drags exquisitely across the over-sensitised bundle of nerves within him.

 _Oh Goddess._ Tony thinks as Fandral's hips do something oh so very wonderful that manages to have him still seeing stars.

 

*****

 

Tony wakes up later, pleasantly aching all over. A slight stretch and a sweep of his arm to the other side of the bed reveals he's alone and a he gives a little sigh. The sheets on the other side of the bed are cool as he runs a hand over them a second time, so it would seem that the man himself has long departed and Tony pouts a little at the thought of being left alone. Shifting again and his face breaks into a smug grin, the fact that he's still being able to feel a slight twinge in his ass from the amount of times the guy took Tony to the brink and back, and it has him sighing gently and rubbing his face into the pillow like a overly contented cat.

_Good Goddess, such stamina._

Though if he's completely honest with himself, after the marathon of very athletic sex his body has been through in the last few hours, the thought of more sex fails to cause even a slight stirring in his loins.

 _Pretty sure that bastard drained me dry._ He thinks with a smirk.

Tony just lays there, basking in the post-coital glow his body feels, a self-satisfied sigh coming from his lips as he does so. He blinks lazily, looking up at the ceiling and a stray thought crosses his mind that has him reaching for the PADD that lays, like always, on the nightstand.

 _Oh yes._ Tony thinks, a smirk blooming on his lips. _Most definitely._

Within minutes, he's sketched out the basics, adding just the essentials as the rest can be fleshed out, as it were, later.

_Emphasis on the flesh._

He giggles a little, then blames it on the endorphins released into his bloodstream.

_Best keep this to myself. The last thing Bruce needs to know is that I plan for JARVIS to be.. fully functional. Oh yes._

 

**TBC.**


End file.
